I'm Rooting for Us
by Starlight623
Summary: Stories from the life of our favorite girl and zombie, high school through life after marriage. Contains Bronzo and Beliza as well.
1. Marry Me?

"You're kidding me, right?" Zoey sighed as she sat on the couch next to her brother. His face was in his hands in worried frustration. "What is the big deal?"

"Um, it's a life altering decision?" Zed snipped back as he raised his head.

"You're worried she's going to say no, aren't you?"

"No!" he replied, rather unconvincingly, and then sighed.

Zoey held back her laugh, but just barely. She raised her eyebrows in challenge.

Now a 16 year old sass, he didn't find her as cute as when she was 8 and claimed her big brother was her dog. She was right, though. He was definitely worried about rejection.

"Ok, fine," Zed relented. "What if she says no?"

Zoey put a hand on her brother's shoulder. "You have been with her for almost the last 8 years. You survived high school, evil cheerleaders, a possible zombie uprising, a bunch of school dances, college and dealing with the world outside of Zombie Town. Do you really think she's going to turn you down after investing so much time and effort into you thus far?"

"Hey!"

"She's probably been waiting for the question for months now!"

Zed's face dropped as he stood up quickly and began pacing. "Did I wait too long? I wanted to wait until college was almost finished, but maybe you're right… maybe I disappointed her! Maybe—"

"Or maybe," Zoey interrupted as she stood as well, grabbing both his arms. "Maybe you should just do it before your nerves get the best of you. You're gonna overheat your Z-band at this rate." She rolled her eyes, but she still had nothing but love for her brother on her face.

"And she'll say yes?" he asked quietly.

Zoey booped his nose. "Of course she will! Addison loves you! She told you first _and_ in Zombie Tongue, you idiot!" She paused. "And if she doesn't say yes, I'll bite her, ok?"

Zed pulled his little sister into a hug. "Nah, don't do that. Thanks, munchkin."

"You're welcome. Now… who's a good boy?"

Zed pulled back and pointed a disapproving finger at Zoey.

He started to leave, but before he left the room, he turned back and said, "Me! Woof!" And promptly left before she could say anything else.

As he walked to his car, Zed really wished he could just walk to Addison's and clear his head on the way, but that wasn't very chivalrous to make your date – and hopefully your fiancée – walk all over town.

But before he could get into the car, a familiar voice caught his attention.

"Zed! You gonna ask tonight?" Eliza yelled as she walked over.

Zed rolled his eyes. "Gah! A little louder, E! I don't think they heard you over at Addy's place!"

"Calm down, you big softie! She'll say yes!"

Zed scoffed lamely. "I'm not worried about that!"

"Pfft!" Eliza laughed. "Please! You've got worried all over your face!"

"I… I do not!"

"Bonzo!" Eliza called. "C'mere!"

Zed pinched the bridge of his nose. This whole afternoon was really spiraling out of control.

"Za?" Bonzo asked, appearing from behind his latest artwork.

"Tell me, does our boy look worried about proposing to Addison?"

A grin split Bonzo's face as he joined them. "Za! Gro'z grat gazorryd!" (Yeah! He's really worried!)

"Thanks, Bonzo. You're a huge help," Zed drawled.

Bonzo shook his head. "Zedka, zra'ot gazorry. Addiska gargizat broo!" (Don't worry. Addy loves you.)

"I know she does, buddy, I know. This is going to go great, right?"

Bonzo and Eliza shared a look. Oh, their sweet little Zed.

"Get out of here, you cinnamon roll!" Eliza said, turning him back to the car. "Go on your date, ask your girl to marry you, and then bring her back here so we can celebrate!"

Zed gave a little smile and got into the car. "Ok, thanks, guys!" he called as he drove away.

Eliza looked up at Bonzo. "Go call Bree. We've got a party to plan!"

Zed pulled up to Addy's apartment and took a deep breath. "Who's the zombie? I'm the zombie." He sighed again. "I can do this, I can do this, I can do this."

He parked, gathered up the flowers, checked on the ring, and made his way up to her. He knew he should hurry, but he just needed those last few minutes to collect himself. Finally, he knocked on her door.

It opened to a surprised Addison.

"Since when do you knock?" she said, opening the door wider for Zed to enter.

"Since… um… I don't know. Just seemed like something I should do when presenting you with flowers," he said, pulling the bouquet from behind his back.

"Aw, Zed! They're beautiful!" Addison exclaimed, accepting the flowers and holding them up to her nose. "I love them! And I love you!" She pushed up on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss before going to find a vase.

"You look gorgeous," he said, following her.

Addison giggled. "Well, at least I don't look delicious."

"Maybe a little of that too," Zed replied with a wink, trying to regain some of his usual swagger.

His girlfriend smiled and Zed knew what it was to be alive. This had to be what it felt like to have a racing heart.

Once the flowers were in their vase, Addison turned to him. "So, what happens next then?"

 _"Movies and long walks in the park?"_ Zed thought to himself with a chuckle. _"Yes, that's exactly it."_

"Walk in the park?" he asked, extending his hand.

She happily accepted it. "Lead the way."

The drive back to Zombie Town was quiet, but Addison didn't mention it. Once they got to the site of the old border, Zed parked and ran out to open Addy's door.

Luckily for him, Eliza's party preparations weren't in the way of their walk to the Light Garden.

Once they got into the illuminated room, Zed felt his palms getting sweaty. He swore somedays that Addison was turning him human.

"It's always so beautiful here," Addy said wistfully.

"Not as beautiful as you," he murmured in reply.

The blush that came to her cheeks made him smile brightly.

"I can't believe how things have changed since you first brought me here," Addison said as she wandered around, lightly dragging her fingers along the rails.

"Yeah. Hopefully Gus won't interrupt any kisses today," Zed replied as he hung back from following her and tried to calm down.

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

Zed laughed at her determination. _"Or me,"_ he thought as he sat down.

Addison turned and saw him further away. "Why are you over there?"

"Come join me?"

"Always," she said, eyes bright.

She sat down next to him and something instantly felt different. "Zed? Are you ok?"

"More than that, actually. I'm always best when you're with me. Addy, you have changed my life in so many ways and I don't have the words to even begin to explain it, in English or Zombie Tongue. I just know that I always want you by my side, making my life better. And I know that I really can't offer you much and that being by my side will always present challenges, but, Addison, I was wondering…" He got on one knee. "If you would… marry me?"

He quickly pulled out the ring box and opened it for her. Inside was a modest diamond ring, with a white opal on one side and an emerald on the other.

"I know it's not much, but I really—"

Addison cut him off with a kiss, a really wonderful kiss in his opinion. "Yes! Yes, of course I'll marry you!"

"You will?"

Addison resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her silly boyfriend. _"Fiancé,"_ she corrected herself.

"Yes, yes, yes! Gar-gargiza!"

Zed beamed. "Gar-gargiza, Addy."

He took the ring from the box and put it onto her waiting finger.

"It's beautiful," she sighed. "The opal and the emerald… are those for us?"

He nodded. "I know it's corny, but it's for our hair. One of the first things I loved about you, even if _someone_ wouldn't let me see it."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Well, I don't think it's corny at all. I think it's amazing."

"Broo'at zbonga," he whispered. (You're amazing)

"Broo'at zot zoll zir zaregar," she whispered back. (You're not so bad yourself)

As their lips met, Zed wondered just what he was worried about. This was true love after all. Too bad Zoey and Eliza would likely never let him live it down now.

Addy pulled back. "I like the way this date in the Light Garden ended much better than the first," she said with a giggle.

"Hey, any date that doesn't involve you punching me rates high in my book."

Addy brought her fist up, much like she did when they sang in the Zombie Safe Room, and then tapped him on the nose.

"Keep it up, zombie, and this date might have that too."

"Well, cheerleader, I was thinking dinner next, actually."

"Eh, that'll work too," she teased.

They walked out of the garden hand in hand, and were just about to discuss dinner plans when they heard, "Surprise!"

Addy shrieked and Zed jumped in front of her instinctively, before realizing that their friends were all there. Zoey, Eliza, Bonzo, Bree, and a few others from school were all looking at them with goofy grins.

"Well, you look pretty happy, so I'm assuming I'm getting a sister?" Zoey asked expectantly.

Zed stepped toward her and ruffled her hair. "Yes, you're getting a sister."

Zoey screamed with happiness and ran to Addison, hugging her tightly. "I'm so glad we're going to be family!"

Addison returned the hug. "Oh, Zoey, we've been family for a while now."

"Zend broo zatd gazorryd, eh?" Bonzo asked, slapping Zed on the back and hugging him from the side. (And you were worried, eh?)

"Fine, fine, I shouldn't have worried," Zed admitted. "But it's all good now."

"Come on!" Eliza said, waving for the couple to follow. "We've got a party all set for you down in the Mash Hall. But first, lemme see the ring!"

"He didn't show you?" Addy asked, surprised that Zed kept it hidden from his closest friends.

"Nope. Said he wanted you to be the first to see it."

His sweetness never failed to surprise Addy. She held out her hand and instantly everyone was oohing and aahing over it.

"White and green, it's so romantic!" Bree squealed. "When can we start planning the wedding?!"

"As soon as possible," Zed replied. "I can't wait to marry this woman."

He bent down and kissed her, hard.

"All right, all right," Eliza grumbled. "You can do that later. Right now, it's party time!"

They all went down to the party and celebrated the newly engaged couple. It wasn't the romantic dinner that Zed was planning, but it was even more perfect. Just like his fiancée.


	2. Wedding Planning, Part 1

The next morning, Addison woke to the sound of her phone.

"Hello?" she groaned as she answered.

Bree's happy squeal followed. "Addy! Get ready, I'll be at your place in 15 minutes!"

Addison squeezed her eyes shut and pulled the phone back a few inches. "What? Why?"

"Duh! To start wedding shopping!"

Addison wiped the sleep from her eyes and sat up slowly. "Bree, we only got engaged last night. I think we have some time. Besides, it's only…" She looked at her clock. "8 in the morning? On a Saturday? Bree, why do you hate me? You guys kept us out until after one last night. I don't think I even remember getting home."

"You fell asleep actually and Zed brought you home. I can't believe you slept the whole time. Kinda thought he'd still be there."

Addison could almost see the mischievous grin on her best friend's face.

"No, Bree, we agreed to wait, you know that. Zombie honor and all that."

"I know, I know. I hear the same thing from Bonzo. I can still tease my BFF! Anyway, get ready to go. We're dress shopping!"

The phone went dead and Addison knew Bree meant business, so she slowly got up and got dressed. And made coffee. Lots of coffee.

Once she was dressed and ready, she texted Zed.

 _\- Morning, fiancé._

 _\- Why hello, Sleeping Beauty. Didn't think you'd be up yet._

 _\- Blame Bree. Why are you up? I didn't expect you to reply so soon._

 _\- Bonzo hates me. Early riser wants to talk._

 _\- They're made for each other. Apparently we're dress shopping in 5 minutes._

 _\- Can I come?_

 _\- Big fat no. You can't see the dress til the wedding day. Which I think we'll need to set a date for. Soon if Bree has anything to say about it._

 _\- How's tomorrow sound?_

 _\- Not too fast there!_

 _\- Fine, I'll wait til next week. ;-)_

 _\- Impatient zombie!_

 _\- Gorgeous cheerleader!_

 _\- I'll let you know when we're done. Should we pick up Eliza?_

 _\- She'd kill me for saying this, but I think she'd love that._

 _\- Ok, I'll call her. Love you._

 _\- Love you._

Addison couldn't help but smile. Her life was such a fairy tale.

Bree bursting through the door broke her thoughts, though.

"Come on, blushing bride! We've got dresses and flowers to find!"

"Can we stop and get Eliza? I think she'd like this too."

"Girl, of course! Zoey too?"

"You're the best… my maid of honor."

"What?!" Bree screeched. "Seriously?"

"Well, I'm not going to ask Puppy."

"I'd be thrilled to be your maid of honor! Aaahhh! Let's go!"

Soon enough, the four of them were standing just inside the entrance to the bridal shop.

"It looks like the inside of a marshmallow," Eliza droned.

"Come on, Eliza, it's pretty," Addison said.

Bree looked like she'd locked up at the sight of all the tulle and sequins.

"Though, someone might have to reboot Bree," Zoey joked.

"Well, hello there!" an older lady called. "I'm Lily. Can I help you ladies?"

Addison smiled. "Yes, I'm getting married and we were hoping to find some dresses."

Lily returned the smile. "Wonderful! Now, you look like a fancy girl, yes? A ball gown?"

"Sounds perfect," Addy sighed.

"And your bridesmaids, what color?"

Eliza groaned. "Oh, you're going to make us wear pink, aren't you?"

"You don't have to if –"

"Addison, it's a testimony to how cool I think you are… that I will wear a pink dress for your wedding. But if it's too poofy or sparkly, all bets are off!"

"Deal. Lily? Any thoughts?"

"You leave it up to me, dearie. Now, tell me about your husband-to-be!"

Addison was relieved to find a store that didn't seem to have a problem with her relationship with Zed. The world had come a long way in the last 8 years, but nothing was perfect.

Once each of the bridesmaids had picked a style that all came in the same shade of pink, (Bree in a fuller long gown, Eliza in a very simple long dress, and Zoey finally talked into a mid-calf length dress – "Zoey, your brother will kill me if you wear a strapless mini dress to our wedding!") it was on to Addison's gown.

"Here are 3 that I think you'll like my dear," Lily said, carrying out 3 huge dress bags.

Addison rushed to help her, but Lily shooed her away. "I've been doing this for 40 years. I can handle it!" she said with a smile.

She hung up the 3 dresses and everyone gasped. Addison could easily see herself in any of them, but she couldn't wait to try them all on.

The first was a lovely satin gown, but no one thought it was "the one." The second was a lacy dress with pink ribbons, but again, the bridal party only thought "meh."

The last was a ball gown covered in tulle and little pink crystals. The second it was on, Addy felt like a princess.

"I don't like it," she called from the dressing room, much to the sadness of her bridesmaids. She stepped out and declared, "I love it!"

Everyone instantly agreed that this was Addy's dress. Lily rushed to get a tiara and a veil. The tiara had pink crystals as well, as did the veil. "So it won't get lost in your lovely white hair."

Addy turned to the mirror. "I'm going to marry Zed in this dress," she sighed.

"Oh, Mrs. Necrodopolous!" Eliza called. Addison turned back and saw Eliza snapping a picture on her phone.

"Don't you dare send that to him!" Addy said.

"Oh, I know all about that," Eliza reassured as she dismissively waved her hand. "I just thought you'd like a picture for yourself."

"Whew," Addy sighed. She took a look around. While her relationship with her parents was better, these people were her family. Bree was always like a sister, as was Eliza after some time. Zoey was actually going to be her sister soon. And Bonzo back in Zombie Town, he was definitely the goofy brother she had always wanted.

"You ok?" Zoey asked, handing her a tissue.

She didn't even realize she was crying.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good. Just happy. And so proud to have you 3 standing up with me! Look at how amazing you guys look!"

"Green hair, pink dress… This, Addy, this is how much I like you," Eliza said with a laugh.

"Good, because I like you too. Ok, Lily, I think we are all set here. I can't thank you enough for your help!"

"I'm always happy to assist a lovely bride. What color will the groomsmen be wearing?"

Addison thought for a moment. "Black tuxes, I'm assuming. And if I know Zed, green vests," she said with a chuckle.

With only a handful of alterations to be made, the dresses were left for Lily's seamstress to get to work.

The girls left for lunch then.

As they were eating, Bree asked, "So, flowers?"

Addison kept from rolling her eyes. "Bree, we can discuss it, but I think maybe we'll need a date to give to any florist. And considering the fact that you and Zed would have me walking down the aisle this afternoon, I think maybe we might need to give some notice."

Bree pouted, but acknowledged her friend was right. "Can you just tell me what kind you want? Roses? Lilies?"

"I really like pink lilies," Addison replied. "Do you guys want roses?"

"We'll carry what you want us to carry," Zoey said.

"Roses. Pink and white roses."

"There," Bree said. "That's a help, right?"

Addison nodded her agreement.

"What's left then?" Eliza asked. "Food?"

Addy nodded. "I'm sure my parents know plenty of good caterers."

"And you've already got your DJs," Eliza added. "Provided Bonzo and I can pull double duty?"

"I think that would be amazing!" Addy answered.

"Are we having a zombie mash?" Zoey asked excitedly.

Addison sighed. "No, Zoey, it probably wouldn't be the best idea. My family is a lot better with us now, but I think a zombie mash would be a bit much for them. Maybe as soon as we get back from our honeymoon, we'll throw a huge one!"

"Okay." Zoey did her best to hide her disappointment.

"Ooh! Honeymoon!" Bree squealed. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know," Addison admitted. "I don't even know if Zed has any thoughts on that. I assumed we'd have more time to plan things as opposed to the 7 hours you gave me!" She nudged Bree's shoulder to show she was teasing… mostly.

"Well, I'm excited! And Zed said he didn't want to wait to marry you!"

"You two are going to conspire against me constantly, aren't you?"

"I make no promises," Bree simply stated.

Just then, Addison's phone buzzed.

 _\- Done shopping?_ Zed texted.

 _\- Yep. Just finishing lunch._

 _\- Mind if I pick you up? I miss my fiancée._

 _\- Please do! The wedding fairies are starting to scare me! We're at the café._

 _\- Be there in 5._

Addison laughed. "All right, ladies. My fiancé is picking me up now. I think I've spent more time with you than with him since we've been engaged."

"Get us a date!" Zoey said.

"We will work on it," Addison promised.

"Ok, I'll get you guys home," Bree said to Eliza and Zoey. She pointed a serious finger at Addison. "The second you have a date set, we are getting the rest of it done."

Addison backed up a little and then saluted. "Yes, ma'am!"

"Good."

And with that, the other 3 paid their bills, and Bree took Eliza and Zoey home.

Addison took that moment to closer her eyes, breathe, and decompress a little from her whirlwind day. She didn't have long though before a familiar voice caused her to open her eyes.

"M'lady."


	3. Wedding Planning, Part 2

A/N: So, not much planning here, just an excuse to get super fluffy and sweet.

* * *

"M'lady," Zed murmured.

"That is just the face that I wanted to see," Addison replied.

He struck a pose with his hand by his face. "Handsome, I know."

"Don't make me change my mind on that."

He chuckled. "Mind if I join you?"

"Yes, actually." (That answer visibly surprised him as he scrunched his eyebrows.) "No, it's just that I want to get out of here. Let's go back to your house or the apartment or anywhere. Can we just be Zed and Addison for a few moments before we go back to being _Zed and Addison! Engaged couple!_?" she said with jazz hands for effect.

"Whoa, Bucky has taught you well with those hands!" he joked.

She grinned. "You should see my low kick."

"Pass. I've heard of the destruction that comes from said low kick." He winked at her and she melted, just as always. "But let's go to the apartment. I fear if we go near Zombie Town, Zoey or Eliza will mob us for information."

"You're not wrong. I'm not sure that we're even the most excited for this wedding right now."

"Not possible. I am _definitely_ tops on that list. You are gonna be the most beautiful bride ever and I cannot believe you'll be walking down that aisle to me."

"Charmer," she said, booping him on the nose.

Zed shrugged his shoulders, titled his head, and raised his eyebrows, silently saying, "What can I say?"

He offered his hand to her and helped her out of the booth. "All right, well, let's retreat back to your place, regroup, and be the awesome couple that we are. Then maybe we can work on the date to keep the wedding wolves at bay for a while. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect."

As they pulled into the apartment parking lot, Zed had to ask. "Soooo, did you find your dress?"

"Maybe. And don't bother looking for it. _If_ I did find a dress, then it's definitely not going to be at my place."

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

They entered the apartment and Addison flopped onto the couch, putting a hand to her temples. "I knew wedding planning would be stressful, I honestly did. But I didn't think it would be this stressful this early."

He sat next to her and pulled her close. "Well, with Bree and Zoey on the case and a little dash of Eliza tossed in, there's no way it wouldn't be stressful."

She traced the zigzags on his shirt and sighed. "I'll bet Bonzo hasn't been making you insane for the last few hours with hounding you for even little details."

"Nope. I asked him to be my best man, he gladly accepted, we bro-hugged, chose a tasteful green for the vest color, planned to go shopping for them next week, and then played a few hours of Smash Bros. I completely won, by the way. Just annihilated him."

She pushed back a bit to look him in the eyes. "I hate you so much right now."

"I love you, too, dear."

Addison sighed, then snuggled closer again. "But it'll all be worth it. To end the day married to you, that sounds amazing."

"Nothing I want more. I've been dreaming of this day since Freshman year of high school."

"You wanted to marry me that long ago?"

Zed shifted to the side and put a finger under Addison's chin to make her look up at him. "Addy, I've known it was you since I saw you walking into the school for the first time. Have I never told you this?"

She shook her head. "We didn't even know each other then."

He shrugged. "Ask Eliza. I told her I thought you were the one even after you punched me."

"Never gonna live that down, am I?"

"Of course not. But still. And when you apologized for the non-egging, I was sold. You've been the only one in my heart. I can't imagine my life without you."

"Aw, Zed! You are the sweetest! What did I do to get so lucky?"

Zed wanted to say something cocky there about how great he is, but repressed the urge. Instead choosing to say, "I'm the lucky one" and kissed her forehead.

"So," she slowly began. "We should pick a date."

"I know I sound pushy, but what is the earliest we can pick?"

"Well, the dresses still need a bit of altering, so at least a month, I'd say. Plus, we need to get a caterer and flowers. We have DJs, thankfully."

He raised an eyebrow in question, then quickly figured it out. "Oh, Bonzo and Eliza! Awesome!"

"So, florist, caterer, a venue and then a honeymoon."

Zed stood up and went to get the calendar on the wall. He put it on the coffee table and rejoined her on the couch. "Ok, so it's February… let's say June then… after graduation, aaaaand…" He closed his eyes, and blindly poked. "There. June 24th. That's our wedding day."

"Well, that's one of the least romantic ways I've ever seen someone choose a wedding date, but I'll take it. Next week we can go to the florist, I'll ask my parents to talk to caterers, we'll find a hall and someone to marry us and we'll be all set. Oh, and plan that honeymoon!"

"I'm thinking Vegas."

She turned to him quickly. "Really? You don't strike me as the gambling type."

"Um, I hacked my Z-band left and right to play football and date you. And I don't gamble?"

"Point taken. But still, why Vegas?"

Zed sighed. "Well, we need to go somewhere that has a wide range of people. I doubt a lot of places outside of Seabrook have much zombie tolerance. But Las Vegas, that place is full of… colorful people. We might just fit right in. It's possible I'll just look like a really pale guy with green hair. And they've got so many things to see and do. Plus, Blue Man Group!"

Addison giggled. "Ok, Vegas it is!" She paused and looked into her fiancé's eyes. "Oh my God, this is happening. We're making wedding plans!"

"We really are," he replied. "How very adult of us!"

"It's pretty surreal already. I mean, a wedding!"

He laughed. "Well, to be fair here, it's also a long time coming. Zoey had me scared to death that I waited too long and that I was disappointing you."

"You worry too much. I knew you'd propose at the exact right moment. And you did."

"So you knew it was coming?"

She tilted her head. "Well, maybe not _knew_ it was coming, but I had strong suspicions. I mean, we've been together for 7 and a half years, basically. I was certainly _hoping_ that it was coming."

"Better late than never?"

"You weren't late. You were right on time," she said, kissing his cheek.

"Always there to make me feel better. Gar-gargiza, Addiska."

She put her forehead to his. Gar-gargiza, Zedka."

"I can't wait to marry you," he sighed.

Her breath caught for a moment. "I'm going to be your wife."

"Yes, almost-Mrs. Necrodopolous, and I'll be your husband."

"Yes, you will," she said with a dreamy tone to her voice.

"And they said it wouldn't last!"

She threw her head back. "Fools! All of them!"

"Hey, what could go so wrong with a girl and a zombie?" he laughed.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

He bent down and kissed her gently. And suddenly, the wedding plans were put on hold.


	4. Running Away

A/N: Not much planning again, but oh so tooth-rotting fluffy!

* * *

A little over a week later, after announcing their wedding date to their friends and family, Addison and Zed needed to buckle down and get ready to finish college. Addison was looking forward to a career as a sports trainer and Zed was in chemistry / Pre-Med. (And if he just happened to stumble into something that could reverse the Zombie effects, well, all the better.)

During one Friday afternoon, Bree called while the pair was studying.

"Addy! One hour, we're going to pick the flowers!"

She was so loud, Zed could hear her over the phone. He sighed. He was likely going to get in trouble for his next move, but he wanted to save his girl.

He snatched the phone from Addison and told Bree, "Hey there! Listen, flowers are a no-go right now. Addy and I are running off to elope in a few minutes. 'Kay? Bye!"

Zed quickly pressed the end button and stood.

"Well, we've got about 10 minutes til she gets here all full of anger, so I suggest we run," he said, holding out his hand.

"Zed! What was that about?" Addison asked, taking his offered hand and standing as well.

"I'm tired, Adds. Everyone has the best of intentions and I love them all for that, but it's too much. The wedding is months away, and while that's still a little too long for me, I just want it to be about us sometimes. And right now, it's the crazy bridesmaids show. So, let's get outta Dodge and hide out somewhere. I'll gladly take all the fire from Bree later. For now, though? You and me. Zed and Addison. Zeddison, if you will."

"Aw, I thought you forgot about the couple nickname we got in high school!" she sweetly said, putting on her coat.

"Never! That's a classic!"

They ran to Zed's car and took off before Bree (or worse, Eliza) found them.

A few minutes later, Addison asked, "So, Romeo, where are we off to?"

"I don't even know, Juliet."

Her head whipped towards him. "What?"

"Addy, I just want some time with you. No books, no plans, no friends, just us. Remember how we used to do that?"

"I do miss it."

"Exactly. So…" He thought for a second. "I'm thinking we get some ice cream maybe, find a nice place to sit, maybe we get a little lost in each other, and then we head back. You can hide while I take on Bree."

She took the hand he didn't have on the wheel. "We'll take on Bree together. We'll take everything on together."

"Gribar zave" (Always have.)

"Gribar wril." (Always will.)

They found an ice cream parlor just out of town. The kid at the counter gave them a nervous look, but didn't say anything, thankfully. He seemed to calm down when he saw how at-ease Addy was. Then they sat and fed each other the ice cream, giggling the whole time.

"You, Miss Addison, look beautiful today," Zed murmured, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I doubt that. You didn't give me time to get ready at all before we 'eloped'," she said with finger quotes.

"Elope…" he whispered. "You know, that's a fabulous idea."

"I'm sorry, what? We're not going to elope, our families will kill us."

"Hey, some of us are already partially dead, so whatevs."

"Well, some of us aren't dead at all. So, we can't elope, Zed."

"What if we just elope a little?"

Addison's face showed her confusion. "I think it's all or nothing."

"Eh, not if you do it right." He held up his last bite of rocky road to her mouth. "Last bite?"

She gratefully accepted it, but still couldn't help but wonder just what he had up his sleeve.

"Ok," he began. "Let's keep moving. Eliza's probably tracking us by now."

Addison decided she didn't want to know how literal he was, so she just followed him out. They drove back into town and parked at the high school.

"Luckily, school's out for the day, so let's go," he said, tugging her along.

"Where are we going?"

"To where the magic began!"

He guided her into the Zombie Safe Room and sealed the door.

"You know, for a Zombie Safe Room, it's surprisingly easy for a zombie to get in here," he joked.

"You're not wrong, but why are we here?"

"They'll probably assume we wouldn't come here since school was in. Hopefully they won't expect us to backtrack."

She sat on a cot. "So, why the covert spy routine?"

"Because, my sweet cheerleader, this is where we began and this is where we will continue." He dropped to one knee before her. "Marry me?"

She took his face into her hands and laughed. "I think I agreed to that already."

"Yeah, but I mean now. Right now. Let's get married right now."

Addison looked around. "Well, I don't see anyone to perform the ceremony."

"Don't need 'em."

"Kinda do, since someone has to—"

He stood up and quickly cut her off with a kiss. "I'll admit, this plan does not end in a legally binding marriage. When we leave this room, you won't technically be my wife. But a little practice never hurts anyone."

"You are the sweetest!"

He took both of her hands into his. "I'll go first, if you don't mind."

"Well, you've had a little longer to prepare, so be my guest."

"Addison, there has never been a day that I've known you that I haven't been in love with you. I couldn't believe how beautiful you were, but I also learned how beautiful your heart is. You are my soul, my heart, my life. I promise that every day I will love you, honor you and cherish you. That'll be easy, I already do that! But no matter what, I will be there for you. I will laugh with you, cry with you, comfort you, and love you, forever and ever."

"Zed! How am I supposed to follow that?" Addison replied, taking one hand back to wipe her eyes.

"Just tell me what's in your heart."

She stood from the cot, took a deep breath and looked up into his eyes.

"Zed, I've always thought you were amazing. You have a quiet strength that very few have and a gentleness that even fewer possess. You are kind, and funny, and I see my entire future in your eyes. I vow to you that I will always love you, always take care of you, always protect you. I cannot wait to see what's in store for us, because I know you'll be with me. No matter where this life takes us, you will always be my partner. And I love you."

Zed sniffed a little. "I'd say that was a pretty good follow up."

"Wanna kiss the bride?" Addison asked with a playful smirk.

"Very much so."

He bent down and captured her lips with his own, before lifting her up and continuing the kiss. He spun her around and they both laughed. Very gently, he returned her feet to the floor. "See? It can be as simple as that. Now we've practiced."

"Yeah," she replied with a shaky voice. "If only we had the paperwork."

Zed chuckled. His by-the-book girl.

"Next time, I promise. We'll have an officiant, paperwork, witnesses, and a party to celebrate. But for now, we're just going to be happy with us. Because we, my dear, are awesome."

"The best."

He kissed her again and just as the kiss began to heat up, there was a banging on the door, jolting the couple apart. Bree's screech filled the air.

"Necrodopolous! I know you're in there! Get out here right this second! And bring the bride with you!"

"Zod zizzy zog," Zed muttered in Zombie Tongue as he dropped his head. Addison wanted to yell at him for his language, but she was just as frustrated.

"She's gonna kill you!" Eliza added with a sing-song tone.

Zed grumbled. "Oh good, they're both here."

"Zedka! Zat broo grikus noz?" (Are you guys ok?)

Addison shook her head. "They brought Bonzo, too? They really thought we were running off, didn't they?"

He sighed. "Let's just hope they didn't bring our parents…" He walked to the door and opened it quickly. "Hi guys! To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" he said smoothly.

"Can it, buster!" Bree snapped, pushing her way into the room. "Lemme see your finger!" she ordered Addison.

"For what?" she questioned as her best friend grabbed her left hand an examined it.

"Hmmm, just one ring I'm seeing."

Addison snatched her hand back. "Yes, just one ring. We didn't _actually_ get married!"

Eliza's jaw dropped. "What?! Perky Von Cheer insisted that you both ran off to elope!"

Zed rolled his eyes. "I was kidding, obviously! I wanted some alone time with Addy and between school and the wedding plans, that wasn't happening. I didn't think Bree would take me so seriously as to call out the Zombie squad!"

"Broo'at zot zabazarryd?" Bonzo questioned. (You're not married?)

"Of course not, bud. You'll be standing up with me when I do."

Bonzo smiled and slapped Zed on the back, causing him to lunge forward just a bit.

"Are you happy, detective killjoy?" Eliza sighed. "Can we let them continue their time alone?"

Bree frowned. "Yes. I'm sorry guys. I guess I overreacted a little."

"Ziggle?" Bonzo asked with a laugh.

"Ok, maybe more than a little," Bree admitted.

Eliza clapped her hands together. "Great, fine. Leave the lovebirds alone for a little longer." She turned to point at them. "But, flowers. Soon. Re-fittings for dresses. Soon. And booking the ballroom at the hotel. Soon. Yes?"

"Yes, ma'am," Addison replied, hoping to get everyone off their cases.

"Good. Bonzo, Perky, we out. Remember the zombie honor!" Eliza called as Zed closed the door in her face.

He spun around to face his fiancée, pointing his thumb back at the door. "It's a really good thing we like them. Because they're ridiculous."

"At least they're technically on our side. Can you imagine them against us?"

"Not without nightmares, no."

"They mean well. They just want to see us happy."

He walked over to her (or, if she was being honest, stalked over to her) and grabbed her waist. " _I_ want us to be happy. They want us to be insane."

"Know what would make _me_ really happy right now?"

"Hmm?"

"Kissing me again?"

"Yeah, that would make me really happy too."

The pair lost track of how long they were kissing, before Addison's stomach growled.

"Working up an appetite?" Zed teased, waggling his eyebrows.

"Apparently. Let's go back to the apartment. I'll make dinner."

"I'll make the cauliflower," he offered.

"No, you make it way too salty! And put too many pepper flakes!"

"Pfft! You just don't know what's good!"

And with that, they headed back for just a few extra moments before facing reality again.

* * *

End note: So, an Easter egg tossed in here from some zombie bonus challenge videos I saw earlier. ;-) Gold stars if you can find it!


	5. Graduation and Rehearsal Dinner

Before either of them knew it, graduation had rolled around. Zed and Addison gratefully accepted their diplomas, turned their tassels and joined their classmates in Seabrook University's graduating class of 2025 in celebration.

After the ceremony, the two rushed to find each other. Addison jumped into Zed's waiting arms.

"Gar-gargiza!" she said, reminding him how she said it first at the cheer competition.

He kissed her in reply.

"So, now things really get moving, yeah?" Zed asked.

Addison wasn't sure if he meant jobs or the wedding, but either way, it was all coming at them fast. Zed actually accepted a position in the university's chemistry research department. (He hadn't told her yet just how close he thought he was to finding something to at least get rid of the need for Z-bands, but he wanted to surprise her with good news, not just maybes.) And Addison was going to become Bucky's assistant cheer coach at Seabrook High.

The wedding was now just over a month away, with all the preparations made. The flowers, the food, the tuxes, the locations, the dresses, the music, the rings, the people, the honeymoon, all of it. All that mattered now was the rehearsal and the actual day.

Well, that and the huge celebration that Addison's parents were throwing tonight for their graduation. Zed called it the Rehearsal Dinner rehearsal.

That night, Zed tried to gauge how Addison's family would do at the wedding. Her parents were doing much better these days, but still had a twinge of… something in their eyes. Disappointment? He hoped not, but at least it wasn't the outright hatred it used to be, so he'd take the improvement. Both of Dale's parents had passed away (it was the grandfather that had been bitten, so at least it saved that awkwardness). But Missy's parents, Zed loved them!

Eleanor was a true spitfire and Otto was as funny as they came. And right now, Eleanor was crushing him in a bear hug.

"How's my favorite grandson-in-law?" she said loudly.

"Nana E! I'm pretty sure I'm your only grandson-in-law, and I'm not even that yet," Zed replied.

She pulled back, but still held him at arm length. "Nonsense! Addy loves you, we love you, you're family!"

Zed loved this lady. "Well, you're definitely my family too. You're awesome, you know that?"

"Of course I am! You don't get to be this old without being awesome!" Eleanor smiled and pinched Zed's cheek. "One of these days, I'm gonna make even you blush, Zeddy! Now, go find your girl! And congratulations to the both of you!"

"Thanks, Nans!" he called as she walked off to find her husband. Zed could only hope that he and Addy were a fraction of the couple that they were.

Before he could even take a step to find his fiancée, her hands were over his eyes from behind him.

"Guess who," she whispered.

"Hmmm. Too short to be Bucky, too quiet to be Bree, too speaking in English to be Bonzo…"

"Really?" Addison groaned, removing her hands.

He turned to see her. "Oh, Addy! Yeah, I should've guessed that first."

She smacked him lightly on the arm. "You're such a jerk."

"I'm your jerk," he responded and kissed her cheek.

"So, how's everyone doing?"

"Same old, same old. My Dad is trying to be the life of the party, Zoey is in a corner on her phone being all teenage-angsty, your parents are varying their looks between "love him" and "what the hell?", Nana E continues to adore me, there seems to be a definite faction of humans on one side of the room and zombies on the other, and your uncle and aunt are just really, really mad that there are zombies here at all."

"Eh, the Grandpa thing. Try not to snack on anyone's ears and we should be fine."

"Thoughts on noses?"

"Funny."

He sighed and pulled her close in front of him, easily resting his chin on her head. "Do you realize next time we do this, we'll be married?"

Addison leaned back. "Yep. Though, it's good to take inventory today who's giving the nasty looks. I know the invitations are already out, but we can seriously start trimming the haters from our lives. Starting with Uncle Jay and Aunt Kat."

She sighed and said (louder than necessary) "Zazzle baz, broo grozle!" Then she pulled Zed down quickly to kiss him, startling him. (Kiss me, you fool)

"Um, ok," he said, standing up again. "Not that I complain about sneak attack kisses, per se… but any explanation for that one?"

"Jay and Kat were looking. Thought we'd give them a show."

Zed glanced over to see his fiancée's uncle and aunt storming off in disgust.

"Ok, wow. Addison, this relationship can only work if we're honest with each other. Tell me these things!" He paused for effect then winked. "I'll dip you next time," he added, waggling his eyebrows and tickling her waist.

"Well, let's not completely scandalize everyone!"

"We'll save it for the rehearsal dinner."

"Exactly! Now, come on, speaking of dinner, let's get some food."

"Gladly!"

He laughed as they walked towards the food, recalling what just happened. "And she said it in Zombie Tongue too. I love you so much."

* * *

And just like that, the rehearsal dinner arrived.

The bridal party were all wearing their coordinated shirts with their roles printed on them. Addison and Zed were also wearing baseball caps with "Bride" and "Groom" printed on them (Addison's complete with a cute little veil).

Their nearest and dearest were all sitting around eating dinner and Addison couldn't help but sigh happily.

They had just returned from the park where the rehearsal couldn't have gone better. Everything looked amazing – thanks to their awesome friends (and mostly Bonzo's creativity) decorating the wedding area. Anyone in the know recognized that it was meant to represent the Light Garden, but those out-of-the-loop humans that came would just think it was lit up beautifully.

And now she was watching a very animated Zevon talking with Dale. Her father looked slightly overwhelmed, but seemed to be enjoying the conversation.

Things weren't perfect, but they still made her very happy.

Zed's voice broke her from her thoughts as he sat down next to her. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Oh, I think you'd owe me at least a dime right now."

"Ooh, sounds intriguing!" he said, resting his head on both his fists.

"No mystery here. Just watching everyone and thinking of all the ways this is so different than 10 years ago. You wouldn't have even been allowed in this restaurant!"

"I suppose that's true. I'm not going to take a second of it for granted. You, my dear, are a life changer. Mine, all these people's… all for the better. Your heart is amazing."

Addison blushed. "I'm just doing what's right."

Zed opted to change the subject since she wasn't comfortable with the praise right now. "So, Bonzo has the rings and he's guarding them like a bulldog."

"He has them on him?"

"Says it's too dangerous to leave them anywhere else. I think he checks his pocket every 2 minutes!"

"More people need a Bonzo in their life," she said with a giggle. "There's no one with more positivity in this world."

Zed looked over to his best friend. Bonzo had his arm around Bree and was speaking very energetically to Zoey and Eliza.

"Yeah, he's a great guy," Zed agreed.

Just then, Bree looked at her phone and her head snapped up. She ran to get her glass and tapped it a few times with her spoon.

"Excuse me, everyone? Everyone, could I speak for just one second?" She paused and continued on. "Hey there. I wanted to give my Maid of Honor speech now, rather than tomorrow. I want to give that time to Bonzo. But for now, just let me say, that Addison has been my best friend since literally the first day of high school. I can say that I have known her longer than Zed, but only by a few hours. I still claim it though! Addy is the sweetest, most caring, and brightest star that I know. I can't thank her enough for the years of friendship we've shared. And Zed, well, he's definitely become the brother I never knew I wanted. Their love is classic. It's almost a textbook fairy tale and it's literally changed the world. The respect they have for one another is rock solid and the look in their eyes when they see the other is beautiful. So, I raise my glass to them and wish them nothing but happiness in the years to come. To Addison and Zed!"

"To Addison and Zed!" the rest repeated.

Bonzo smiled and chanted, "Zazzle, zazzle, zazzle!" (Kiss, kiss, kiss!)

Addison blushed again. "I believe that's a request for us to kiss."

"Well, gotta give the people what they want."

Zed leaned down and gave his bride-to-be a kiss chaste enough to appease her parents, but passionate enough to appease the crowd.

"Whoo!" Bonzo cheered, causing Bree and the rest of the zombies to cheer along with him (and Nana and Papa too).

Addison hugged Zed tightly. This time tomorrow, they would be married and partying it up with their friends and family. Life couldn't be sweeter.

Zed pressed a kiss to the top of Addy's head. She was going to be his wife. He couldn't think of anything that could make him happier at that moment. It was as good as it gets (until tomorrow of course).

And just like that, dinner was over and Bree was pulling on Addison's arm.

"Give Romeo one more kiss, Juliet. You're cut off until 2:30 tomorrow!"

Zed rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Bree?"

"I mean it! Tradition is tradition!"

"What if I told you it's tradition that zombie brides spend the night with their grooms the night before?"

Bree's hands went straight to her hips. "Then I'd say you're lying because I researched all that stuff very thoroughly and I know there is no such tradition. Zombie weddings are very much like human ones, so nice try, but I don't think so. Kiss good night and we'll see you tomorrow."

Addison sighed. "It _is_ tradition. And we've got enough going against us. Let's not tempt fate."

He refrained from grumbling. The "tradition" was really stupid in his eyes, but if Addy went along with it, then ok. Plus, he didn't think he had the energy to fight a rabid Bree.

Zed took Addison's face gently into his hands and kissed her with as much passion as he could (at least with a crazy bridesmaid staring them down).

"Until tomorrow, cheerleader," he murmured, resting his forehead against hers.

"See you then, zombie," she replied. "I'll be the one in white."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Gar-gargiza," they said together.

Bonzo walked over and hugged Addison before putting a supportive arm around Zed.

"Good night," she said as she walked away with Bree.

"Poz broo zong baz quad ta zow?" Bonzo asked. (Can you help me with a favor?)

"A favor? Yeah, what do you need, Bonz?"

Bonzo went on to explain his desire to propose to Bree and how he needed advice for it.

Zed clapped him on the shoulder. "Well, buddy, I've apparently got some free time on my hands. Let's see what we can do."


	6. Wedding Day!

A/N: This chapter took on a life of its own! But they're finally getting married!

* * *

That morning, Addison awoke more calm than she had in a long time. Next to her, Bree was still asleep, though it wasn't terribly surprising considering how late they stayed up for their last slumber party. True to form, they still ate too much, watched sappy rom coms, and talked about their boys.

And it didn't surprise her much that Eliza was missing. She knew she was an early riser.

What was shocking was that Zoey was also missing. Her ability to sleep in was well known, so this had Addison curious.

She quietly left the room and went to the kitchen to find Eliza and Zoey making a big breakfast.

"Aw, come on, Addy! We thought you knew to stay in there!" Zoey yelled as Addison entered the kitchen.

"Sorry?"

Eliza huffed. "Zoey, calm down! I don't think we mentioned it to her, and if Zed didn't tell her, how would she know?"

"Know what?" Addison asked.

"It's our tradition for the bridesmaids to bring breakfast to the bride! Now get back in there and pretend to be asleep!" Zoey said, shooing Addison out. "We're almost done."

"Um, ok."

Addison crawled back into bed, careful not to disturb the drooling Maid of Honor. She couldn't help but beam. Her new family was bringing her into old zombie customs. She knew she was accepted, but this made her feel all the more like she was truly part of their family.

Within a few minutes, Eliza and Zoey returned with two trays piled with food.

"Zaggy grezding kray!" Zoey cried.

Addison pretended to wake up. "Oh! What a surprise!"

"Close enough," Zoey muttered. "Let's eat!"

The girls feasted on pancakes, bacon, potatoes, and juice and talked about the day to come.

Bree took out a clipboard. "Ok, so hair appointments at 10:30, then we'll get to Addy's parents' house to do make up and get dressed. The limo is getting us at 1:30 to get us to the park. From there, it's smooth sailing through a beautiful ceremony and a ride to the hotel ballroom, where we party it up until the wee hours!"

"Well, until 11 when they kick us out," Addison clarified.

"Or that," Bree added. "Everyone good?"

"I'm _so_ ready. I just want to get the day started," Addison said, falling back onto her pillow.

"Mushy much?" Zoey teased. "It's just my weirdo brother."

"Hey! I happen to love that weirdo!" Addison laughed as she sat up.

"That just makes _you_ a weirdo too," Zoey said with a pointed finger.

Addison shrugged. "I guess so."

Eliza rolled her eyes, but everyone knew she didn't mean it. "All right, ladies. Let's clean this up and get ready to roll. We've got a big day ahead of us and I don't intend to fall behind!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Zed's house, Bonzo was banging on the door.

"Zedka! Grit'iz gare grezding kray!" (It's your wedding day!)

A bleary-eyed groom answered the door. "Yes, Bonzo, I'm well aware. Come on in."

Bonzo held up a huge box of donuts and a travel pot of coffee.

Zed smiled. "Peace offering accepted. Let's get this party started."

The two sat down at the table and began eating. As they began to go over the timetable, Zevon entered the room with Steve.

"Look who I found," Zevon said, as he led the other groomsman in. They both snatched a donut. "You ready?" the father of the groom asked.

"More than ready, Pops. I feel like I'm gonna jump out of my skin!"

Zevon couldn't help but smile. He remembered those feelings from the day he married Zed and Zoey's mother. "Just a few more hours and you'll be all set. Just do me a favor today, alright? Take the time. Notice the little things. Remember how you feel. It's going to go by in a blur and someday… someday you're gonna want to remember it all."

"I will. I promise," Zed replied.

Zevon clapped his son's shoulder and sat. "I know you will. Now, Bonzo, how's the Best Man holding up?"

Bonzo beamed. "Gar'zm boze zred!" (I'm totally ready!)

"Good, good. Someone will need to catch our boy here when he sees Addison for the first time."

Zed dropped his head. "I won't be that bad!"

"Zed, listen to me. That girl is going to be your wife. She's going to be marching towards you in a beautiful dress, with her hair and her make up all done up. She's going to look like an angel. You mean to tell me you aren't going to get emotional?"

Zed was speechless. Now he knew exactly how his father felt on his wedding day. He sniffled a little. "Well now I am!"

Bonzo pulled Zed into a side hug. "Addiska wril bron grezeba!" (Addy will look beautiful!)

Zed smiled with misty eyes. "Yeah, I know. She _is_ going to look beautiful."

Steve and Bonzo shared an exaggerated lovely look. Zed threw a napkin at them.

Zevon sat back in his chair. "So, you think the girls are eating breakfast yet?"

Zed shrugged. "If Eliza could drag Zoey out of bed, probably. Though… did I mention the bridesmaids bringing breakfast to the bride? I don't remember now."

"You'll know later. Eliza will tell you the second she sees you."

Zed's phone buzzed. He slowly looked at the message. "Or, Zoey will let me know right now that I didn't. Ugh, apparently Addison walked into the preparation and ruined the surprise. Well, chalk up one more thing I'll never live down."

"Let's not worry about it now," Zevon said. "Let's go make sure everything is ready with the tuxes and such. We don't want to forget anything!"

Zed welcomed the distraction and the 4 set off to make sure everything was ready. Then there would probably be time for video games.

* * *

Before she knew it, it was time for Addison to put her gown on. Her hair was finished, her make up perfect, and now was the last step.

"You ready?" Bree asked.

Addison could only nod as the words just weren't coming.

Missy stood in the doorway, crying and snapping pictures as Bree and Eliza helped Addison step into the dress. Zoey helped her keep her balance.

And then there she was. All dressed and princessy. All ready to walk down the aisle and finally marry the man she vowed years ago that she would share this day with. This was it.

Addison turned around and saw all three bridesmaids desperately trying not to cry.

"Not now!" she squeaked. "We will not ruin our makeup yet!"

Bree wiped a gentle finger under her eye. "She's right. We've got this. Even though Addy looks like a fairy princess and she's going to marry the love of her life, we are not going to cry!"

The rest nodded and fanned their faces. They could do this!

Dale called from down the hall, "Ladies! The limo is here!"

He poked his head into the room and his breath caught. "Addy… my goodness. You look beautiful!"

She blushed. "Thanks, Dad."

"Not my little girl anymore, are you?"

"I'll always be your little girl."

Dale tried to hide his sniffle, and the others ignored it. "Well, I guess we'll see you guys at the park. I love you, Addy."

"I love you too." She blew him a kiss and let the bridesmaids lead her out.

Addison knew the girls were talking on the ride over, but she could barely hear them. Her thoughts were racing and her nerves were starting to ramp up. She knew she had nothing to worry about, but she just couldn't believe she would be married soon. It was crazy!

As the limo parked, Bree bumped her shoulder. "Did you pay attention to anything we said on the way here?"

"Uh-uh. Honestly, couldn't tell you a word you said. Was it important?"

Bree smiled. "No. We were mostly just laughing at how clueless you were to what we were saying."

Addison stuck her tongue out at her friends and they all began to climb out. They walked over to the tent that was set up for the girls to hang out in until the ceremony and hide from Zed.

"Ok, let's get you in here before the groom gets any ideas!" Eliza said, shooing Addison along.

"Is he here?" the bride anxiously asked.

Zoey sighed. "Probably, but that's not our concern right now. We've got some time for touch ups and relaxing, and you are not going to spend your last few moments as a single lady fretting over my brother."

Bree scoffed. "She hasn't been a single lady since she first saw those brown eyes."

"You know, _she_ is standing right here," Addison grumbled.

Eliza patted her head condescendingly. "Yes, sweetie, we know."

The ceremony couldn't get there fast enough for Addison.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zed was pacing in the open area for the guys.

"Dude, you're gonna wear a ditch in the grass there," Steve teased.

"Is it time yet?" Zed impatiently asked.

"Twuzy grige zinmits," Bonzo replied.

"Twenty five minutes?!" Zed said, dropping into a chair. "If she's here, can we just get started?"

Zevon sighed. "First of all, I'm not going to tell you if she's here or not."

"So she is," Zed interrupted.

" _Secondly_ , maybe some guests aren't here yet, so you've gotta wait. You're going to have a lifetime with her, a few more minutes won't kill you."

Zed rolled his eyes and stared at his shoes, as if those would have the answer to getting things moving. And strangely enough, they did.

"I'm going to take a walk," he declared as he stood.

"You can't go see her," Zevon warned.

"I'm not going to see Addy. I need to take a walk."

Bonzo and Zevon exchanged a concerned glance, but let the groom wander off anyway.

Zed wasn't lying when he said he wasn't going to _see_ Addy. But that didn't stop him from heading her way. He reached the tent and focused. Zed heard the other 3 chatting away, but he didn't hear Addy, so he figured she was lost in her own thoughts away from them. He got close to the tent and focused on her heartbeat. He whispered, "Addy, if you're here, tap the tent twice."

He could hear her soft gasp, but then received two taps.

"Perfect," he sighed, resting his hand on the tent, knowing she put hers in the exact same spot. "Listen, I know you can't talk, but I just want you to know that I'm thinking of you. I'm so ready to marry you and I can't wait to see you. I'm heading back now before Bonzo hunts me down. Gar-gargiza, Addiska."

She heard him retreat and suddenly her nerves were calmed.

As soon as Zed returned, Zevon asked, "Feel better now that you talked to her?"

"What? What on earth are you talking about?" a very guilty-looking Zed replied.

Zevon raised his eyebrows.

Zed sighed. "Fine. But I kept my word, I didn't see her. I didn't even let her speak. I just told her I love her."

His father couldn't help but smile. "And you feel better?"

"Yeah, I do. I still really want to get this moving though."

"It's almost time. Mind giving your old man a hug once more before you're a married man?"

"I'll never mind, Pops."

As the two of them embraced, Bonzo couldn't help but "aww" and take a picture.

"I'm so proud of you, Zed. I don't think I can tell you that enough," Zevon said, patting Zed's back. "Your bride is a wonderful girl and that's all I ever wanted for you."

"Thanks, Pops. I love her."

Zevon pulled back. "I know you do. And I know she loves you too."

"Anyone with eyes knows that!" Steve said with a laugh.

Bonzo laughed loudly. "Gargigrals!"

Steve looked to Zed for translation. "He called us lovebirds," Zed explained.

"Mushy gargigrals, sure," Steve replied.

"And proud of it!" Zed declared.

Zevon chuckled at their antics and checked his watch. "Well, son. I think it's time to take our places."

"Yes! Finally! Hey… Thank you all for standing up with me. Can't think of three better guys."

The four of them made their way to the flowered arch.

"Got the rings, Bonz?" Zed asked.

Bonzo tilted his head in offence and patted his jacket pocket.

"Ok, ok, you do. Just thought I would check."

Music filled the air then and Zed's head whipped to the back of the crowd. There was Zoey, his baby sister, looking even older than her 16 years, beaming at him. And then his friend for longer than he could remember. Eliza didn't look completely comfortable in her dress, but she looked thrilled to be taking part. She mouthed to him, "She looks amazing!" and he instantly smiled bigger. And finally, Addison's best friend, looking like she was going to combust with excitement. She gave a coy smile to Bonzo and then a big thumbs up to Zed.

And then it was time.

Everyone stood up and from behind their friends and family appeared Addison and her father. "Amazing" didn't cover it.

Suddenly he knew why his dad wanted Bonzo to be at the ready to catch him. How was he lucky enough for this beautiful girl to be walking towards him?

As Dale placed her hand into his, his life began. His heart, it had to be beating. People were talking, but he couldn't hear them. At this moment, all he knew was her.

Until he was suddenly aware that it was time to say his vows. Oops.

"Addy, you are my hope, my light, and my foundation. I can't imagine my life if I hadn't met you. Your heart is bigger than anyone I know and your smile is just contagious. I could get lost in your eyes, and apparently I just did. I just want you to know that I will do everything in my power to make sure you are always happy, safe, and well. There is nothing, nothing, that can ever change my love for you. Broo zave rye zamor zanzully grangle. You have my heart faithfully forever. And I love you."

Addison wiped her eyes and smiled. "Zed, you have taught me so many things about life and love. You showed me how to be myself, something I could never thank you enough for. I admire everything about you. Your positivity, your humor, your gentle spirit. I will always devote myself to you. I promise to always love you, protect you, and make you smile. My love for you is endless and I just can't wait to see where our next adventure takes us. Gar wril gargiza zanzully grangle. I will love you faithfully forever."

Rings were exchanged with "I thee weds." It took everything Zed had to not leap ahead of instructions, but the second he heard, "you may kiss the bride," he was doing just that.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Zed and Addison Necrodopolous."

Everyone there cheered and the newlyweds made their way back down the aisle.

Bonzo happily offered his arm to Bree and they hurried to join their friends. Zevon walked Zoey back and Steve escorted Eliza.

Before their friends could even join them, Addison had thrown herself at her new husband and was kissing him fiercely. It took Bree and Eliza both clearing their throats to split them apart.

"Sorry," Addy mumbled, blushing hard.

Eliza rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright. Now, quick hellos to everyone here and then we take some pics and then we're off to the hotel to party!"

"It's no zombie mash," Zoey pouted. "But it'll do."

"Thanks, munchkin," Zed said, reaching to ruffle her hair.

"You mess up the hair and I mess _you_ up," Zoey snipped.

Zed stopped his hand in midair and carefully brought it back.

Once the line had finally passed, Eliza declared it was picture time and then it was off to the reception!

* * *

A/N: Thanks to my awesome reviewers!


	7. Reception

As the crowd left, the wedding party posed for all the standard pictures. The ones of Zed and Addison alone were everyone's favorites. Bree and Bonzo both cried at the looks the couple were giving each other.

And then it was time to head to the hotel. Eliza ran to the DJ booth that was luckily still playing from the timer she set up earlier.

"Ok, everyone! This is bridesmaid Eliza and I'm about to introduce you to our wedding party! Groomsman Steve, escorting, well, me. Bridesmaid Zoey, escorted by her daddy, groomsman Zevon. Maid of Honor Bree, escorted by Best Man Bonzo. And the moment everyone has been waiting for… our bride and groom, Mr. and Mrs. Zed and Addison Necrodopolous!"

There were cheers as the couple walked into the room to "Bamm," the familiar tune played at their first Zombie Mash. They took their seats with the rest of the wedding party and Bonzo stood to give his speech.

"Um, hello," he began as he took a piece of paper from his pocket.

Instantly, Zed and Addison's heads whipped toward their friend.

"Bonzo?" Zed asked.

The Best Man only nodded in reply and then continued slowly. "I asked my sweet Breeska to help me say this. I hope it comes out ok."

Addison instantly began to cry at the effort their friend had made to translate his speech into English. Everyone needs a Bonzo.

"I've known Zed since we were kids. He would talk about football – constantly – and I would let him because he let me talk about music. It was a good balance. He became like my brother. Then Eliza became our friend and we were very much the three musketeers. Until the first day of high school. I knew the moment I saw Zed blatantly staring at the pretty cheerleader," (Zed ducked his head at that) "we'd have a new group member. And it was ok, because Addy was really great. She accepted us all and didn't make us feel different. And she became like my sister. And now I guess she is! The two of them are inspiring and everything a couple should be. One look and anyone can see the love in their eyes. So, let's raise a glass to these two! Congratulations Zedka and Addiska! We all love you both, very much."

Zed stood to give his best friend a manly handshake hug. And once Addison composed herself, she stood and gave him the biggest squeeze she could and kissed his cheek.

"Bonzo, that was awesome! Gazar zoll-got," she whispered in thanks.

"You're welcome," Bonzo replied.

"Ok," Eliza interrupted from the DJ stand, sniffling and clearly trying to pull herself together. "Let's get the couple's first dance going. It's a special song that they recorded themselves for today."

As the opening notes of the ballad version of "Someday" began, Zed led his bride onto the dance floor and turned her under his arm.

"Did you ever think our someday would actually come?" Zed asked as he held his wife close.

"Of course! Did I think it would be even more difficult? Yeah. So, this is feeling pretty good to me!"

"And we're just getting started."

"Yep! This is just the beginning to our someday."

Zed kissed her forehead and continued to sway with her. "You know, I was right then, and it's the same now. You do look delicious… and gorgeous."

Addison sighed dramatically, putting a finger to his nose. "Always so fearless!"

"Maybe. But it's still the truth."

"You don't look so bad yourself. You clean up nice."

"Well you know, I had somewhere important to be today, so I really had to make the effort."

"Oh yeah? Hot date?"

"You could say that."

"Well, she's a lucky girl."

"I'm the lucky one."

He kept dancing with her, but his eyes remained firmly locked on hers. "I love you, Addison. I don't have the words in any language to tell you enough. I cannot believe this day is here and we're actually married. Thank you."

"What are you thanking me for? This was a team effort."

"Well, team Zeddison is pretty unstoppable, but you are definitely team captain. And I love you for it."

"And I love you too," she sighed.

Addison laid her head on his chest. She could have sworn she heard a faint beating, but she just figured it was the excitement of the day.

And then the song was ending, but neither was making any move to let go.

"Well, let's have the rest of the bridal party on the dance floor since it doesn't seem like these two are going anywhere," Eliza joked as the next song began.

Bree and Bonzo danced by them.

"Addiska, broo bron grezeba!" Bonzo told her. (You look beautiful)

"Thank you, Bonzo!" Addison replied.

"Having fun?" Bree asked with a huge grin.

Addison smiled and looked up at Zed. "This is amazing!"

"Zranz garug!" Bonzo cried, pulling Bree into a tango pose and leading her away. (Dance time!)

Steve danced up to them then, alone. "Eliza is avoiding me, I think. So, I'm just gonna go solo for this one. Jess thinks it's hysterical."

"She might be avoiding you," Zed told him. "But it's likely that she's just letting Bonzo dance with Bree for a while, so she's taking the DJing very serious."

"Eh, it's cool. Congrats, guys!" Steve said rolling his arms.

"Thanks, man!" Zed replied.

As Steve danced away, Zoey and Zevon came up to the couple.

"You did great, son," Zevon said. "Addy, welcome to the family!"

"Gazar, Pops!" Addison said, smiling brightly.

Her new father-in-law had a grin that split his face. "Aw, I love this girl!"

Zoey beamed. "I finally have a sister! This is what I've been waiting for!"

Zed pretended to be hurt. "You know, a big brother that spent years pretending to be a dog for you wasn't so bad!"

"Eh, it was ok," Zoey teased. "Oh, shut up, I'm just kidding. You were awesome! And now you're more awesome because you brought her to us!"

Addison blushed.

"Ok, angel, let's give them their time," Zevon said, leading his daughter away.

"Your family is so great," Addison said, with just a twinge of sadness to her voice.

"Yours isn't so bad," Zed countered.

Addison shrugged. "They're getting better."

"Well, you've got these people," he said, noting Eleanor and Otto heading straight for them.

"Come on, Zeddy! You owe this old lady a turn on the floor!" Eleanor said as she grabbed his arm. "Otto's gonna dance with his granddaughter."

"Nana E! My second favorite lady here!" Zed said, turning her under his arm.

"I won't take offense to that considering how beautiful our Addy looks. So, how are you holding up, my boy?" Eleanor asked, dancing with her new grandson-in-law.

"It's amazing. I am married to the most beautiful, most caring girl on the planet. It's everything."

"And yet, I see something in your eyes. What's there?"

Zed was quiet for a beat. "Well… let me ask you something. Why have you never treated me any differently?"

"Why would I?"

He cocked his head in disbelief. "Nans, you're more honest than that."

"I mean it. Yes, obviously, you look different. No sense denying that. But you're still a person and you're still the man that my sweet Addy gave her heart to. And I know just by lookin' at you that you gave yours to her long ago. And you make her happy. You make her smile, and you make her feel safe, and loved, and beautiful. What else could I ask for her in a husband?"

"A normal husband. A human. I worry that I'm just going to be a burden to her. She's never going to have a normal life because of me."

"Normal is overrated, my dear."

"But you know what I mean."

Eleanor paused. "You know what I think? I think the term zombie is a little strong. Yes, there's something going on here, but it's not the same as those traditional zombies. A crazy soda accident started this mess. But you, you're the product of a father and a mother that loved each other. I don't think you aren't human, you're just a different kind of human. You're still a man. The man my granddaughter loves. Does that make sense?"

Zed shrugged. "Eh."

"Look, I've always been straight with you, so you know I'm not telling you any crap now. Keep working on those experiments of yours. See what you can do. But if you can't, then you can't. You are still my favorite grandson-in-law. You got it?"

Zed chuckled. This lady was definitely awesome. And perceptive enough to pick up years ago that he was working on a possible cure while in his chemistry studies in college.

"Yes, ma'am. I love you, Nana E."

"Gar gargizaz, Zeddy." She laughed when his eyes went wide at her use of Zombie Tongue. "You think I wouldn't have Addy teach me a little of your language?" She winked and pinched his cheek. "I keep telling you, one of these days, I'm gonna pinch this cheek and you're going to blush for real. And I believe that."

Zed just nodded.

The song began to end and Eleanor smiled. "All right then. I'm going to take my seat because I think it's almost dinner time and they always let the old people go first."

"Well, don't let me get in your way then!"

"Pfft! Not an issue!"

Eleanor turned away, took her husband's arm and walked back to their chairs.

Addison grabbed Zed's hand and began to lead him back to their table. "So, that looked like an interesting conversation."

"Your Nana is just an amazing woman."

"Yep. No arguments there."

"Have you been teaching her Zombie Tongue?"

"Maaaaybe. I guess she surprised you?"

"I can see where you get your awesomeness from."

Addison merely winked at him.

After dinner came the cake cutting. Addison warned her groom about smashing cake.

"You get icing on this dress, you won't see me out of it tonight!"

Zed was a smart man, so he didn't make a mess. They did each put a bit of frosting on each other's noses, but no further than that.

"Good boy," Addison said as she wiped away the icing from his nose and then winked with a look in her eye that made Zed eyebrows go up.

Addison and her father shared a touching father-daughter dance and instead of a mother-son dance, Zoey danced with her big brother (leaving barely a dry eye in the place).

When the time came for the bouquet toss, Addison and Zed had the plan all set up. With all the single ladies lined up behind her, Addison got ready to throw the flowers. But instead of letting go, she turned around and handed her bouquet to Bree.

"Nice catch," she said with a wink.

Bree blushed with the thought of what they were doing.

Addison took her seat for Zed to take her garter as the theme from "Mission: Impossible" began to play.

"I have to find my way through all this fluff?" he asked.

"Good luck," she told him.

Zed tentatively lifted a bit of skirt and realized that there was just too much material to do this politely.

"Fine, but you asked for this," he said as he stuck his head under her gown.

Suddenly Addison regretted pulling the garter as high as she could.

Finally, Zed reappeared with the garter in his teeth, waggling his eyebrows.

"Jerk," she mumbled as he spun it on his finger.

Not as many guys lined up considering most of them saw what was going on.

Zed didn't even bother to his back to them, but instead, shot the garter at Bonzo's chest.

"Huh. Addy, look who got it," he said with a chuckle.

"No kidding? Nice, Bonzo!"

Bonzo rolled his eyes, but still played along and put the garter on Bree. It was all part of the plan that would eventually lead to Bonzo proposing to Bree, but that would definitely come after tonight. He in no way wanted to steal any thunder from his best friends.

Then there was more dancing the night away. Addison was surprised to even see her parents dancing in the crowd. She laughed a bit at the thought of them at a zombie mash.

"What's so amusing, my dear?" Zed asked as he put his arms around her and his head on top of hers.

"I'm picturing my parents at a zombie mash."

"That's not amusing, that's impossible," Zed said with a chuckle.

"Hey, I think we've proven that nothing is impossible!" She paused. "But that one is pretty unlikely."

"Yeah." He looked around. Most of the people were getting ready to leave, but he was still amazed at all that came to celebrate them.

"So, you almost ready to get out of here?" he asked.

"More than ready. It's time to start our adventure."

"Oh, the adventure began long ago, my love. Now we just make it even better."

"Sounds perfect."

He scooped her up and carried her out of the reception while yelling, "Thank you everyone!"


	8. Honeymoon

A/N: This chapter upped the rating a little bit, but nothing too much, at least I think.

* * *

Once they arrived at their hotel room, Zed scooped her up once again and carried her through the door.

"I think you're supposed to do that at home," she giggled.

"Hey, any chance to hold you," he replied.

He gently put her back down and led her into the room.

"Whoa, this is huge," she gasped.

"Only the best for my lady," he said with a grand gesture of his hands.

"Show off."

"Maybe."

"Care to help me get rid of all of this?" she asked with a shy tone.

"Um… yeah, yeah, of course," he answered, most of his bravado failing him.

They began to work on her hair, taking out the many, many bobby pins and barrettes.

"How many did they use?" he sighed.

"My hair is weird, you know that. It took a lot to keep it from moving."

"Well, I get that but—geez! Here's 2 more!"

She fluffed her hair. "I think that's all of them."

Zed stepped back to take all of her in. Hair up or down, Addison still looked beautiful. He rushed to her and kissed her. She pushed his jacket off and he began to worry. He, obviously, knew what would happen that night, but it didn't stop his concerns about how his less-than-human side would react. Even the simple act of his bride removing his tux jacket sent thrills through him like he'd never felt.

He pulled back quickly, instantly sorry for the question he caused in her eyes.

"Addy, I'm sorry. I just… I think we need to move really slowly tonight. This is very uncharted territory and I don't want to take any chances."

"You won't hurt me, if that's what you're worried about."

"Um, yeah, that's definitely what I'm worried about! Even just now I was nervous about shorting out my Z-band. Just… one step at a time, yeah?"

"Of course. Maybe you should take some layers off first. I've really got just the one before things start getting interesting."

" _Interesting?"_ he gasped in his mind.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. I'll just do that." He stumbled a bit with the buttons on his vest. "I swear, I know how buttons work," he joked.

Finally, he had that garment off and undid a few on his shirt as a head start.

"Ok, where were we?"

"I remember," she murmured as she continued to kiss him, working on the last few buttons of his shirt and removing it. Her breath hitched at the sight of him. They had been swimming before and she had seen him at football practice without a shirt, but now… now was so different.

Addison tried to tear her eyes away from her new husband, but she just couldn't. She was grateful for 8 years of football and what that did to his body.

Zed pulled her to him, suddenly aware of her staring. The sequins of her dress were scratching his bare chest and it was making his head swim. They had been further than they were right now (he respected the Zombie Honor, but he wasn't a Zombie monk), but somehow, knowing what it was finally leading to, and knowing that they were finally married, well, it was making things all the more exciting. They both were nearly shaking with anticipation.

"Hmmm, maybe slow is a good idea," she said. "If I'm feeling this worked up, I can't imagine what you're going through."

"You have no idea. Think you're ready to start on the dress?" he asked, fear obvious in his voice.

"Yeah." She turned around and he gasped.

"That is a _ton_ of buttons."

"Zed, calm down. They're just for show. There's a zipper."

He let out a sigh of relief as he moved the buttons to the side, revealing the very welcomed zipper.

"May I?"

She nodded, unable to get the words out.

He willed his emotions back into check and pulled on the zipper gently. This was happening.

Addison carefully maneuvered out of the dress and stepped out of it with his help. The lingerie she was wearing made his mouth instantly go dry. She began to cover herself at the intensity of his stare.

"No," he said, reaching for her hands. "You are breathtaking. Just… slowly, right?"

"Slowly," she agreed.

He led her to the bed, gently guided her to lie down, and removed his pants. "Slowly," he reminded himself.

They resumed kissing and hands and mouths got a little braver, then a lot braver. There were more pauses than either really liked, but it was all part of the unknown process.

Zed wanted this to be amazing for her. He already knew some spots to kiss and touch that made her make the best noises. And he was definitely learning some new ones, too. Both were scared and thrilled at the same time, but knew this was exactly where they were meant to be.

Finally, once all the layers had been removed, he kissed her and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Definitely, please," she said breathlessly. "I love you so much, Zed."

As he joined them, he whispered, "Gar-gargiza zoll-got, rye belegral Addiska." (I love you so much, my gorgeous Addy)

It worried them both for just a second that he reverted to Zombie Tongue at that moment, but there was nothing to be concerned about. And once they were together, it was magic.

* * *

Later, while lying in each other's arms, Addison sighed happily.

" _So_ worth the wait."

"Yes. Yes that was. And I didn't even short out the Z-band."

"You were worried for a moment, weren't you?" she quietly asked.

"A few different moments, yeah. Especially when I spoke in Zombie Tongue without really meaning to. The last thing I wanted was to ruin this for you."

"What you said was beautiful. I think you were just caught up in it all. I'd say it's safe to say that nothing was ruined and it was absolutely perfect."

"You're right. And I look forward to the next time as well," he said, twirling a lock of her hair around his finger.

"I think some sleep first. And maybe a shower."

"I can help with that second part."

"Oh, now you _are_ getting fearless, zombie."

"No, I'm just rooting for us."

"Well, I think we made these two worlds ours, so we're heading in the right direction."

"Indeed, my love, indeed. Go to sleep. We've got plenty of time before our flight."

Feeling safer than ever with him, she nodded off to sleep.

As they boarded the plane, it occurred to Zed that he might have been the first zombie to ever ride in a plane. He could tell from all the strange looks they were getting.

"Ignore them," she said, grasping his hand a little tighter.

"Addy, this isn't anything new for me. I just feel bad for you."

"Doesn't affect me at all. I'm just here to have a fabulous honeymoon with my husband." Her voice got a little louder. "Anyone with a staring problem can go fu—"

"Whoa, there tiger," he interrupted. "They get the point."

She shrugged. "I'm just ready to get out of Seabrook. There's so much I can't wait to see! They've got dolphins there! And white tigers! And roller coasters!"

"And the Blue Man Group!"

"Yes, Zed, the Blue Man Group," she said, lovingly rolling her eyes.

Once they landed in Las Vegas, they got the shuttle to their hotel and then turned into the ultimate tourists. They took silly pictures of each other, and others on the Strip and rode all the trams from hotel to hotel. They bought postcards and t-shirts. Then they went to the dolphins for Addison.

"Oh! They're so cute! I never want to leave!" she squealed.

"Well, you might want to eat at some point."

"They've got a snack bar."

"And they might ask us to leave when they close. And there's White Tigers elsewhere. Not to mention…"

She held up a finger. "Yes, the tickets. I know."

He just winked at her.

For the rest of the week, there was way too much eating, just a little gambling, plenty of lovemaking, and tons of sightseeing.

* * *

On their last day, Zed was packing up slowly.

"Come on, draggy leg, we have a flight to catch," Addison teased.

"I don't wanna go," he whined.

"Real life beckons, my dear. This was wonderful, but we can't hide here forever."

He pulled her close. "Are you sure?"

"Well, you make it awfully difficult, but yeah, I'm sure. Besides, we have to get back and help Bonzo with his proposal."

"We can phone it in."

"Zed Necrodopolous! We will do no such thing!"

"I know, I know. Sheesh, don't have to break out the last name... Addison Necrodopolous."

"Doesn't bother me. I like it. I kinda got a thrill every time someone called me that on this trip."

"I like it too," he said, bending to kiss her.

She put a finger to his lips first. "Not so fast. Packing has to happen so we don't miss our flight. And do not make us miss that plane intentionally."

He dropped his forehead to hers. She knew him too well.

"Fine," he sighed. Zed stuffed more things into the suitcases while Addison checked for items they might have forgotten.

And before they knew it, they were landing back in Seabrook.

"There they are!" they heard Bree screech. She was holding a sign that said "Mr. & Mrs. Necrodopolous."

"Zedka! Addiska!" Bonzo called (as if Bree's voice wasn't obvious enough).

"Hey guys," Zed said, pushing their luggage cart. "Thanks for picking us up."

"No problem! Did you have a fantastic time?" Bree asked as she pulled Addison a bit ahead of the guys.

"It was wonderful," Addison sighed.

"I bet," Bree said, nudging her best friend.

"That was pretty wonderful, too," Addison murmured.

Even if she was trying to keep it quiet, the boys heard her anyway. Bonzo slapped Zed on the back and laughed loudly.

"She's not wrong," Zed whispered.

"Zedka, broo zrog!" (You dog)

" _I'm_ a dog? You just wait, friend."

From there, it truly was back to real life, but they couldn't wait to see where real life took them.


	9. Breakthrough

Now that the couple was back from their honeymoon, it was time to buckle down. Addison needed to start training with Bucky for this year's cheer team (Seabrook was back on top after the hiccup of their Freshman year) and Zed was about to get into the lab for his new job. His colleagues were great (his college lab partner Steve had also been hired) and he was more certain than ever that, while a complete cure would likely never be possible, they were going to eliminate the need for Z-bands.

One night, a few weeks into married life, they were finally sitting down to a late dinner.

"What a crazy day!" Addison sighed as she flopped into her chair. "I'm glad it's your turn to cook. You didn't make cauliflower, did you?"

"Thought about it. But then I recall you telling me how lousy I make it," Zed teased from the stove.

"Not lousy, spicy."

"Well, Dad and Zoey love it."

"Necrodopolous family trait, apparently."

"Hey, you're a Necrodopolous now. So get with the program!"

She half-heartedly stuck her tongue out at him, too tired to continue the play fight.

He took pity on his bride and instead put some meatloaf on her plate.

"Meatloaf?" she asked. "I didn't know you knew how to make this."

"I asked your mom for her recipe. And I behaved myself and didn't tell her I wanted it because one could make it look like a brain."

"Such self-control!" Addison said as she tried a bite. "Mmm! Zed, I think it's even better than Mom's! What did you do?"

He shrugged. "The secret ingredient is love."

"Ok, don't tell me. But if it's red pepper flakes, I definitely don't want to know."

Zed merely winked at her, leaving her to wonder.

* * *

A week later, Zed had the break though he was hoping for at work.

"Steve!" he called! "Come look at this!"

Sure enough, the sample cells from Zed were reacting the way they had hoped to the new solution he had worked up.

"Zed! My man! This might be it!" Steve replied with a low five. "How are you going to test it on a larger scale?"

Zed froze. This was the moment he was praying for and yet dreading. A few more tests would need to be run, but the first test subject would probably have to be him.

He sighed as he laced his fingers and rested his forehead on them. "Let's cross that bridge when we get to it. I need some more samples from other zombies to see how it works across the board. But this…" He sat back in his chair. "This is exactly what I was looking for!"

Steve smiled. He was a good friend and he knew just how much Zed wanted this. Some days in the lab there was too much down time waiting for things and they would talk about everything. Zed knew all about Steve's plans to marry his girlfriend of 4 years and Steve knew how much Zed wanted this cure to work before he and Addy started to try for kids.

If he could save his children from the pain and aggravation he went through, then this was all worth it.

His children. He knew he was getting ahead of himself a little bit. Sure, he and Addison had discussed kids, but that was down the road. Plus, no one knew the complications that could arise from parents such as them. If Zed could take care of that from his side… well, he didn't want to get too excited yet. But the possibility was there.

Steve patted him on the shoulder. "We're gonna make this work. It's all right there. But, maybe you need to discuss this with Addison now. Especially if you're going to be the guinea pig."

"Yeah, I know. I see exactly how it's gonna go: She's going to get excited, and then angry for wanting to change myself, then hurt that I didn't discuss it sooner, then pensive about how things could be better, then worried about me, then unsure about it all."

His lab partner chuckled. "You've really got her pegged, eh?"

"Eight years, man."

"Well, you inspire me. I hope that'll be me and Jess someday."

Zed smiled at the word "someday."

"It will be. Provided you ever pop the question!," he teased. "For now though, let's get back to this. And I'll get those other samples soon."

It was time to bring his dad, Zoey, Eliza, and Bonzo in on this. More even, if he could, to test this new theory as fully as possible. If the solution could work on someone older like his dad, and someone younger like Zoey, plus himself, Eliza, and Bonzo? Well, it could mean everything.

That evening, as they were getting ready for bed, Addison turned to Zed. "Ok, spill it."

"Huh?" he asked as innocently as he could.

"Don't play dumb. There is something on your mind and I want to know what it is."

Zed sighed. Well, now or never.

"Yeah, you're right." He sat on the edge of the bed and patted next to him in invitation to sit down. "So, I haven't been entirely honest with you about my work in the lab."

"Ok…"

He paused. "Well, Steve and I think we might have gotten close to eliminating a need for Z-bands."

Addison took a shaky breath. "What does that mean?"

"We've made a solution that seems to be counteracting things. It could completely remove the zombie urges."

"Seriously?! That's amazing!" She hugged him tightly and then let go. "Wait. Why are you doing this?"

"Um, did you miss the explanation? The getting rid of the Z-bands?" he said, holding up his wrist.

"I thought we agreed we were done changing ourselves for the world."

" _And here comes the anger,"_ he thought.

"We did agree to that, but this isn't me tweaking software to gain your parents' approval. This is me making life more convenient. Making things safer."

"But… Why didn't you say something sooner?"

" _And the hurt._ "

"Because I didn't want to get your hopes up if we failed. But this is real progress!"

"Could it really… change things?"

" _Pensive."_

"I mean, that's the plan. I know it wouldn't change appearances, or at least I'm pretty certain it wouldn't, but we wouldn't need those electric impulses. We'd pretty much be human, just a little different looking."

"But is it dangerous to you? What are the risks?

" _Worried."_

"I need to run more tests. I need samples from more zombies to really get more concrete results."

"Could it kill you?"

"Adds, I'm not doing this halfway. I'm taking all the precautions I can. I'm going to make sure it's as safe as I can before I do anything to myself. You my dear, are stuck with me for as long as you'll have me."

"Well… I'm not going to lie, I'm nervous about this," she whispered.

" _Of course you are,"_ he chuckled at the last piece of his prediction.

He scooted back on the bed and put his head on the pillow, beckoning her to join him. She put her head on his chest and he cuddled her close.

"Do you really think you can do it?" she asked.

"I think so. And, Addy, I swear to you, I'm not doing this to change for the world. I love who I am and I'm not ashamed of it. But if this could take away the worries I have that my Z-band will malfunction, or take away the need for monthly battery changes, or… make it easier for our kids…"

And there it was. She understood it all now.

"You don't want to have kids like you."

Zed cleared his throat. "Don't misunderstand me, it's not so much like that. But I know what it's like. I know what it's like to have your whole life dependent on a bracelet that keeps you in control. I know what it's like to lose that control. I don't mind who I am, but if I can make it easier for you and me, and any future kids, well, I have to see it through."

"Ok. Well, how do we start?"

He smiled. Of course she was diving in with him.

"Well, we've already started. Tomorrow, I get samples from other zombies. We start doing tons of tests, and then… well, then we do a large scale test."

"On you."

Zed nodded. "But I won't do it until I'm completely sure it's safe. Alright? And I will keep you informed the entire time."

She sighed. "Then make it so."

"She's beautiful and she makes sci-fi references! What did I do to deserve such perfection?" he laughed.

And in just that moment, the mood shifted and Addison began to kiss him. And suddenly the tests were the furthest thing from his mind.

* * *

A/N: Ignore all things scientific from here forward. I'm using a lot of creative license now!


	10. We Can Make This Happen

Once Zed got word to his friends and family, they were of course eager to help. He knew everyone wanted to make their own lives a little easier, but there was something in Zevon's eyes that made Zed know his dad was thinking of grandchildren. Typical parent chomping at the bit to be a grandparent. Sheesh.

Addison wanted to take the day off and come help, but Zed told her not to.

"Steve and I have this. We've got a system and you'll be bored watching us mix things all day."

She begrudgingly agreed. Which was a good thing, since Zed's actual worry was that getting the samples wasn't pleasant. Scraping skin cells and drawing "blood" wasn't something he thought she'd be good with.

So that's where he found himself that day. Poking, prodding, and scraping his closest friends and family, all in the name of science.

"I'm really sorry, guys," he apologized again.

"Son, it's fine," Zevon said through gritted teeth as the needle poked him. "We want to help."

"Anything for my future nieces and nephews!" Zoey teased.

Zed shook his head as he continued to draw the zombie blood. "Zo, come on! Addy and I've only been married for a few weeks!"

Zoey shrugged. "I'm just sayin'."

Bonzo placed a hand on Zed's shoulder. "Gar'zm grooz! Lor zin zaggy quad Breeska, zend zoll broo poz zin zaggy quad Addiska." (I'm in! To be happy with Bree and so you can be happy with Addy.)

Zed smiled. Of course Bonzo wanted Zed and Addy to be happy, but he also wanted an easier life with Bree. He shared all the same concerns as Zed, after all.

"Yeah, buddy. Absolutely. We're gonna make this work so we can all be happy."

He got to Eliza, who grumpily stuck out her arm, waiting to get pinched.

"I know you don't get much out of this, E," Zed said with an apology in his tone as he inserted the needle.

She hissed for a second. "Look, I might not be engaged to a cheerleader, and I might not give a damn about whether people like me or not because I'm a zombie, because I'm proud of it, but if I can keep from Confinement battery changes and the fear that I'll accidentally eat someone and set all of Zombie-kind back 30 years, or… give my nieces and nephews a better life" she added with a grin. "Well, I'm down for that."

Zed returned her smile. "Aww, Auntie Eliza! You'll be the best babysitter!"

"Hey, don't go dumping your future spawn on me just yet!"

Zoey laughed. "Come on, Eliza! With Addison's good looks, you know the kids will be adorable! You'll want to watch them every now and then!"

"Hurtful!" Zed said as he removed the needle from Eliza. "I'm good looking too!"

"Whatever," Zoey snipped. "All I'm saying is I'm picturing a little girl that looks just like Addy, with pale skin, green hair, and pretty blue eyes."

Zed got wistful at that. Truth be told, that was the exact picture he had of their first child too.

"Can we get this done before the kids start arriving?" he said, shaking himself from those thoughts. "There's a ton of work to do first."

* * *

Even with all the new and different samples, Zed and Steve were finding very few new and distinctive traits to fight against.

Steve sat back in his chair, hand to his temples, pleased but still cautious. "Think you could get more samples, just to be safe?"

"Probably, yeah. But I'm happy with what we have here. There's not much changing between everyone, so there's probably not too much to work against. The solution is doing well on every test."

"True, and I'm really pleased with what we have, but Z, if you're going to test it on yourself…"

"I know, I know. I'll get 5 more samples. If that all goes to plan, we take a bigger sample from me. If that works… then we press on."

Steve nodded. They were going to make this work, he just knew it.

* * *

Two weeks later, Zed was confident in the other 5 findings. Steve took a much bigger "blood" sample than he was comfortable with, some hairs, a swab of the inside of Zed's mouth, and a large scrape of skin cells.

"Go home, dude," Steve said. "I put you through the wringer today. We'll see what this looks like tomorrow but I really think it's time to warn Addison."

"Yeah, ok. Thanks," Zed replied, pinching the bridge of his nose. It had definitely been a hard day. "I should probably talk to her tonight about this."

"Good luck, man. If you don't show up tomorrow, I'll know she locked you in the closet."

Zed laughed, but there was the possibility that Addison would freak out over this new step of the process.

Addison was home early that day, so when she saw an even paler than usual Zed walk in, she panicked.

"What's wrong?"

He fell onto the couch. "I'm ok, just really tired."

"What's with the bandage?" she asked, motioning to his arm.

"Skin sample. It'll heal quickly."

She sat next to him and stroked his cheek. "Zed, you don't look so hot."

"Why do you always tell me that?" he said, trying to sound teasing.

"Because you always do something stupid that gets you into these predicaments."

"I've already admitted that hacking my Z-band was a mistake, but this is science and this for us. Not for football or dates at the ice cream parlor."

"To the point of collapsing?"

He didn't want to snap at her, but he did want her to drop it. "Addy, I'm fine. I had Steve push me a little harder today to get some samples, but it's fine. I'll be my normal charming self in an hour."

"And how will you be if you are the guinea pig for this?"

"We'll just have to find out. Listen, I know you aren't going to like this, but I need you to talk to your Dad about getting me into Zombie Containment and—"

"What?!" she interrupted. "No. No way."

He sat up a little and put a hand on her leg. "Addison, listen to me. While I have tons of confidence that this is going to work, I'm not going to take my Z-band off if there's even a chance that it doesn't work. I need to be kept safe for a few days."

"A few days? Zed, this is crazy. Even if it doesn't work, you'd never hurt me."

"Not negotiable, Addy. You can visit me, but I refuse to roam free. And just think of the reunion we can have when I'm out." He waggled his eyebrows in the hopes of making her laugh.

It didn't work.

She crossed her arms. "Zed, I don't like this."

"I didn't expect you to, but this is how it has to be. We'll see tomorrow how the tests from today came out. And then the next day, we see how it works on me."

"I don't want to lose you," she whispered as she laid her head on his chest.

"Not happening," he said as he stroked her hair. "You, my love, are still stuck with me. I love you too much to let this come between us."

She climbed onto and straddled his lap. "Show me."

He carried her to their bedroom and did just that.

* * *

The following day, Zed was in the lab before Steve, staring at the results.

"Hey, man," Steve said as he entered. "How's it look?"

"Perfect," Zed replied. "Everything came out just like we wanted."

"That's… good, right?"

"Yeah, yeah it is. But now comes the tricky part."

Steve took the chair next to Zed. "Let's get everything ready. Did Addison's dad get you a nice room?"

Zed chuckled sarcastically. "Yeah, I'm sure to get the VIP suite in Containment."

"I mean, it'll be somewhat ok, right? You are the Patrol Chief's son-in-law."

"You'd be surprised just how little that wins me. I'm not expecting much, but with Addy, well, the seas just part when she gets determined," Zed said, parting his hands in example. "So I guess I'll find out tomorrow."

"All right, well, we'll get everything set up. Let's get that heart beating!"

"Steve, I gotta thank you. I couldn't have made any of this happen without you."

"Hey, when we're medical legends for curing this, then you won't have to thank me," Steve replied with a slap to the back.

"Fair enough, man. Fair enough."

When Zed returned home, he found Dale and Addison talking. His father-in-law turned to him.

"So, Addison tells me you think you can cure what's wrong with you."

Zed resisted every urge he had to say that it wasn't really what was "wrong" with him. No sense angering the man that held his fate for the next few days.

"Well, we think we can eliminate the Z-bands, yeah. But I want to keep _all_ of us safe during the testing, so that's where you come in. I'm sure Addy has filled you in."

"Yes, she has. And I commend you for keeping her safe during this. I assure you that everything will be on the up and up in containment."

"And…" Addison urged.

"I was getting to that," Dale said. "And, of course, you won't be in the normal Containment wing. But you will be under constant surveillance and monitoring."

"Perfect! I request that, actually. I want the results to be well-documented. If this works, Dale, I expect that others will want to go through the same thing and I want humans to know that those that undergo the treatment are safe."

"Yes, well, let's get through this and then I will work on that."

It wasn't the guarantee Zed was hoping for, but about the response he expected.

"Great. Then I will see you there tomorrow morning. My partner Steve will be there to administer the treatment and we'll go from there."

"Fine. I'll see you then. Bye, Addy." He kissed Addison goodbye and left.

"He'll take care of you. I'll see to that," she said.

" _You'll_ take care of me, I suspect. But that's fine. Anything to make this work."

Addison stared into his eyes. There was no way that in a few days' time she would lose him. She had to remain confident.

She took a deep breath. "So, dinner will be ready soon. Meatloaf and cauliflower," she said, leading him to the kitchen.

"My last meal of brains?" he laughed.

" _Please don't call it a last meal,"_ she thought.

"No, just something special. I might have put some extra red peppers in there too."

"Aw, that's my girl," he said with a kiss to the top of her head.

The rest of the night was spent with periods of not-so-comfortable silence. Each of them was deep in thought about what the next few days would bring.


	11. A New Day

Breakfast was quiet that morning. Neither really wanted to acknowledge what was happening.

Finally, Zed spoke. "You really don't have to come with me this morning. It's just going to be—"

"I'm going. Someone needs to hold your hand."

"And if I bite your hand off?"

"I'll let you hold my left one. I don't need it as much."

Zed raised his eyebrows and tilted his head.

Addison raised her eyebrows and widened her eyes right back. "I'm going. There is no way you are doing this alone."

"Steve will be there. Maybe your Dad."

"Steve will be busy and my Dad is hardly comforting. I'm doing this."

"Ok, ok. We should probably get going then," he relented as he stood from the table.

Once they arrived at the Containment Center, Dale took them to Zed's "room."

"Wow, Dad," Addison said sarcastically. "I hope you didn't go to too much trouble."

They looked around at the cell. It wasn't in the basement, like most of the units, so Zed was thankful for that. But it looked like a holding cell in a sitcom jail.

"Hey, I got a TV put in there and there's Wi-Fi, so I did the best I could!"

Zed put his hands up in peace-keeping. "It's fine, Dale. It'll work just fine."

"There's still time to back out of this," Addison sighed.

Zed put his arms around her. "There's really not. We're going to do this." He kissed her and whispered "I love you" in her ear. Then he went into the cell.

Dale locked him in and Addison began to cry.

"Addy, we've got this," Zed told her. "I'm only strong enough to do this because of you. So, everything is going to be fine."

He scooted the bed as close as he could to the bars so Steve could administer the IV through them.

"You've gone over the notes, too, right?" Addison asked him as he set it up.

Steve smiled. "Yep, I truly believe in this, just like he does."

She nodded. "Let's do this."

Steve apologized as he began the IV, knowing this would likely hurt… a lot.

Addison pulled up a chair and sat by Zed's head.

As the solution began to drip, Zed began to scream.

"I'm right here, Zed. Focus on my voice," she murmured.

"Zod zizzy got!" Zed yelled.

"He's speaking in Zombie!" Dale said in a panic.

"He's _swearing_ in Zombie Tongue," Addison clarified as she spun to face her father "He's in agony!"

She turned back to Zed and tentatively put a hand through the bars onto his face, hoping his Z-band was still soothing him enough. "It's ok, Zed. I'm right here. We're going to make it through this. You just have to be as strong as you can now."

His screams died down into whimpers and Addison didn't know what broke her heart more.

"Can you hear me, Zed?" she asked quietly.

"Addy…ska," he moaned.

Addison wasn't certain if he was fighting the use of Zombie Tongue, or giving into the fact that it was easier for him at that moment. Didn't matter to her, though. She just wanted to get him through this.

"Grit'iz baz. Gar'zm zigorz zaga," she said, stroking his hair. (It's me. I'm right here.) "Gar-gargiza, Zedka. Zroth grut gri, grenbrim. Broo've grong quig." (Just hang on, handsome. You've got this.) She turned to Steve. "How much longer?"

"A couple of hours, probably. It has to be enough to change all his blood," he replied. The guilt for putting his friend through this was obvious on his face.

Addison put her head on the bars. She didn't know if either of them could last that long.

"Zozig, gorgeous. Zoll sorry," Zed muttered, switching between languages. (Sorry, gorgeous. So sorry.)

"Sorry? Zra'ot zin zozig. (Don't be sorry.) Zeg've grong quig! (We've got this!) Zeddison for the win!" she said as positively as she could.

Zed tried to smile. "Krazabek Zeddison," he murmured. "Broo'at zbonga, Addiska." (Team Zeddison. You're amazing, Addy)

"Broo'at zot zoll zir zaregar." (You're not so bad yourself)

"Gazar por zaga, rye gargiza." (Thank you for being here, my love.)

"Zongraga bregzarot gar'zo zin." (Nowhere else I'd be.)

Dale placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "You should go home," he said, obviously not knowing what Addison had just said. "This will take a while. And I need to get back to the office. This guy will be here," he said, motioning with his thumb to Steve.

"Dad, I'm not going anywhere. I don't care how long this will take!" Addison protested.

Her father sighed. "Fine. We're monitoring the entire thing, just to make sure everything is on the up and up."

Addison held her tongue and didn't yell that _they wouldn't fake this_ , whatever he wanted to think. He didn't know that she also had a camera recording the process, just in case someone on the Patrol tried to deny or destroy the other recording.

"That's perfect. Once this works, we want everyone to know it."

"I'll check back later then," Dale sighed as he left.

Steve glanced up from the chart he was reading to avoid the awkward father/daughter conversation. "Sooo, that's your dad."

"Yeah… that's him," Addison replied. "Sorry he treated you like that."

Zed groaned. "You get used to it," he muttered.

Addison whirled back to see her husband. "Zed! How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by several trucks."

"Yeah, that's about what we figured," Steve said. "Is it getting better?"

"'Better' being a relative term. I only feel like I'm on fire now, as opposed to being on fire _and_ being dragged down the freeway."

"Well, you're back to English, I see," Addison teased.

"Yeah, it was just easier in the moment to speak in Zombie Tongue. Plus, it probably really freaked out your dad," he replied with the smallest of smiles.

"There's the Zed I love. And yeah, that was kinda fun," Addison said, feeling just the slightest bit more at ease. "Just rest, zombie," Addison told him, stroking his hair once again. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I didn't want you to see that," he sighed.

"Well, too bad. And now I'm here for the long haul."

"You'll need to eat," he said softly.

Steve stood up. "I'll bring back some food."

"Thanks, man," Zed replied as Steve left, giving the couple some privacy.

Addison gently tapped Zed's nose. "Stop talking and get some sleep."

"Not that easy to shut me up, cheerleader. Besides, I'm a little too uncomfortable to sleep right now."

"Uncomfortable, sure. You're shaking, Zed."

"This is going to be worth it." He sighed. "Can you just talk to me in soft tones? You can yell at me all you want when this is over, but for now, just talk to me?"

Addison felt guilty. Of course she needed to be more supportive. This was almost like the homecoming game; she needed to calm him.

"I know it might be crazy, but did you hear the story?" she asked.

"I think I heard it vaguely," he replied with a choked laugh.

"A girl and a zombie," she sang softly.

"You took my lines," he said with a small smile.

"Oh tell me more, boy. Sounds like a fantasy," she sang again. "Better?"

He winked at her and continued to quietly sing the song with her.

"Thank you," he sighed as they finished. "That was a nice distraction."

"I'll sing for the next 4 days if you need me to. I could serenade you with some Bamm, maybe a little My Year?"

"No, for now, just stay with me. I think I'm going to take my band off today."

"Really?"

"Gotta see if it's working, you know?"

Addison nodded. She was terrified, but she trusted his judgement, his hard work, and his knowledge.

"Let's give it a little more time, ok?" she asked. "But I know where a key is, so whenever you're ready."

He nodded. "Once I'm done with the IVs."

"Steve needs to get back and change the bag," Addison noted.

"Yeah. He'll be back soon. I know he wanted to give us some time alone."

"It's going to be lonely at home without you."

"You're strong, Addy. We'll get through this."

She tried to smile. "We've survived everything else. What's a little Containment separation again?"

"Always me and you against the world."

"And we always win."

"Gribar zave," he whispered. (Always have)

"Gribar wril," she replied. (Always will)

Steve returned then. "I'll be honest, I didn't know what to get, so I got a bunch of stuff." He put 4 different bags on the table. "You both are going to need to eat, so I got variety. I saw a mini-fridge and a microwave over there, so I figured we've got dinner too."

"You're a good man, Steve," Zed said.

"I try. So, how's our patient?" Steve asked as he pulled some burgers out of the first bag and put the rest in the fridge.

"He's stubborn," Addison replied, taking the food Steve was handing her.

"I think he was asking me," Zed told her, gingerly accepting the sandwich.

"I was asking both of you," Steve replied as he sat and started his lunch. "Let's get a new bag going after you eat. Hopefully this one won't be so painful."

"Can't wait," Zed mumbled.

The three chatted as they ate, mostly about the accommodations and Addison's dad.

"Honestly, he's not as bad as he seems," Zed said. "He's just… Dale."

Addison rolled her eyes, but decided to not to argue with him at that moment.

As Zed finished his lunch, he looked to Steve. "Round 2?"

Steve reluctantly nodded and got the new bag ready.

As soon as the new drip started, Zed seized up. "Yeah," he said through gritted teeth. "Still hurts."

"As bad?" Steve asked.

"It's better than the first."

Addison rested her head against the bars again. She wasn't sure how she'd make it through another bunch of hours, let alone how Zed would.

"So, Addison," Steve said, hoping to break some tension. "Tell me a crazy story about our boy Z here."

She sat up at that. "A crazy story, eh? Did he ever tell you how he hacked his Z-band to look human and take me on a date?"

"You hacked it the other way?" Steve asked, shocked. "I know you played with it for football, but never to look human."

"I might have," Zed answered with a groan. "In my defense, it impressed my girl's parents _and_ I got my first taste of ice-cream out of the deal."

Addison shook her head. "It's a wonder he lived to tell the tale he transformed himself so much for those weeks."

"Well, I did live. And it was Seabrook's first undefeated season, ever."

Addison scoffed. "And at what cost? You're wrist looks like a burn that never healed."

Steve coughed, hopeful to stop a fight. "Ok then, so is Zed a blond or a brunette under that green hair?"

"Dark hair," Addison answered. "Truth be told, though, I prefer the green."

Zed smiled a little at that.

The three spent the rest of the afternoon talking and eventually heating up some dinner. Addison could see why Zed enjoyed working with Steve.

Dale returned a little after dinner to check on the progress. Steve had just changed the bag again, and Zed was barely affected by it.

"How are you feeling, Zed?" Dale asked, genuinely concerned.

"Feeling better. And anxious to see how this goes."

Dale nodded. "Addy, can I drive you home?"

"I want to stay here tonight."

"Addison, really, I'll be ok," Zed said.

"I'll go home every other night, but tonight I want to be here," she insisted. "Dad can get me another cot."

"Addy—" Zed began, but her sharp look cut him off. "Or, ok."

She shot the same look at her father, who sighed. "Fine. I'll have someone bring one up."

He left to order the bed and Steve turned to Zed. "Dude, is there a mirror around here?"

"Doubtful. Why?"

"I think you'll want to see this."

Addy took a closer look at her husband and gasped. She dug into her purse and found her compact. "It's not big, but you'll see."

Zed accepted the mirror from her and looked. "Whoa."

Staring back at him was his own reflection, but he definitely looked a little more pink. Still very pale, as predicted, but there was true color as well.

"It's working," he whispered.

"Let's finish this bag," Steve said. "But then I think we're done."

"How are you feeling?" Addison tentatively asked.

"I feel pretty good. A little achy, but I'm feeling… alive." He paused for a moment. "Addy…" He grabbed her hand and put it over his heart. "Is that…?"

"Zed, oh my God, it's beating!"

He grabbed her face and pulled her in for a kiss as best they could in the situation.

Steve cleared his throat. "So, I'd tell you to get a room, but I'm kinda stuck here with you."

The two broke apart. "Sorry, man," Zed mumbled.

"No, it's really ok, Zed. You, my friend, are blushing."

Zed looked into the little mirror again. "Ahh! Nana E was right! She said I'd blush someday!"

Just then, Dale returned with a roll-away bed. He stopped short when he saw his son-in-law.

"Zed? You look different."

"Yep, I do! I think it's working. Next stop, taking off the Z-band."

"Are you sure?" Dale asked.

"Gotta do it sometime. Might as well rip off the bandage."

"Addison, if you're going to spend the night, I need someone else to stay here too," Dale told her.

"I understand," she replied. And she did. Precautions had to be taken. She knew Zed would be fine, but any witnesses were fine with her.

"I'm going to see if Gus will stay." And he left again.

"Bag's empty," Steve declared as he stood to remove the IV. "How you feeling?"

"Good. I'm feeling good. Let's get rid of this," Zed said, lifting the wrist with his Z-band.

"Do you want me to do it?" she asked.

Zed was still feeling a little shaky (even if he would deny it), so he nodded and raised his left arm up and over himself for her. Oh so gently, she removed the device from his wrist. He hissed and winced as the red skin beneath the band hit the fresh air.

Steve kept from gasping. Addison wasn't wrong, his wrist looked terrible. He had never seen underneath the band.

"Well?" Addison asked.

"I feel… ok. I really feel ok," Zed said happily.

Dale and Gus returned to see Addison holding Zed's band.

"You took it off?" Dale asked.

"Yep. And I'm feeling fine!"

"Well, I still want Gus here."

"And he's welcome to stay. But I'm confident in this," Zed told them. "I don't feel any different."

Dale kissed the top of Addison's head and took his leave, promising to return in the morning.

Gus asked her if he'd be ok monitoring the situation from the next room where the video feed was being watched. Addison invited him to do whatever made him comfortable.

Steve decided it was time for him to leave as well. "I'll be back first thing in the morning to see how things are going, but Zed, you look great. And as long as you keep feeling great, I think we have ourselves a cure."

The lab partners shared a gentle high-five and Steve started to leave, but Addison grabbed his arm. She hugged him tightly and thanked him for everything.

"No problem," he said. "Maybe now this one will stop talking about how he worries about you."

"Not likely, dude!" Zed called from his bed.

Steve rolled his eyes and waved as he left.

"And then there were two," Zed laughed. "Why, hello."

"Hey, keep calm in there. We're still being watched," Addison said with a giggle as she sat down on her own cot. "Be honest with me, Zed. How are you?"

"Compared with this morning? I _am_ a lot better. I'm still a little achy, but I've had my band off for a while now and I don't feel a single urge that I know I would have earlier. I don't have the black veins, and your brains are _not_ what I'm thinking is delicious about you."

She ducked her head in embarrassment and he stuck his hand through the bars to raise her face back up. "Ooh, look, now we're both blushing!"

"Weirdo."

" _Your_ weirdo."

"We should call your Dad. He's probably dying for an answer."

"Can you? I am feeling a little tired, finally."

"Yeah, I'll go out in the hallway."

He grabbed her hand. "No! Stay with me? I just want to hear your voice anyway."

Addison smiled. "Of course." She kissed him gently and gently pushed him to lie down. "I love you, Zed."

"I love you, too, Addy."

And he fell asleep to his wife's happy voice.

* * *

Four days later, after Dale was mostly assured that his son-in-law was, in fact, not going to eat his daughter or anyone else, Zed was released from Zombie Containment.

Once they returned home, Zed and Addison found their family and friends all waiting for them at the apartment.

"Surprise!" they all cried.

There were hugs and tears and stories told. Zevon told his son that he had never been more proud of him. Zoey kept hinting that this meant she needed a niece, stat. Missy and Dale finally started to look at him like maybe he could be ok. Eliza kept looking like she was holding back tears. Bree and Bonzo kept sharing smiles that made Zed wonder if maybe he didn't need to help with a proposal after all.

And Addison, his sweet Addison. She looked exhausted but was just as beautiful as ever. Once their well-wishers had all finally left, she led him into their bedroom.

"Remember that reunion you talked about?" she whispered.

He dumbly nodded.

"Now's a good time," she said before pulling him down into a heated kiss.

What Addison didn't know was that he managed to sneak his Z-band into his bedside table, just in case. He knew his wife was going to ask for this, and it was his final test: to get his emotions this fired up and not require his band. But he wanted it close, just in case.

And as it turned out, he didn't need it. And that was an amazing feeling.


	12. Flashback - Cheer Competition

A/N: So, this chapter goes back in time to the Cheer Competition.

* * *

"Gar-garziga!" Addison shouted.

The surprise and the happiness were evident in Zed's eyes. "Yeah, I gar-gargiza you too!"

They embraced as the other zombies and cheerleaders celebrated around them. Eventually, Bree shooed them off the stage so the next team could compete.

As soon as they were off to the side, they found Zed's father and sister.

"Zoey!" Zed said as he lifted her onto his hip and hugged her. "You were awesome! When did you get that brave?"

The little girl jumped down in front of Addison. "When Addison showed off her hair. I thought if she could be brave, so could I!"

Addison knelt down and gave her pompoms to Zoey. "You are a fabulous cheerleader! I couldn't be more proud of you!"

"I know, right?" a voice came from behind them. It was Bucky and he was actually smiling a genuine smile, not the fake one he usually had. He almost knocked Addison out of the way in his haste. "Zoey, that was some grade-A cheering! Seabrook is going to need cheerleaders like you. Do you know what a protégé is?"

Zed grinned as he pulled Addison away, hoping to find somewhere to be alone and talk, but there were people everywhere! Finally, he went to the area that they talked Eliza out of sabotage. There were still some zombies hanging out there, but Zed asked them for some privacy.

"So…" he began as he pulled her close.

"Yes?" Addison asked. They were so close that she needed to tilt her head way back to look at him. He realized then that he was going to have to start dealing with back pain since he'd be bending down to her a lot. Or maybe he'd get her a step stool. Either way…

He couldn't help but laugh at her position and she cocked her head in confusion.

Zed tried to stop laughing. "I'm sorry… But you're just so short."

"Short? I'll have you know that I'm adorable and petite. It's not my fault that you are ridiculously tall."

"Well, I'll have _you_ know," he began, but he stopped at the fire in her eyes. "I'll have you know… that I just really want to kiss you right now. May I?"

She was slightly caught off guard by his question and simply nodded her response.

He looked into her eyes again. Oh yeah, he was definitely a goner.

"Gar-gargiza," he whispered as he began to lean in...

"There you guys are!" Bree yelled, startling the two apart. "We've been looking everywhere! Um, oops!" She had the decency to look embarrassed at her disruption, but continued anyway. "Well, since I've already interrupted, c'mon! They're going to announce the winners soon!"

She grabbed Addison's hand and began to drag her away. Addison caught Zed's hand just in time and the three of them ran to the main floor. Addison began thinking of ways to kill Bree for ruining that moment…

Seabrook didn't win, and it wasn't too much of a surprise, even though the Poms and Zoms routine was pretty awesome. Bucky accepted the loss as gracefully as he could and everyone went home, except Addison, who went to Zed's, with the unexpected ok from her parents.

They sat on the couch and watched as Zoey played in the living room. It felt surprisingly domestic and comfortable.

"I'm really sorry," Addison whispered.

"Sorry? For what?" Zed replied.

She put her head against his shoulder. "For all the time I wasted this year. I felt so pressured to choose cheerleading and I did, and I chose it over you. It was completely selfish of me."

"Addy, Bucky put you in a lousy position. I don't hold it against you. I picked football over a bunch of smarter decisions. The point is, we're where we need to be now."

"Yeah, I guess we are."

"But it does make me want to ask you something."

"Hmm?" Addison lifted her head again to look at him.

"Well, apparently it's ok to like zombies and cheerleading now, so I'm hoping Bucky lets you back on the squad. And I'll probably be allowed to play football again. So, would you… I mean, do you think you'd want…"

Zoey rolled her eyes. "He wants you to be his girlfriend," she said as she went into a back walkover.

Zed let his head fall back on the couch. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm asking."

"Aww, Zed! Yes! I'd love to be your girlfriend!" She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome," Zoey muttered as she went into the kitchen.

Zed sighed. "I'd yell at her for doing gymnastics in the house if she didn't just help me out."

"You would have gotten it out eventually," Addison said with a giggle.

"Eventually, sure. I'm just happy you said yes."

"What else would I have said? You might have noticed that I'm kind of fond of you. I might have mentioned it to you… in Zombie Tongue."

"Yeah, that was kinda nice. And, if I'm being honest, kinda hot."

She blushed at that. "Really?"

"Mmm-hmm," he replied. And just as he leaned in to finally kiss her, Zevon's voice came from the doorway. "Kids! Dinner!"

Zed's head fell back once more. "Ok… the interruptions are getting old! That's 3 now! Gus, Bree, and Pops are on my list!"

Addison giggled. "It's fine. There will be a perfect moment and we'll know it when it happens."

He pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. "I'll take what I can get. Let's go eat dinner. I think Pops made his special dessert. It's seriously the only thing non-Zombie food he makes, but it's so freaking good!"

He stood and helped her stand as well, then happily led her to the kitchen. He loved that she was going to have a meal with his family.

Addison spent the rest of the day at Zed's, having her first meal of cauliflower brains and trying Zevon's special chocolate dessert ("To die for, no pun intended, cake"). She really liked Zed's family.

* * *

Two days later at dinner, Missy informed her daughter that the wall between Seabrook and Zombietown was going to be removed. Addison was blown away! Her parents just seemed very pensive about it. They liked Zed and were impressed at all he was doing to unite the two communities. But they weren't thrilled about their daughter dating a zombie. Baby steps, she supposed.

She called Zed immediately after dinner to give him the good news, but the leaders of Zombietown had already told them.

"Can you believe it?" Zed asked. "I think the curfew is going away too."

"They're talking about it, yeah," she replied as she began to undo her French braid.

"This is going to change things for us. In a really good way."

"Hey, I think we were pretty good before this," she teased.

" _We_ are completely awesome! Now everyone else is getting on board."

"Yeah… they are getting on board," Addison said slowly.

"Addy? What's that tone mean?"

"Well, maybe we should give everyone a little push. What if we had a gigantic party?"

"Like a block party?"

"A what?"

Zed sighed as he flopped back onto his bed. There was just so little fun on the human side. "A block party. It's pretty much just a gathering of the entire neighborhood out in the street."

"That sounds amazing! We have very structured parties."

"Ew. Well, we could definitely have a party here. I mean, I'd have to talk to some people, but if the leaders are open to it, I say we totally have a block party and invite the lovely citizens of Seabrook to this side of the wall."

"Yes! Let's show Seabrook just how great you guys are!"

And the two began to plan. They brought it up to the respective leaders and eventually finalized details for the block party.

* * *

And then the ban on pets got removed. Addison talked to Zed and Zevon about getting Zoey a dog and both were completely good with it. She scoured the internet looking for cute dogs in nearby shelters and finally she showed Zed the one she was thinking about.

"He's adorable!" she squealed.

"I think he's perfect," Zed told her.

They went to the shelter the next day and picked the sweet dog up. He stayed at Addison's for the rest of the day until the party and even got along with her dog, Charlie.

Everyone came to the party, from Missy and Dale, to Bucky and the Aceys. And Addison saw her father and Zevon talking too. It was surreal and wonderful. There was music and dancing. It completely thrilled Addison when she danced with the zombies and Zed did a routine with the cheerleaders to Bamm. It was better than either of them had even hoped.

Addison and Zed knew there were plenty of challenges ahead of them. It would be foolish not to. But the party gave them hope. Maybe just maybe, there would be a day where this would be ordinary.


	13. Flashback - Getting Puppy

A/N: Basically a deleted scene from the previous chapter. It's when they go pick up Puppy. (Also the introduction of Nana E!)

* * *

The day of the Block Party, Addison called Zed early in the morning. "Hey! I'm going to get the puppy soon! Wanna come with me?"

He wiped the sleep from his eyes. He'd really have to get used to a morning-person for a girlfriend. "Um, yeah, sure. When are you going?"

"My Nana is picking me up in 20 minutes. We can be at your place in half an hour."

"Your Nana?" he asked, suddenly nervous.

"Yeah, my mom's mom. She's amazing! You'll love her!"

Zed doubted that. He hadn't had much luck with Addison's family yet. "Ok, well, I'll see you guys in half an hour."

He told his dad the plan and right on the nose, Addison and Nana pulled up.

Zed got into the back seat. "Thanks, Mrs. –"

"Zeddy, let me stop you there. I'm Eleanor, but you can call me Nana E," Eleanor interrupted.

"Um, ok. Thanks, Nana E."

Addison turned around and winked at her boyfriend. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"So," Eleanor continued. "I hear we're picking up a puppy for your little sister. How old is she?"

"She's 8."

"Eight! I bet she's adorable! She's ready for this doggie."

"She's been dying for one for as long as I can remember. Zander, her stuffed dog, just isn't cutting it anymore."

"Well, she's got you," Addison said with a giggle. "You've been a pretty good dog."

"Addy!" Nana admonished. "He's being a fantastic big brother to that girl. Don't laugh at that!"

" _You know, maybe this lady is kinda amazing,"_ Zed thought as they continued on.

But he had to save his girl. "I didn't take any offense, Nana E. It's been kinda fun to be Zoey's dog. It always makes her smile."

"Well, that's fine. But I just don't want our Addy here to end up down a path like her mother. Missy's never been a kind girl and I won't have this one doing the same."

"No worries there," Zed stepped in. "Addy is probably the most kind and most generous person I know. Not a mean bone in that body."

"Good to hear, my boy. Good to hear. So, what's this little pup's name going to be?"

"That'll be up to Zoey," Addison answered. "Something with a Z?"

Zed shrugged. "Our Mom named Zander, but I don't know what Zoey will even think of."

Addison got quiet. That was the first time Zed had ever mentioned his mom. Nana didn't pick up on the somber tone, though (or didn't care), and plowed through.

"Well, someone needs to take a picture of her with her new friend. I definitely want to see them!"

"Absolutely, Nana E! I'm sure we'll be taking pictures left and right of them," Zed answered. He really did like Addison's grandmother.

"Ok, we're here," Eleanor said as the pulled into the shelter parking lot. "Let's get that girl a dog!"

They went in and found the exact pooch they were looking for. He was white with some cream coloring to him too.

"Aww, Addy!" Zed said, putting the dog up by Addison's hair. "Look, you guys are almost twinsies!"

He got a sharp look from Eleanor at that. "Not that there's anything wrong with that…" he mumbled as he put the dog back down.

A nice volunteer helped them fill out all the paperwork for Elmo (as he was known for the moment), and then they were off to get some toys and food. The pet store was nice enough to let doggies in there, so the 3 of them walked Elmo around, getting him everything he would need at the Necrodopolous house.

At the register, Eleanor paid for everything.

"Nana!" Addison said. "This is my gift!"

"No, that sweet dog is your gift. The stuff that comes with him, that's from me," Eleanor answered.

Addison knew to not fight her grandmother on stuff like this. She would definitely lose.

"Ok, well, thank you then."

Zed smiled. "Yes, thank you so much! Zoey is going to lose her mind!"

"No worries, Zeddy. Just trying to help a little girl out. Addy, why don't you take our friend the pooch over to that area for him to go potty. Don't want him tinkling in the car."

Addison was pretty sure she was being shooed away, but she did as she was told.

"So, Zed," Eleanor began as Addison was out of earshot. "You and my Addy, yes?"

"Um, yes. We were complicated for a while, but we've been official for about a week now."

"A week. Well, that's wonderful. You look good together. Even if…"

Zed waited for the worst. She was bound to mention something about being a zombie. She seemed like a nice woman, but she was a straight shooter too. She had to mention it.

"…Even if you are so much taller than her."

He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Oh! Yeah! I mean, yeah, I can rest my chin on her head."

Eleanor smiled. She knew what he thought she was going to say. Sweet boy. "That'll make for painful dancing for both of you down the line."

"I never considered that. I guess I'll be doing a lot of slouching."

"Heh." Eleanor paused, then tapped him lightly on the cheek. "Don't worry about the details, Zed. Just worry about keeping our girl happy. Right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. And speaking of our girl, here she comes with Arlo… Milo… ugh, what is that dog's name?"

"Elmo, Nana," Addison said as she came up to them.

"Elmo! Right! Well, not likely for long, so I'm not going to commit that to memory. Let's get you all home so you can finish up for your party. I wish I could come, but these old bones are due for a nap. Remember those pictures of Zoey and her pup and the whole shindig, yeah?"

"Of course!" Zed assured.

They got back into the car for Eleanor to take everyone home. When they got to Zed's, Addison got out to say bye.

"So, she's awesome, right?" she asked.

"Completely! I see where you get it now," he replied as he held her close. He gave her a quick kiss to the top of her head and urged her to get going. Zoey would wander out soon if they weren't careful and ruin the surprise.

Zed leaned into the driver's side window just a bit. "Thanks, Nana E! It was really nice to meet you,"

"You as well, my boy. I can see how happy you make my girl here, so keep it up!" Eleanor replied.

"Yes, ma'am," Zed replied.

"This one's got manners," Eleanor said to Addison. "I like it."

Zed ducked his head at the compliment. "Well, thank you again. We'll be sure to show you pictures of Zoey and her friend."

"See that you do!" And with that, Eleanor grabbed Zed's chin and placed a big kiss to his cheek. "I'm that Grandmother everyone warns you about, Zed! It just means you're in my circle."

"Consider yourself lucky," Addison called from the other side of the car. "She doesn't like everyone."

"I'll keep that in mind," he chuckled. He backed up and waved. Both ladies waved as they drove off, then Eleanor took Addy and Elmo home as well.

"Thanks, Nana!" Addison said as she got the dog stuff from the trunk and Eleanor held on to the puppy's leash in the yard.

"You're so very welcome, my dove."

Addison smiled at the nickname that always proved that Nana didn't care about her hair.

"And Addy? Keep a hold of that boy. I can see how much he loves you, even if you're both too scared to say it."

Addison would have questioned how her grandmother knew, but Eleanor just seemed to know these things. "We've said it in his native language, but not English. Is that weird?"

Eleanor shrugged. "Normal is overrated." She gave her granddaughter a big hug and kiss, handed the leash over, and started to walk back to the car.

After she started the engine, she yelled out of the car window, "Just buy some high heels for that poor boy's back!" She winked and drove off.

* * *

End note: Thank you all who have been kind enough to leave reviews. They seriously make an author's day!


	14. Flashback - Third First Date

"You know, I think I owe you another first date. A… third one, maybe?" Zed told her as they ate lunch.

"A third first date?" Addison giggled.

"Well, the first was a little interrupted by Gus, if we're counting that. And the second went great until the Homecoming game. I just want a first date that doesn't end in disaster. So, third time's the charm!" he said as he caught an apple from Bonzo without looking.

"What about the block party?" she asked.

"A date with a hundred of our closest friends? Nope, doesn't count."

"Well, it did have our first kiss, but ok. You don't have to do this, though. I'm happy with whatever time we have."

"No, you deserve a proper, special first date."

Addison blushed and Zed vowed there and then that the color of her cheeks was his favorite color ever.

He continued, "Besides, we can celebrate my un-grounding after the Homecoming… mess."

"If you insist. So, where? We can't go back to the ice cream parlor."

Life had gone back to normal, mostly, since the insanity of the Homecoming game. Zombies were back at school, but many businesses still didn't allow them in. Addy and Zed rolled with it, but it did limit their choices.

Zed shrugged. "Well, vanilla was tasty, but it is a little boring from what I understand."

"What about Izzy's?" Eliza suggested.

"Hmmm," Zed pondered.

"What's Izzy's?" Addison asked.

"It's a pizza place in Zombietown. We only have, like, 2 restaurants, but Izzy's definitely is good. I wasn't really thinking of taking you to Zombietown, but—"

"It sounds perfect," his girlfriend interrupted. "When can we go?"

"Friday night. 5:00. Shall I pick you up?"

"That will make my parents crazy. So, yeah."

Eliza smiled. She liked that Addison was really becoming a part of their group. Well, truth be told, she had been for some time, but Eliza didn't like to admit just how much she liked the human. But the acceptance had to go both ways, she supposed.

"That's my girl," Eliza said with a high five.

Addison slapped hands and Zed beamed. It made him crazy happy that his friends liked his girlfriend. Well, that Eliza finally did. Bonzo liked Addison from the start. Their opinions (and those of his Dad and Zoey), were really all that mattered to him. His family barely knew her, but he'd be sure to change that very soon. Zoey would love to practice cheers with her and his Dad would love her just because. Zed was sure of it.

"I can't wait," Addison said with a smile that just melted his heart.

The bell rang and it was one of the few classes that Zed and Addison didn't have together. He gave her a sweet kiss and ran off with Bonzo to their chemistry class.

Eliza, Bree, and Addison stood and began to walk to math.

As they walked, Addison turned to Eliza. "Is there anything I need to know about Zombietown restaurants?"

Eliza bristled for just a second, almost offended by the question until she remembered that Addison was constantly trying to learn about Zombies and their culture, and for all the right reasons. She wasn't trying to be rude, but instead trying to be respectful.

"I don't think so. Just be your usual cheery self and you'll be fine. If anything, Zed will happily guide you along the way."

Addison blushed again as she smiled.

Eliza shook her head. "You two, I swear. You're so damn cute. You get all flustered just at the thought of Zed and he can't stop talking about you."

"Awww!" Bree squealed. "Seriously, you guys are adorable!"

Addison blushed even harder.

Eliza shook her head again and the three went into math class.

* * *

Finally, Friday arrived. The second Addison got home, she started getting ready. She still wasn't sure what was ok to wear, so she settled on a simple pink dress and a cute bow headband. Her white hair was finally starting to grow in now that she was taking care of it. Zed always complimented it, so she wanted to be sure it looked as nice as it could.

Meanwhile, Zed was just as panicky. The uniform coveralls were more of a guideline now, though the ban hadn't been formally lifted, so deciding on what to wear was a little difficult. He decided on a few items that Addison had helped him pick out online. A burgundy polo shirt that still matched the colors of the old uniforms and a dark pair of pants as well. He styled and restyled his hair to get it just right. After what seemed like forever, he deemed himself ready.

He came downstairs to find Zoey and Puppy.

"Zo, how do I look?" He did a little turn.

"Handsome!" she replied. "But I bet Addison looks better."

"I guarantee it!" Zed agreed, pointing to her. "Can you go tell Dad I'm ready to go?"

"Yep!" And the little girl bounced out of the room.

Zed's phone buzzed and he found a text from Bonzo.

"Groth zarce!" it read.

"Good luck," Zed scoffed. He tried to deny needing luck, but even his trademark swagger was failing him a bit right now.

"Zed! Let's go!" Zevon called from the kitchen.

"Ok, first date, take three. I can do this!" Zed said in an attempt to psych himself up.

The drive to Addison's was quiet and when they pulled up, Zevon had to remind his son that getting out of the car would help.

He went to the door and nervously rang the doorbell. Inside, he heard Addison yell, "Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!"

The door opened and Addison almost ran into him. She almost had the front door closed before…

"Not so fast, young lady!" Dale said as he opened the door.

Addison rolled her eyes at not being able to escape so easily.

"And where are you two going tonight?" Missy asked, seemingly trying to mask her disappointment.

"We're going to Zombietown. I told you that," Addison snipped.

"I was asking Zed."

"We're going to get pizza at a restaurant by my house. Izzy's. It's really good, if you'd like us to bring some back for you," Zed replied in his best "upstanding boyfriend voice." The one he used when he looked like a human.

"Mm-hm," Dale replied. "No thank you on the pizza. And her curfew is 10:00."

"Really, Dad?" she replied, shoulders slumping.

"Really, Addison. Now, have a good time." He waved to Zevon. "Thank you, Zevon!"

The pair thanked her parents and hurried down the walk.

"Thank you, Mr. Necrodopolous," Addison said as she got in the car.

"You're very welcome, Addison. I'm glad your parents were ok with this."

"Well, as ok as they get. I'll take it."

"Addy!" Zoey said happily. "Do you think you could help me with my round-off later?"

"Sure, pipsqueak."

Zed wanted to be territorial and tell his sister that this was his date night, but his girlfriend and his family really were getting along. There was no sense in messing that up. Besides, there would be time for it, even with Addison's curfew.

Once they were dropped off, Zed offered his arm to Addison and walked her inside. She was amazed at how quirky but awesome the restaurant looked.

They were seated and suddenly they both felt nervous.

"So," he stammered. "I regret to tell you that there aren't 4 different flavors of vanilla here. There aren't any, actually. But, we do have a pizza with 4 different cheeses, that's a new addition to the menu, and it's delicious."

"I didn't realize zombies even had restaurants." She gasped at her confession. "I mean… I just—"

"Addy," he interrupted, taking her hand. "When are you going to learn that I don't get offended when you think I should? We both have a lot to learn about the other's way of life. I don't mind when you ask questions or even say things _you_ think are mean. They're not. They're just you figuring out that things aren't as you were taught. It's ok. There are things about the human side that I didn't realize either." He rubbed his thumb against her fingers. "We're going to figure this all out. Right?"

She nodded.

"So stop getting so freaked out," he said with a bright smile.

"I just don't want to get you mad or hurt your feelings. Or push you away accidentally."

"Push me away? Seriously? You're going to need a bulldozer to push me away."

Addison blushed (again) at the sweetness of her boyfriend. How did she get so lucky?

The waitress came and took their order and they were left with silence again.

"Sooo," Zed began. "Let's do awkward first date questions."

"We've known each other for a while now."

"I certainly don't know all there is to know about Addison yet. What was your first pet?"

Ok, if he wanted to play that game, sure.

"Well, my parents already had a cat when I was born. Snowflake, a white fluffy girl. I used to joke that she must have liked me better than my parents because our hair matched. Snowflake was my best friend for a long time. When she passed away we got a dog. You've met Charlie, our Maltese. Now that I think about it, we have matching hair too. I'm seeing a pattern here."

"Charlie's awesome, but he's no Puppy."

"Hey, I picked out the best doggy they had. He had to be perfect for my girl Zoey."

"I don't know who she loves more: the dog itself, or you for bringing it to her. I'm in a distant third place now."

"You were the best dog she could ask for… you know, before Super Puppy."

He stuck his tongue out at her. "Woof!"

"Good boy!" Addison took a sip of her water. "So, who was your first crush?"

Zed looked at her blankly for a second and the realized she didn't know. "Well, there was this girl at my school. So beautiful! We had a rocky start but once we got close it was kinda magical."

He saw her face drop a little at his description of what she thought was someone else. So, he continued, "We really clicked when I saved her from hitting the floor at a pep rally."

Her head shot up at that. "Me?" she asked softly.

"Um, yeah, who else?"

"Well, there were plenty of years we didn't know each other."

"Addy, you were the first girl that ever made me think my heart was actually beating. And I really think you'll be the last. What about you? How many boys caught your eye before me?"

"Yeah, about that. You're definitely the first for me too," she said, playing with the straw of her glass.

"Really? With all those perfect Seabrook guys out there?"

"Eh, there are some that are cute, I guess. But I was too scared to even think about getting close to anyone. I was too terrified of my big secret," she said, twirling her hair for emphasis.

"That kinda breaks my heart, Adds. You didn't deserve to be hidden away like that."

"Well, neither did you, so I guess we're even."

Before he could say anything else, the waitress returned with their pizza and an order of breadsticks.

Addison took the first bite and her eyes widened. "Oh, this is delicious! I think this is the best I've ever had!"

"I know, right? I grew up on this place. We're only about a block from my house, so we had this a ton when I was growing up."

"I'm so jealous! I so rarely get to eat pizza. We _will_ be coming back here!"

"You rarely get pizza? And I thought I had it rough!"

"Well, my boyfriend is awesome and he's going to start sneaking me pizza from this place, so don't feel too bad. This is going to make up for those pizza-less years."

"Anything for my girlfriend."

The rest of the date was spent happily chatting and eating the entire pizza and breadsticks.

They walked back to Zed's house where Zoey attacked them as they walked through the door. "Addy!"

"Ok, girl, let's see that round-off," Addison said with an apologetic look to Zed.

His face told her that he understood. "But you're mine for a little bit before we need to leave," he whispered as she walked by him to lead Zoey outside. She shuddered a bit.

They got outside and Addison stooped down to Zoey's level. "All right, let me see what you've got."

For over half an hour, Addison and Zoey worked on a few different gymnastic moves. Finally, Zed grabbed Addison's arm and told Zoey that they had homework to do and began to drag his girlfriend away.

"Keep the door open!" Zevon called as they walked through the kitchen.

When they got to Zed's room, he sighed. "Alone at last."

"Sorry, did I take too long with Zoey?" Addison asked.

"No, no it's fine. She adores you and she's so happy to be learning cheering from you. I could never tell either of you no."

"Good to know."

The look in her eyes and that cute little grin… Zed couldn't help himself. He bent down and kissed her gently. It heated up just a bit before Zed pulled back.

"I'm sorry, Addy. I really am, but the door's open and Zoey is like a ninja, I swear, and—"

"Zed, it's ok. Someone needs to keep us in check."

He put his forehead to hers and took a deep breath. "So, TV?"

"Sounds good."

They lay down on the bed and Addison put her head on his chest. He pulled her close and started flipping through the channels.

"Wow… there's just nothing on," he mumbled.

"Movie, then?"

"Sure. Thor?"

"Dark World, yep!" she said with a big smile.

He stopped himself from rolling his eyes, knowing her love of all things Hemsworth. He refused to be jealous though. It's not like he didn't think Selena Gomez was adorable.

Instead he laughed as he got the DVD. "Yes, dear," he deadpanned.

They cuddled up again as the movie rolled. Sneaking kisses to each other occasionally and a few brave make outs. Zoey came in to say good night and Addison's heart melted at the huge hug she got from the little girl.

They returned to the movie and Zed sighed with contentment. Eventually though, Zed could feel Addison's breathing even out. He grinned as he realized she had fallen asleep.

Zevon came upstairs to tell the pair that they had about 30 more minutes before he would take Addy home. Zed put a finger to his lips as soon as he saw his father. Zevon nodded and pointed to his watch. "Thirty minutes," he mouthed.

Zed nodded his acknowledgement and his father walked away. He'd wake her soon, but for now, this was too perfect and he let her sleep a little more.

After about 20 minutes, Zed kissed the top of Addison's head.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty," he said softly.

She groaned and stretched and then gasped, realizing where she was. She slowly looked up at her smirking boyfriend.

"Why hello," he said with a wink.

Addison couldn't help but smile. "That's the best nap I've ever had."

"Glad to have been your pillow."

"You can always be my pillow."

"But for now it's almost time to go. My dad will be back in a few minutes."

"Back?"

"Yeah, he was here a while ago, but don't worry. We were the paragons of good teenagers in here, so he was cool."

She sighed in relief. Her parents would have had heart attacks to catch them like this. "Well, let's get going I guess."

As Addison tried to stand, Zed grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "But first…" and he kissed her. He kissed her as softly and as perfectly as possible. It was hard to pull away from.

She blushed as he let her go.

And as they drove back to her house, Addison knew that she wanted this man and his family to be her forever.


	15. After Containment

It had been 2 weeks since Zed returned home from the post-treatment time in Containment. And 2 weeks since he had worn his Z-band. He didn't have any side effects or zombie urges. It was both blissful and worrisome for him. He felt like he was constantly waiting for something to go wrong. Wondering if he would wake up in a cold sweat and needing to eat the brains of the beautiful woman next to him.

But it never happened. And after 2 weeks, he was finally starting to breathe a little easier.

That evening after dinner, Addison finally brought it up.

"So, are you feeling like you're ready to admit it worked?" she teased as they cleaned the table.

"What do you mean?" he asked as innocently as he could.

She tilted her head at him in disbelief. "Zed. I know you've been living in terror that eventually things are going to fail."

He lowered his head, proving her point.

Addison started putting the dishes in the dishwasher, trying to keep the conversation as casual as could be. "Haven't you and Steve continually been testing? Nothing has changed, right? Blood is still remarkably blood. Vitals are still remarkably human?"

He handed her a glass. "My blood pressure is a little low…" he interjected for no good reason.

She ignored his deflection. "Maybe you just have low blood pressure. Maybe mine is a little high right now. My point is that things are still good."

He flopped into a chair as she started the dishwasher. "Yes, they are. But I want to really get out there time-wise before I call this a cure. I don't want to wake up 6 months from now and find that I've devoured your brains."

"It's not going to happen, but I can understand why you have that worry. I'm not going to minimize your fears, but I do think you need to just live life now. We've got things really good, so we should probably enjoy that."

His head tilted back and he stared at the ceiling. Of course she had things completely in perspective, but he didn't find it that easy. "You're absolutely right. And I will, but it'll take time. I've been getting better, since apparently you noticed, and I'll keep getting better. I just need you to stay on board with me."

Addison walked over and kissed him "Spiderman style" with his head still upside down to her. "I'm always on board with you. You know that." She sat on his lap. "And it's not like this is surprising to me. You're still being the stubborn, big-hearted lug I fell in love with."

"Lug?" he asked with a smile as he lifted his head.

"Hey, if the football cleats fit…"

"Ok, pom-poms!" he said, tickling her sides.

Addison let the conversation drop, but she knew it would only be a matter of time before it was discussed again.

* * *

Little did she know it would be the next evening.

The couple went to Zed's dad's for dinner and it was Zoey that had to break the bubble.

"Ok, so you've unzombie-ed yourself," she began just as the meal was finishing up. "When are the babies coming?"

Zed choked on his water and Addison froze, fork just barely to her mouth.

"Zoey!" Zevon admonished. "What did we say about pushing for kids?"

"Well, I mean, come on! It's been this long!" Zoey argued.

Zed sighed. "Zo, let me break this down for you. First, I've only been 'unzombie-ed…'" (he held up finger quotes) "for 2 weeks. There could still be potential side effects, which is why none of you have gone through yet. It's going to take a year, at least, to make sure it's worked (and convince the world that it has). Secondly, we've only been married for a few months! I'd like to just enjoy married life before a little one comes along. And third, we don't even know if it's biologically possible to have a baby. So, let's settle down, yeah?"

As much as Zevon didn't want to push the kids on the baby topic, he was curious about some things. And well, the conversation was started already…

"Are you planning to see a doctor about the compatibility?"

Addison nodded, though her answer seemed to surprise Zed.

"We are?" he asked.

"Well, I mean, yeah. We don't even know if it's biologically possible to mix our genes. I'm certain everything you did was a huge help, but things still might not be compatible. So, I figured we would just go in and get a baseline. Is that bad?"

Zed shook his head. "No, of course it isn't bad." He stopped himself there. This wasn't the time or place to be having this conversation.

He grabbed her hand and ran his thumb along her knuckles, silently letting her know that everything was ok.

Zoey grumbled a bit. "So… no kids anytime soon?"

"Someday," Zed replied with a grin. "But don't expect any news in the very near future."

Zevon stood up and began collecting the plates. "Hey, I want grandkids as much as you want nieces. But let's give them some air to breathe, alright?"

"Yeah, I get it," Zoey relented.

"Now help me clean up," her father said.

Addison began to stand up. "We can help, Pops."

"No, no. You're company," Zevon said, waving a fork at her. "You sit. I'll get the cake."

After a delicious round of Zevon's famous chocolate dessert that Addison had specifically requested, they went home.

They changed into their PJs (a set for Addison and pajama pants for Zed, both with shrimp on them, a wedding gift from Bucky) and Zed turned to her, offering his hand.

"Dance with me."

"Now?" she questioned.

"Yep. How long has it been?"

She took his hand and allowed him to pull her close, resting her hand on his bare chest where a heart was strangely beating now. "Um, probably our honeymoon at that fancy place we went to."

"Ah _oui_ ," he said, adopting his French accent. "Ze fancy place! Zat was ze restaurant with ze nosy older couple. I do not think zey appreciated my emerald hair. Ho-ho."

Addison giggled as she strained to look up at him. "No, they definitely did not. Good thing the lights were low. If they would have seen how pale you were, she probably would have passed out!"

He returned his voice to normal. "You're not wrong."

They swayed a bit before he continued. "So, you're probably wondering why I called you here today."

"You could say that."

"Well, I'm trying to lighten the mood of a likely heavy conversation I figured we'd be having." He dramatically turned her under his arm.

She smiled as she put her hand back. "Yeah, I guess we do need to discuss things. I hope I didn't upset you with the mention of doctors."

"No, no. It's nothing like that. You're absolutely right that we need knowledge."

"That's definitely been your thing for months now."

"Yeah, and I think that's why it didn't bother me. Of course we need more information on our biologies. I've got tons of data on me that could be useful, but not… umm… everything."

He spun her out, never letting go of her hand, and then rolled her back and received a kiss to his nose.

She smirked at his shocked expression and continued, "Yeah, we should probably go to a human doctor first. I don't know if Steve really wants to get to know you _that_ well." She giggled nervously.

"Yeah, exactly. So, tomorrow, we make the appointments."

Her giggle faltered and she sobered up quickly. "Great, yeah. Because I…" She trailed off and averted her gaze.

He gently brought her face back up. "Hey, gorgeous, what's going on in that beautiful head? We're in this together, you know."

"I know. I just…" She took a deep breath, steadying her thoughts. "I want to know if this even _can_ work before we start trying. I don't want to go for months only to find out that we were never really compatible."

"Oh, Addy, we are _definitely…_ ," he began as he dipped her low. "... _compatible._ " The tone in his voice made her shiver.

"Wanna show me just how compatible?" she asked, giving him those eyes that he could never resist.

"You have no idea."

He scooped her up, began to kiss her, and carried her the short distance to their bed. There were challenges ahead (when weren't there?), but they knew without a shadow of a doubt that they would face them together.


	16. Wondering About the Future

A week later, Zed and Addison found themselves at the fertility clinic. She was trying to keep her patience, attempting to read a magazine as he paced. They got the last appointments of the day, mostly to keep away from the judgey stares or hateful comments that could come from those who disapproved of them even thinking of having kids.

"Addison?" the nurse called from the doorway.

Addison got up to follow and Zed went behind her.

"No, sorry. They'll call for you on the other side," the nurse said. "It won't be long."

She ushered Addison away and began the scrutiny of questions and prepared her for the examination.

This left Zed alone with his own thoughts. A dangerous idea. Everything from infertility and incompatibility, to a baby that still needed a z-band, and adoption agencies that wouldn't let them even apply, crept into his brain. He really wished that his wife was by his side to keep his head on straight.

He laughed sarcastically at the unintentional zombie pun he made and finally the other door opened.

"Zed?"

He didn't remember asking his feet to move, but here he was, continuing towards the friendly sounding nurse. She led him to a room.

"Ok, here's your gown. Nothing but the fanciest here," she joked as she handed over the medical covering. She also handed him a cup. "Ok, this is for your sample. And there's a little door right there you can put it in. Alright?"

Suddenly Zed realized just how well the solution worked with him as his cheeks were on fire with embarrassment.

"Now, just calm down," the nurse said. "We're only here to help. The doctor will be in soon."

And with that, she left. He was alone again, but he tried to focus his thoughts better this time. He had a task now. He looked around and saw various magazines, all to help him, he was sure. But he didn't need those. He had a gorgeous wife to… inspire him.

His life just got really weird.

After the doctor came to speak with him, more appointments were made. A team of specialists were brought in for this case. A zombie doctor, a fertility specialist, a high-risk obstetrician, and very experienced nurses. No one had told them that this was a terrible idea, but no one wanted to give them false hope either. Now it was just a waiting game.

Neither Addison nor Zed was good at waiting.

In a week, they would return to get the news, for better or for worse. For now, they went back to reality.

That evening, it was time to help plan Bree and Bonzo's wedding. Addison was hoping it would take her mind off of things, even if that made her feel ridiculous.

Why should anything seem different now? They weren't going to stop using protection; they had been using that since their wedding night since they weren't certain about how biology would react. They were on the road to knowing now, but that didn't change things. So, why now was their love life a big deal?

Maybe it was the way Bree was looking at Bonzo. It was so full of hope and love. Addison wanted to have a family with Zed, no question, but she was also hoping to help their friends as well. Someday.

Zed nudged her and broke her from her reverie. "You ok in there?" he asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, just thinking about someday."

He smiled at their word. "It's all going to be extraordinary. No doubt in my mind."

"Same here."

The planning continued. Zed and Addison were chosen for Best Man and Matron of Honor. The street of the block party was chosen as the venue, considering Bree didn't have much family and what there was, were all very accepting of their relationship. The usual laundry list of things to do was created, but for now, both couples were just happy for each other and celebrated at Izzy's.

After dinner, they went back to Bonzo's. The boys played video games while the girls had tea and chatted.

"Girl, what's on your mind?" Bree asked. "You've been gone all night."

"I'm fine," Addison lied.

Bree tilted her head. "Try again."

Addison sighed. "Alright, so, Zed and I are starting to go through a ton of tests to see if we can have a baby and—"

"A ba—" Bree started to squeal, until Addison put her hand over her mouth.

"Shhh! We're not exactly sharing that news yet!"

Little did she know, Zed was in the next room, doing just that.

"So, Addy and I are thinking about kids," he said, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"Za? Zirry'iz grat gonno!" Bonzo replied, slapping his friend on the back, his eyes never leaving the screen as well. (Yeah? That's really great!)

"Yeah, we're excited. I mean, we're not going to try just yet. We're going through a bunch of tests to see if it can even happen, biologically and all that. Plus, I just really want to wait and make sure the cure is actually a cure, you know?"

"Zur. Taz grith grot?" (Sure. About how long?)

"Well, I mean, after a year I'll feel more confident. And then we start trying. I'm a nervous wreck about the whole thing, since, I mean, it's my fault. If Addison had a human husband, this probably wouldn't be an issue. But you know, for better or worse, we're in this together."

Bonzo paused the game. "Grit'iz _zot_ garezantro!" (It's _not_ your fault!)

"Well, technically speaking, it _is_ my fault, Bonz. But I'm trying not to focus on that."

Bonzo was quiet for a moment, sensing his best friend didn't want to go round and round on that topic. And then, "Zenza poz gar zor?" (When can I go?)

"When can you go?"

"Ze razgar." (The treatment)

"The treatment? Bonz, I'm still not certain it's 100% safe. I'm still terrified this is going to backfire and I'm going to go full zombie on my innocent wife."

"Broo garzigat Addiska. Za?" (You love, Addy, yeah?)

"Stupid question."

"Zoll, zrek poz'ot gar zra grit por Breeska?" (So why can't I do it for Bree?)

"Why can't you do it for Bree," he sighed. Zed was quiet now. Of course he understood. He risked everything for Addison, multiple times over the years. Why wouldn't Bonzo, who had the biggest heart of anyone he knew, want to do that for himself and Bree?

"I mean, I guess we could try," Zed relented. "But man, it is _painful_. And it's still not a guarantee. But who am I to tell true love no?"

Bonzo beamed. "Gazar zoll-got." (Thanks so much)

"You're welcome, buddy. Now start the game back up!"

But back in the kitchen, Addison was still trying to be quiet.

"Yeah, so, we still have to do a bunch of testing first, especially since Zed wants to wait a while and make sure his cure really does cure. Which makes sense. I'm just so worried that we aren't going to be biologically compatible and that a baby just isn't going to happen."

"After everything else you've conquered, you really think you aren't going to beat this?"

"Well, I mean, DNA is harder to fight than a bunch of jerks that don't like my hair color."

"Zed has literally changed his DNA in two different ways to be with you. There's no possible way he's letting this slow him down. And you shouldn't either. The Addison I know doesn't let things get in her way. She changes them. Where's the girl who ripped her wig off in front of the entire Homecoming game crowd?"

"I guess you're right. I just don't want to let Zed down. If he was married to a zombie, this wouldn't be a problem."

Bree resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She was certain that Zed had the same thoughts.

"Addy, listen to me. Zed will move Heaven and Earth for you. And you're no different. This is going to happen. I am going to be the best aunt ever to your sweet little human-zombie-but-kinda-more-human-these-days babies."

Addison couldn't help but laugh at that title. She really loved this lady.

"And maybe, just maybe, you're considering your options down the road? Hmmm?" Addison teased with a grin.

"Well, it couldn't hurt to know these things, sure. But I'm not even married yet, so I'm not the subject here." She grabbed Addison's hands. "Seriously, though. Do not worry about this. You and Zed are unstoppable. There will be a baby in your house eventually. Zed's wanting to wait makes sense. Just don't let him wait too long. You guys are going to make the most adorable kids! I can't wait!"

Addison smiled quite wistfully. "Yeah, I can't wait either."

Bree grinned at her best friend. She knew how much they had been through and how much was likely down the road, but she just couldn't wait to see that little baby.

After they got home and crawled into bed, Addison couldn't help but confess.

"Sooo… I feel terrible, but I –"

"Told Bree about the baby stuff?" Zed interrupted.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

Zed chuckled. "Well, first, I know you guys. Secrets aren't really something you're good at. And besides, I told Bonzo."

"Well, that makes sense. What did he say?"

"He's excited for us. And he wants the treatment."

"That's not a shock. Are you going to do it?"

"Yeah, I mean, I think so. I guess it would be good to see if it works on others. I just don't want to put him through it."

"Well, I'm sure he'd endure any pain for Bree."

"Sounds familiar," he said, pulling her close.

"I guess we'll just cross those bridges when we get to them," Addison sighed.

"Yeah." He kissed the top of her head. "G'night, cheerleader."

"Good night, zombie."


	17. Chapter 17

Time flew by and before they knew it, Addison and Zed found themselves back at the fertility doctor's office. They sat as close as they could, holding hands like lifelines for each other.

They both jumped when the first doctor came into the room.

"Hello, guys!" he said as he shook their hands. "I think I've got some really great news for you."

Dr. Grate was an older man who had worked in fertility for most of his career. He loved helping couples have children and had taken a special shine to the couple in front of him.

"I personally see nothing in the test results that would suggest that having a baby is out of the question for you."

Addison and Zed smiled at each other.

Dr. Grate continued, "But, as we discussed earlier, I have also consulted with a few other doctors to get all our bases covered. I'm sure that—"

Just then, a second man joined them. Dr. Zolbar was a doctor from Zombie Confinement and specialized in zombie medicine.

"I'm sorry!" he yelled. "I'm late and I'm sorry. What did I miss?"

"Actually," Dr. Grate said after a slight eye roll. "We were just getting started and I told Zed and Addison that I saw nothing that showed they would likely have problems having children. Do you agree with that?"

Dr. Zolbar smiled. "I very much agree with that. And I'm actually surprised at just how well Zed's transformation seems to be. While I wish I would have been consulted on it…" He made a grand gesture at looking at Zed. "…I am pleased at how it seems to have worked."

Zed blushed. "Sorry, Dr. Zolbar. I know we go way back."

The older man grinned. "It's fine, my boy. I'm just so happy to see some color to your cheeks."

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Addison asked.

"Well, I don't think," Dr. Grate said. "As far as we can tell, even before Zed's treatment, you likely would have still been able to have children."

Zed sat up a bit. "What is the likelihood that our children will need a Z-band?"

The doctors looked at each other. Dr. Zolbar spoke. "We can't say for certain, but we feel that any offspring will not likely need a band. Seeing the changes in your own physicality, Zed, and Addison's already human genes, we feel that any children will be born human enough to not require that."

Addison and Zed both sighed with cautious relief. The possibility remained, but it was small and that was important.

Dr. Grate smiled. "Do you have any other questions?"

Zed spoke again. "Now, I really don't want to even start trying for kids until I've got a year without my Z-band. Should we come back closer to then and make sure everting is the same?"

"You can," Dr. Zolbar said. "It probably wouldn't be a bad idea, but honestly, I don't see anything changing by then."

Addison couldn't help the smile on her face. "Perfect! Thank you both so much!"

They all shook hands and the doctors took their leave, leaving the young couple to sit and take it all in.

"You know, I think we can do this," Zed sighed with a huge smile.

"Silly," Addison giggled. "I _know_ we can!"

He took her face in his hands and kissed her soundly… only to be interrupted by the door opening again.

"Oh, and I wanted to give you some pamphlets on— oh, sorry!" Dr. Grate said as they leaped apart. "Ok, well, here are some pamphlets with some information in case conception doesn't happen right away." He handed the materials to Zed. "Though, I doubt you'll need it," he muttered with a grin.

He left again and Zed and Addison took that as their cue to go as well.

* * *

That night, Zed went to bed with a feeling of unease. He kissed Addison good night and stared at the ceiling until finally sleep claimed him.

It wasn't for long though, before he found himself in the hallway. He couldn't quite figure out what was going on, or how he got there, but he felt strange. Strange… but familiar. Was he trying to find something? What was going on with him? And then he figured it out. He was looking for was Addy.

He sniffed the air and found her scent. She was close, very close. He thought he could hear her breathing as well. Panting. She had been running. Of course she had. She was being chased. He felt a sudden rush. The thrill of the hunt. He'd find her, he knew that much. He could tell now that he was breathing heavily too. And growling.

He didn't need a mirror to know what he looked like. Black-red circles surrounded his eyes, dark veins contrasted against his pale white skin, his hair probably even looked a darker shade of green. He felt stronger than ever and ready for this chase.

And then he heard it… a faint whimper. She was in their bedroom, probably hiding in the closet. He stalked silently into the room, opening the door as quietly as possible. Not that it mattered, there was nowhere for her to go once she realized she'd been found.

He moved the clothes to the side and found Addison curled into a ball. Rather than scream when she had been discovered, she instead faced him. She stood, unfazed by his appearance and the deep rumble in his breathing.

"Do what you have to do," she said, looking him right in the eye. He paused. "You heard me!" she yelled. "Just do it! I can't let you suffer anymore. If this is what you need, then just take it."

His thoughts were filled with voices at that point. Some screaming to do it, to kill her and take her brain. Others were begging him to stop. Some were just whispering in pain. He grabbed his head and tried to steady himself.

"Zed," she whispered. "It's not worth all of this. Just do it."

His resolve broke. And he lunged at her.

And woke up screaming.

"Zed!" Addison yelled. "What's wrong? What happened?"

He leapt from the bed in an attempt to get away from her.

"Addy! Stay away from me!" he cried.

"What? What are you talking about? Come over here."

"No! I'm not getting anywhere near you!"

"Zed!" She stood up and started walking toward him where he was pressed against the wall. "What are you doing?"

He slammed his head back against the wall in frustration. "I'm keeping you safe. Get back!"

"Safe from what? You? You're fine, Zed. It was just a nightmare!"

"No, nonononono. That was real. Too real. I was going to attack you. Addison, I was going all-out full zombie and I was going to hurt you and I won't do that. Ever. I will not allow myself to ever hurt you. But you need to get away from me. Help me with this Addison. Please!"

She froze where she was. She had never seen him like this before. "Ok, ok! I'm staying right here."

"Get by the door."

"What? Why?"

Zed whimpered. "Addison, you need to be able to get out of here. Get closer to the door."

She sighed. This was getting ridiculous, but she would do what she had to do. "Fine. Here I am, closer to the door now. Can we please talk now? How can I convince you that it was just a dream? Whatever you saw, it didn't really happen, Zed. I am perfectly safe."

"I'm sorry, Addy, I'm so sorry. I just can't right now." He slid to the floor, head in his hands.

Addison started to go to him, but he held up a hand. "Please… no." She sat back on the bed instead.

She didn't know how long they sat like that before he stood up. "I… I'm going to go to for a walk."

"Zed, please don't do this," she pleaded.

He couldn't appease her this time. Instead, he opened his bedside drawer and took out his Z-band, slipping it on.

"You can't be serious," she sighed. "Do you feel any different with it on?"

He shook his head. And it was the truth. He didn't feel any of the electric pulses that at one time would have kept him in check. Maybe the battery died? Maybe because it wasn't locked on?

" _Or maybe, idiot, you don't need it,"_ a voice in the back of his head yelled.

Addison made no move to go near him. He was spooked enough, after all. "You don't feel different because you don't need it. The zombie you saw in your dream wasn't real. It wasn't you. You. Are. Fine."

He was beginning to believe her, finally. But he still needed to clear his head.

"I'll come back to you. I promise." And with that, he left, pulling himself away from the sound of her tears.

Zed took one lap around the block before he figured out what a fool he had been. But the cool night air did clear his head. He went back to their apartment and found his wife, his sweet, innocent wife, curled up on their bed. She had obviously cried herself to sleep. It was everything he vowed to never do. He made her cry, he caused her pain.

He sighed and considered sleeping on the couch, but he just wanted to be near her, even if he didn't deserve her warmth right now. So, he carefully crawled under the covers and removed the useless Z-band. And even in her sleep, Addison put her head on his chest. She wasn't the only one to cry themselves to sleep that night.

The next morning, he didn't even want to face her, but there she was, watching him as he woke.

"Why hello," Addison said, mimicking him.

"Good morning," he muttered.

"I'm going to make breakfast, and then we're going to talk," she told him as she rose and left.

" _She deserves an explanation,"_ he thought as he followed her to the kitchen.

Thankfully, it was a Saturday morning, so there was nowhere to be. And as Addison got things ready, Zed silently watched. She put a plate in front of him, sat across from him, and stared him down. "Well?"

He took a deep breath. "Ok, so, maybe the excitement and stress of yesterday got the best of me. I had one hell of a nightmare. I dreamt that I went full-zombie, more than I ever had in my life and I was tracking you. I was desperate. I was using zombie strengths that I never had before. I could almost hear your heartbeat and your breathing, I could smell you. I knew that I looked like a monster. And then I found you, hiding for your life in our closet. You were so innocent and I was stalking you, ready to give in to every instinct. And you… oh, Addy, you…"

He wanted to finish, but he couldn't even say the words.

She put her hands on top of his. "Get it out. I want to know."

Zed took his hands back and ran them through his hair. He wasn't sure he deserved her comfort right now.

"You came out to me. You wanted me to kill you if it was going to take away the urges. You actually stood up and offered yourself to me. And I… like a _monster_ , I was about to take you. But I woke up then. I woke up trying to keep my dream self from doing that. And I just couldn't separate reality from the dream then. I know I hurt you, I scared you, and I broke every promise to you when I did that. And I am so, _so_ sorry, Addy. I truly am. But I couldn't take the chance that it was real. I can't be that monster."

"And you aren't. I am fine. A little tired now, but fine."

"I know. Can you forgive me?"

"I already have. I just feel bad you went through that alone."

"Eh, it's not much different than any other time." And suddenly he regretted those words.

"Any other time? How often do you have this nightmare?"

He froze and glanced down at his now cold scrambled eggs. "Well… _this_ nightmare is new. It was much more intense than usual. But I've dreamt quite a bit that I've gone rogue and chased you. It's never gotten that far, though, and you've certainly never sacrificed yourself."

"I'm willing to bet there's something in there that would make Freud giddy, but for now, let me yell at you for not talking to me about this!"

"You can yell, but I didn't want to trouble you."

Addison sighed. There wasn't much use in arguing, seeing as how they were both stubborn to a fault and she'd likely do the same thing.

"Ok, but can we agree that things are ok without the Z-band? I mean, you stressed yourself out pretty good and you made no move for my brain."

"Yeah, I'm actually pretty impressed with that," Zed admitted.

"So… are we ok?" she softly asked.

"Of course! As long as you're ok with me."

She got up and walked over to him, tugging on his arm. He stood up at her silent request, the question in his eyes.

"Dance with me," she whispered.

"Now?"

"Yep."

She stood on her tiptoes and put arms around his neck and he bent to put his arms around her waist.

"I miss your heels," he joked. The first lighthearted moment of the whole ordeal.

"Deal with it, Stretch," she kidded back.

He knew they'd be ok then. She usually only called him Stretch during these kinds of moments. He'd still never forgive himself for what happened and he knew the nightmares probably wouldn't be going away any time soon, but with this woman in his arms, he knew that he would make it.

* * *

A/N: So, I actually felt really bad writing that, but a little rain must fall, even on these two, yes?


	18. After the Nightmare

A/N: So, here's a little extra aftermath of the nightmare. Gonna combine some trademark Zed swagitude and guilt, and Addison sweetness and badassness.

* * *

The days that followed Zed's nightmare were very tense. At least to him they were. Addison had forgiven him, as was her amazing nature, but Zed wasn't sure he'd ever forgive himself. He found himself walking on eggshells around her; attempting to seem fine, but inside was on fire with guilt. And fire was bad.

But Addison wasn't stupid and saw what her husband was doing to himself. She felt so bad watching him drag himself over the coals constantly. One morning she finally had enough and grabbed his shirt as he walked by.

"Yes, dear?" he said with a grin, the usual swagger in his voice.

Anyone else would be fooled by the mask he was hiding behind, but not the woman who had known him for close to a decade, the one he married, the one who loved him more than anyone, the one who knew him inside and out.

"Text Steve. Tell him you're going to be late."

Zed cocked his head in confusion, eyebrows furrowed. "And why is that?"

"Because we are going to settle whatever is going on in that green little head of yours and we're going to do it now."

"Well, technically only my hair is—"

Addison put up a hand. "Ah, bup-bup-bup. Turn off the Necrodopolous charm. Tell him you'll be late."

Zed picked up his phone and began to text, and continued to try to deflect the conversation. "Aww, after all these months, you still think I'm charming?"

"Don't make me change my mind," she deadpanned as she shoved him to sit on the couch. "So, what's the deal?"

"I think that's what I should be asking you right now," he replied, desperately trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. He didn't want to do this.

She sat beside him. "I want you to let it go already."

" _Do not make a "Frozen" joke, do not make a "Frozen" joke,"_ he thought to himself.

"Sorry, Elsa, I don't know what you mean," he replied. _"Dammit."_

Addison rubbed the bridge of her nose. This was about how she expected things to go. Of course she knew that Zed didn't want to talk about it, but she had to, she needed to. And she knew that he needed to as well.

"You can keep making the jokes if you want, but I just want you to move past that nightmare."

"Addy, it's not that easy. I pretty much came face to face with everything I've always dreaded. If I didn't wake up at that second I would have watched you die at my hands. I can't just 'move past it'," he said with angry air quotes.

Addison sighed. She didn't want to make him mad, but she was glad to see some realistic emotion coming from him. "I know that must have been terrifying, I can't even imagine. But the reality is that I'm sitting right here. I'm absolutely fine, other than worrying about my husband. Remember something, Zed. I've seen you at full zombie. I saw you at that football game and I didn't run away, I ran _to_ you. I knew you weren't going to hurt any of us. Your heart is too big for that."

He wanted to interject that his heart wasn't even beating then, but he didn't think it would help his cause right now.

Instead, he told her, "I know. And I know I stopped myself from attacking Bucky, but it doesn't make me any less afraid of the possibility that I _could_ lose it one day. Even after the treatment."

"I get that, but—"

He ran his hand through his hair in frustration as he stood up. "Addy, you _don't._ You don't get it. You want to and I love you _so_ much for that, but you will never understand what it's like to not be in control of yourself like that. To want with every fiber of your being to just rip someone apart, but know it's wrong. And then to come back into control and see what you did or what you could have done. It's more than you can even piece together. I know you want me to feel better, but it's just not that easy. If I ever hurt someone, or especially you…"

She pulled him back down and took his face into her hands. "Listen. You're right, I have no idea what you went through, or what you're going through even now, but I know _you_. I know that you are a good man. I know that you are not the monster you saw in your dream. I also know that since I've known you, you have never once made me feel unsafe."

Zed lifted his finger and opened his mouth to say something there, but she cut him off. "And if you bring up those 2 seconds between when the lights came on and when I punched you, then we're getting divorced."

He wisely closed his mouth and put his hand down.

"My point _is_ ," she continued as she put her hands down. "That even when you still needed your Z-band, or when it went offline, or when you got the treatment, I never felt scared. Zed, the safest place in the world to me is in your arms."

He was quiet. She knew the gears were turning.

"So, do you think you can finally put this burden down?"

Zed nodded. He had to do this, for him, but especially for her. "Yeah, I know what you're saying now. I think I can do it."

"Good. Now… how late did you tell Steve you were going to be?"

"I didn't give him a time, I just said late. Why?"

"Well, I told Bucky I wouldn't see him til lunch, so we've got some time on our hands if you'd like to join me in our room."

He perked up at that. "Oh really?"

"Mm-hmm. And you know, if you wanted to go a little... _zombie_ in there, well, I wouldn't be opposed."

"Oh _really_?"

"Mm-hmm," she repeated.

He knew what she was doing. She had done it before. It was showing her acceptance of all sides of him, and he loved all the more her for it. And was more than a little turned on by it.

"Do you have any of your cheerleader uniforms in the closet?"

She blushed but nodded.

"Perfect." He grabbed her hand and took her straight to their bedroom.


	19. Flashback - After the Block Party

A/N: We now return you to your regularly scheduled fluff :-)

* * *

As the block party continued on (after hours and hours of dancing, singing, eating, and just general getting to know each other between the towns), Zed and Addison slowly escaped and made their way to the Light Garden.

"It feels like forever since we were here last," she said quietly as they entered the room.

"A lifetime," he agreed. "Even in a few days, everything is so different now." He turned her under his arm and dramatically let her hand go as they wandered a bit.

"I can't believe our families are out there, talking and eating together."

"Well, I told you, zombies will talk your ears off these days. Especially Pops. Someone will eventually have to save your dad from mine. He'll go on for as long as anyone lets him."

"It'll be good for my dad. I say we just let him ramble for now."

Zed looked unconvinced, but figured the fathers would work it out.

"Do you think anyone even knows we left?" she asked.

"We'll know when Gus shows up again," he joked.

"Don't even kid about that!"

He smiled at her and she could see that she was going to spend the rest of her life at the mercy of his teasing. She wouldn't have it any other way.

"Well, we'll just have to make the most of our time then before the Patrol shows up." He winked at her and it reminded her so much of when they sang together here the last time. His eyes were so full of love both times, and it made her feel incredibly special.

Zed must have had the same thoughts because he offered his hand to her and began to sing, "I know it might be crazy, but did you hear the story?"

She smiled brightly, though slightly concerned that they were jinxing this trip to the Light Garden by singing like this again. But she couldn't deny him.

"I think I heard it vaguely."

"A girl and a zombie."

"Oh tell me more, boy. Sounds like a fantasy."

He pulled her to him as they both sang, "Oh what could go so wrong with a girl and a zombie…"

They continued the song as they danced around the Light Garden, much closer than they did the previous time. There was just something about this place that felt magical to Addison (though, it might have been her present company as well).

As the song finished, Zed kept one hand on her waist, but couldn't help but place a hand on her cheek again. But this time, the wig wasn't in the way and it wasn't an escaping lock of white, but her entire head of hair. He wound a strand around his finger and could tell that while she was definitely happy to have tossed the wig, she was still getting used to others seeing her natural hair. She strained herself to not swat his hand away and cover the offending hair.

"It's beautiful," he reminded her. "You're beautiful."

Addison's heart skipped a beat and she tensed a bit at the memory of the Patrol showing up last time at this moment.

"Hurry, before someone ruins this," she whispered as she gripped his upper arms.

Zed bent down and captured her lips with his in a sweet first kiss. They hadn't had many chances to be alone since finally getting together, and every other moment seemed to be interrupted. He refused to let their first kiss be anything but perfect. But now, there was something about being in the Light Garden, and just the way Zed was holding her as he deepened the kiss just a little, that made Addison feel like she was floating.

Zed wanted the kiss to go on forever, but he was still pretty nervous about getting caught. But just as he was about to pull back, Addison made the cutest little noise, somewhere between a moan and a whimper. And suddenly, he didn't care who came through the door, he just wanted to keep kissing this girl forever. His hold on her waist got a little tighter.

But, once air became an issue, the kiss did end and the pair only separated a few inches to catch their breath.

"You're amazing," he murmured.

"You aren't so bad yourself," she said with a grin.

Zed stared into her blue eyes and smiled. "I love you."

" _Well, I guess we've both said it first now,"_ she thought.

Her breath caught for a moment. "I love you, too."

He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Have I told you yet that I really like your hair like this?"

"No, I'm not sure anyone has."

"Well, I do. Don't get me wrong, you were pretty with your old blonde hair as well. Beautiful! But this, you just seem so free with this. It makes you all the more gorgeous."

"Delicious, even?" she said with a giggle.

"Oh, you are definitely delicious!" he replied, waggling his eyebrows and playfully nipping the end of her nose. Then he took both of her hands into his own. "But I'm serious, Addy. This is you. No hiding, no covering, just you. Just Addison. When I saw you at the Homecoming game like that, my barely-beating heart jumped. I couldn't believe how brave, how amazing, how perfect you looked. I almost forgot for a second that I was off to Containment."

"I don't want to talk about that."

"Don't worry, we aren't going to. Other than to say I probably had the dopiest grin on my face, even in the van. Probably made Eliza sick. If you didn't have my heart before that (which you did), you certainly would have afterwards."

Addison dropped her head at that. She wasn't really used to compliments. And she was fairly certain that she had never, ever gotten one about her natural hair, unless you counted her Nana E.

"Hey, cheerleader, look at me," he said, gently raising her face. "Get used to things like this, because I plan on telling you quite often that you are beautiful and amazing. Ok?"

She nodded slowly. "Fine, but get used to me reacting like this."

"Well, that's missing the point, but ok. We'll work on it," he said with another wink.

She tugged on a strand of hair nervously. "So, I'm thinking of growing it out now, what do you think?"

"I think you should do whatever makes you the most comfortable."

"That's a cop out answer."

"No, it's an honest one. But if you need an opinion, for what it's worth, I do kinda miss it being long."

"I miss it too. So, I'll see what it will do. It should grow long, but I've never given it the chance. My mother constantly cuts it to hide it better. We've barely even looked into the genetics behind it since we've been denying it for so long. I don't even know if I can pass it to kids or not."

"Hey, what if our kids had green and white striped hair?" he said, laughing, before he realized what he said. "I mean… I didn't mean to say…"

She grinned at the stumbling over his words. "So, you've thought about our kids, huh?"

"I mean… well, it's crossed my mind, but I don't mean to assume anything… And we'd need to be much older _obviously_ … I was just thinking…" He grumbled. "Addy, can you please stop my babbling?"

Addison crossed her arms and smirked. "No, I think this is adorable and I want to see how long you can last without your usual swagger."

Zed sighed deeply. "Meanie."

"You love me anyway," she said, putting her hands on his chest.

"Yeah. I really do."

"Good, because I really do love you too."

She rose up on her tiptoes and pulled him down to another kiss. These were things he could get used to, he decided. Even with her shortness. He would find a way around it, or just deal with the achy back. It was all worth it for these kisses.

During this kiss, neither one of them even thought about someone coming to interrupt them, and continued on until neither could breathe.

He put his forehead against hers. "We should probably get back. Avoid the Patrol this time."

Addison sighed. "Yeah, save Gus the trip."

He offered his hand and she happily accepted it. "But we'll definitely be back," she added.

"Oh yeah," he replied. "This is our spot now."

"Our spot," she agreed. "Here and the Safe Room."

He nodded and she looked back for one last second as they left, knowing that this indeed would be where they could be themselves and she looked forward to coming back.


	20. Bree and Bonzo's Wedding

A/N: Back to the "present time."

* * *

Six short months later, Addison and Eliza were getting Bree into her wedding gown at Zevon's house. They were already dressed in their gowns (dresses that were long in the back and slightly shorter in the front with spaghetti straps, but Addison's was a pale pink, and Eliza had chosen a purple color).

"Do you think Bonzo is ready?" the bride asked.

"He's been dressed for the last 2 hours," Addison giggled. "Zed already texted me. And he's likely to wear a tread in the floor with all the pacing he's doing."

Bree began to bounce on the balls of her feet and swing her fists rhythmically.

"Bree!" Eliza yelled. "Quit cheering!"

"I'm not chee—" Then she noticed her motions and quickly brought her hands down. "Wait, I guess I am. I suppose I'm a nervous cheerer."

"Oh, Bree," Addison sighed as she hugged her best friend. "Everything is going to be fine!"

"I know, I know! I just want to get moving! I just want to marry that guy!"

Addison couldn't help but smile. Of course she knew how Bree was feeling.

"Well, you've got another 10 minutes," the matron of honor said. "You can make it. We're all dressed up, the boys are across the street in Bonzo's apartment, and almost everyone is here. Just sit and relax for a few minutes and then we'll get you out there to your groom."

"Thank you, both of you," Bree sighed. "I could not have done this without you. Or Zed. I am a happy bride."

"Just wait," Eliza muttered with a smirk.

"Eliza!" Bree screeched, completely embarrassed.

"Hey! I meant the reception and the food!"

Both Bree and Addison gave her skeptical looks.

Eliza tilted her chin up. "I stand by that answer."

Addison laughed. These two were her people. And now her best friend was getting married! She had been wondering when they were going to get Eliza down the aisle. Zed told her to watch Eliza and Bucky at the reception, but she didn't really believe him. She'd be curious to see tonight.

"I can't believe this day is finally here!" Addison said, hoping to change the subject. "Ever since Bonzo spotted your basket toss at the first cheer competition, I have seen this day coming."

"The big guy has always wanted someone to love," Eliza told them. "He's always just loved the idea of love. A real romantic at heart. Addy's right: once he fell for you, that was it. He fell and he fell hard."

Bree squealed with delight.

Addison laughed. "And _that's_ why you guys work so well together. You're literally the most positive people I know."

And as the girls shared a laugh, Bree's father came to collect her and marveled at his little girl. Her mother merely cried happy tears.

Addison and Eliza went down to the street where Zed found them.

"Ladies! You are looking _so_ very lovely today!"

Eliza rolled her eyes. "Go ahead; tell your wife she's prettier."

"E!" Zed challenged. "That's not how I roll. You both look beautiful today!"

"Aw, well, thank you, Zed. You clean up nice, too," Eliza replied, pinching his cheek. She began walking ahead of the couple.

Zed took that opportunity to turn to Addison. He pointed to her and mouthed, "Oh, it's _you_!" and bit his fist for effect. Addison giggled and nudged him to walk up to the front of the gathering with Bonzo.

Eliza began to walk towards the huge flowered arch and smiled at her boys. It was tough being the only girl in their group (well, until Addy and Bree came along) but she always thought of them as the brothers she never had. And now they would both be married. It was hard raising guy friends, but she felt she did a good job.

Addison followed her, eyes locked with Zed. It hadn't been that long since the two of them had done this and she felt just as giddy as she did that day, seeing him up there looking oh-so handsome in a tuxedo. She stole a glance to Bonzo and smiled. Bonzo had a heart as tall as he was and Addison was so happy that he was able to give that huge love to someone else – especially her best friend.

And then Bree and her father appeared. Bonzo's face lit up and Zed wondered if he looked that happy when he saw Addy for the first time in her gown. Addison wondered the same thing about herself as she looked at Bree's glowing face.

The ceremony was beautiful and their vows made Addison cry.

Bree began, "Bonzo, you are the best thing in my life. I have never met anyone as positive as you and you light up any room because of it. You love bringing joy to others and there's nothing more precious to me than your smile when you bring that joy. I look into your eyes and all I see is love and our future together. I am so thankful for every moment that brought me to you and I vow to you that I will spend the rest of forever taking care of you, laughing with you, and faithfully loving you."

Bonzo took a second to compose himself and spoke (having Zed as his translator once he was finished). "My sweet Bree, your love of life is one of the first things I fell in love with. Your smile is as bright as the sun and I want to spend every moment making sure that smile is always lighting up. I can't help but be pulled in by your pep and your energy and it charges me every day. I can't wait for the future because I know you will be with me and that's all that matters. I promise you that I will always be in awe of your beauty, the first to make you smile each day, and faithfully love you each and every minute."

Once there already wasn't a dry eye in the house, Bree's cousin sang a song she learned in Zombie Tongue.

After that and the pictures, the bridal party returned to the street to party the night away. Eliza took the DJ position solo this time (though, Bonzo did sneak in a few minutes thanks to his love of grusic). The cake cutting was even cleaner than Addison and Zed's (thanks to Bree's hatred of mess). The dancing made Addison laugh as the height difference between Bree and Bonzo was just as bad, if not worse, than hers and Zed's. But neither of them seemed to care at all. They were just content to hold each other.

But it was the garter/bouquet toss that became the talk of the night. Eliza and Bucky were the lucky recipients, though this time it wasn't staged.

Addison definitely noticed the coy embarrassment on both of their faces as Bucky put the garter onto Eliza's leg and Addison definitely noticed the look her husband was giving her from across the crowd. Maybe there was more there than she realized…

The unlikely pair had spent the rest of the night dancing when they could and Addison couldn't help but laugh when she saw them together yet again. The party was dying down, but they didn't make any move to separate.

Addison's husband grabbed her hand and spun her under his arm, pulling her from her thoughts.

"What's on your mind, gorgeous?" Zed asked.

"How did I miss the whole Bucky and Eliza thing until now?"

"To be fair, no one would have expected it! And I think it's kinda recent. Definitely after our wedding. Maybe at our wedding?"

"Are you serious?!"

Zed put both hands up. "Calm down there, tiger. I don't have a concrete date or time. I'm just guessing, and Eliza isn't exactly forthcoming with the details yet."

Addison sighed. "Wow."

"Yeah," he replied as he saw both Bree and Bonzo, and Eliza and Bucky dancing a slow dance. "It looks like we started quite a revolution."

"I suppose so."

"In the meantime, care to dance, cheerleader?"

"I'd love to," she answered as she allowed him to lead her to the dancing area.

She never felt as comfortable or as safe as she did when she was in Zed's arms. It was sappy, but she could never bring herself to care. And dancing with him upped the romance factor all the more.

"You know, Bree looks beautiful today, but you are just stunning," he told Addison, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Well, you look dashing, my love. You should wear a tux more often."

"I'm not sure it's the appropriate lab wear, but I could talk to Steve about it," Zed joked.

"On second thought, maybe I just want to keep you all to myself when you're all dressed up like this."

"Oh, love, you can have me all to yourself any time you wish," he whispered with a husky voice.

Addison shivered at his tone. "So… like now?"

Zed's eyes widened. "Let's say our goodbyes," he hurriedly said, dragging her off to find the bride and groom.


	21. After Bree and Bonzo's Wedding

Several weeks after the wedding, Zed was able to get Bonzo the treatment. It tore Zed apart to put his best friend through that kind of pain, but he kept reminding Bree and Bonzo (and himself) that it was for the best. It seemed to have hit Bonzo a little harder, making it all the more difficult for Zed (and especially Bree).

"I'm here, Bonzka. Gar'zm zaga, rye gargiza," Bree chanted, hoping to calm the howls of pain coming from her husband. (I'm here, my love)

Zed could barely look over at Bree and Bonzo. He knew that it hurt, but he really didn't think it affected him this much. Bonzo was definitely taking it much, much worse. Zed's guilt was almost unbearable.

"Buddy, it's going to get better, I promise," Zed muttered as he monitored the drip.

Steve, wisely, kept mostly to the back, observing things from slightly afar.

Bonzo's screams eventually turned into moans. Even Bree couldn't understand what he was saying, it was so low and mumbled. Zed heard him though, and it crushed him that he was muttering, "Por Breeska… por Breeska." (For Bree)

Zed decided to focus on getting to the end. And after the second bag, things seemed to be better. Bonzo was able to speak again and Bree was noticeably more comfortable.

And after a few days, all was well and he was living a Z-band free life.

A few days after Bonzo's release, the whole group was sitting around Zed and Addison's apartment in celebration. And it was then that Eliza asked when it would be her turn for the treatment. She tried to ignore all the goofy grins from her friends and the catcall whistle from Bonzo.

"I told you months ago why I wanted it. Nothing has changed!" Eliza's protested.

"It's ok, Eliza, we believe you," Addison began. "And if you just _happen_ to become my cousin at some point, well, that's ok too."

Eliza ducked her head and didn't respond… which was all the response her friends needed.

"E, it's really ok to admit that you like someone," Zed told her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"No, it's really not my style," Eliza whined. "I don't like admitting I like anything. Do you know how long it took to accept all of you guys? Even you and Bonzo?"

Zed nodded. "I _do_ know how long. A looooong time. Bonzo and I were always really confused why that girl that really seemed to hate us and hate everything wanted to constantly hang out with us. We decoded you eventually, but you are definitely a tough nut to crack, ma'am. More power to Bucky…" he muttered as he brought his arm back.

Eliza pointed a disapproving finger at Zed. "I'm not saying I'm going to marry him! But he's changed. He's definitely not that same self-absorbed asshole that he was in high school. And he's apologized a lot for that. I'm finding out that there's more underneath the ego. Reasons why he acted that way."

"His parents," Addison confirmed. "If you thought my parents were bad, ugh, Uncle Jay and Aunt Kat are just the worst."

Zed looked down into his drink. "Well, to be fair, there's the whole Grandpa/ear thing."

"That's no excuse!" Addison chastised.

"No, but it's made their view of zombies pretty skewed. It's not our fault that they won't open their minds to how things are now, but they believed they were right and they raised their son to be the same way. And they spoiled him and made him think the universe revolved around him. And eventually, even this little universe _did_ revolve around him."

"Still doesn't excuse what he did," Addison muttered.

"No, it absolutely doesn't," Zed agreed. "But it's all he knew. It's all most of you knew. I mean, you punched—"

"All right, all right," Addison interrupted, putting a finger to his lips to stop him.

" _Any_ way," Eliza interrupted. "So, yeah, he's different now. But there's a lot of prep with him as well. We've been doing a lot of talking."

Addison smiled at the idea of Eliza cracking Bucky's tough ego shell. "I gotta admit, Eliza, I always thought the only one good enough for Bucky was Bucky. I figured he'd find a way to marry a mirror or something. But in the past few weeks, I've seen a whole different guy. He definitely still thinks too much of himself, but he thinks of others now as well. I don't know how you did it, but I can say that the world thanks you for it!"

"Well, don't thank me yet."

"Tif gruzruz poz zrafe Buckyka, grit'iz Elizaka," Bonzo laughed. (If anyone can break Bucky, it's Eliza)

"I'm not out to 'break him,' Bonzo. Just make him a better version of himself."

Bree squealed. "That's such a sweet way of putting it!"

Eliza rolled her eyes, but, as usual, everyone knew she didn't mean it. Truth be told, she _was_ proud of how she was helping to change Bucky. And truth be told, she _was_ falling for him, but she was not going to admit that anytime soon. They began to talk at Zed and Addison's wedding, and had actually gone on a few dates before and after Bree and Bonzo's wedding, but kept them secret. Neither wanted their families and friends going crazy (in one direction or another) about their… relationship? Eliza still didn't know what to call it.

"Well, E, I'm proud of you," Zed told her. "If Bucky is a better man, it's certainly due to your help. And maybe he's changing you a little bit too. It's all good. Just don't expect to be invited to family dinners on Sunday at Jay and Kat's house." He laughed, but he also really meant it. "Oh and pro tip: if you are with the family, perhaps out to eat, don't start to look like you're about to press a kiss to the side of his head and then pretend to nom on the side of his face."

"You didn't!" Eliza gasped. "No, you totally did. When did you do this?"

"Yeah, um, high school graduation when Missy and Dale took us and a bunch of family out to dinner. In my defense, I didn't think anyone was paying attention! Until they all were."

Everyone laughed at the mental picture of that and the faces that Zed and Addison must have made afterwards.

Once the laughter died down, Eliza said, "Look, I'm not worried about Jay and Kat. They'll either accept me or they won't. But that's not a bridge I'm even considering crossing right now."

Addison saw something different on Eliza's face, but decided not to bring it up. She knew the hard time Zed had with her parents, so she couldn't imagine the hell that was down the road for Eliza with Kat and Jay. She got up to refill her drink and looked at the zombie's eyes. Eliza was always up for a challenge and while taking on humans was never a problem for her earlier in life, things were different now. Addison could see in her eyes that she knew that. She turned away before Eliza could catch her staring.

For now, Addison was content to watch things play out. To say that this pair was unlikely was the understatement of the year. Eliza, who originally didn't trust humans at all and wanted an uprising to prove her point, and Bucky, an ego-driven pretty boy who thought zombies were mindless monsters that needed to be locked up. Yeah, safe to say that this was a surprise to their group.

But the Seabrook world was changing. Already 2 (maybe 3?) zombie-human couples were living happily, surely with more on the way.

Addison rejoined the group and sat on Zed's lap. "So, Bonzo," she said, in an attempt to change the subject. "How are you feeling without your band?"

"Goozot! Gazar zoll-got, Zedka!" (Wonderful! Thanks so much, Zed!)

"Aww, buddy, you are more than welcome! Happy to help!"

It was Zed's turn to sit and contemplate their group. He wasn't kidding earlier when he told Addison that they had started a revolution. They fought for inclusion and acceptance, and for the most part, they got it. And they kicked down the door for others like Bree and Bonzo, and possibly Eliza and Bucky. (Zed was still trying to wrap his head around that one, but he was happy if she was happy.) After years of being separated and treated so very differently, he and his friends were now members – and basically welcomed members as well – of society. They held normal jobs, they lived in normal settings. It was bliss. And it was all because of the lady on his lap. He lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles to silently give her thanks for it all.

Meanwhile, Bonzo was attempting a magic trick and Eliza and Bree were pretending to be mesmerized by it.

Addison leaned back against him. "We're only getting started, you know?"

He held her a little closer. "Yep. But if anyone can keep this rolling, it's us."

"It's not someday yet. But it's gonna be."

"And we will be extraordinary."

* * *

A/N: If you want a visual of Zed nomming on Addy's face, search for "Momentos meg y milo zombies disney channel" on YouTube. It's about 4 seconds in. (And the rest is adorable too)


	22. Sick Day

A/N: This was a request from Crimson Daydreamer. I hope it came out the way you hoped! Flashing back a bit again.

* * *

In his life as a zombie, Zed only got sick once. It was very rare for zombies to come down with anything, so even though he really only had the one illness, he had really scared his father.

He had known that Addison was sick a bunch of times, but he was never allowed near her during those times, at least in high school. He snuck in the handful of times he could, but her parents were always super strict about visitors (and especially zombie visitors, he suspected) while she was ill.

But now, 4 months into their marriage and Addison came home from work on a Friday not feeling good.

"Every time the season changes, I get sick," she told him as she made a cup of tea in the hopes of beating this early. "My allergies go into hyper drive and I just get bleh."

"I'm surprised you were allowed to have allergies," he joked as they walked to the living room.

At least, he thought he was joking.

"I wasn't. Not really at least. My parents always made some lame excuse about why I was sick, or some relative I had to visit during those times. Allergies were a physical flaw that was only slightly better than my hair."

These were the times that Zed wanted to scream at his in-laws. Yes, they had improved a lot over the years, but he was still bitter for the years of hiding and perfection they subjected their daughter to.

He tried his best to ignore his anger for now as they plopped down on the couch and flipped on the TV.

Addison fussed and fidgeted as she snuggled by him.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I can't get comfortable," she answered.

He put a hand to her forehead. "Uh-oh. I think you have a fever."

"Perfect. Here it comes."

"What can I do to help?"

"Aw, honey, that's sweet. But we're pretty much just in for a few days of yuck. Ugh, I hate being sick!"

"Well, for the first time in your life, you have a nurse to take care of you. No more hiding you away in your room!"

Her face twitched a bit at that and he regretted his words immediately. Perhaps he wasn't ignoring it so well.

"Oh, Addy, I'm sorry!" he said hurriedly. "I didn't mean it like that! I just—"

"No, no. It's ok. I mean, you're right. That's exactly what happened. No sense denying it."

"Well, let's not focus of it. Nurse Zed is here to help you heal up even faster than usual. There will be soup and tea and just general TLC. Yes?"

"Sounds perfect. Or, at least as perfect as being sick gets."

"Ok, well, sickie gets to pick the movie. What are we gonna watch?"

"I'm just going to fall asleep during it anyway, so you pick. Just not an Avengers movie. I want to be awake for those."

" _Beautiful and she watches Marvel movies with me. How did I get so lucky?"_ Zed wondered to himself.

"Ok then. Fast and Furious?" he asked.

"Knock yourself out."

Zed got her a blanket and allowed her to cuddle up close.

"Take your shirt off," she requested.

"Um, Addy, I don't think now is the best time for—"

"No, not for that! You're cold; I want you to cool my fever down."

Despite the treatment mostly making him human, Zed's body temperature still ran a little low, so at least at this point, he was her own personal ice bag.

"Oh! Yeah, ok," he replied, taking off his shirt.

Addison pressed her face against his chest and sighed. "That's a little better."

Zed knew that he'd be sweating soon, but he'd gladly suffer through that to make her feel even a little better.

Sure enough, about 20 minutes into the movie, Addison had fallen asleep. Happy that she was comfy, Zed just continued through the movie. Every now and then, she'd mumble something in her sleep and Zed would just quietly chuckle, even though he felt terrible for her.

Once the movie was over, he carefully scooped her up bridal style and carried her to their room. He put her into the bed and pulled the covers up, tucking her in sweetly.

Just as he was about to leave, she reached out and grabbed his arm. "Stay?" she murmured.

"Of course," he replied, climbing onto the bed with her and pulling out his phone. "I'll stay right here."

"Thank you," she groggily replied as she rolled towards him.

For two hours, Zed played on his phone and checked on his poor wife. When she finally woke, she was glad to see he was still with her.

"Aw, you stayed," she said.

"Of course! You asked me to, after all." He placed a hand on her forehead. "But now I'm going to go make you some soup, ok?"

"I'm not that hungry."

"Yeah, well, even zombies know that chicken soup is perfect when you're sick. So watch some TV and I'll be right back."

She pouted but he went for the food anyway. "Put the lip away," he laughed. "Food is happening!"

Addison turned on the TV but barely paid attention to the channels. She was too busy thinking about how much better she felt with Zed taking care of her, as opposed to those times at home when she was forced to stay in her room or away from the windows so no one knew she was sick.

And her husband, such a kind soul, offering to wait on her hand and foot during this time. How did she get so lucky?

Zed returned then with a tray of chicken noodle soup, tea, and medicine.

"Chicken soup for the soul and medicine for the fever, m'lady. Shall I feed it to you?"

"Zed, I'm perfectly capable of feeding myself!" she said as she took the medicine.

"Yes, I know. But I am taking care of you. Let me help!"

Addison shook her head and laughed. "Fine. If that's what the doctor orders."

"Yes, yes it is. Now, here comes the airplane!" he said, zooming the spoon around.

"Ok, I draw the line at airplane," she said with a giggle.

"Well, that ruins an element of it for me, but ok." He instead gently raised the spoon to her mouth and smiled as she gratefully accepted it.

"Good?" he asked.

Addison nodded. "Thank you, love."

"For what?"

"For what? For all of this! No one has ever taken care of me like this when I'm sick. It was pretty much, 'here's the remote. We'll bring food up later. Don't forget to stay away from the window.' But you are giving me the royal treatment!"

"And you deserve all that and more. Addy, I want nothing more than to take care of you and see that you get better quickly. So, you are stuck with me and this. Got it?"

She smiled brightly. "Got it."

"Good. Now, keep eating. Let's get some strength back."

For the rest of the evening, Zed didn't leave Addison's side. She napped a little bit again, they played games, and he refilled her tea. She truly couldn't have asked for more.

The rest of the weekend was pretty much spent in their room, resting and relaxing, with Zed jumping to take care of her every need. (To the point of annoyance sometimes, but she would never tell him as much.)

When Sunday night rolled around, Addison honestly felt better, and faster than she had ever gotten better before.

"You're a miracle worker!" she told him as they cuddled in bed.

"No, I just wanted my girl to get better."

"Well, call it what you want. But I'm grateful, for you and for your nursing skills."

"You would do the same for me."

"Absolutely!" she agreed, just before yawning.

"Alright, time for bed, Sleeping Beauty. You've got a long day of dealing with Bucky ahead of you and you're going to need all the pep you can get."

"Ok. You're the best nurse I've ever had," she said, already feeling sleepy.

He gently kissed her forehead, happy to not feel a fever. "Anytime, Addy. Anytime."

"Gar-garg…" she mumbled, not staying awake to finish the phrase.

"Love you too," he whispered as he pulled the blankets up a little higher.


	23. Anniversaries

A/N: Ok, back to the present again.

* * *

A little over a month later, Zed woke up to find his wife smiling at him.

"Happy anniversary, husband," she whispered.

"Happy anniversary, wife," he replied as he pulled her down into a heated kiss.

As his hands began to wander, he realized what she was wearing (or _wasn't_ wearing as the case was). Suddenly he was very glad to be married to an early riser.

"Oh, happy anniversary, indeed," he murmured against her neck as they began to celebrate one year of wedded bliss.

The rest of the day was spent lazily hanging around the house, watching old movies, and kissing even more than usual.

Finally, at dinner time, Zed revealed where they were going for their big anniversary date. Addison hoped it wasn't anywhere too fancy or too expensive. She liked the fancy places every now and then, but today she was secretly wishing for sentimentality over flashy.

When he told her they were going to Izzy's, it was perfect for her.

They walked in and the server brought them to the table at which they sat on their "third first date." It had 2 taper candles, a bottle of wine, rose petals, and a bouquet of flowers that just happened to match Addison's bridal bouquet.

"Zed!" she squealed when she saw the surprise. "How did you do this? You were home all day!"

He pulled out her chair. "I'll never tell."

She sat and waited for him to sit as well. "Ah, so I should text Bonzo and thank him?"

"I'm not going to divulge anything!" Zed protested. "But, if you want to buy Bonzo a bag of those chips he likes, then I'm sure he wouldn't tell you no."

"Noted."

Zed poured her a glass of wine. "So, a whole year and you haven't killed me. I'd say there's something to be said about that."

Addison raised her glass. "I'll drink to that!"

"You didn't have to agree so readily."

"Oh, hush. I'm teasing and you know it. This year has been amazing!"

"I'm actually impressed that we managed to have such an eventful first year of marriage. I'm proud of us! Not many other couples can boast that they went through an unzombieing, as Zoey likes to put it, while still newlyweds. Not to mention everything else we went through this year!"

She smiled. "And it's still been everything I dreamed of and more. I can't thank you enough, handsome. There's no one else I'd rather ride this roller coaster with."

He raised his glass. "And I'll drink to that!"

They clinked their glasses just as the pizza arrived.

"So, how do you think year two is going so far?" Zed asked, smirking.

"Well, I'd say 4 cheese pizza is a pretty good start. And I may have some plans for the upcoming year as well," she replied, returning the smirk.

"Any chance you'd like to share those plans?"

"You'll find out, I'm sure," she said before she took a sip of her wine.

She had a devious look in her eyes that Zed had come to call the "just you wait." She was terribly good at looking so calm and collected when they were out, but underneath the still waters was a raging sea of lust and very often, the "just you wait" meant they were barely getting in the door when they got home, let alone the bedroom.

Zed couldn't wait to find out just what these plans of hers were. While he was certain not all of them involved continuing their anniversary celebration, in the short term that was good enough for him.

That night, she certainly didn't disappoint.

* * *

Three months later, as Zed and Addison were getting ready for bed, she brought up the topic she had been thinking about for days, but didn't want to mention it yet.

She watched as he quietly put on his pajamas. "So, you know what tomorrow is, right?" she asked as she sat by the pillows.

"Yep."

"Are you planning on discussing it?"

"Nope."

"Can we discuss it tomorrow?"

"Meh."

"Zed Necrodopolous!" she chastised, hands on her hips.

Ooh, feisty Addison was here.

"Addison Necrodopolous!" he squeakily mocked, hands on hips as well.

"Zed, you haven't talked about it at all, but if all goes well tomorrow, you'll be Z-band free for a year. That's kind of exciting!"

He sat at the foot of the bed. "Yes, it will be… tomorrow."

"What? Are you scared we're going to jinx it or something?"

He was silent.

Addison's mouth dropped. "You _are_ scared of that!"

"Well, can you blame me?"

"A little, yeah."

Zed rolled his eyes, but wisely kept his mouth shut.

Addison walked on her knees over to him. "Zed, all sorts of professionals have told us that everything still looks good. It's not like your treatment has a one year expiration date that just turns off at 365 days. You're fine now, you'll be fine tomorrow, and then, my love…" She dropped her voice. "…then we celebrate."

He knew she was distracting him; he wasn't a stupid man. But dammit, if he didn't allow himself to just get swept away by that distraction. He would deal with the reality of their future plans tomorrow. Right now, it was still just the two of them and that was enough for him.

The next day at work, despite wanting a quiet day, Zed walked into balloons on his desk and a homemade banner that said "Happy kinda human anniversary!" in messy scrawl.

He laughed as he shook his head. His co-workers were the best.

Steve popped out from behind a cluster of balloons. "My man! Look at you, still as pale-but-not-as-pale as ever!"

The two did their well-rehearsed high-five and Zed thanked him for the decorations.

"Well, the banner was my doing."

"I figured," Zed quickly replied.

"And the balloons and cards are from everyone else."

"There are cards?" Zed asked as he rushed to his desk.

"Yep! But I think that box of candy is from Addy. We were instructed not to open it, so either you really like that chocolate or…"

"Whoa!" Zed said, opening the lid and seeing the picture within the box.

"Or Addison put an extra special surprise in there," Steve finished with a laugh.

"Yeah, well, if she was looking to distract me from work today, she definitely accomplished that mission."

"Oh, come on, dude, like we're working today anyway! It's a party! We're going to do, like, one blood test and then the rest of the day is pizza and pretending to work. Though, I would imagine you'll be returning to the chocolate from time to time... You dog, you."

Zed blushed deeply… but didn't deny it.

And the rest of the day went exactly as Steve predicted. They did do a blood test and it showed, just as Steve assumed, that everything was still looking great with Zed's "humanity." And then it was on to pizza and celebrating.

Zed arrived at home a little early that evening, seeing as how nothing was getting done at the office anyway. When he couldn't find Addison anywhere, he assumed that Bucky was making her stay late to go over routines. But when he got to their room, he found his wife, lying on their bed and all decked out in a set of lingerie that looked very familiar, thanks to a picture he received earlier that morning.

His mouth was instantly dry and he struggled to say, "Why, hello."

"Hi there," she replied.

"So, how was your day?" he asked, desperately trying to hold on to a string of composure.

"Oh, you know. This and that. Mostly just waiting for you to get home. I thought I would surprise you."

"Yeah," he said as he finally willed his feet to start walking towards her. "Yeah, I see that." He sat on the bed. "Is this new?" he asked as he traced the strap of her bra.

"Mmhmm. Thought with the special occasion and all…"

"Addy, I just…" He didn't even know how to finish that sentence.

She got up onto her knees and put a finger to his lips. "Shhh. Stop worrying. It's all ok. All you have to think about right now is making love to me."

"Oh gorgeous, that's practically all I _can_ think about right now."

"Good. Then we're on the same page. Now, Mr. Necrodopolous," she said as she toyed with the hem of his shirt. "Care to celebrate?"

"Oh, Mrs. Necrodopolous, I think we can definitely celebrate right now."

She quickly divested him of his shirt and his brain short circuited for any other thoughts he might have had besides his beautiful wife in front of him. Her plan to distract him from the worry of finally starting a family worked just perfectly.


	24. Try, try again

A month later, Addison was crushed to find out she wasn't pregnant.

Zed held her close as she sobbed on their bed and stroked her hair.

"Addy, listen to me. It doesn't happen for most people on the first try. This is nothing to worry about! Besides we almost never get things right on the first try. Our first meeting, our first date, our first almost kiss. But we've always gotten it right soon after. I'm not concerned, so you shouldn't be either."

"I know," she whispered.

"Besides, practice makes perfect, yes?"

She could almost feel his eyebrows working at his innuendo. But his distraction worked and she did giggle a little and swatted his shoulder.

"Are you going to be ok?" he asked.

She nodded. "I just had my heart set on this working right away. What if—"

He put his finger to her mouth. "Ah-ah-ah. Do not go down that road. You know we've got the information that says everything should work right. That is _not_ what is happening right now."

"But it _didn't_ work," she protested.

"And that's a very human thing to happen. We're going to get it right. And we are going to have the cutest little baby in the world for it. Maybe a bunch. Let's see if you want to try to kill me after having the first one. But, you know, be careful about it. I feel like I'm a lot more vulnerable these days."

She laughed again and Zed felt so good that even though this was partially his fault, perhaps, it was him that was making her feel even a little bit better.

He smiled as she pulled back to see him and he wiped the tears from her cheeks. "So, let's not worry about it. Right? If I'm not worrying, then surely no one else should be."

"Yeah, you make a good point."

"Good. Now get dressed. Bucky won't tolerate late."

"Fine, fine," she muttered as she wandered to her closet.

Zed knew it was going to be a rough day. He secretly texted Bucky and told him to go easy on his cousin. He ran his fingers through his hair and stood up, trying to psych himself up for this new roller coaster ride.

* * *

A month later, the scenario played out once more.

"Can I start getting worried now?" she asked through her sobs.

"No, no you cannot," he told her. "The doctor told us that 3 or 4 wouldn't mean anything bad. It's disappointing, I know. But we're going to get through this. We always do."

"Maybe I'm tired of getting through things."

He winced at her words. Though not directed at him, he took them slightly to heart. Her relationship with him always caused the biggest strains on her life. And he was certainly beginning to wonder if the doctors knew what they were talking about. Maybe they couldn't have children naturally. Maybe it _was_ time to push the panic button. Maybe…

"Hey," she said, interrupting his thoughts. "Come back to me. I know what you're thinking and knock it off."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, sure."

Zed took a deep breath. "Look, no one is allowed to take any specific blame for this. We're going to get this right. Say it with me."

"We're going to get this right," she repeated with him.

"That's my girl. Are you going to work today?"

"Yeah, I promised Bree we would have lunch. Maybe some girl time will do me good."

"Yes, yes it will. Tonight, we're going out to eat. Izzy's?"

"Yes, please!" she said, her eyes brighter than he had seen them all morning.

"Ok, then I will see you tonight. I love you, cheerleader."

She gave him a quick kiss before he left. "I love you, too, zombie."

Bucky could tell that Addison was distracted but just didn't know why. He told her to just take the afternoon off and he would see her ready to go on Monday morning. She was happy to not need to come back, just in case lunch ran long, as it was apt to do when she and Bree got together.

Addison got there early and was absently stirring her water when her best friend arrived.

"What's up, girl. You don't look so good," Bree asked, taking her seat.

"Got my friend today," Addison replied sadly.

"Oh. Oh honey, it's going to be ok," Bree said, putting a hand on Addison's. "It's only been twice! Your baby is going to show up right when she is supposed to."

"You think we'll have a girl too, huh?"

"Everybody does. If you end up having a boy, you'll just have to return it and ask for the correct baby."

That did make Addison smile for a second, until she came back down again. "Bree, what if it doesn't happen?"

Bree's face fell. She had never seen her friend look this low. Even in high school while dealing with freshman/zombie drama, Addy had never been defeated like this.

"Addison, listen to me. You and Zed are going to make gorgeous babies. No doubt in my mind. But the more you worry about it, the more stress you're going to put on yourself and the more difficult it'll become. And likely take some of the fun out of trying. Amirite?" she said with a saucy grin.

Addison chuckled at that. "I know. And Zed said that same thing. I'm just too far in my own head."

"You absolutely are! You're going to be a mom, Addy. And when you are, this stupid time won't even be a memory. It'll be gone. Ok?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, so, wine?"

"Nothing currently stopping me, so yes, please!"

* * *

Another month passed, unfortunately with the same results.

"Should we go back to the doctor?" she quietly asked.

"One more try. Just one. If it doesn't work – _if_ – then we'll make all sorts of appointments, ok?"

She nodded and got up and began to get ready for work. It broke Zed's heart to see her like that, especially knowing there was nothing he could do to make her feel better. And the only thing he could do to help, he was apparently failing at. He sighed and got ready as well.

That day, thankfully, Bonzo showed up and surprised him with lunch.

"Buddy, you have no idea what great timing you have," Zed said, leading his best friend to the break area.

"Zut ziz zup?" Bonzo asked as he sat backwards in a chair. (What is up?)

"This baby thing. It's not happening. Addy's crushed, I'm frustrated. I just… I don't know."

"Zedka, zra'ot gazorry. Grit _wril_ zrappel. Gar kroze zoll." (Zed, don't worry. It _will_ happen. I know so.)

"Well, I'm glad to hear you know it will. I'm starting to have my doubts," Zed said, hanging his head.

Bonzo felt terrible. His best friend was usually so confident, to the side of arrogance at some points. Seeing him like this was strange to say the least. But Bonzo was nothing if he wasn't the most positive member of their group. He gave Zed the best pep talk he had ever given.

Zed grinned after hearing all his best friend had to say. "Thanks, Bonz. You're right. Addison and I are fighters. We are going to get this right!"

"Za!"

"You were meant to show up today, man. So, did you catch the game last night?"

Bonzo knew his friend was changing the subject on purpose, but he had at least cheered up a little, so he counted it as a win.

* * *

A little over a week later, Addy was sitting on the bed holding a calendar. When Zed walked in, he knew exactly what she was doing.

"I'm thinking it's not Arbor Day, so there's probably a better reason you've got the calendar," he lamely joked.

"Yep. I think you know what tonight is," she sighed.

He walked over to her in just a few strides and knelt down in front of her. He took the calendar from her and set it aside. "Addison, look at me." She did. "Don't be so discouraged. You've lost the fight before it's even begun. Let's just make love and not think about it. Let's just be us."

"But—"

"No, don't go there. Make love with me, Addy. This is going to be it. I can feel it."

"Do you?" she whispered, trying to gauge if he was just trying to make her feel better.

"I do. I really do. And I'm going to prove it to you."

He quickly leaned up and captured her lips with his own, muffling her sound of surprise and the following sounds of appreciation. He wasted no time tonight in removing her clothes and laying her back, loving smiles on both of their faces.

"I love you, Addy," he sighed as his hands caressed her.

"Gar-gargiza,"she replied.

Two and a half weeks later, Zed woke to a cry from the bathroom.

"Zed!"


	25. Oh!

"Zed!" Addison called from the bathroom.

Zed sat straight up and ran to her. He found her on the floor, tears in her eyes.

"Addy! Addy, what's wrong? Are you ok?" he asked, still unsure of just what was going on.

"I think I'm fine," she said, sniffling.

"Then, what—"

She cut off his question by handing him a little plastic stick. He accepted it from her and looked at it curiously…

Until the light bulb above his head switched on… and he saw the two lines. His eyes snapped up to meet hers.

"Two lines. That… that means?"

"I'm pregnant," she whispered.

Both were quiet for a few moments. Neither of them was sure what to say. Until Zed lunged forward and kissed her with everything he had.

They both pulled back and smiled. "So, I'm guessing you're happy," she said with a giggle.

"Thrilled! I can't believe it!" Then it occurred to him how they were sitting. "But, why are we on the floor?"

Addison laughed and shrugged. "I don't know. I think I just needed to sit down when I saw those lines. I'm just so happy! I was so worried that it wasn't going to happen."

He pulled her into his arms. "I know, I know. But see? With a little perseverance, we got it! The awesomeness of Zeddison cannot be contained!"

She laughed at his joy and put a hand to her stomach. Their baby was beginning their journey in there.

As if he knew her thoughts, Zed bent down to Addison's stomach and spoke. "Hello in there! This is your Daddy speaking. You probably don't have ears yet, but I still want you to know that we are out here loving you and waiting for you. You are a very lucky little… um, person. Though, if you aren't a girl, then everyone is losing the bet. But anyway, we love you!"

He gently kissed the hand Addison had on her midsection and sat up to look at her. "How ya feeling, Mom?"

She smiled at the term. "I don't know, Dad. I'm still trying to wrap my head around all of this. We're having a baby!"

"This is what I hear. When do you want to tell everyone?"

"I'm not sure. I want this to just be for us for a little while. If the wedding was any indication, everyone is going to lose their minds with this. But I want to tell them soon. I don't think I can keep it a secret for very long."

"Yeah, same here. Let's just play it by ear. We'll wait a week and then plan it out. Sound good?"

"It sounds perfect."

"Gonna be hard to hide it though," Zed admitted. "This smile is going to be difficult to explain."

"You're fast on your feet, you'll think of something."

"And you?"

"I'm just full of pep today! Ready to train those Mighty Shrimp!"

" _So_ jealous of your awesome excuse!"

He stood up and helped her to stand as well. "Just be careful out there. No more basket tosses," he teased.

She gasped. "Yeah, I guess I really do have to watch now. I mean, I haven't been tossed in forever anyway, but yeah, I'll definitely be careful."

It was hard to go to work that day, but they both pressed on, eager to plan on how they were going to tell their family and friends.

* * *

A week later, they decided a party would be in order to tell everyone at once. And as the time would have it, a New Year's party seemed to fit the bill.

Before they knew it, it was all planned out: their parents, Zoey, Bree and Bonzo, Eliza and Bucky would all come for dinner and then they would announce it to everyone.

That morning, Addison was a nervous wreck, and as luck would have it, she also began to get morning sickness a few days previously.

"Gorgeous, go sit down, I've got this," Zed told her as they tried to get their apartment ready for guests. "When you get upset, the hurling only comes faster."

Addison plopped into a kitchen chair. He was right, and she hated him for it. She did get sicker when something upset her, which happened a lot thanks to the mood swings.

She put her head on her arms. "You know, once everyone gets here and realizes that _everyone_ is here, they're going to know what's going on."

"Yeah, but hopefully they'll be polite enough to let us tell them. Well, maybe not Zoey."

Addison wanted to disagree with him, but she couldn't. As it was, her little sister-in-law was beginning to eye her suspiciously at cheer practices now that Addison wasn't doing as much.

She sighed. "Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. We should do it as soon as possible, though."

"Yeah, you're right. Why don't you go take a nap?"

"I don't want a nap," she protested.

"It's going to be a big day. I'll be fine out here."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" she snapped.

Zed paused. He knew this was a mood swing and proceeded with caution. "Addy, of course not. I'm always better when you're around. But I know the baby is taxing right now and I just want to spoil you."

Addison considered this for a moment. "Ugh, fine. I'm useless out here anyway," she said as she stood up in a huff.

"Not useless!" he called as she left. Zed sighed when she was out of earshot. He hoped a little rest would calm her nerves for that evening.

"But for now," he said to himself. "I'm about to put in work." And he proceeded to sing a little "Bamm" as he cleaned and set things up.

An hour later, Addison rejoined him in the kitchen.

"There's my beautiful wife!" he said, arms outstretched. "Feeling rested?"

"A little," she admitted. "Sorry I got cranky earlier."

"It's fine. I completely understand. Let's have some lunch and then I'll start dinner."

Zed did his best to keep Addison calm as they continued their plan. Once it was time to start cooking, Addison was pretty happy.

"Oh my God, Zed, that smells delicious!"

"I hope it is. Can you start the salad?"

"Yep, but I'm about to dig into that lasagna."

"Back, tiger! Back!" he teased.

And before they knew it, Zevon and Zoey had arrived.

"Zed made lasagna!" Zoey cried as soon as she smelled it.

While Zevon didn't mind "human" food, he generally only served the basic brainy food that he was used to. Zoey, however, was always thrilled to get out and eat anything else.

"You are my favorite brother!" she said as she hugged Zed.

"Yeah, well, you're my second favorite sister," he muttered.

"Jerk."

"Weirdo."

Addison rolled her eyes. "How old are you two?"

Zevon laughed. "Anything we can help with?"

"Nah, Pops, I think we just need to wait for everyone else," Addison said, pulling the garlic bread out of the oven.

"Who else is coming?" he asked.

"Um, Dale and Missy, Bree and Bonzo, and Eliza and Bucky," Zed told him, hoping to not give away too much.

"Really? Oh, so it is a Happy New Year then."

"Mmm-hmm," Zed replied, avoiding the conversation as much as possible.

The doorbell rang then and Zevon answered it, finding both human/zombie couples.

"Welcome!" he said. "Zed says dinner is almost ready."

"I smell his lasagna!" Eliza said happily.

Zed poked his head out from the kitchen. "We just need to wait a few extra minutes. Dale and Missy texted that they might be running a few minutes late. Crazy last minute Council meeting before the end of the year."

And with that, everyone mingled about as Addison and Zed finished getting dinner ready.

Just as Zoey was about to get a plate, regardless of what Zed said, Addison's parents arrived.

"Well, this is quite the gathering," Missy said, almost completely at ease. Almost.

"Yeah, well, we _really_ wanted to wish everyone a Happy New Year!" Addison said, over-enthusiastically.

"Dial it back, happy," Zed mumbled as he walked by her.

Addison blushed and quickly turned to follow him.

"Anything… else?" Zoey asked.

Instantly, everyone stopped what they were doing.

Zed stopped and turned back to their family. "Well… as a matter of fact, there is something we'd like to share with everyone. Thank you for that introduction, Zoey," he said through gritted teeth.

Zoey just smiled.

"Yeah, well, we really wanted all of our family and friends together to let you all know that… we're having a baby!" Addison squealed.

Bree and Zoey joined in the squealing. Zevon hugged Dale and Missy aggressively. Bonzo cheered. And Eliza turned to Bucky with her hand outstretched and said, "Pay up, cheer boy. Told you that's what this was about."

And suddenly, Addison was being mobbed by every female in the room.

"My baby's having a baby!" Missy said, surprisingly happy as she kissed Addison's cheek.

Bree, Eliza, and Zoey all hugged her and congratulated her as well. It was quite loud and a bit shrill for Zed's ears.

Zevon clapped Zed on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you, son. Found a great wife, started a wonderful life with her, and now starting a family. It's everything I wanted for you."

"Thanks, Pops. We're really, really excited."

Dale approached them then. "Zed, congratulations," he said, extending his hand. Zed accepted it and shook it. "I know you'll both make great parents."

"Thank you, Dale. That means a lot to me."

Dale nodded and walked away. And with that, Bonzo ran over and hugged his best friend, lifting him off the floor.

"Yay!" Bonzo yelled.

"Bonzo, whoa! I know you're excited, but let's calm down a little!" Zed laughed.

Bonzo put him down and ruffled his hair. "Zatzugraton!" (Congratulations!)

"Yeah, thanks, buddy!"

Slowly, Bucky approached Zed, not sure who to talk to. "Um, so congratulations. I'm certain you and my little cousin will be great at this."

"Thanks, Bucky. And thanks for coming."

"Yeah, yeah. It's good to be accepted by _some_ family."

"Still rough with your parents?"

"A little. Things are improving… slightly. But we'll get through it." Bucky looked down at the floor, obviously not sure of his own words.

"Just believe, Bucky. It'll get there."

"Yeah. Hey, I'm gonna go hug my cuz." And with that, Bucky darted off before things could get even more awkward.

"So, when are you due?" Bree asked, once everyone calmed down.

"End of August, like the 25th.

Zoey grinned. "And it's a girl, right?"

Zed shook his head. "Zo, we won't know that for a while. Calm down!"

"Pfft! It's a girl," Zoey scoffed.

Addison cleared her throat. "Ok, so, that's pretty much the big news. Go get some food, everyone. And there's cupcakes too."

For the rest of the evening, their family and friends milled about and chatted. Some about the new baby, some not. But it was great to just see them all together. Addison's parents were happily talking about becoming grandparents with Zevon and they even talked a bit with Bucky _and_ Eliza.

Progress. They were making progress.

After everyone had left, Addison happily climbed into bed.

"Well, I think that went really well," she said with a huge grin.

"It absolutely did," Zed agreed, pulling her close. "I think everyone is sufficiently thrilled."

"Yes, considering that Bree is ready to start planning the baby shower."

"That wasn't unexpected, though. I just really enjoyed our parents getting along. And I even saw your parents including Bucky and Eliza."

"Yeah, I know that made him feel accepted. Jay and Kat are coming around, apparently, but really, really slowly. Any girl was going to have a hard time being good enough for their little prince, but Eliza's got an extra mountain to climb."

"As long as she can keep the attitude in check, she's got a decent shot. Eliza doesn't let people stop her."

"That's for sure."

Zed put a loving hand on Addison's tummy. "Hey, baby, Daddy again. Just wanted to say I love you and you've got so many others out here that do too."

"You're going to spoil her."

"Happily. Just like her Mama."

Addison smiled. "True."

"Alright, get some sleep. Love you, cheerleader."

"Love you too, zombie."

* * *

A/N: You didn't really think I'd keep them from having kids, right? ;-)


	26. Pregnancy, Part 1

Once Addison saw those two little lines, her entire world got turned upside down. She went to work that day and had to tell Bucky how peppy she felt, all while feeling really tired.

Zoey was captain of the squad, and very observant of her teammates and her coaches. She knew her sister-in-law quite well and was beginning to wonder just what was up with her.

Zed, however, had to hide his excitement from his co-workers, especially his lab partner.

"Zed, man, you look like you're on cloud 9 today!" Steve said. "You win the lottery or something?"

"Or something," Zed replied. "Things… well, things are just really starting to fall into place."

"Hey, I'm happy for you! You've looked a little distant lately."

"Yeah, I guess I was. But those problems, I think they're finally clearing up."

"Really glad to hear it. Less mopey Zed is better. And besides, I need all my groomsmen to be smiley for the wedding in a few weeks."

"Oh, I'll definitely be smiley at your wedding. It's a looong time coming, dude."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Jess agrees. Pass me that beaker."

Just about a week later, Addison began to feel the morning sickness she dreaded so much. Baby Necrodopolous always made their presence known at 6:15. Zed wondered just how the baby knew what time it was, but you could almost set your watch by it. And if Addison got upset, which was becoming more and more of an occurrence, what with the new and improved mood swings, the nausea would only ramp up even harder.

It broke Zed's heart to see her so uncomfortable and not be able to help. But it also irritated Addison for Zed to be so nervous around her.

"Zed, I'm pregnant, not incapable," she said one morning.

"I know that."

"Do you? I mean, you've poured my cereal for me every day this week. I've been getting my own breakfast for years now."

He sighed. Yeah, he had seen this coming. She was bound to notice his over-protectiveness.

"Well, you're doing all the hard work here. I'm just trying to make things as easy as possible for you."

She sighed. Yeah, she had seen this coming. He was a nurturer at heart.

"Don't worry so much about me!" she tried to convince.

He tilted his head with his eyebrows raised. "Really?"

"Yes, I know, it's a new concept for you. But really, I'm ok. Yes, the baby makes my stomach feel like it's on a roller coaster. My emotions too. And I'm tired. But these are nothing new to pregnancy."

"But I got you into this mess. I just want to help."

She placed a hand on his cheek. "You might recall that we were both there that night, my dear. I'm ok taking half the blame. And I'm fine, really. And once we get to the second trimester, I hear things get better. So, fingers crossed, you won't have to worry _as_ much. Ok?"

He didn't want to say yes, but he could never deny those blue eyes. "Ok. I'll do my best."

"Thank you. That's all I ask."

At about 8 weeks, they were off to the first sonogram. All of their doctors wanted to keep a close eye on the baby, all things considered.

After the 3rd magazine that Zed was sure Addison wasn't actually reading, he grabbed her hand.

"Addy, calm down. Everything is ok. This is just a precaution. It'll be great to see our little one!"

"I know… I know. But, what if—"

He held up a hand. "Ah-ah! Nope. Not going there. This baby is perfect, just like Mama. And today we're only going to get proof."

Addison was about to reply when a nurse called. "Addison?"

"This is it," she sighed as they stood and followed the nurse.

Everything was prepped and the doctor came in.

"Dr. Grate?" Addison questioned as she started to sit up. "What are you doing here? I thought—"

"You thought you'd just be getting the tech today," the doctor interrupted.

Both Zed and Addison nodded.

Dr. Grate smiled. "Don't worry, I know the doctor being here can be a little scary, but I just wanted to perform this myself. A little selfish on my part, but I just really wanted to see this baby."

The doctor's smile was huge and Addison wasn't as worried now.

"So, ready to see baby Necrodopolous?"

Addison nodded. "More than you know!"

The doctor began and laughed. "Aha! There's the little one!" He pointed to a flutter on the screen.

"Wait, that's…" Zed began, unable to finish as he took his wife's hand.

"Yep, that's your precious baby's heartbeat." He typed a few things on the keyboard and continued. "Well, I'm very happy with that heartbeat. You should be proud of that little one!"

"I am!" Addison said through her happy tears.

"Can we get a picture?" Zed asked.

Dr. Grate laughed. "I've already got a few snapped for you. Got grandparents to share with?"

"Oh yeah."

"Perfect. Then I think we're all done here."

"Wait!" Addison said quickly. "One more minute?"

The doctor grinned. "Of course."

Zed brought Addison's hand to his lips and gently kissed each knuckle, while staring at the screen.

"She's really cute," he whispered.

"Thinking girl, huh?" Dr. Grate asked.

" _Everyone_ is," Zed replied.

Addison took a deep breath. "Ok, I'm done."

"Ok," the doctor said as he began to turn off the machine and leaned down to get the printouts. "Here are your baby's first pictures."

Addison accepted them with trembling hands. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure more than I can tell you. I'll let you get cleaned up. And I'll see you in a few weeks."

"Thank you, doctor," Zed said, shaking hands.

Addison got changed and sat looking at the picture. She gently ran a finger over the image.

"You ok?" Zed asked, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

She nodded. "I'm just so happy. That's our baby."

"Mm-hmm. I think she has your nose," Zed joked.

"Well, that's definitely your chin," Addison giggled.

"Yeah, I think you're right." He kissed her once again. "Come on. There's about 10 people that are waiting for phone calls and we need to get to it."

Addison nodded and the two walked out happily, hand in hand.

As the second trimester rolled on, Addison was disappointed that, while the morning sickness had subsided, nausea was still a surprise friend. And smells really still bothered her. Even her beloved coffee.

"Ugh, did you have to brew dog food again?" she asked as she wandered into the kitchen one morning.

"Gorgeous, I promise I didn't brew dog food. And I was hoping that it would be done before you got up. I'm so sorry," Zed said with a sheepish look.

Addison sighed. She knew he was trying (very trying sometimes), but the smell was just too much for her.

"It's ok. I'll go get dressed instead. Can you open a window and air out the kitchen, please?"

He rushed over to her and kissed her forehead. "Of course, cheerleader."

As she left, he just couldn't help but smile. Yes, she was miserable with the smells and the mood swings and the nausea, but there was a definite bump forming that was finally very pronounced. He felt terrible that she was really doing all the heavy lifting with the baby, but the fact that he could see the proof now just made him thrilled.

And now they were about 3 weeks from (hopefully) learning the gender of their child. Zed only wanted a healthy baby, but was afraid of a riot if they found out the baby was a boy. There wasn't a single family member or friend that thought the baby was a boy. Literally everyone they knew was betting on girl.

Those 3 weeks seemed to crawl by for the couple. But finally, they were off to the sonogram. As they sat in the waiting room, Addison's legs were bouncing.

"Sweetheart, calm down," he laughed as he placed a hand on her knee. "We've already had one sonogram."

"I know, I know. But this is the big one!"

"Yeah, but it's a good thing. Not something to bounce out of your chair about. You're going to start nervous cheering like Bree."

"I'm not that bad! I'm just—"

"Addison?" the nurse interrupted.

"Let's go," Zed said, helping her to stand.

Once everything was set up, Dr. Grate entered again.

"Ooh, time to settle the big debate!" he announced. "Money still on girl?"

"Oh yeah," Zed replied.

"Ok then, let's see…" He began moving the wand around. "Well, there's the profile. Cute nose. Let's see if we can move around here. Ooh, sly little one, isn't too keen on being seen." He kept moving the wand. "Alright, I think I can see… yep, that's pretty definite for me…"

"What?" Addison impatiently asked.

"That right there is a baby… girl! Congratulations!"

"Whew!" Zed sighed. "No riots in the streets of Seabrook!"

Addison wanted to joke with him, but the current picture was showing the cutest profile of a baby she had ever seen.

"Look at her fingers!"

The doctor smiled warmly. "I think she's waving at you."

Zed beamed and waved at the screen. "Hello there, sweet girl!"

Addison instantly burst into tears. Zed grabbed her hand.

"She's beautiful, eh?" he asked her.

All she could do was nod.

Even Dr. Grate was holding back tears at this point. It was these couples that made his job worth it.

"Ok, well, let's get a few other views in, just to make sure everything is developing well, and then you'll be free to go!"

"Do we get pictures again?" Zed hurriedly asked.

"Of course," Dr. Grate answered. "I'll be sure to get a few good ones."

That afternoon, the couple made a ton of calls and heard all their friends and family scream, "I knew it!" And they couldn't be happier for it.


	27. Pregnancy, Part 2

A/N: I wish I could have planned this out better where I posted Addison having the baby on Mother's Day, but alas. We'll just have to round out her pregnancy instead. Happy Mother's Day!

* * *

Once Addison hit the third trimester, the nausea and the attacks on her nose were barely around anymore. And while that was good, the baby was now starting to use her internal organs as trampolines.

But she had the nursery as a distraction. After the couple moved into their new house, the prime focus was the baby's room. Decorating the nursery in soft pinks and light green accents kept Addison busy. The princess theme made her (and Zed) smile and she loved all the sweet little stuffed animals placed throughout the room.

But when it came time to build the furniture, all bets were off. The peace of the room was gone. It was a war zone.

One Saturday afternoon, around 34 weeks, Zed sat surrounded by booklets and crib parts.

He threw the one book to the floor and declared, "The folks that wrote these directions are terrible individuals and didn't get enough love growing up. They obviously hate other people!"

Addison couldn't help but giggle from her perch in the rocking chair. "That bad, huh?"

"No, not 'that' bad. Even worse! I have zero idea what's going on here."

"Maybe it's time to call for backup," she suggested.

Zed held up his phone. "I've already texted both our Dads. They'll be here soon. Maybe they can help with the dresser too."

"Well, that's a lot of testosterone in one room for me, so maybe I'll go take a little nap."

As she struggled to stand, Zed instantly got up and helped her. "How's the princess doing today?"

"Disgruntled that she can't do toe touches anymore if her kicks are any indication."

Zed knelt before her. "Hello, sweetheart. Let Mommy take a good nap, yeah? Maybe she'll give you a milkshake later if you're good."

"You're already _that_ Dad, spoiling her," Addison sighed.

He looked up at her with those puppy eyes. "Guilty."

"Ok, well, you manly men be careful in here. And try not to wake me up if you're not."

"Yes, dear," Zed deadpanned before kissing her.

Addison waddled to their room and smiled as she heard the voices of her husband, father, and father-in-law getting along so well and actually working together (and complaining together) to get things set up. She rubbed her stomach and spoke softly, "Little girl, you are bringing together all sorts of people. You are definitely a miracle baby." And then she dozed off.

When she awoke a refreshing two hours later, she found the 3 guys, each with a drink in hand, staring proudly at the crib, dresser and changing table.

"There's the interior designer!" Zed called when he saw her at the door. "Where does everything go, gorgeous?"

"Well, you're in a much better mood," she noted.

"We did it and I'm feeling pretty good about it."

She nodded and then directed the placement of the furniture. Tears sprang up when she saw everything in its place.

"It's beautiful! Thank you!"

Dale put his arm around his daughter. "She's going to love it in here. You did wonderful, Addy."

"Thanks, Daddy. I think so too."

"Well, since it's all together, I need to get back home. Your mother needs help deciding what color to repaint the kitchen. Do you know how many different shades of blue there are? This was a very welcome distraction." He shook Zed's hand. "So I thank you for calling me over."

"Anytime, Dale. Thanks again."

Dale nodded and left.

"Well," Zevon spoke up. "I should get going too. Zoey is due back from Ezra's house any moment and I want to make sure she's not a minute late.

Addison hugged him. "Thanks so much, Pops."

"It's my pleasure, Addy. Anything for my granddaughter! Oh, and you guys too."

Zed laughed. "Yeah, yeah. We know where your real loyalties lie now."

"Hey, someday you'll get it!" Zevon hugged Zed as well and left.

Addison sighed. "It's so lovely in here. I cannot wait to show her. I just want to show her everything!"

"And we will," Zed told her, wrapping his arms around her from behind and placing his chin on her head. "She's going to see a completely different world than when we started. And I can't wait to teach her all of it."

"I think she's our Someday," Addison said softly.

"Absolutely," Zed agreed.

* * *

A week later, baby Necrodopolous was having a fun afternoon kicking and bouncing.

"Oh, she's going to be a tumbler," Addison sighed from the couch. "She's definitely attempting some ambitious passes in there."

"Well, she's legacy, so it's no surprise," Zed answered, putting a pillow on the coffee table and gently putting Addison's feet onto it. "Cheer camps, here we come."

Addison winced as the baby took another shot at her kidney.

"Talk to your daughter," she sighed. "She likes you better anyway."

"Oh, that's not true. Maybe she just likes the sound of my voice. Her Mama does," Zed replied, giving her _that_ grin.

"Shut up. I do not," she protested.

"You do!" he teased.

"Do not."

"Mmm-hmm…" He looked at her the way he did in the Zombie Light Garden the first time. "I know it might be crazy," he started to sing.

She glared at him, but he knew it wasn't real.

"But did you hear the story?" he continued on, nudging her.

Addison was quiet for a beat but finally picked up the line, "I think I heard it vaguely."

"A girl and a zombie."

"Oh tell me more, boy. Sounds like a fantasy."

Zed beamed as they sang together, "Oh what could go so wrong with a girl and a zombie…"

As their song continued, the kicks slowed until Addison figured the baby fell asleep.

"I think we found her lullaby of choice," Zed whispered as he placed a gentle hand on Addison's stomach.

"Apparently so," she softly replied.

Zed noticed just how heavy his wife's eyes looked. "I think it might be Mommy's lullaby too."

"No, I was just exhausted to begin with."

He grabbed another pillow, placed it on his lap, and patted it. "C'mere, cheerleader. Take a little nap. I'll watch some TV."

"I guess I can't say no to that."

She lay down and he began to stroke her hair, whispering, "Sweet dreams, gorgeous. Gar-gargiza."

"Gar-gargiza, handsome."

* * *

At 36 weeks, Zed and Addison were back at the sonogram office for another precautionary visit.

"She's gonna be ok, right?" Addison asked as they waited for the doctor.

"She's going to be perfect," Zed replied. "This is just to confirm it. Besides, you're the one who said she's been practicing her tumbling passes twice as much recently. Nothing to worry about."

Addison nodded, almost completely convinced.

Dr. Grate bounded in then. "Ok, so, let's get another look at this little girl!" He got everything set up and began to move the wand. "This little girl have a name yet? Because Baby Necrodopolous is getting to be a mouthful."

"We're… close," Addison said.

"It's a matter of which order," Zed clarified.

"And the world needs to wait and be surprised?" Dr. Grate asked.

Addison nodded. "Yep."

The doctor laughed. "I gotcha. Well, 'Baby' for now then. And speaking of Baby, there she is."

"That's the most amazing thing I've ever seen," Zed murmured.

"Is she ok?" Addison asked.

"Yep. Everything is looking good," the doctor confirmed. "She's measuring right where she should be, maybe a little big actually. August 25th still seems to be the due date, but babies do this on their own schedule. I wouldn't be surprised if she comes a little sooner than that."

Addison sighed. "Of course she's big. Look at her father!"

"Hey!" Zed protested.

"Oh hush, Stretch."

Dr. Grate wisely didn't comment on that. "Ok, well, I think everything looks good. In a few weeks, we're finally going to meet this little miracle. You guys ready?"

"Nursery? Yes. Mentally? Um, definitely no," Addison said.

"Well, get ready, Mom and Dad. I get a feeling that this little princess is gonna rule the roost."

"No doubt in my mind," Zed agreed.

The doctor began turning the machine off. "Well, we're all done. I'll see you at the next appointment and we'll just keep waiting for little miss. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect," Addison said. "Thank you so much, Dr. Grate."

"It's my pleasure," he replied.

He shook hands with Zed and left. And after a quick cleanup, Zed and Addison left with their newest pictures and the biggest smiles, knowing that it was likely no more than a month until they met their sweet little girl.

* * *

A/N: So, I hate to draw any focus away from these two, but after watching the last song of the movie again, I saw something. At the block party, is Bree wearing Bonzo's jacket, or at least something from his zombie uniform? Because it kinda looks like it and I'm loving it! (And possibly getting a little inspired by it)


	28. Labor and Delivery

August 18th started out as any other morning recently. Addison had just begun her maternity leave a few days prior, so she didn't rush out of bed as she normally did. She kissed Zed goodbye as he headed out to work and then she sat to watch some 80's shows. She had been having slight contractions for a couple of days so when she experienced another one, it didn't concern her much.

Addison went into the kitchen to pour a bowl of cereal when another contraction hit, this one harder.

She grabbed the chair for a moment and then stood up. "Well, ok. That wasn't too bad. Settle down there, little miss," she said to the baby.

After watching some more TV, she went back to the kitchen for some more cereal when another contraction hit, this one slightly harder still.

"Well, maybe now I'll start getting concerned," she sighed. She sat in the kitchen chair and rested a moment. Once she felt better again, she stood up, but this time she was met with a mess.

"Ok!" she screeched. "Ok, now we get concerned!"

Addison grabbed her phone and quickly dialed Zed.

"Why hello, gorgeous. What's up?" he answered.

"Zed! Wa… broke… sure… to do… Home!" was all he could hear.

"Addy? What? You keep breaking up."

"Wat… oke! ime…. Go!"

"Hold on. I'm going to get out of the lab and call you back."

She groaned in frustration and went to get cleaned up. "He'll figure it out," she mumbled as she changed and grabbed her pre-packed bag and sat on the couch.

Zed only worked about 10 minutes away, so Addison wasn't too worried. About a minute later, he burst through the door, phone to his ear.

"Addy! Why aren't you answering?"

She took the phone from him and glanced at the screen.

"You didn't hit 'send,' dear. Everything ok?" she asked sweetly.

"Um, no! Not if you were trying to tell me your water broke!"

"Well, it's gonna have to be ok," she said as she patted his cheek. "Should I drive?" she asked sweetly as she handed him the bag and went out the door.

"Addison!" he chastised as he followed.

Once they got to the hospital (thankfully in one piece after Zed's panicky driving) and all checked into a room, Zed flopped into the chair.

"How are you so calm?" he asked.

"I'm not. But if I start freaking out like you, then we're screwed."

"I'm not freaking out!" Zed protested.

"You couldn't remember our last name when we got here," Addison teased.

"Well, to be fair, it's really long!"

"Yes, dear, it is."

He stuck his tongue out at her. "Are you feeling any better?"

"For the moment. But the contractions are definitely coming quicker. Where's the doctor? We need to talk epidurals here."

"Do you want me to go look for him?"

"No. Not yet. Maybe soon."

"You want some of those yummy ice chips the nurse was talking about?" Zed asked.

"Pass. I'm glad I ate before this all started."

"Well, if you want some, maybe we can pretend they're steak!"

"Maybe _you_ can pretend ice chips are steak. To me, they are definitely just frozen water bits."

He shrugged, unsure of how to make her feel better about it. But just then, a contraction hit and Addison whined in pain. Zed rubbed her back, but felt absolutely useless as he watched his wife go through this. Somehow, telling her to "breathe" just didn't seem all that helpful.

Once it was over, Addison was quiet for a moment. "Zed, I'm scared."

"Of what? I know I've been accused of being fearless, but that's you, gorgeous. You've got this!"

"What if I don't? What if I can't do this? What if the epidural doesn't work? What if I can't get her out? What if I do get her out and I'm still a lousy mother? It's not like I had a fantastic loving model! What if—"

"Addy, stop right there. Now you've reached freaking out and we can't have 2 of us freaking out. Listen to me." He took both of her hands into his. "You can do this. The meds will work. You will get her out because you are a warrior! And you are already a fantastic mother. You are the most nurturing person I know! You're always taking care of our group and, let's face it; you're always taking care of me."

"I don't know about that…"

"No, you are. What little I remember about my mom is that she was so much like you: caring, strong, diligent, not afraid to keep us in line, but so patient with us too, willing to take a backseat to everyone else's needs. Oh, Addison, you are the perfect mom. And this little girl is so lucky to have you."

Addison burst into tears and covered her face with her hands. "Oh, honey, I'm so sorry I made you think about your mom!"

"What? No. No, Addy, that was _not_ the point of that story!" He took her hands away from her face and replaced them with his own, forcing her to look at him. "I'm glad I brought her up. I _want_ to think of her today! God, she would have loved you _so_ much! She would probably have taken you and Zoey to spa dates and have slumber parties. But more than anything, she would have loved to see that big ol' belly of yours—" He stopped at Addison's glare. "Pregnant belly! Adorable, regular sized, pregnant belly! Ok, still, she would be over the moon to be a Grandma and she'd be so happy that you were giving her that chance."

Just then, Zevon spoke from the doorway. "He's right you know. She would have been doing a little dance today. She'd be sitting here helping with your breathing and telling you about her labor with this one." He jutted his thumb at Zed and laughed. "And she'd be smiling… Oh, she'd be smiling." He paused for a second. "But Addy, she is here. She's thrilled with how happy you've made our boy. Because I sure am."

"Pops!" Addy whined happily. "Thank you!" She turned to Zed. "And thank you too. I love you."

"I love you too, gorgeous."

He took her hands again and instantly regretted it as a contraction began and she squeezed him tightly.

"Addy, whoa, is it time to get the doctor?" he said, trying to keep the pain from his voice.

"Get me drugs," she growled just before the pain began to subside.

"On it!" Zed said as he ran from the room.

Zevon chuckled quietly. From day one, he always thought Addison reminded him of his sweet wife. Today was no different.

"Addy," he said, approaching with caution. "Do you want me to call anyone?"

"Could you call Eliza? She can tell everyone else. We only called you and my parents so far."

"Yep, I'll definitely tell her. But I'll tell them to wait, yeah?"

"Yeah. Things are a little moody here, and I'd rather not have everyone see me like this."

Zevon sat next to her. "Everything you're doing is completely normal. And listen, Zed is strong, so don't feel like you need to hold back on him. If you want to scream, do it. Cry, squeeze his hand, sit in silence, whatever. He wants to be here for you, and I'm guessing he doesn't know how. And I'm guessing that because I was the same way."

Zed returned then. "Ok, anesthesiologist is on her way and Dr. Grate will be in to check on you in about 15 minutes."

Addison sighed. "Ok, I like a plan."

Zevon stood. "All right. I'm going to call Eliza and have her spread the word. And I'll be out in the waiting room if you need anything. Addison, I'll send your parents along when they get here."

"No rush. I'd rather you be here anyway," she replied.

Her father-in-law didn't know how to respond to that without crying, so he nodded, kissed the top of Addison's head, clapped Zed on the shoulder, and left.

Finally, the anesthesiologist entered and made Addison one of the happiest moms on the planet.

Her nurse came in and checked the monitors. "How are you feeling, hun?"

"Feeling good. Why?" Addison replied.

"Because you're having a doozy of a contraction right now!"

"I am?" Addison happily asked.

The nurse could only grin. "Yep! Those meds are amazing, yeah? Okee doke. I'm going to check on my other mama and then I'll be back."

Addison nodded and she turned on the TV.

The hours passed and Addison's parents and Zed's dad wandered in and out, checking on them. Eliza and Bree texted constantly asking for updates.

Zed grumbled as he checked his phone. "Honestly, do they not understand, 'I'll text you when she's here?' What else do they want to know? 'Addy said no to the ice chips again'? Geez…"

"They mean well?" Addison attempted.

"They mean to drive me insane. And it's working!"

"Look, they stalked us when they thought we might have eloped. Of course they're going to keep tabs now. This is how they operate."

At that moment, Dr. Grate returned. "Well, let's see how things are progressing, yeah?" He did a quick examination and found that, "I think you're about ready there, Addison. You ready to have a baby?"

"If I say no, will it change anything?" Addison replied, only half-joking as things started happening very quickly around her.

"Um, no."

"That's kinda what I figured," Addison sighed.

"Ok, keep breathing, and push for as long as we count. Get ready and… push!"

Zed grabbed her hand and counted her through each push. He whispered encouragement and I love yous into her ear. During her brief breaks, he would softly and slowly sing "Someday" to her. Anything to relax her even a little bit.

And finally, a cry was heard and a squirmy, squishy baby was put onto Addison's chest.

She sobbed with happiness as she first looked at their sweet daughter.

"Oh, Zed! She's perfect!"

"She is, she really is!"

"Hi, sweet girl," Addison sobbed.

And Zed cried right along with her as he cut the cord.

When the nurse took the baby away for cleanup and measuring, Addison grabbed Zed's shirt. "You stay with her and make sure she's ok," she commanded.

"You got it," he replied.

True to his word, he never left the baby's side, even when the nurses really wanted him out of the way. And when she was returned to her mama's arms, Zed sat as close as he could to his girls.

Dr. Grate smiled at the couple. "Look, I know your family and friends are probably chomping at the bit to know her name, but I'm just as curious. Can you tell now? I promise I'll let them think they learned first!"

Addison laughed at the doctor's pleading. "Ok! We'd like you to meet Zara Hope Necrodopolous."

"It's a beautiful name! Any significance?"

"Zara was my mother's name," Zed answered. "And it means princess, so there's that. And Hope, well, that part's obvious."

Dr. Grate held out his arms and Addison reluctantly handed the baby back over. He smiled down on the infant. (A moment that Zed happily caught in a picture.) "Well, hello, little Zara. You are a beautiful little girl and I know how much your Mommy and Daddy love you. I want you to live up to that big name they gave you. But I know you will. Princess Hope… you're going to bring hope to a lot of people. I'm so glad I got to meet you."

He placed a gentle kiss to the baby's forehead and gave her to Zed.

"Your mom would be very proud, I'm sure," the doctor said.

Zed could only nod as he stared down at his daughter.

Dr. Grate cleared his throat to keep from getting emotional. "Well, they'll move you to a room soon and I'll be in to check on you later. Congratulations to all of you."

After he left, Zed gave the baby back to Addison so she could nurse. Addison was happy that things seemed to be going well with Zara and her duel heritage didn't seem to be affecting anything at all. Once she was done eating and was burped, Zara began to fall back to sleep.

Addison took the little pink and blue hat off her head to see her hair.

"Well, the old wives tale is true here. Heartburn equals a head full of hair. And she definitely got yours," Addison said with a laugh, showing off Zara's head full of green hair.

Zed laughed, though, as he noticed something. "Well, not entirely."

On either side of the baby's head was a strand of snow white hair.

"Looks like she got some of yours too."

Addison began to laugh as a memory hit her.

Zed quirked an eyebrow. "Care to share what's so funny?"

"Do you remember how we went to the Light Garden after the block party? And you said you wondered if our kids would have green and white striped hair?"

Zed joined her laughter at that. "Yeah, and I felt like an idiot for fear of scaring you off! But this is better than I expected. I kinda worried she'd look like a spearmint candy!"

"Well, there's no guarantee her hair will stay like this anyway. Who knows? It might get dark one day like your human hair."

Zed wanted to make a joke about his dark human hair and Addison's white hair giving their daughter skunk hair, but he wisely decided against it.

"Doesn't matter whose hair she ends up with," he told her. "She's going to be beautiful. Inside and out. She's a little bit of both worlds and completely awesome."

"We should talk to your dad or Dr. Zolbar about any zombie tendencies she might show. I don't know how soon after you were born you needed a Z-band."

"Pretty immediate from what I recall hearing, but she seems cool as a cucumber," Zed said happily.

"Yeah, she hasn't tried to eat me yet," Addison said with a tired laugh.

"Get some rest, gorgeous. You _deserve_ it! I'll watch Zara and we'll be right here when you wake up. And then we'll text Eliza and once we're in the other room, we'll have her release the hounds."

"Ok." Addison didn't really want to pass Zara over, but she knew she really should share after all. And a nap, no matter how short, sounded heavenly.

As she drifted off to sleep, she heard Zed speaking softly to their newborn daughter and she couldn't help but smile.


	29. Meet Zara

Just a few minutes after the doctor left, Zevon knocked on the door.

"Hey you two, the doctor said it would be ok to come down."

Zed stood to give his father the chair. "Yeah, Pops, it's cool. We've got someone we want you to meet. Have a seat."

"You know, I've been holding kids for a while now. You don't trust me to stand?" Zevon joked.

Addison laughed. "Not once you see that face. Or hear her name."

Zevon sat and Zed placed the baby in his arms.

"Oh," the new grandfather gasped. "You're right. She's a beauty! Now, what am I supposed to call her?"

Zed took a deep breath. "This is Zara. Zara Hope."

Zevon's head snapped up. "Zara?"

Addison nodded, trying to keep the tears in. "Think she'd be ok with that?"

"Yeah," he replied, looking back at the baby. "Yeah, I think she'd be completely ok with that. Thrilled, even! So, little Zara. I'm your zapouli. I wish you could've met your namesake, but I know she's smiling at you right now. You're zia-zia was a beautiful and loving lady. I'll tell you all about her as you grow up. And, oh, do I plan on spoiling you!"

Zed rolled his eyes. He had always known that his father was going to be _that_ grandfather one day. And now it was happening.

"Kids, you did a really great job," Zevon sighed.

"Addy did all the work, I mean, she was a beast in here! And the sight of it! Pops, it was—" Zed said with exaggerated hand motions.

"Zed, dear!" Addison interrupted. "I think he just means that we made an adorable baby."

"Oh! Yeah, well, we definitely did that too. Pops, check out her hair!" Zed said, removing Zara's hat. "She's got both!"

Zevon couldn't help but smile at his son's excitement. Every new father should be like this.

"She's definitely got some zombie in her," Zevon agreed. He moved the blanket a bit to see her wrist. "No Z-band necessary?"

Addison shook her head. "No, but I wanted to ask you about that. When did Zed need one?"

"About 5 minutes after he was born," Zevon explained. "If she hasn't yet, I'd say that's a pretty good sign."

Zed nodded. "I agree. We're going to keep her close, just in case. And I think Dr. Zolbar is going to bring her one, just to have on hand. But I truly don't think she's going to need it."

Zevon just couldn't stop looking at the baby in his arms. "She's got Addie's eye color, but your shape, Zed. And I'd say that's your chin."

"And Addie's nose," Zed said with a laugh. Even when Zara didn't have a real shape, those were the guesses they made.

"But I see a lot of you when you were just tiny like this. I'll bet there's a lot of Addy too, but the way she scrunches her eyes when someone's talking, that's definitely you, son."

Addison grinned. "I think I need to see more baby pictures of Zed."

Zed groaned. "I have stealthfully kept those hidden away on purpose."

"Is that why I can't find them?" Zevon asked. "I thought Zoey did something with them!"

"Um, yeah! Zoey! It was totally Zoey..."

"Zed…" his father warned.

"Ok, fine. You'll find a bunch in the back of my old closet."

Zevon looked down at Zara. "You just wait now. Zapouli is going to find _all_ of Daddy's embarrassing baby pictures and give them right to Mommy."

Addison couldn't help but beam as she watched Zed and Zevon chat about old pictures, Zara, and just anything else as well. She felt so happy and proud to have this family as hers as well.

Just then, Zoey burst into the room.

"I've got a niece in here!" she whisper-yelled.

"Yes, yes you do," Zevon said. "But you'll have to get her from me first."

"Daddy!" Zoey whined.

"Relent, Pops!" Zed teased. "Don't subject the little one to that wail!"

Addison smacked Zed's chest as Zevon gave Zoey the chair and placed the baby in her arms.

"Oh! She's too cute!" Zoey said happily. "What's her name? Are we _finally_ allowed to know now?"

"It's Zara," Zed said softly.

"For real?" Zoey replied.

Zed merely nodded.

Zoey looked back at the baby, who was now looking at her aunt with those scrunched eyes.

"Oh, baby Zara. I'm your Aunt Zoey, and little lady, we are going to have so much fun together! We'll do sleepovers and go shopping! I'm going to help Mommy teach you cheers! You're just the sweetest thing!" She cuddled the infant close. "Guys, she's beautiful! I can't believe how perfect she is! She's the exact combination of both of you. I love her!"

"And she's going to love you!" Addison said.

Zoey got her phone out. "Zed, get a picture of me and the world's best niece!"

Zed took the picture and Zoey squealed with delight. "And there's my new phone background!"

After about another 15 minutes of everyone chatting, Zevon took a deep breath. "Well, we should get outta here. I'll go find your parents, Addy. They were going to the cafeteria. But I'll have them wait a bit til you get into your new room."

He convinced Zoey to give the baby back to Zed and hugged and kissed the whole family.

"She's beautiful. She truly is. And you both are going to do great with her. I know it. I love you all."

"Love you too," Zed and Addie replied together as he sat again.

And then it was just the 3 of them again.

"You know what today is, right?" Addison asked as Zed continued to make faces at the baby.

"Zara's birthday?" he asked, barely looking up.

"No, it's the 2 year anniversary of your Z-Band-free life."

Zed's head snapped up at that. "Really?"

"August 18th, yep."

"Well, that's why she took her time getting started," Zed said. "She wanted to share this date."

"Maybe that's it," Addison giggled.

"It was all worth it for you, princess," Zed sighed as he cuddled his daughter a little bit closer.

'Yes, it all was,' Addison thought to herself as she watched her husband and daughter.

Once Addison was moved from labor and delivery, her parents came in.

"Oh! There she is!" Missy squealed as they entered. "Can I hold her?"

Addison lifted Zara to Missy's arms, somewhat shocked at the new grandmother's excitement. She gave Zed a quick confused look and got a fast shrug in reply.

"She's just beautiful," Dale said, looking over his wife's shoulder.

"I'd agree to that," Addison happily said.

Missy stroked the baby's face. "Those cheeks! Addy, they look just like yours when you were born. Can I take her hat off?"

Addison froze for a second. This would likely be the moment of truth with her parents. Sure, Zara had a skin coloring somewhere between Addison's human tone and Zed's less-than-zombie-gray-but-still-really-pale, but her green hair was her defining zombie feature.

"Yeah," Addy relented.

Missy removed the tiny hat and freed Zara's green and white locks.

"Oh, she's got both of your hair!" she surprisingly gushed. "It looks so cute like that!"

"Really?" a shocked Addison couldn't help but say.

Missy sighed, handed Zara to Dale, and sat next to Addison.

"Addy, we need to apologize to you. Both of you," she added, looking up at Zed. "Your father and I have been talking about it lately and we're sorry. We never showed you the love we should have. We _always_ loved you, but we never showed it properly, always worried about that hair and what it could mean. We didn't know if it had anything to do with your grandfather being bit. We never knew, but we certainly knew that it wasn't something to Seabrook's standards and so we hid it. I don't regret it to a point, because the wigs got you through until the time you were strong enough to deal with it on your own. But I'm sure we made you feel less about yourself because of it and that was wrong. Your hair is you, Addy. And we should have respected that. And we should have accepted Zed much sooner. He's been exactly what we hoped for in a husband for you and we knew that when he showed up at our door before the first Homecoming game. But we held on to our old beliefs and made things harder than we should have. But now, with this sweet little girl, we're going to handle things differently. I'll bet she's just the best of both of you."

Addison couldn't help the tears that sprang to her eyes. "Mom, that might be the nicest thing you've ever said to me!"

"That's probably a bad thing," Missy admitted. "But we're going to do better now. With you, with Zed, and with our granddaughter. Actually, what are we supposed to call her?"

Addison smiled. "This is Zara Hope."

"Zara? Isn't that Zed's mother's name?" Dale asked. He noticed the blank expressions from his daughter and son-in-law. "What? I pay attention."

"Yeah," Zed answered. "Yeah, it was."

"Plus, it means princess, which I think you'll agree, fits the bill," Addison said with a giggle.

Dale stared down at his granddaughter. "Yes, I'd say it does. She's going to rule over all of us, isn't she?"

"She already does!" Zed laughed. "Even the nurses are wrapped around her tiny finger. Give her a minute. She'll show off her dimples."

"Where did she get dimples?" Dale asked.

Zed shrugged. "Just something else to add to the adorable quotient."

Missy held out her arms in silent request to get the baby back. Dale reluctantly did so and Missy went to the chair in the corner.

Addison's parents stayed for a while longer, talking and finally starting to set straight all those years of confusion and hurt. Addy honestly believed that things would be different with Zara and, while it didn't make up for all those other years, it certainly made her happy now.

Once they left, after many hugs and kisses, Zed turned to Addison. "Ready for the other 4?"

She put her head back against her pillow. "Not entirely, but they'll be here soon regardless probably. Open the floodgate."

Zed texted Eliza, and got back: _Be up in 5_

"They'll be up in 5?" Addison questioned. "Zombies teleport now?"

"Yes, we do that. Surprise!" Zed replied sarcastically as he replied to Eliza. "She says they're in the cafeteria."

"They're really good at stalking us."

"Stick with what you know, I guess."

And true to their word, the 4 of them arrived in just a few minutes.

"Aaahhh, where is she?" Eliza quietly said as they entered the room.

"Who gets her first?" Addison asked.

Eliza pouted. "Bonzo insisted ladies first, so Bree and I did rock, paper, scissors and she won."

Bree quickly stepped over to Addison and scooped the baby up. "Oh my God, Addy! I've never seen a cuter baby! Hi there! I'm Auntie Bree and I love you!"

"Zut'iz ze grahme?" Bonzo asked.

"Yeah, we've been dying to know her name!" Eliza added.

"Well, we'd like you to meet Zara Hope Necrodopolous," Addison told them.

Eliza and Bonzo both quickly looked to Zed.

"Yeah, for Mom," he replied.

Bonzo walked over to his best friend and put an arm around him. "Gre grozo gargizra zirry."

"She _would_ love it, yeah," Zed said with a sad smile.

"She's 8 pounds, 2 ounces, 22 inches of adorableness!" Addison said, trying to change the subject.

"Twenty two inches?" Eliza said with a laugh. "Well, if I didn't see green hair poking out from the hat, we'd still know who her father is!"

Zed stuck his tongue out, but anyone could tell he was proud.

Just then, Zara let everyone know that she was hungry with her loud cry.

"Whoa!" Bree said. "No megaphone required for this cheerleader!"

Addison sighed. "Yeah, healthy set of lungs here. Hold on, guys. Turn around for a second while I get this cover on."

Zed took the baby as he tried to help Addison get her nursing cover set up. Once it was all in place, she got Zara underneath and began to feed her.

"Sorry, E, looks like you need to wait for your turn."

"No worries. I'd rather have a happy baby to hold," Eliza told her.

Eventually, Zara got to meet her Auntie Eliza and her Uncle Bonzo and Uncle Bucky (even though Bucky found it strange considering he was actually her cousin, which earned him a "shut up, dear" from Eliza), and each of them had such loving things to tell her. But it was Bonzo's blessing in Zombie Tongue that brought Addison to tears.

"Bonzo! That was beautiful!" she cried.

Bonzo ducked his head in embarrassment but was so glad that he made his friends happy. Eventually, he managed to convince the group of friends that it was time to leave the new family in peace. Addison deserved some rest after all.

They each hugged and kissed the new family and finally made their way out.

"Well, today was certainly a big day," Zed said as he changed into his pajama pants.

"I suppose you could say that," Addison agreed as he lifted Zara up from her mothers arms and placed the sleeping infant into the bassinette.

"Though, maybe for the next kid, we announce the name when everyone is together, rather than doing it, like, 17 times in one day."

"The next kid? Can we have this one for more than 24 hours before we start discussing potential siblings?" she laughed (only half-kidding).

"Ok, ok. You're right. But my point still stands."

"Yes, I suppose it does."

Zed stared into the bassinette at his sweet daughter. "She really is perfect."

"No doubt in my mind."

"Thank you, Addison," he said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"For what?"

"For what? For this! All of this! A life together, _making_ a life together! I obviously couldn't do this without you. And I'd never want to."

"Well, handsome, you're stuck with me, and you're very welcome!"

He settled into the chair-bed the hospital provided. "Think you can sleep?"

"I dunno. On one hand, I am _exhausted_. But on the other hand, I don't want to sleep, I just want to watch her."

"I know. But you need your rest, gorgeous. She'll make her presence known soon enough."

Addison chuckled. He was right about that one. She sat up and gave her daughter a gentle kiss, then settled back down and gave her husband one as well.

"Ok, sleep it is. Love you, Z. Gar-gargizaz, Zara," she mumbled, already almost succumbing to sleep.

"Gar-gargizan, Adds, sweet Zara," he replied, not far behind her.

* * *

A/N: So, I took the Greek (because Necrodopolous has to be Greek) words for grandfather and grandmother (at least as best as Google would help me) and gave them Z's to make them Zombie/Greek. I hope that made sense. lol

Also, Beliza coming up! ;-)


	30. Surprise! Eliza and Bucky

One Saturday morning, late into Addison's pregnancy, her phone rang. She glanced at the screen and saw Eliza's name.

"It's E, you answer it," she muttered, tossing it on Zed's chest.

"Oof, hello?" he answered.

"Zed? Why are you answering Addison's phone?" Eliza asked.

"Because she's pregnant and tired and I'm scared of her," he mumbled, earning a light slap from Addison.

"Fine, whatever. What are you guys doing today?"

"Um, trying to sleep."

"After that, lazy?"

"I dunno. Adds, we got anything happening today?" he asked his wife.

Addison merely shrugged and covered her head.

Zed sighed rubbing his temples. "I guess nothing. Why?"

"Meet us at the courthouse at 3:30 then," Eliza replied.

"Us? Who? What's going on?"

Eliza's eye rolling was almost audible. "Me and Bucky. We're getting married today."

Zed sat straight up at this. "Hold up. Married?!"

"Who's getting married?" Addison mumbled from under the covers.

"Bucky and Eliza," Zed replied.

Addison sat up as best as she could too. "What?!" She snatched the phone from Zed. "What?!" she repeated.

"Yeah, getting married today. But me, you and Bree are meeting sooner to find dresses. Cool?"

"Um, I guess? Where are we meeting? What time?"

"Let's say 11:30 at the Seabrook Mall. We'll get lunch and find dresses. Tell Zed to get Bonzo and the guys can get lunch somewhere too. It can be Bucky's bachelor party."

"Ok, that's weird. But why is this so sudden?"

"We're never going to win the war with his parents and so we're just going to do it ourselves with my parents and you guys. Maybe someday we'll have a wedding and appease Jay and Kat, but until that time, we're doing it our way."

Addison smiled. She was genuinely happy for them, even though the consequences were likely to be heavy for this move.

"Ok, well, I guess we need to get up. It takes me longer these days."

"Great! See you then!" And Eliza hung up.

"So," Zed began, rubbing his eyes. "We're going to a wedding today?"

"Apparently. I need to find a maternity dress now, so the girls are meeting at the mall. You need to get Bonzo and have a bachelor party lunch."

"What's that?"

"I dunno. Make something up. Get a beer somewhere and teach him some Zombie Tongue."

"Ooo-k." Zed got out of the bed and helped Addison out as well. And the two began getting ready for a spur of the moment wedding.

* * *

Once the ladies were at the mall and finished lunch, Bree declared, "Well, let's hit the maternity store first. Hot mamas first!"

While they were shopping, Addison saw a gleam in Bree's eyes. She wasn't sure if there was something her friend hadn't told her yet, or if it was just wishful thinking. But, she'd let Bree talk when she was ready. And then she found the perfect dress.

"Ooh, I think this is it!" Addison said as she held up the hunter green dress.

Eliza grinned. "I like it! It's green for your man, long enough to be tasteful and low cut in the top enough to say, 'It's a wedding, I'm getting laid later!' Good pick!"

"Eliza!" Bree screeched.

"What? I know how this works. I saw them rush out of your wedding. Besides," Eliza began, pointing to Addison's midsection. "I think we know where she got that."

Addison laughed. "I'm going to try this on. Please behave while I'm gone."

Both of her friends merely shrugged. Yeah…

When she came out of the dressing room, Bree and Eliza definitely approved.

"And that is exactly how I described it," Eliza smugly said, making a gesture over her own chest to note Addison's.

Bree nodded. "You know, she's not wrong."

Eliza gave a thumbs up. "Ok, get that and let's find me and Bree something too."

* * *

Meanwhile, across town, the 3 guys were awkwardly getting lunch. It was quiet for some time before Bucky finally spoke up.

"You know, I'm not sure I've ever apologized to you guys for high school. I know I have to Eliza a bunch of times and she's told you about it, but I've never told you to your faces. I'm really sorry. I was an ass and I acted recklessly and I almost ruined relationships that are all very near and dear to me now. So, please… forgive me."

Zed was blown away. This was a moment he never thought would happen. He clapped him on the shoulder and said, "It's cool, man. I think we all know where those thoughts came from, but you got past it all and turned into a decent guy. And now you're marrying someone who is like a sister to us both. So, I guess now we give you the threatening brother speech. If you hurt her again, we _will_ hurt you. And while neither of us have those zombie urges anymore, our anger will still prove painful enough. Yeah?"

Bucky's face drained of color. He wasn't totally sure if his cousin-in-law was being serious or not. "Yeah," he whispered.

Bonzo laughed at the reaction. "Buckyka. Zra'ot gazorry! Zedka'iz zot zagoriuz."

Bucky looked to Zed for translation.

"He said, 'Bucky. Don't worry! Zed's not serious.' And I'm not… to a point. I think you're a good guy now, but I really don't want you ruining that, ok? Eliza is a great person and, trust me, if you ever hurt her again, it's not going to be me or Bonzo you need to worry about. It's Eliza. Or Addison. Low kicks."

"I know, I know. And believe me, I will never do anything to hurt her again. I'm happier now than I've ever been. I'm amazed by it all. I never thought I would find anyone good enough for me (my parents put that thought in my head) and here I am, joyfully happy with someone that I used to think the worst of. So thanks, to both of you, for accepting me in spite of the past guy I used to be."

Zed smiled. "Like I said, we're cool. And if you want to surprise E during the ceremony, you tell her, 'Gar-gargiza.'"

"Garg-ahzigga?" Bucky tried.

"Mmm, no. Gar. Gar. Giza," Zed tried more slowly. "It's 'I love you' in Zombie Tongue."

"Oh! I've heard you guys say it all the time! I never bothered to think of what it meant, but that makes sense now. Gar-gargiza," Bucky attempted more successfully.

"Za!" Bonzo proudly exclaimed.

"Is that 'yes?'" Bucky asked.

"Yep. Why don't we try a few more basic phrases? Eliza will love it!"

And for the rest of their lunch, Zed and Bonzo taught Bucky more Zombie Tongue and they all got along great. It was a bit surreal for Zed.

* * *

At the mall, Addison gratefully found a chair to sit on while Eliza and (mostly) Bree went through racks of clothes.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the bridal store?" Addison asked.

Eliza shrugged. "Nah, I mean, it's not a big deal. At least not today."

Bree froze in place. "What? Of course it is! Girl, it's still your wedding day!"

"And I'll be just as happy no matter what I'm wearing."

Addison smiled. "I just can't believe you're happy with my cousin. I mean, _my cousin_ ," she said doing a spot-on impression of Bucky and his jazz hands.

"I know, I know," Eliza replied as she continued to browse the rack. "I hated myself for thinking he was kind of attractive at the cheer championships. And then we danced together at the block party and I hated myself more for having a little crush on him. Then life got crazy with school and he was so busy with cheering and me with the computer club. And even with you guys being awesome together, zombie/human couples were still weird. And then he went off to college and we didn't see each other. And then at your wedding, Addy, we just reconnected. It was so strange. I mean, he apologized to me way back in Freshman year at the block party, but at your wedding, he just went on and on with the sorry. And then I realized that the image he showed everyone was really the product of his upbringing. There was more to him than just the narcissistic cheerleader. And he was still attractive!"

"Well, I think it's fantastic. Proof that you can find love in the most unexpected places!" Addy said.

"And sometimes you find your dress in unexpected places too!" Eliza said as she held up a simple, long white dress with a slit up to the knee.

"Speaking of 'it's a wedding, I'm getting laid tonight!'" Addison teased.

"Oh hush. I'm trying this one on. Bree, you got anything yet?"

"It's between these two," she answered, holding up a deep purple dress and a light blue one.

"Definitely the purple," Eliza and Addison answered together. They all laughed.

"Ok, you guys go try those on. I need to get home and get my feet up for a while if I'm going to a wedding later," Addison told them.

Once the dresses were tried on and both deemed as "perfect," the ladies went home.


	31. Eliza and Bucky, Part 2

After the surprise shopping excursion, Addison gently got onto their bed. "I never thought shopping for dresses could be so exhausting. I could sleep for days!"

"Well, cheerleader, you've got about an hour," Zed laughed as he began to rub her feet.

"I hope they know how much we love them, going through all of this in one day."

"They do, I'm sure. That's why we were on the very exclusive guest list. Why don't you take a power nap, I'll get the clothes ready, and then I'll get you up in a little bit. Sound good?"

"You're the best," Addison said as she yawned.

"I try." He kissed her forehead and gently rubbed her stomach. "My girls," he sighed. "Have a good nap, ladies."

Before Addison knew it, Zed was waking her up. After fighting him for a few minutes on actually getting out of bed, she put on the dress that Zed laid out for her and the comfy flats he knew she loved. After he got dressed, he helped her pull her hair half back.

"Can I just say how amazing you look?" he asked, placing a kiss to her shoulder after tying the bow in her hair.

"You don't look so bad yourself!" she replied, running her hands along his lapels. She always loved him in a suit. And the tie she found for him matched her dress almost perfectly.

He posed for a second and then took her hand and twirled her under his arm.

"You ready to watch history?" he asked as he grabbed her purse.

"History indeed. Eliza marrying a human, a human with the biggest ego of anyone around. Doesn't matter how tired I am, we're going to see this!"

Once everyone met up at the courthouse, they tried their best to make it as much like a traditional wedding as possible. Eliza gave each of the girls a small bouquet of flowers and the guys a boutonniere. Bucky gave Eliza's mom a rose and almost made her cry. Then he gave one to Addison as well.

"Thanks for being my only family here," he whispered as he hugged her.

Addison could only nod in reply. Her hormones couldn't take this!

Then the two were called up to the judge and they began to give their vows.

Eliza went first. "Bucky, I can only imagine what our friends thought of this day happening. I was pretty vocal about my thoughts on humans, and cheerleaders to boot! But we've both changed. I can see now that there is so much more to you than the cheer champion. There's a big heart under there. There's a man who really cares about others and wants to show that. And that's the side that I fell in love with. That's the Bucky I'm proud of. That's the Bucky that I want to spend the rest of my life with and I vow faithfully that I always will, no matter what."

After wiping a tear away, Bucky followed. "Eliza, I have made many, many mistakes in my life, but finally getting to know you will never be one. For so long, I saw things in the wrong way. I made assumptions that I shouldn't have made. I saw you for something that you aren't. But when I really saw you, I saw something wonderful. You are passionate and beautiful and headstrong and caring for those you love and the causes you love. No one can stop you once you put your mind to something and I am so impressed by that. And I know that there's still more of you that I haven't seen yet. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life getting to know that too. I faithfully vow to spend forever being in awe of you, no matter what comes our way."

They exchanged rings and when the two were finally declared husband and wife and shared their first married kiss, there were cheers and catcalls from all who joined them.

Eliza's mom rushed forth and hugged them both, and then she grabbed Bucky's face and kissed him on the cheek. Her father shook Bucky's hand and brought him in for a hug.

Then their friends rushed them. Bonzo spun Eliza around and Addison hugged her cousin. There were hugs and cheers and laughter. Bucky honestly couldn't believe how happy he was to be surrounded by these people. His wedding day was even better than he'd ever imagined even if it was this simple.

They all took tons of pictures. Eliza and Bucky, Eliza and her boys, Eliza and the girls, Bucky and Addison, all the family photos. Hearts were swelling and everyone couldn't stop smiling.

After that, all the couples went to dinner at a local restaurant with a small banquet room. Addison sat in amazement as she watched Eliza and Bucky cuddling and laughing. It was so beautifully unexpected.

"Penny for your thoughts, gorgeous?" Zed asked, tearing her from her reflections.

"I think you know," she replied, tilting her chin towards the newlyweds.

Zed chuckled. "Can't believe this kinda started at our wedding."

"They can thank us later."

"You know, he was actually really great at lunch. He really apologized for everything he's done in the past and then Bonzo and I taught him some Zombie Tongue. He picked it up pretty quickly."

Addison smiled as Bucky kissed Eliza's cheek and she giggled. Just then, Eliza looked over at Addison and Zed. She pointedly looked down at her Z-band and back up to Zed. He got the message and nodded his reply.

"She ready to unzombie?" Addison asked.

"Looks like it," Zed replied. "I'll get Steve on board first thing Monday morning. I'm so happy for them. You think that's what we looked like?"

"The same but different," she said with a smile.

He softly laughed at her reply, just as music started to play from Bonzo's phone and the speaker that no one realized he brought. Michael Buble's "Everything" filled the air.

"Gray gar zave quig zranz?" Bucky asked as he stood and offered his hand to Eliza. (May I have this dance?)

Her jaw dropped at his question, and the use of Zombie Tongue. "Za! Zend grall ze grothen."

As the couple walked past, Zed whispered to Bucky, "'And all the others'."

Bucky gratefully patted Zed's shoulder and led his new bride to an open spot in the room. Everyone sighed as they watched the couple happily sway in each other's arms.

Eliza gazed into her husband's eyes and sighed. "We're married! Can you believe we actually got here?"

"Oh I can believe it. But we're apparently really good at taking the scenic route. I feel bad we wasted so much time. _I_ wasted so much time," Bucky replied.

"I'm not worried about it. All that matters is that we've got forever now."

"Very much so," he said, kissing her forehead.

She was quiet for a moment and then, "I'm going to do Zed's treatment."

"What?"

"It's time. I've been wanting to do it for about a year now, but I was dragging my feet. Ha! I made a pun. But now, I think I have all the more reason to ditch the Band."

He stopped dancing. "This has nothing to do with my family, does it? Because if it does—"

"No! I'm doing this for me. And well, for us," she answered, dragging him back into the dance.

"If you're going to do it, only do it for you, babe. I'm happy either way."

"And if my Band malfunctions and I eat your brain in the middle of the night?"

"My body is a temple. I'd make an excellent meal."

"There's a joke in there about your brain being a different story, but you're looking too cute right now for me to make it."

"Aw, she thinks I'm cute!"

"Don't make me take it back, mister."

"I'd never dare… missus."

"I really love you, cheer boy."

"Gar-gargiza, grezeba."

"Look at you, speaking Zombie Tongue. Zed and Bonzo must be good teachers."

"Well, patient ones, thank goodness. I was pretty rough in the beginning."

"That's ok. I'll be glad to keep teaching you."

"I can only hope," he said softly.

Eliza smiled and rested her head on his chest. Bucky kissed the top of her head.

Once the dance ended, Bonzo called the rest of the couples to share a dance as well. Zed did his best to hold his heavily pregnant wife close as they danced. Bonzo called Bree over and Eliza's parents joined them as well while Etta James' "At Last" played.

"Gropiat, zo?" Bonzo asked. (Appropriate, no?)

Eliza couldn't believe how happy she felt, surrounded by these people at her wedding. Her wedding! A thought from high school came flying back to her. "Me. I think I might be happy." Well, now she knew. She was completely over the moon happy.

And as Eliza looked around at the happy faces of her friends and family all around them, she knew that all the craziness of the past brought her here, right where she needed to be.


	32. Bringing Home Baby

Finally the day came for the new little family to go home. Zed woke to find Addison staring at him intently.

"Gah! Addy, don't wake a guy up like that! What's wrong?"

"They're making us go home today."

"Well, yeah. It's not like we could afford the room and board here," Zed chuckled.

But Addy wasn't having the comedy that morning.

"Zed, we've had help for the past 2 days. Now we're going home to nothing!"

"Well, sweetheart, we live pretty much smack in the middle our parents. So we've got that help. And Zoey is just waiting to babysit, so we've got a date night whenever we need it. Plus our friends. Besides, you're already crushing it as a mom. She loves you!"

"I'm her food source. She has to like me."

"No, that's not entirely true. But regardless, we're going to take our little princess home and we're going to be the most rocking parents going. I mean, seriously, have you met us? We're awesome!"

Addison grinned a little.

Zed smiled as well, happy he could help her even a little. "So, come on. Let's get home and start this crazy adventure!"

He helped Addison pack up the rest of their stuff, and filled out all the discharge papers.

Their favorite nurse, Hazel, came in then. "Listen, normally, we have an orderly come and escort Mom out. But I wanted to be the one to send you guys off. So, Dad, go get the car, and we'll see you at the front door. Ok?"

"You got it," Zed replied, still amazed that people were calling him Dad. And he rushed off to get ready for pick up.

"I don't think I can thank you enough for taking care of us," Addison sighed as she got into the wheel chair, clutching her daughter close.

"Your family is adorable, and you and your husband were really fun. I love when I get to help out the cool families!" the nurse said as she began to push Addison out of the room.

"Yeah, well, you did your job too well. Now I'm terrified to go home without you!"

"Pfft! You're going to be fine! You're one of the ones I'm actually not worried about."

"Really?" Addison asked, the surprise apparent in her voice.

Hazel pushed the elevator button and laughed. "Stop doubting yourself, lady! I've been doing this for a while now, and I can tell when I see a good Mama or a good Daddy. Lucky for Miss Zara here, she's got both. So, be proud of yourself!"

"You have no idea how much I needed to hear that," Addison whispered.

"Yes, I do. You have it written all over your face. But seriously, everything is going to be fine! I have complete faith in you… and all the crazy people that came to visit you."

Addison laughed. "Yes, we do have loving crazy people in abundance."

And with that, they reached the entrance, seeing Zed leaning on the car's hood. The love and pride on his face was completely evident.

Hazel leaned down and whispered, "You've got one of the good ones there."

"I know it," Addison replied with a huge smile.

"Your chariot awaits, ladies," Zed said, opening the back door. He removed the baby carrier and helped Addison put Zara into it. "That looks right, yeah?" he asked as he lifted the carrier up.

Addison carefully inspected Zara in the seat. The baby was looking back at her with curiosity.

"She's good," Addison replied. "Perfect."

"She _is_ perfect," the nurse agreed. "And I just want to thank you as well." She pulled her hair back a bit and pulled a green strand out from under her light brown hair, then winked at the couple.

"Hazel?" Addison questioned.

"No one knows why I didn't get all gray when I was born, so aside from the hair, I looked pretty human. I got the wig, snuck away to college, and wear my Z-band on my ankle."

"We're like hidden hair buddies," Addy laughed.

Hazel began to tuck her hair back in. "You've both given me hope for something more in my future. I can't thank you enough for that."

Addison burst into tears. "You can't do that to a hormonal new mom!"

They embraced as Zed and Zara looked on.

The nurse released Addison, nodded, and gently tapped the baby's nose. "Bye, Zara! Take good care of your parents." She hugged Addison once more as Zed put the baby into the car, and then hugged Zed as well. "You both have this. Go keep inspiring others."

Addison checked and double checked that they put the carrier into the base correctly and then they drove off, waving to Hazel as they left.

"Well, that explains a lot," Zed said as they pulled into traffic.

"Hmm?" Addison questioned.

"She looked in the mirror every time she passed it. I didn't think she was vain enough to just keep looking at her own reflection. I recognized that from how you were Freshman year. She was crazy good at hearing things, and I thought maybe she had darker circles around her eyes, but I figured, eh, nurse… probably doesn't sleep much."

"I guess all that makes sense."

Addison looked down at the baby. Zara had just fallen asleep and looked so content in her pale pink onesie with a tiara on it and an attached tutu skirt. Her wild green hair was flying about in all directions.

"Addy?" Zed called from the front seat.

"Huh?" she replied.

"Just wondering if you were still back there. We're about 30 seconds from home."

"How long was I staring at her?"

"About a block from the hospital. I've called you, like, 3 times now," Zed replied with a laugh.

He pulled into the garage and helped his girls out of the car. He took the carrier from Addison and placed a hand on the small of his wife's back, gently guiding her into the house.

"Well, look who woke up to get the grand tour," Zed said, noting the now curious baby.

"Hi, princess!" Addison said as she unbuckled Zara and lifted her up. "Well, I suppose we can show you around now. This is the living room. We'll watch tons of TV in here because Mommy and Daddy are TV junkies. Moving on, here's the kitchen where Mommy and (mostly) Daddy will make you the yummiest stuff. Just watch out for the spicy cauliflower!"

"Hey!" Zed protested.

Addison ignored him as she carried Zara up the stairs. "And here's Mommy and Daddy's room."

"If you want future siblings, Zar, I'd knock first," Zed said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Zed!"

"Well, it's the truth!"

She shook her head and walked past the spare room. "There's the other room that currently holds junk but may one day be a little sibling's room. Provided Daddy gets his act together and I let him try to make one."

"Addison!"

"Well, it's the truth."

Zed pouted as Addison walked into the nursery. "And this, sweet girl, is your room. I really hope you like it because a lot of loved ones worked hard on making it special."

"Aaaand apparently that's the end of that tour. We've bored her back to sleep," Zed said, peering over his wife's shoulder.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I agree with her because a nap sounds amazing right now," Addison replied. "Care to join me?"

"Yeah, sleep is good."

Addison put Zara into the frilly bassinette in their room and blew a kiss to her. Then she laid down on the bed and smiled when Zed pulled her close from behind.

"I always feel so loved like this," she sighed.

"Well, good. Because you _are_ so loved. I still can't believe this is my life. And all it took was a punch to the face. It's been a pretty good deal."

"Ugh," Addison grumbled. "One of these days, you're going to keep your promise to stop bringing that up!"

"Meh, probably not. Come on, Addy! It's an adorable story! 'How did I meet your mother? Well, kids, we fell in love right after she punched me!' Yeah?"

She shook her head. He wasn't wrong. It was a cute story, after all. But all these years later and she still felt guilty for punching him.

"Adds, don't feel bad. It wasn't so bad. You weren't as strong as you think, but you definitely caught me off guard. It was a bigger blow to my swagger that, what I thought was, a strong flirting session got me a punch to the nose."

She covered her face with a hand. "Not helping, dear."

"I'm not trying to make you feel worse. Just know this: the punch didn't hurt much and I got the girl in the end, so my swag game didn't take _that_ much of a blow. And all these years later, I still find it funny. So, it's completely all good. Yeah?"

"Ok, fine. Can I apologize one more time?"

"Last one, but sure."

She rolled over a bit and placed a sweet kiss to his lips. "I'm sorry I punched you in the face when you were just trying to be a flirt."

"Apology accepted. Now, get some sleep before Zara wants second lunch."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

A/N: So, I completely forgot to add this part into Zara's first day. It's added into the chapter now, but here it is for those of you who have already read that part.

"You know what today is, right?" Addison asked as Zed continued to make faces at the baby.

"Zara's birthday?" he asked, barely looking up.

"No, it's the 2 year anniversary of your Z-Band-free life."

Zed's head snapped up at that. "Really?"

"August 18th, yep."

"Well, that's why she took her time getting started," Zed said. "She wanted to share this date."

"Maybe that's it," Addison giggled.

"It was all worth it for you, princess," Zed sighed as he cuddled his daughter a little bit closer.

'Yes, it all was,' Addison thought to herself as she watched her husband and daughter.


	33. Flashback - Bonzo's Jacket

A/N: Flashing back to high school again. This is the idea I had a few chapters ago about why Bree is wearing a dark (Non-Seabrooky) jacket during the Block Party.

Wow, my spell check *hates* me after this one…

* * *

A few days before the block party, Bonzo came running over to Zed's house and began banging on the door.

"Bonzo! Dude, what's the deal?" Zed asked as he answered the door.

"Quaz broo gret brag Addiska zranarig?" Bonzo asked, almost pushing his way into the house. (Did you ever give Addy anything?)

"Give her anything? We've only been officially dating for, like, a week. Did I miss an anniversary?"

"Zon, broor gar zrep ze grugrans zraig. Bragig zong zlovas zong garlins gor waigs gor wraggy." (No, like I see the humans doing. Giving their girlfriends their jackets or jerseys or whatever)

Zed's eyebrows scrunched. "Well, I guess I haven't. I never really thought about that. Why exactly are you bringing this up?"

Bonzo paused, flopped onto the couch, and then admitted: "Por Breeska."

"Dude! I knew it!" Zed yelled, covering his mouth and pointing at Bonzo. "I've seen how you look at her and I saw that you were one of her spotters at the Cheer Championship. Are you going out?"

"Zon, gar brunk zeg've grat brotz zranzig ziggity grit. Nritty grit'iz zot broor gar zave zranarig zrathlet lor brink kra. Zend grob grusiczrife zroth zras'ot zave ze grume zrattl." (No, I think we've really been dancing around it. But it's not like I have anything sporty to give her. And some sheet music just doesn't have the same appeal.)

Zed sat on the coffee table across from his best friend. "Ah, so, you want to ask her to be your girlfriend by giving her something? Yeah?"

"Za, broo'at groth zig quig. Addiska zur kraz zeerd broo dreg. Broo zatd gribar zoll briggid brorral grikas," Bonzo said with a teasing grin. (Yeah, you're good at this. Addy sure has taught you well. You were always so terrified of girls.)

"Not terrified!" Zed protested. "Just very selective. And I'm glad because I've got Addy now and it's perfect and she's perfect! And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Graggy Zedka zrak zin rye gazzy Zedka," Bonzo laughed. (Sappy Zed might be my favorite Zed)

"Hey, be nice to Sappy Zed or he won't help you out with this."

Bonzo instantly silenced.

Zed grinned. "That's what I thought. Now, I have an idea. You don't have a letterman jacket or anything, but what about some of your old uniform jackets? The barrier is down and the pet ban is gone, so the coveralls have to be next. Maybe especially something that doesn't fit anymore since she's… a _little_ shorter than you." He used his finger and thumb to show the small measuring.

"Gar'il grutz zirry broz bran grit'iz ta gradebrig brogz. Zra broo brunk gra'll broor grit?" (I'll ignore that comment since it's a fabulous idea. Do you think she'll like it?)

Zed shrugged. "Well, it's Bree, and I think she likes everything, but yes, I really think she'd appreciate it."

Bonzo held up his hand and the two of them did their intricate high five they had been doing since 5th grade.

"Gazar, drude. Gar brong gar brall lor brow grazin brab," Bonzo said, standing and heading towards the door. (Thanks, man. I guess I need to go find something)

"You're going to do it now?"

"Dreg, za. Zrek berat?" (Well, yeah. Why wait?)

Zed grinned. Typical Bonzo. "You're absolutely right. Go get her! You'll make a fantastic couple! I don't think I've ever met two more positive people… _ever_."

Bonzo smiled and went back home, eager to dig through his old stuff to find something perfect to give to sweet Breeska. Finally, he found a jacket he had made from an old set of coveralls. He outgrew the government issued clothes faster than the other Zombies (even Zed), so often he and his mother had to modify them into other things. He had the feeling that this jacket would be perfect.

The next day at school, Bonzo asked Zed to help with the plan. He thought that Bree knew a few Zombie words since she seemed to understand him at the Cheer Championship, but he doubted he could hold a conversation with her. At least, not yet. If she said yes and became his girlfriend, he was fairly certain she'd be willing to learn more Zombie Tongue. For now, though, he needed a translator.

"Yeah, Bonz, of course I'll help. When are you thinking?" Zed replied as they walked to lunch.

"Rizgig."

"Now? Way to give me time to prepare!"

Bonzo rolled his eyes. He knew Zed was kidding, but it was Bonzo that was the nervous wreck.

"Buddy, I'm just trying to lighten the mood," Zed said. "She's going to say yes, you know that. Bree is the peppiest person I've ever met, and she's even more so around you. So, stop worrying. Who's the zombie?"

Bonzo smiled. "Gar'zm ze zombie!"

"Yeah you are!" he said, clapping his friend on the back.

They sat at their usual lunch table and waited for the girls to join them from their last class. As Bree approached, Bonzo looked all the more nervous.

"Bonz, this isn't like you!" Zed said, nudging him with his shoulder. "Positivity, dude! Be yourself and it'll all be fine. Yeah?"

"Za," Bonzo replied quietly.

The girls sat down and Zed pressed a kiss to Addison's head. Bree sat next to Bonzo and the conversation went smoothly amongst the 5 of them, though Zed kept wondering just when Bonzo was going to do this.

Finally, once the bell rang and the cafeteria began to clear out, Bonzo stopped Bree.

"Breeska, berat, prea?" (Bree, wait, please?)

"What's up, Bonzo?" Bree asked, her smile just as bright as ever.

Bonzo took the jacket out of his bag. "Breeska, gar truz nuzunderit tif…" (Deep breath) "Tif broo grozo zin rye zlova?"

Bree's face showed her confusion. "Zed? Um, a little help?"

Behind Zed, Addison was beaming. She didn't know a ton of Zombie words, but she could figure out what was happening. She wanted to cheer a little considering Bree had been telling her for a while now just how much she liked Bonzo and was hoping that maybe he liked her back.

Zed smiled. "Yeah, Bonzo wants you to have this jacket of his. And he would like you to be his girlfriend."

Bree's face suddenly lit up. "Oh, Bonzo! Yes, of course! I'd love to be your girlfriend!"

Bonzo's face lit up as well. He bent down to hug her as best as he could.

Addison stepped up then. "Wait, I've got an idea!"

She dragged a chair closer and helped Bree to step on it. That made the hug much easier on both.

Zed leaned down to whisper to her, "Remind me to get one of those for you."

"Oh hush, you!" But she still smiled as she watched their best friends' happiness. And as Bonzo kissed Bree's forehead, Addison clapped happily.

Bree pulled back and smiled at her new boyfriend. "So, can we double date now?"

Bonzo wanted that anyway, but he knew at that moment that he'd never be able to tell her no for anything.

"Za, Zedka?" he asked, just to take the pressure off of himself.

"Of course!" Zed replied as Addison squealed with happiness. "Sounds like fun! And I want to avoid my girlfriend's low kick too," he added.

Addison stuck her tongue out at him as he pulled her close to his side. "You're lucky you're cute," she muttered.

"Yes, cheerleader, I am. Ok, c'mon, everyone, off to class before this happy moment lands us all in detention."

* * *

Later that afternoon, the group was at Zed's house to put the final preparations on the block party.

"So, Bree, I've been meaning to ask you," Zed began. "How did you know what Bonzo said to you at the Cheer Championship?"

"I know a couple of words in Zombie Tongue. My father works in Containment," she replied from her perch on Bonzo's lap.

Addison's jaw dropped. "Really? Why did we not know this?"

"It was pretty much policy that the family members of workers there be kept secret. But he taught me a little, in case I ever needed to have a conversation. Even I'm not really sure what he does there, but he truly has a different view of zombies than the rest of Seabrook."

"Do you think your parents will have a problem with you and Bonzo?" Addison asked.

"I doubt it. My Dad is really frustrated with how things happen in Containment. He wants everyone treated fairly. And when I explain how great Bonzo is, I think they'll be fine with it."

"Lucky," Zed muttered.

Addison gave him a tiny smile. "Someday, handsome. Someday."

"Someday," he repeated, trying to believe that there would be a day that Addison's parents would look at him like they would a human boyfriend. They were making progress and that was great, but he wanted to just have something normal.

Eliza cleared her throat. "Well, as the fifth wheel of the group, I motion that we table the coupley talk and finish up the block party plans."

"Yeah, sorry, E," Zed said as Addison pulled a notebook with several lists color coded with highlighters. "Man, you are organized, gorgeous!"

"You have yet to see the full extent of my powers!"

Just then, Zoey bounded in. "Anyone want snacks?"

"Yes!" all the friends answered.

"Do you need help, Zoey?" Addison asked.

"Sure!" the little girl replied, happy to have help from her favorite human.

Addison handed the notebook to Zed and stood to help Zoey. Zed began rattling off the lists shown and was happy to hear that almost everything was taken care of. And when Zoey and Addison returned, he couldn't help but smile at how well his precious baby sister and his amazing girlfriend got along. He couldn't figure out how he got so lucky.

"Thanks, Zo," he said, ruffling her hair. "You're the best!"

"I know," she replied and ran out of the room.

* * *

The next day, while Addison and Zed were picking up Puppy, the rest of Zombie Town was getting ready for the big party. Addison got Puppy to Eliza's to hide him until the right time and then went back home. She called Bree to ask if she was ready.

"I'm so ready!" Bree replied. "I'm going to wear Bonzo's jacket. Do you think that's ok?"

"I think it's perfect!" Addison told her. "I'm wearing the brightest floral dress I could find. We'll definitely stand out!"

"Anything for our boys?" Bree tentatively said.

Addison couldn't help but smile. _Their boys._ "Exactly."

When the folks of Seabrook arrived at the border, Bree and Addison were so pleased to see that most of the citizens seemed happy to be there, even Addison's parents. Zed met them at the border and instantly took Addison's hand. They mingled for a moment before Bonzo snuck up behind Bree.

"Broo bron grezeba," he whispered in her ear. (You look beautiful)

"Aw, thank you!" Bree said, ducking her head in embarrassment.

Another shorter zombie came up and asked Bonzo for his help with something. Bree told him they'd catch up later and went to go talk to Eliza.

In the meantime, Zed dragged Addison away to go collect Puppy as Bree and Eliza were chatting happily on a neighbor's porch. But once Zed and Addison returned and delivered the puppy to Zoey, the Zombie song Bamm came on and it was time to dance! It blew everyone away that Bucky and the Aceys were participating, and perhaps even more so that Eliza was tolerating him so much.

And as the dancing split up, Bree had to laugh that Addison had joined the Zombies and Zed was dancing with the cheerleaders, and both were doing well! Those two were truly breaking down barriers (both literally and metaphorically) and having a lot of fun with it. Then, once everyone found a partner for the dance, she happily danced with Bonzo. It melted her how he looked at her. Such warmth was in his eyes every time they met hers (and other times as well, according to Addy).

It really was a perfect day and she and Bonzo both reveled in the compliments she got from her (his) jacket.

"Thank you again for the jacket, Bonzo. It means the world to me," she told him as they sat down to take a rest and get a drink.

"Broo zurgh ze gurl lor baz," he replied. (You mean the world to me)

"Aww, you're so sweet!"

Eliza must have noticed the mushy interaction going on, because a slow song began to play.

"Gray gar zave quig zranz?" he asked, offering his hand to her.

"Za!" she replied. "I'd love to dance."

He twirled her under his arm and pulled her close. The height difference definitely made things difficult, but neither could care at the moment. Bonzo couldn't believe that this sweet girl in his arms was actually willing to be with him. The embodiment of pep was just so beautiful and perfect to him and he wanted nothing more than to show her just how much he felt about her. Life was good.

Addison took that moment to look over at Bree's parents and then to Bonzo's. None of them looked angry or horrified. It was so nice.

Her own parents seemed ok, but their smiles weren't as bright as these parents.

"Baby steps is still movement, gorgeous," Zed said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, watching the tender moment as well. "They'll come around."

"Someday?" Addison said with a wry chuckle.

"Don't get cynical on me now, cheerleader. That's not you. It'll happen. And for now, you and I just keep being awesome. Bree and Bonzo, too. We're going to make it happen. I have faith in us!"

Addison smiled. "You're right. It'll happen." She turned her attention back to Bonzo and Bree, who were still slow dancing despite the song turning into something much faster. "They're so cute! And such a perfect match."

"Yep. I know Bonzo has been waiting for someone just like her. I'm happy for them."

Addison and Zed got some food and sat to watch the others dancing, and after a few hours of eating and joining in the dancing, Zed led her away to the Zombie Light Garden.

Bree happened to look over just as Addison and Zed were sneaking away. She couldn't help but smile as she realized all that pair had done to help pave the way for Bonzo and herself, and she was happy that they were finally taking a minute to themselves. She'd ask Addy all about it tomorrow, but for now, she was content in her Bonzo's arms.


	34. Flashback - Babysitting

Just as Zed sat down to finish some homework, his father hurried into the room.

"Zed, I need you to watch Zoey tonight. I just got called into a meeting with the Mayor."

"Aw, Pops, I was hoping to hang out with Addison tonight," Zed whined.

"Look, this could be important. It could be more restrictions being lifted. Has Addison mentioned anything that her mother said?"

"No, but I think either the Council has stopped telling Missy things or stopped her from talking to Addy." He shrugged and brought up finger quotes. "It's a ' _conflict of interest_ ' considering her daughter is ' _involved with a zombie_.' It's frustrating."

"Well, it does make sense, actually. But it doesn't change the fact that I need to go, so you need to stay here with Zoey."

"Can Addison come here?" Zed asked, knowing he was likely pressing his luck.

Zevon thought for a moment. He really did like Zed's girlfriend. Yeah, it was a little strange that she was human, but they made such a fantastic couple that it was easy to ignore her humanity.

He sighed. "Yes, Addison can come over. But any doors remain open and you can't ignore your sister."

"Like she'd let us," Zed mumbled.

"Zed…" his father warned.

"Ok, ok. We'll be on munchkin patrol. Looks like I'm in for a night of cheerleading."

"It's sweet the way Addison is with her. Zoey adores her."

"Yeah," Zed agreed, looking slightly wistful.

It wasn't that Zevon didn't notice, but he decided to not embarrass his son any further. There would be plenty of time for that later.

"All right, you're on duty now. Call Addison if you want. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"We got this, Pops. Go pave the way for a better zombie life!"

Zevon laughed. "I'll do my best. Thanks, son. Love you!"

"Love you too," Zed said, just moments before texting his girlfriend.

 _Pops is off to a Zombie meeting. Your parents too?_

 _Yep. Wanna come over?_

 _Can't, I'm on Zoey watch. Can your parents bring you here? We have no choice to be good with the Zo-ster around._

 _Aw! She's sweet! I'll ask._

As Zed waited for her answer, he hurried and finished up the homework he had. He wanted as little work to do as possible once Addison got there.

 _They'll drop me off. See you in 5!_

He sighed. At least the evening wasn't a total loss. He knew that Addison's parents weren't thrilled about him, but they seemed to tolerate him enough. They were always so hard to read. He guessed it was enough, at least in the meantime.

True to her word, Addison showed up five minutes later. It didn't surprise Zed, seeing as her family was _never_ late. He was certain that Missy's perfectionism had a lot to do with that.

"Bye!" Addison called from the porch. "Thanks!"

Before she could even ring the doorbell, Zed opened the front door.

"M'lady," he said, gesturing that she should come in.

She giggled as she entered. "Thank goodness for meetings."

"Yeah, any extra time with you is good," he said, running a bashful hand through his hair. Addison definitely noticed his nervousness, but didn't say anything.

Instead she asked, "So, did your dad mention what the meeting was about?"

"No, he kinda hoped your mom would have said something to you."

"Yeah, no. Everyone has really made her keep quiet. And even though I think it's stupid, she says it's for the best for her reelection. And when I was about to fight her on that being her reasoning, she had to go and make a good point: if someone else gets elected Mayor, they might not be in favor of all the changes being made. If she keeps playing along with the Council and making changes the best way they can, it's better for you guys. So, we play by the rules… for now."

"First our revolution was cheer. Now it's obeying red tape?" he said with a chuckle.

"Yep, this is our next revolution: Law abiding."

"Well, it's even less revolution-y than the last one, but we can make it work."

"Always. We can do a lot with a little," she replied with a bright smile that Zed couldn't help but return.

Just as he began to lean in to kiss her, Zoey bounded into the room.

"Addy!" she screamed as she leaped at her favorite cheerleader.

"Hey, Zoey!" Addison replied as she lifted the little girl. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I've been working on my roundoffs. Wanna see?"

"Does your dad let you do those moves in the house?"

"No," Zed interrupted. "He does not and Zoey knows as much."

Zoey pouted. "Fine."

Addison went in for damage control. "Tell you what, give me 10 minutes to check Zed's homework and then we'll go outside for a bit and you can show me those new moves."

"Ok!" Zoey said happily as she jumped down. "I'll go put my leotard on!"

As Zoey ran off, Zed raised an eyebrow at Addison. "Check my homework? I'm offended, gorgeous."

"Please, I know it's fine. But it got her to leave for a second, didn't it?"

Zed's smile split his face. "My girlfriend is so sneaky!"

"My boyfriend is wasting precious time!" she replied before grabbing his vest and bringing him to her for a kiss.

Slowly, Zed began to walk them towards the couch, stopping the kiss only to safely get them both seated. At Addison's questioning face, he explained, "This is so much easier when we're face to face and not face to neck."

And before she could complain that he essentially just called her short again, he began kissing once more. But when Zed (and a bit of his enhanced zombie hearing) noticed the squeak of the fourth step, he quickly pulled back.

"Ok!" Zoey announced. "Let's go outside!"

Zed stood and helped a still slightly dazed Addison up as well. Zoey ran ahead of them and Zed bent down to whisper, "Zoey hasn't figured out which squeaky steps to avoid, so I always know when she's coming. There's a reason I almost always skip the last 2, but the fourth one is the worst."

"Ooh, like an early Zoey detection alarm."

"Yes, exactly like that. It works going up the stairs too."

Before Addison could question what he meant by that, Zoey bounced back into the room.

"Let's go!"

For the next hour, Zed endured watching his sister and his girlfriend flip all over the yard and perfect cheerleading moves. It was dull as dirt for him, but there was something special about watching it. Addy was great with kids and it was obvious that she had a huge soft spot for Zoey. Well, who wouldn't? The kid was walking sweetness. But it was more than just loving an adorable Zoey. Addison had a real light about her when dealing with little ones. It made Zed warm and fuzzy to even consider that Addison would make a good mom someday. He didn't dare vocalize that thought, though. No, not after embarrassing himself at the Light Garden, bringing up potential kids' hair colors.

Instead, he was just content to watch 2 of the most important women in his life as they had fun. He was grateful that they got along so well. He knew others whose families who had problems with significant others (and they didn't even have the obstacle of zombie/human). But this… this was just perfect.

"Who's a good boy?" Zoey asked, breaking Zed from his thoughts.

"What?" he replied.

"Who's a good boy?" she repeated.

"You've got Puppy for this now."

"Doesn't mean I don't miss you doing it sometimes."

Zed sighed. "Woof."

Zoey beamed. "Good boy," she said, ruffling her brother's hair.

Zed rolled his eyes, but he still would do anything for his sister. He smiled as she danced away and continued to practice her moves.

Once Zoey was thoroughly tired out, they came inside and Zed sent his sister straight upstairs to get ready for bed. Addison sat on the couch and watched their interactions.

"Aw! Can't I stay up with you guys?" Zoey whined.

"Nope. Pops will kill me if you don't go to bed on time. Upstairs with you!" he said, pointing to the steps.

"Fine."

"And brush your teeth!" Zed added.

Zoey refused to answer.

Addison smiled. "You'll make a great dad someday," she said, before realizing what she said. "What I mean is… Ugh!" She put her face in her hands.

"Well, good, now we've both put our feet in our mouths about the future and kids," Zed laughed as he joined her on the couch.

"I guess so," she replied through her hands.

"Addy," he began, taking her hands away from her face. "It's fine. I guess it's pretty obvious that we consider a future with each other. And I think it's a good thing. I truly can't picture myself with anyone else and I'm glad you know that. _And_ you tolerate my crazy family, so that's a plus."

"Oh come on! They're great! You've met my parents. My house is far from inviting. But here? There's so much love in this house and it's so welcoming. And you! You are such an amazing big brother. Not many guys would be their baby sister's dog for… how many years?"

"Um… well, she got Zander as a first birthday present, and back then, I was just the voice of Zander. And then Mom… well, after that Zander wasn't quite as good. So, since Zoey was about 2 or 3, I guess, I've been her dog. But it was always worth it to see her smile. She's going to break hearts with that smile one of these days."

"Oh yeah, you guys are in trouble."

"And I _had_ thought Puppy completely stole my gig."

"Aw, like that day at the beach."

Zed laughed. "Yeah, the day I accidentally almost crushed poor Puppy. But I guess every now and then doggie Zed will make a cameo appearance."

"Well, I personally think that Doggie Zed is adorable," Addy murmured, slowly bringing her face to his.

"Woof," he whispered before capturing her lips with his own.

Addison lost track of time during their kiss, but when Zed abruptly pulled away again, she figured he heard the squeaky steps again.

"Did you take your shower?" Zed asked.

"Yes…" Zoey replied, clearly annoyed.

"Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yes!" she snipped.

"Did you check your attitude?"

"Sorry," she muttered.

"Ok, to bed with you!"

"Can Addison help tonight?" Zoey begged.

Zed began to usher Zoey back up the stairs. "I guess that's up to Addison."

Addison beamed as she followed. "Of course I'll help! What do we do?"

"Well, there's usually a story or a song. What are we thinking tonight, Zo?"

"Hmmm, song!"

"I saw that coming," Zed laughed. "Ok, what's on the playlist?"

The little girl hopped into bed. "Taylor Swift!"

"Really, Zoey?"

"Yep!"

Zed turned to Addison. "Any requests?"

Addison tapped her cheek thoughtfully. "You know 'Love Story'?"

He couldn't help but smile. "I think we can pull that off, but it's probably mostly you singing."

She put a hand on her hip with an attitude. "I can handle it."

Zed raised his eyebrows to show that he was impressed at her confidence and motioned with his hands to continue.

Addison cleared her throat. "Zoey, we're gonna change it up a little, ok?"

Zoey nodded her head, already a little sleepy.

 _Addy began:  
We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air_

 **Zed continued:  
See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello**

 _Little did I know  
That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, please, don't go_

 _And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby just say yes_

 **So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while**

 _'Cause you were Romeo, I was the scarlet letter  
And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet"  
But you were everything to me, I was begging you, please, don't go_

 _Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story, baby just say "Yes"_

 **I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town**

By this point, Zoey was already asleep, but the couple was content to keep singing.

 _And I said  
"Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think"_

 _He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_  
 **"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress**

And then they both sang, "It's a love story, baby just say yes"

They each gave Zoey a gentle kiss to her forehead and left the room, heading for downstairs. Once they reached the couch, they both fell onto it.

Zed put an arm around Addison. "There's no squeaky stairs to warn me when Pops gets home, so we're probably going to have to behave now."

"Hey, 'behaving' is my middle name," she replied.

"I thought it was Elizabeth."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Well, if we need to behave, then let's just watch TV until the parents come home. But first…"

Zed looked at her curiously and she pulled him close and kissed him… hard.

She pulled back and admired her handiwork of a dazed zombie boyfriend.

"That's payback for twice tonight."

"Hey, technically both of those were Zoey's fault, so..."

Addison smiled. "Whatever, zombie, let's see what's on tonight."

He pulled her closer as he grabbed the remote. "As you wish, cheerleader."

When the parents arrived home not quite 30 minutes later, the couple was glad to hear that the rule on mandatory uniforms was being lifted. And the curfew was being moved later as well.

"That's awesome news!" Addison said.

"Yeah, that's really great. Thanks a lot, Mayor Missy," Zed told her, shaking her hand.

"Well, it's certainly time," Missy replied. "The entire Zombie community owes you a debt of gratitude, Zed. You've put in a great deal of hard work to prove that Zombies aren't what they used to be thought of. The Council, and myself, have been very impressed."

Zed ran his hand through his hair, clearly embarrassed at the praise. "I was just doing what I thought was right. Thanks."

"Alright, Addy, let's get you home," Missy said. "You've got 1 minute to say good night." She turned to Zed's father. "Good night, Zevon. Thank you for your input this evening."

"More than happy to help," he replied.

The parents all shook hands and Addison's parents left for the car.

"Good night, Addison," Zevon said. "Thanks for helping Zed babysit tonight."

"Zoey is the best! I had a lot of fun!"

Zevon nodded his head and left the two alone.

"See you tomorrow," Zed said softly, wrapping his arms around her.

"Yep," she whispered as she leaned up on her tiptoes.

Their goodnight kiss was gentle and loving. Zed pulled back and leaned his forehead to hers.

"Gar-gargiza, belegral," he murmured. (Gorgeous)

"Gar-gargiza, grenbrim." (Handsome)

A car horn broke Addison from her trance of staring into his eyes.

"Tomorrow, Zombie," she said, giving him a quick peck on the lips and running out.

"Tomorrow, Cheerleader," he sighed as he waved bye.

* * *

A/N: There is a slow version of the song with a fabulous video that inspired the duet:  
Search on YouTube for: Zed & Addison | We were both young when I first saw you (by come_onsmile)

Also, I own nothing concerning the Taylor Swift song, or anything Zombies as well. (30-some chapters in and I'm just mentioning that.) Not a cent is being made from this, but I sure am having fun with it!


	35. Flashback - Language Lessons

Not long after the block party, Addison and Zed were hanging out at his house, cuddling on the couch. Her head was on his lap and he was absent-mindedly playing with her hair.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked.

"Teach me Zombie Tongue," she said.

Zed waggled his eyebrows at her. "Ooh!"

"Not _that_ zombie tongue, you dork. The language. I want to be able to speak it. Bree probably knows more than me and that makes me sad. We're the original zombie/human couple!"

"Well, Bree's dad taught her."

"Yeah, well, you would think my Zombie Patrol Chief father would want me to know some too, and yet, here we are. So… will you teach me?"

"I guess so. Where do you want to start?"

"I dunno. Just some basics?"

"Finally abandoning the internet for lessons?" he teased.

"Yeah, well, if I need you to spread peanut butter on my umbrella, I will be completely set! But seriously, I want to know more. And I would love to have a conversation with Bonzo that isn't based on assumptions or you translating."

Zed smiled. His girlfriend was so awesome. "Ok, well, there's good morning, groth brogan. Good night, groth zogran. I think you already know that please is prea. And what's up? Zut ziz zup?"

Addison slowly repeated all of these fairly well.

"I should be writing these down," she admitted. She sat up and grabbed the notepad in the table by the couch. "Ok, what else you got?"

"Well, any good language teacher will teach you to swear, so zod zizzy got is roughly son of a bitch."

"I'll keep that in mind," she said with a giggle.

"You already know, belegral, gorgeous."

"And grenbrim is handsome," she replied, placing a hand on his cheek.

" _You_ are distracting the instructor," he murmured, looking into her eyes.

"Oops," she whispered before bringing her lips to his.

As he pulled back, he told her, "You know, you've got a strange way of learning a language."

"Positive reinforcement is an excellent form of teaching."

He sighed before continuing. "I guess a good one to know as well is friend, gramizga. If you ever came across a zombie who doesn't or isn't able to speak English you can help them to know you aren't an enemy. Or, especially you could say, 'gar'zm Zed's zlova.'"

Addison was pretty certain she knew what that meant. "I really like that one," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, hearing you say 'I'm Zed's girlfriend' is pretty cool in any language. And that would hopefully help anyone from around here who might not be able to speak English."

"Like a Z-band malfunction?"

"Yeah…" he drifted off for a moment. "Thoughts like that terrify me when you're here in Zombie Town. Yes, everyone here is awesome and they all think you're great. But if there was just one slip, you could be in serious danger. I'm actually glad I'm teaching you some things to possibly help."

"Me too. I think even these could be really helpful."

He ran his fingers through her hair, looking very thoughtful for a bit. "If it's ever me, though…" He paused. "If it's ever me putting you in danger, do _not_ hesitate. Get away. Knock me down with something. Knock me out. Low kick. _Anything_ to keep you safe."

"Zed, I'm not worried about that."

"Well, I am. You've seen me at my worst, Addy." He shuddered. "I could kill you."

"No, I don't think you could. If you couldn't kill Bucky, of all people, at that terrible moment, then you could never, would never, hurt me. You would restrain yourself. I know it."

"I wish I was that confident."

She returned his previous gesture and ran her hand through his hair. "Keep teaching me. How would I say, 'You are my everything'?"

He sighed. "Broo zat rye grevarig."

"Should I write that down for you?"

"Addy, I—"

"How about 'I feel safe with you'?"

"Gar griggy rhug quad broo."

She booped his nose. "Broo zat rye grevarig. Gar griggy rhug quad broo. Gar-gargiza, rye grenbrim zombie."

Zed couldn't help it. Maybe it was the sentiment behind the words, maybe it was her confidence in them, maybe it was just that she was speaking the language and doing it so well, but he had to kiss her _right then_. He surged forward and kissed her with all he felt at that moment. Once the initial shock had passed, she returned the kiss with just as much passion. It was only once oxygen was a problem that the couple pulled apart.

Addison giggled. "So, you're a fan of the positive reinforcement now?"

Zed ducked his head slightly. "Maybe. I don't know, just hearing you speak in Zombie Tongue, I guess I really, _really_ , liked it."

"Well, I guess I'll keep that in mind."

He kissed her forehead. "Gar grozo zra zranarig por broo, Addiska. Zranarig. Gar-gargiza zragga ruz broo kroze."

"Grooz Zanglish, prea?" she asked, using a few words she already knew. (In English, please?)

"I would do anything for you, Addy. Anything. I love you more than you know."

She stared into his eyes and smiled. There was so much love there, so much concern. How could he ever think that he could hurt her? "I think the lesson is done for the day. It was good, though. Wouldn't you agree, Professor Necrodopolous?"

Zed quickly pushed any teacher/student fantasies out of his head. He definitely couldn't let his brain go there. "Yeah, we're good for the day."

"I think we deserve some ice cream after that hard work."

"Well, you know I'll never turn down an ice cream date with you."

"Perfect." She paused, unsure if her next comment was a good idea. She pressed forward. "You know, I meant it, I know you'd never attack me."

"Addison…"

"I'll drop it after this, but still. I just want to make sure you know that I have complete faith in you, even if you don't. That's kinda what I'm here for."

"That and the smooches," he said, waggling his eyebrows and obviously trying to change the subject.

"Hey, watch yourself if you want to keep those smooches. And not earn yourself a low kick."

"Ouch! Uncalled for!"

"Oh, come on! We'll even go to the Frosty Cone and avoid walking to Cheery on Top. Can't say I'm in the mood for double vanilla anyway."

"Yes! Frosty's has like 3 new flavors!"

Addison giggled at her boyfriend's joy as he almost dragged her to the Zombie ice cream parlor. She was eager to get more lessons, but perhaps even more eager to prove to Zed that she was completely safe with him.

But that would come after ice cream!

* * *

A/N: My poor spell checker…


	36. First Date Night as Parents

For the next few months, Zara continued to be a very happy baby. Her blue eyes seemed to stick around, as did her green hair with the white strands. And above all else, she had everyone she knew wrapped around her little finger.

Zapouli always had the hardest time giving her back after holding her. He always tried to teach her Zombie Tongue, even though Zed and Addison were already doing that. He loved to study her face and try to figure out which parent she looked most like on that day. And he adored the sweet giggle she had when he tickled her cheek.

And he had the honor of being her first babysitter.

Addison insisted that they didn't need to go out, but Zed insisted that it was time. It had been almost 2 months since they had gone anywhere and he really just wanted to spoil his wife.

Once he finally convinced her that going out was a great thing, he was thrilled! Until that evening as she got cold feet as they got ready. Zed tried his best to stay composed after she suggested that they not go.

He walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, looking at them both in the mirror. "Addy, you have been this mother goddess for the last month and a half. The last 11 months, really. You carried and gave birth to our beautiful baby girl and you have been taking care of her like a champion. And now it's time to take just a few hours to yourself. Well, with me, too," he added with a grin.

"A few hours? That long?"

"Addison, listen to yourself."

She dropped her head. "I know, I know. I just… I'll miss her."

"It's just dinner and a movie. Our phones will be on and everything will be great. I promise. Come on, I know you'll miss her, but… I miss _you_ , Addy. We are awesome parents, but we're an awesome couple too. Can we be Zeddison for just a little bit?"

Her heart shattered. How could she have been so insensitive to him? She spun around to face him. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Zed! I never… I didn't think… ugh!"

When she started to cry, his heart shattered too. He gently took her face in his hands. "Addy! I didn't mean to make you upset. I'm not mad about it! I just want to spend some time with you reminding you that we're still amazing and in love and strong. Ok?"

She nodded. "Yeah, you're right. We can do this. Movie, pizza, Zeddison. I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she replied, obviously trying to convince herself as much as him. "Let's do this."

They went downstairs to find Zevon waiting, making faces at baby Zara.

"Ok, Zapouli, you gonna be ok?" Zed asked.

"We've got this," Zevon replied. "Me and Zara are gonna have some dinner, yes, Addy, I remember that you have 2 bottles pumped and ready to go on the kitchen table. And then we're going to take a nap. And maybe listen to a little jazz. We've got a full schedule."

"I'm sorry if I've been too uptight, Pops," Addy said.

"No worries, dear. Zed's mom was just like this after he was born. I get it, I do. For now, though, go have some fun. Remember why you fell in love in the first place."

Addy kissed the baby's head. "Mama loves you, Zara. Be good for Zapouli, ok?"

Zara gave her mom a tiny smile.

Zed began to pull her away. "Come on, Ad, we can still make the movie if you stop fussing over Zara."

"I know, I know. I love you!" she called as Zed pulled her out of the door.

Zevon laughed. "Your mommy is funny. But she loves you so much, so it's ok. Your Zia-zia was the same way with your daddy. Moms are like that. But it's ok, right, greethbar? (Sweetheart) We understand why she's like that. But Daddy will take care of her. Because Daddy loves Mommy so much. You want to hear a fun story? I'm going to tell you all about how they met and fell in love. Yeah, sound good?"

Zara gave another gummy grin and Zevon took it as a yes.

"Ok, well, years ago, zombies like me and Daddy were forced to live separate from the humans like Mommy. Until someone got the smart idea to let the zombie kids go to school with the humans. Well, on that first day of school, your mommy really caught your daddy's eye and after a series of crazy events, she liked him as well.

"It wasn't easy for them, though. Most of the humans weren't very fond of the zombies. But Mama and your Dada didn't care and they fought to make things right between the two groups. You come from two very strong people, Miss Zara, so I know you're going to be a world changer, too. Anyway, in the end, after some very big ups and downs, your parents brought those two worlds together and have been changing things ever since.

"Now, don't get me wrong, I left a lot out. Someday you'll hear the whole story, but for now, just know that you come from a lot of love and a lot of unity."

He looked down at the infant in his arms and watched as her face turned from happy curiosity to hungry rage.

"Ok, ok. Mama's got that all ready for you!" Zevon said as he hurried his granddaughter to the kitchen where the bottle was ready. "It's the good stuff that Mama got ready before they left, she made sure to tell me."

He chuckled. His daughter-in-law and his wife were so similar. It was almost the same scenario the first time he and the elder Zara went out after Zed was born. If only the two women could have met. What a pair they would have made.

Zevon returned to the couch and gave the grateful baby her bottle, which she began to gulp down quickly.

"Well, you obviously got Daddy's appetite!" he joked. "Slow down there! I'm not going to take it off of you!"

Once Zara finished the bottle and gave a burp, Zevon settled her into his arms where she fell asleep almost instantly.

"Yeah, it's hard work being a little one, eh?"

He turned on the TV and flipped through the channels, settling on an old game show.

By the time Zed and Addison arrived home a few hours later, Zevon and Zara were dancing around the living room to some old jazz music. The baby was in her pajamas and looking very torn between staying up with her Zapouli and finally falling asleep.

"There's my girl!" Addison cried as they entered the living room. "How'd she do?"

"Well, let's just say that I'm proud of both of you for making it the entire time without a fuss. Well, at least Zara didn't. Zed, how'd Addy do?"

Zed sighed. "Better than I expected, let's go with that."

"Well, you didn't come home early, or text me all night, so that seems like a win."

"Someone may have taken my phone during dinner," Addy said with a pout. She was just about to take the baby and put her to bed when she stopped. Zara had fallen asleep. "Zapouli, do you want to put her to bed?"

Zevon was shocked. "Are you sure?"

"Of course. Just put her in the bassinette in our room. That way she'll be there for her next feeding."

"I can do that!" And the happy grandfather went to put the baby to bed.

Zed put an arm around his wife. "Well, that was a bold move."

"I wanted him to do it anyway. And I would've stopped myself and let him do it, but she was already asleep anyway. There was no sense in transferring twice and risking her waking up. Besides, look how happy it made him."

Zed kissed the top of Addison's head. "I'm proud of you. You held up tonight. Did you at least have any fun?"

She sighed and pulled him close for a hug, feeling bad that he even had to ask. "Yes, of course I did. Anytime with you is fun! It was just different. I'll get used to this, I promise. And the day will come when I _want_ to go out and let someone responsible watch her. I just need to get to that point. Be patient with me?"

"Whatever it takes, cheerleader. We're in this together."

"Thank you," she said as she raised up on her tiptoes and kissed him.

Zevon returned then, just as Addison returned to her feet. "Well, kids, it's been fun. Thanks for letting me spend time with the princess."

Addison hugged him. "I promise there will come a time where I'll be able to say, 'Anytime, Pops!' Eventually."

"I get it. And you'll get there."

She nodded as Zed hugged his father. "I'll get her there."

"I know you will. Good night, love you both."

"Love you too," they both replied as Zevon left.

"Well, I think it was a good night," Zed said, closing the door. "Good movie, excellent pizza, damn fine lady joining me. I really couldn't ask for more."

"Well, a more attentive lady, maybe," Addison replied. "But she's working on it."

"That's all I ask. But admittedly, I am tired after all of that. As much as I love tearing it up out there as Zeddison, Daddy just wants to go to bed."

"Oh, thank God. I really want to fall into bed too!"

"Never thought I'd want to race you to bed for actual sleeping, but… race you to bed!" he said as he took off.

"No fair, zombie! Your legs are way longer!"


	37. Hanging with Aunt Zoey

Aunt Zoey was smitten with baby Zara from the second they met. She was constantly moving the baby's arms and legs in the hopes that she would be all set for cheering as soon as she learned to walk. And when she wasn't getting her niece ready for cheer tryouts, she was cuddling her close and declaring "just how sweet baby breath is!"

Zoey may or may not have asked her brother and sister-in-law at every chance when she would ever get to baby sit. She finally got her chance to baby sit a few weeks after Zevon did. It was the 10 year anniversary of the barrier between Zombie Town and Seabrook being removed and the officials of both areas wanted to throw a celebration. This time it was a slightly more fancy event than a block party and, of course, Addison and Zed were expected to attend, as were Addison's parents and Zed's father.

"So, Zoey," Zed asked one evening when the new family was visiting for dinner. "Addison and I have to go to the big anniversary gala, and Pops, and Missy and Dale have to go too…"

Zoey's eye lit up at the implication of what he was saying.

"And that leaves us with a predicament about the little princess here."

"Yes?" she asked expectantly.

"Do you think you could watch Zara?"

"Yes!" Zoey cried happily. "I've been _waiting_ to!"

"Well, to be fair, here," Zed explained. "She's less than 2 months old. There hasn't been _that_ many opportunities."

"Well, I'm ready! And let's face it, I'm the most popular baby sitter in all of Zombie Town."

Addison smiled. "Ah, there's that Necrodopolous swagger."

"Hey, we just know that we're awesome, right, Zo?" Zed asked, high-fiving his sister.

"Absolutely! Someday, Zara will know how cool it is to be one of us."

Zevon merely shook his head at his children and chuckled. At least they still got along, even as they grew up.

"Just be sure to follow Addy's instructions to the letter," Zevon teased. "She's very particular about her baby sitters!"

Addison stuck her tongue out, but everyone knew she was taking it in stride.

* * *

Then the evening came. Zoey arrived early and was practically bouncing with excitement as she knocked on the door and opened it at the same time, letting herself in as was the custom.

"Guys?" she called quietly to hopefully not wake a sleeping baby.

"Hey, Zoey!" Zed said, stepping into the living room as he tied his green bow tie. "We're just finishing getting ready. Addy's feeding Zara then she's all yours."

"Yay! And, looking good, big bro! Turns out you clean up nice. Addy does good work."

"Hey! This wasn't all—" He interrupted himself as he straightened the pink rose boutonniere on his black tux. "Eh, who am I kidding? Yeah, this is all Addison's doing. Be right back."

He retreated back to the bedroom and Zoey sat on the couch.

Finally, Addison appeared with the baby. Addison was wearing a dazzling green gown and her jewelry and hair bow were pink.

"Wow! Addy, you look amazing!" Zoey said.

"Aw, thanks. I really like this dress. It's very forgiving with the baby weight I haven't lost yet."

Zed appeared right after her. "You look stunning and I want you to stop talking about any weight. You look delic… gorgeous," he corrected as he remembered his little sister in the room.

"Gross," Zoey muttered. She didn't mind though. It was mostly just habit at this point to tease them about their mushy romance. In reality, she admired the two and really hoped that someday she would have a love like theirs.

Zed chuckled and stuck his tongue out at her. "Anyway, notes are on the table. Bottle of milk on the table and there's a few in the fridge that you'll need to warm up as you go. I'm sure she'll be fine for you, though. She's been happy all day."

Zara, at the moment, was mesmerized by the shiny pink things around her mother's neck. Addison was smiling down at her. It was a perfect moment that Zoey caught Zed snapping a picture of out of the corner of her eye. Geez, these two were such goals. Zoey wanted Zed to talk to Ezra ASAP.

Finally, Addison relented on handing the baby over. "Ok, be good for Aunt Zoey, right? Mama loves you!" she said as she kissed the baby's forehead and passed her to Zoey.

"We'll be fine, I promise!" Zoey vowed.

"I know. This is fine."

Zed kissed the baby as well and lead his wife to the door. "Thanks, Zo! Love you both!"

After the door was closed, Zoey sighed. "Well, Zara, you ready to rock to some cheer music?" She put on one of her favorite routines, but very softly. "And if you just happen to keep loving this, well, then all the better, right?"

Her niece gave her a sweet grin so she continued with the music and the gentle dancing around the room. Zoey put the baby in her bouncy seat and moved her arms around in little cheer moves.

"Might as well get you conditioned early," she laughed.

Soon enough, it was time for some food and a nap. Zoey was more than happy to just cuddle Zara as she slept. She studied the baby as she rested. This was her brother's baby. The concept was almost surreal to her. The guy that helped raise her was now raising a baby of his own. She'd be sure to take some credit for the parenting skills he learned early on as a pretty great big brother.

As she looked at Zara, she tried to piece together her features. The hair, that one was pretty obvious. Mostly Zed's with those strands of Addy's. It was adorably quirky. Her eyes were definitely Addy's and her nose too, but the rest of her face really seemed like Zed's. His cheeks in particular. Zoey didn't remember her own mother too much, but from the pictures she had seen, Zed's cheeks and facial structure came from their mom. Little Zara seemed to have those features as well.

"Looks like they named you well, eh, Zara? You look an awful lot like your namesake."

A tear rolled down Zoey's cheek and she roughly wiped it away.

"Nope. We are not getting sad tonight. We are talking about you and we are not getting sad about the past. She wouldn't want that."

Just then, Zara slowly opened her eyes.

"Well, hello there, princess!" Zoey cooed. "Was that a good nap? Auntie tried to be a comfy bed. Yes!"

Her tone earned her another little smile and Zoey was beaming for it.

"I knew you loved me! Favorite aunt, right here!"

The rest of the night was spent with some more feeding, a little more cheering, a very stinky diaper that made Zoey's eyes water, a bath and some comfy PJs.

Finally, Zoey put the baby into the bassinette and grabbed the baby monitor. She went downstairs and made herself comfy on the couch, knowing that Zed and Addison were going to be getting back pretty late. She dozed off while watching some 80s movie on TV.

When Zed and Addison returned home, they found Zoey exactly where they expected. Zevon followed behind them, knowing that he'd need to bring his daughter home.

"Zo-zo, time to get up, zombie angel," her father softly said as he nudged her.

"Gonna need an air horn if you want her to get up, Pops," Zed joked.

"Shut up, I'm awake," Zoey muttered as she sat up.

Addison laughed. "He says that about me too. Thanks, Zoey! Love you!" she called as she hurried upstairs.

"Mom business," Zed explained at Zoey's confused look. "Let's just hope Zara's hungry _right now_."

"Oh!" Zoey exclaimed as she realized Addison's predicament.

Zed paid his sister and gave her a hug. "Thanks for watching her, sis."

"She's perfect. Anytime!" She turned to leave, but instead turned back to Zed. "I just want you to know that you're going to be an awesome dad. And I know that because you were such an awesome big brother to me. Thanks for that."

She hugged him once more and went to leave.

Zevon raised his eyebrows at his stunned son. "She's not wrong, you know." He patted Zed's shoulder. "Love you, son." And he started to follow Zoey out.

"Love you, too, Pops," Zed replied, still slightly astonished at Zoey's remark.

Once Zed's father and sister left, he went upstairs and found his girls all settled on the bed.

"I take it she _was_ hungry?" he asked.

"Thankfully!" Addison sighed. "She's already on side 2. Did you put the other bottles in the fridge?"

"Yes, ma'am. No wasting the liquid gold," he said with a laugh. But then his expression turned serious.

"What's on your mind?" she asked.

"I'm just in awe. I've got this gorgeous wife, sitting here nursing our beautiful baby and this life is mine. And to top it off, my little sister just told me that I'll be a good dad because I was a good big brother. _And_ tonight we celebrated 10 years of zombies not being kept behind the wall. I just… I'm about to pinch myself!"

"You've done pretty good," Addison agreed.

" _We've_ done pretty good," Zed corrected. "I couldn't have done any of this without you."

"Well, the baby, yeah, I'll give you that." She winked at him. And then yawned. "I can't believe we managed to stay awake this long."

"It's definitely time for bed. Is she done eating?"

Addison nodded. "Yeah, she's starting to nod off."

"Give her here. I'll burp her while you get settled."

Soon enough, Zara was in her bassinette, and Zed and Addison were curled up in their own bed.

Zed pressed a kiss to her hair. "I meant it, you know. My life would be nothing without you. Every good thing I have is because of you. Gar-gargiza, belegral brobezgra." (Gorgeous cheerleader)

She smiled and quickly replied before sleep could claim her. "Gar-gargiza, grenbrim zombie."

He felt her fall asleep and forced himself to stay awake for just a few extra precious moments. He kissed Addison's head again and then whispered to Zara, "Gar-gargizaz, ziggle bringa." (Little princess)


	38. Flashback - Run to His Arms

A/N: This one was suggested by Crimson Daydream (forever ago, sorry!). Hope this is close to what you were looking for!

After the sweetness of Aunt Zoey in the last chapter, it's time for a little angst... (though, I managed to get some fluff in there too. I just can't help it apparently!)

* * *

One Saturday afternoon, not long after Addison revealed her natural hair, she and Bree were hanging out in her room. Bree had just finished the second French braid of Addison's pigtails.

"Not too bad if I do say so myself," she said, with her trademark smile.

Addison looked at herself in the huge mirror in her room and replied with a sad smile, "Yeah."

"What's wrong?" Bree asked. "Do you not like them?"

"Oh, no, you did great. They're just… short. I never thought I'd miss the wigs. I just miss having long hair."

"Aw, sweetie, your hair looks fine. And it'll grow out… right?" she tentatively asked.

"Yeah, it will. It actually grows surprisingly fast, but my mother is a lousy hairstylist. It's just… not what I'm used to, I guess."

"What does Zed think?" Bree asked with mischief in her eyes.

Addison rolled her eyes at her best friend. "He says it's still beautiful. But of course he has to say that."

"No, he definitely doesn't _have_ to say that. I'm certain he believes it, though. That boy is so head over heels in love with you. You could probably shave your head and he'd still think it was beautiful."

Addison laughed at the image, but more than that, she was just pleased that Bree said "that boy" and not "that zombie." It seemed much less polarizing.

"Maybe. I just need to deal with it." She flopped back onto the bed. "Ugh! It's just that my whole life is just 'dealing with it' right now. It's so frustrating, that's all. It'll get better. Right?"

Bree pulled Addison up and put an arm around her. "Of course it will! And you've got Zed, and me, and Eliza, and Bonzo, and a ton of other friends that still think you look gorgeous."

"And one that thinks I look delicious," Addison giggled.

"Will you finally explain that joke to me?" Bree asked, rolling her eyes.

"Well, it was—"

"Bree!" Missy called from downstairs. "Your mom is here!"

"Grr! To be continued, Addy!" Bree said, pointing a finger at her. "And you look beautiful!" She hugged Addison and ran down the stairs.

Addison decided to go down stairs and get a drink. Her parents were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Oh. Bree braided your hair," Missy said flatly.

"Yeah. It's cute, eh?" Addison replied, faking her enthusiasm as she got a glass for her water.

"It's… different."

Addison would never know why this was the breaking point, but she slammed the glass down and spun around to face her parents.

"Just say it. You hate it."

Her father put down his newspaper. "Now, wait just one moment, young lady. Your mother never said—"

"She's never had to! The condescending remarks and the sideways glances were always enough to let me know that you've hated my hair! Maybe even hated me."

"We've never hated you!" Missy exclaimed.

"Well, you've got a funny way of showing it."

"It is not our fault that you've thrown away any chances of being considered normal in this town. You lost your spot on the cheer squad, embarrassed the family, and for what? That… that zombie," her mother said, voice teeming with anger.

"Well, that _zombie_ is the only one who has appreciated and loved me for me. Which is more than I can say for this place."

"Addison Elizabeth! That is enough of that!" Dale yelled.

"Because it's always my fault. Sure," Addison said. "I'll get out of your way… and your line of sight."

She ran up to her room and slammed the door. But before she could start crying and feeling sorry for herself, she decided to get out of there for a while. She knew her parents wouldn't check on her. They never did after fights like this. They just told her to come back after her snit was over. She'd be back, sure. But this time, she wasn't about to just sit and sulk. She was going to one of the few places she felt welcomed and loved. She was heading to Zombie Town.

Carefully she climbed out of her window and jumped onto the sunroom below. She slowly climbed off that and ran towards the arms of the boy who could make her feel better. She'd worry about getting back in later.

Luckily, Zombie Town was only a 10-15 minute walk, so a run went much faster. Before she knew it, she was on Zed's porch, leaning on the doorbell.

A surprised Zevon opened the door. "Addie? What are you doing—"

"Is Zed home?" she interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah of course he is. He's in his room. Go on up, sweetie."

"Thank you so much!" she yelled as she bolted past.

She flew up the stairs and into the open door of his room.

"Zed!" she cried.

He spun around from his desk, standing and whipping his headphones off in the process. He was immediately worried at the look on her face and her breathlessness.

"Addy? What's wrong, gorgeous?"

She ran into his open arms and just started bawling.

"Why can't they just accept me?" was all he could make out through her sobs.

"Who? Your parents?"

She nodded.

It took everything Zed had to not run to her house and give her parents a piece of his mind. This girl was perfect and deserved to hear it, especially from those who were supposed to love and protect her.

"Addison, look at me," he said, attempting to pull back just enough to look into her eyes. She finally allowed him. "You, my most amazing girlfriend, do not need to listen to them. You and your hair and every inch of you is just the best." He paused and glanced at her hair. "And these pigtails are adorable. Did Zoey see them?"

"I… I don't even know. I ran up here so fast, I don't even know if I passed her. I'm sorry. Your father must think I'm crazy!"

"Nah, Pops has a little understanding about what's going on. But you must have really worried him if he let you come straight up here without a 'keep the door open!'" Zed said in a decent imitation of his father.

"I'm not sure I gave him much of a choice. I pretty much flew up here when he said I could go."

"He gets it. Don't worry about him. Maybe let's find Zoey. If anyone can cheer you up, it's her."

"No, you definitely win that one. Just being here, with you, is making me feel better," she said, resting her head against his chest. He smiled to himself every time she put her head there. Always right where his heart should be beating. He always called it poetic, but he wasn't about to bring it up now.

"Fair enough. But Zoey is like the cherry on the sundae of my presence," he said, dramatically turning her under his arm to distract her.

He winked at her and suddenly she felt even better.

And just then, Zoey ran in. "Did I hear that Addy's here? Addy!"

"There's my favorite munchkin!" Addy said, kneeling down to Zoey's level.

"You've got 2 pony tails like me!"

"I do! My friend Bree did it for me. She's pretty good at doing hair. Maybe she can braid yours."

"Sure, but Zed is already pretty good at it."

Addison looked up at her boyfriend with a smirk. "Oh, is he?"

"Yep!" Zoey replied, unaware of the embarrassment she was causing. "He's been braiding my hair since I was 4!" She held up 4 fingers to help illustrate her point.

Addison's eyes never left Zed's. "Well, why hasn't he ever braided my hair?"

Zoey rolled her eyes. "Duh, you've probably never asked!"

Addison laughed, forcing her to break eye contact with Zed. "You know what, Zo, that makes a ton of sense. I think next time my hair needs done, your brother will be my go to stylist."

"Yep, he does good work!" She hugged Addison again. "Well, I gotta go to Zabrina's house. See you later, Addy! Love ya!"

Addison couldn't help but tear up a little. "I love you, too, Zoey."

"Bye Zed!" Zoey said as she ran out.

"How come you get a 'love you'?" he asked with a fake pout.

"Because I needed it more than you," Addison replied.

"Ok, I'll allow that."

"You were right, Zoey definitely cheered me up!"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure that new nugget of information makes you all sorts of happy."

He guided her to the bed and sat next to her, taking her hands in his. "Addy, it's going to get better. This is all new and fresh to everyone in Seabrook and, let's face it, the denizens of Seabrook are not known for their ability to deal with change. But they will. Even with your new hair and your dating a zombie, your mother is still working on making things right over here. That's a positive, yeah?"

"I suppose so."

"Well, I know so, because Zoey has a dog, and I don't have to stare at a fence anymore, and have you noticed my shirt without a giant Z on it?"

"No, actually I didn't."

"Well, it's a very stylish plain t-shirt and it's all because of your mom. So, while I do think they are complete idiots for not telling you daily that you are _so_ damn beautiful, I do think they are doing their best with this. And probably expressing themselves in a less productive way than they should."

"When did you get your psych degree?"

"Hey, they let us into human school, I pay attention to things!"

Addison sighed. He was right. She hated it, but he was right.

"Fine. I guess I need to get back and sneak into my room."

"You snuck out too? You've been hanging around Eliza too much!"

She put her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You good now, gorgeous?" he asked.

"I'm at least better. Does that count?"

"I'll take what I can get. Come on, I'll walk you as far as I can without raising suspicions. Maybe I can even boost you back into your room, if we play our cards right."

"Ok," she said, allowing him to help her stand. They began to walk out of his room and she said, "Not that it matters. They likely won't punish me anyway. They rarely do. Even when I got caught at the Zombie Mash, they didn't know what to do. My mother was so frustrated she kept saying things incorrectly. They'll just send me back to my room where I'll play games on my phone and text you and Bree." She shrugged.

"Well, let's avoid it all if we can."

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Zevon was waiting in the dining area.

"Addison! Are you ok?" he asked.

She gave him a big hug. "I'm better now. My parents were just being…" She took a deep breath. "themselves."

"I figured it was something like that. Glad you're feeling better."

"Pops, I'm going to walk her home, ok?" Zed asked.

"Yeah, that's fine. Sneak her back in."

Addison and Zed's jaws dropped.

"How did you…?" Addison began.

Zevon laughed. "Oh come on! She runs here sobbing and you think I assume her parents drove her? Just be careful, yeah?"

"Yeah, we will. Thanks, Pops."

"Sorry for bursting into your house," Addison said softly.

Zevon's face softened. How could anyone hurt this girl? "Addison, our home is your home. I'm glad you feel safe here."

She hugged him again, this time just a little longer, and the pair left.

"I don't suppose you'd rather just run away instead of taking me home?" Addison asked as they strolled.

"Oh, gorgeous, I would do that in a heartbeat. But I think your family would eventually notice you're gone and be sad. And it probably wouldn't look good for them to call the police and find you with me. I've been to Containment and would really like to not go back."

"I know. It's just wishful thinking."

"Addy, trust me, this is going to get better. Your parents _are_ coming around, albeit really slowly, but they are coming around. Maybe you need to give them the benefit of the doubt too."

She raised her finger to make a point but he stopped her.

"And before you can complain that I'm taking their side, believe me, I'm not. But I want your life to go smoother. So, instead of telling them that they hate you, just let the comments roll off your back. I've been doing it my whole life. People's comments can hurt, but you can just ignore it and move on too. So, do you think you can do that for me? For us?"

"I really hate it when you're right."

"I know. But it happens so rarely, let me bask in this one!"

Addison sighed. "Fine. I will try to rein in my anger. And hopefully they will do the same with the snide remarks."

"That's my girl. I'm proud of you. And someday, this will be a silly memory. We'll be living in our own place and happy. And we won't make those comments to our kids. And I'm not even sorry or embarrassed that I said that."

She smiled at that. "All right, all right, you made your point, Necrodopolous."

They were a block away from her house now.

She looked around nervously. "Come on, I think if we sneak this way, you can boost me back up onto the sunroom."

They creeped as closely as they could to other houses to shield them from neighbor's eyes and her parents especially.

"I feel like we're in the Scooby gang," Zed whispered.

Finally, they reached her house.

"All right, here we are. You gonna be ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll make it. Maybe if I'm not grounded, which I probably won't be, I can see about coming to your house tomorrow?"

"Sure, just let me know."

She gave him a quick, but loving, kiss. "Thank you, Zed."

"Anything for you, Addy. Here we go."

He boosted her back onto the sunroom roof and watched as she climbed back into the window. It slid shut and she waved to him. He slinked off the same way they came, sneaking as he imagined himself as Shaggy the whole time.

Just as he reached home, he got a text.

 _Apologized to the parents. All seems ok. I'll ask about tomorrow at dinner. Gar-gargiza._

 _Great! I'll be waiting to hear. Gar-gargiza, gorgeous._

* * *

End note: Gold stars for those who find the movie bloopers Easter Egg.


	39. Zara Meets Nana E & Papa

A/N: Addison's grandparents have to make an appearance too!

Also, huge thanks to all of those who have taken the time to review this story! Likes are great too, but if you spent a few moments actually writing your thoughts, I truly appreciate it!

* * *

The day after Zara was born, Nana E poked her head around the door.

"I hear I have someone special in here to meet!" she whispered loudly.

"Nana E!" Zed said happily. "Yeah, we do have someone new in here!"

Addison smiled. Of course Zed would perk up for them.

Eleanor and Otto came in and found Addison with little Zara in her arms.

"Oh! There's my girls!" Eleanor squealed. "Hand her over!"

Addison laughed and gave the baby to her great-grandmother.

"Well, would you look at her! She's just the prettiest thing!"

Zara took that moment to wake up at stare at her Nana.

"Those blue eyes!" Nana gushed again. "Well, Addy, she's definitely got your nose and your eyes. I see Daddy's cheeks though. Aaaand…" She pulled the hat off the baby's head. "Ah, Daddy's hair. But, look at those white streaks. I guess there's a little Mama there too. Oh, Addison, she's as precious as anything!"

"I think I would agree to that," Addison said with a huge smile.

"How are you feeling, dove?"

"I'm tired, but she's so worth it. I just look at her and tear up. She's just so… perfect!"

Eleanor smiled at her granddaughter. This was everything she wanted for Addison and she felt very blessed to be able to see it.

Otto glanced over at the obviously-tired father in the chair. "And you, Zeddy? How are you holding up?"

"Oh, you know, hanging in there."

The older man tilted his head, knowing a fib when he heard one.

Zed blushed a bit. "Well, ok, I'm exhausted. But Addy did all the work, so she deserves all the credit."

Otto chuckled. "Zed, my boy, you may not have done all the physical labor today, and I don't mean to take an ounce of anything away from our Addison there. But dads get worn out too. And you're allowed to feel exhausted. You watched your wife go through some pretty rough stuff and you met your daughter yesterday. You're being a great dad already."

Zed still didn't really want to acknowledge that, but Otto was making good points. "Thanks, I appreciate that."

Otto patted him on the shoulder and then turned to Eleanor. "Alright then, my turn!"

"Who says I'm giving her up?" Eleanor teased.

"Her great-grandfather, that's who! You can have her back before we leave!"

With a deep sigh, Eleanor gently passed Zara over to Otto.

"Well, hello sweet princess!" Otto said, smiling widely at the baby. "Oh, we don't have a name yet. Your mom wouldn't tell us. Said you'd want to tell us."

Zed's smile faltered just a bit, enough for everyone to notice. But he put a brave face on. He knew his in-laws didn't mean anything by it, Zara's name was special, after all. But by now, Zed was a little worn out of explaining that his daughter was named for his late mother.

Addison noticed his discomfort and explained for him. "Her name is Zara Hope. Zara was Zed's mother's name. And it means princess, so, I mean, that's perfect, yeah?"

Eleanor went over to Zed, pulled him out of his chair, and embraced him tightly. "She's proud of you, sweetheart. And she loves that baby fiercely. Just like we love you."

Well, that did it. The exhaustion and the emotion of the last 24 hours had finally worn Zed down and he cried in Eleanor's arms. "Thank you, Nana," he mumbled.

"Feel better now?" she asked as she pulled back, but kept her hands on his shoulders.

"I do, yeah."

"Good. Now tell me all about this sweet girl. What did she weigh and all that?" she asked as she sat at Addison's feet.

"You're looking at 8 pounds, 2 ounces and 22 inches of love there," Addison said.

"22 inches? Well, she got Daddy's height already, yeah?"

"You could say that."

"Is she a good eater?"

Addison laughed. "She got that from Daddy too. She's an excellent eater already."

Eleanor glanced at her husband. He was making the goofiest faces at the baby. "Otto, you're going to scare her!"

Otto huffed. "Oh, I am not! She's loving it!"

Zed stepped in. "No, he's right. She really seems to love the weird faces. I mean, in her defense, she does have a zombie for a father."

Eleanor shook a finger at him. "Pfft! What have I told you about that? You're handsome as anyone and she just likes silliness, nothing else. Understand?"

Zed wisely didn't argue back. Tough love Nana was here. "Yes, ma'am."

She nodded her head once and smiled. "Now, I want you both to listen to this. I know things aren't going to be easy with this one, but it's nothing you aren't used to. Doesn't make it right, but it does make you both tougher. And you're going to need to be for this little princess. There are so many that love you both and appreciate what you've done, even those who barely know you, or maybe have never met you. But there are others out there that aren't going to be happy with this girl. And they can go pound salt. Hear me? You, Addison, are the kindest, gentlest woman I've ever met, that is until someone riles you up. Use that. Be that Mama Bear I always thought you'd be. And Zed, don't let them drag you down. You are just the man my granddaughter needed and that's the end of the story. I know you'll love and protect our girls with everything you have. You're already a fine mother and father to a beautiful baby and I am proud of you. And let's face it, who else's opinion matters more?"

She winked at them and they both laughed.

"Obviously no one else's, Nana," Zed replied as Addison nodded.

"Exactly. Smart boy. Now, hand that baby back over here, Great-Papa."

Otto reluctantly passed Zara back to Eleanor and she took a seat in the chair in the corner.

"Well, now that Ellie has brow beaten you both with kindness, let me give you a little wisdom of my own. Your family is the most important thing and others will try to tell you differently. But ol' Papa has seen what's true. There were plenty that didn't want me marrying your Nana because she came from money and I surely didn't. Now, I don't pretend to say that's the same kind of hate you've seen, Zed, but I can tell you that the naysayers have loud mouths. They're nothing but snakes and you stay away from them. Show kindness, but not weakness. Show 'em you deserve every ounce of happiness you have. You matter and you're worth this. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," Zed said.

"Good man."

After a few minutes of chatting, Zara made her unhappiness with a grumbly tummy known.

"Oh, sweet girl, you need Mama now, huh?" Eleanor cooed, standing up to give the baby to her mother.

Zed helped Addison put the nursing cover on and situated Zara.

Eleanor sighed. "Look at you, dove. You're a mother now! And you're doing so well!"

"Well, to be fair Nana, it's only day 2," Addison replied.

"Nonsense! I know a good mom when I see one! And I'm looking at her!"

Zed laughed to himself. From the first moment he met Nana E, she had always been that tough love lady. No unkind words around her, whether about others or yourself. She never once let Zed being a zombie affect their relationship and she always showed Addison the love and respect she deserved. Zed was glad to have her as a "grandmother."

"See, Addy? You're crushing it as a mom, just like I said," he told her.

Addison stuck her tongue out at him. "Well, should I have Nana E yell at you too?"

"I will if I have to, Zeddy! You're a wonderful father. I've already seen the eyes you've got for these two. Nothing but pure love, as it should be. So, hush a bit, the both of you!" she said, with a gleam in her eyes.

The family chatted for a bit longer, since Great-Nana wanted to kiss the baby before leaving, and then it was time to go. Eleanor and Otto hugged and kissed everyone and said their goodbyes.

"I love you, dove. You did a great job. And I love you, Zeddy. You did a great job too."

And with a wink, they left.

"You know, after you and Zara, your grandparents are my favorite people," Zed said as he sat back down.

"Yeah, they're pretty great," Addison agreed. "But I've always been fond of them." She looked down at Zara. "How about you, princess? Did you like Great-Nana and Great-Papa?"

Zara gave a little squeak and they took it as approval.

Addison smiled. "Me too." Then she stretched a little. "Well, Daddy, I'm handing her to you for a bit and giving my arm a break,"

"Gladly!" he said as he accepted the baby. "Hi, pretty girl! How is my precious Zara today?"

The baby merely stared in response, but it still made Zed laugh. "She's so serious."

"She'll lighten up eventually. It's serious business being born, after all."

"I suppose so. You should take a nap, gorgeous. You look exhausted."

"Thanks?"

"You know what I mean! I'll get her down too, and we'll all sleep, ok?"

Addison wanted to protest, but a nap did sound amazing.

"Fine." She lowered the bed and snuggled in. "Love you, zombie."

"Love you too, cheerleader." He switched the baby to his other arm and softly began to sing. "I know it might be crazy, but did you hear the story?"

Addison was almost asleep even just after the first line of the song, so Zed continued for her. "I think I heart it vaguely."

By the time he got to "living on the darker side," both Addison and Zara were sound asleep.

"Works like a charm," he whispered as he put Zara into the bassinette. He then stretched out the chair/bed and got as comfy as he could.

"Rye grikas," he whispered before falling asleep as well. (My girls)

* * *

A/N: For Guest Eliza: The extra mountain that Eliza had to climb wasn't Bucky, but his parents. Any human girl would have had trouble meeting their expectations, but Eliza had an extra problem being a zombie. Hope that helps!

Zeldagamesforever: I was writing this when you asked if we'd see the grandparents again, so apparently great minds think alike! ;-)


	40. Eliza's Treatment

About a month after their wedding, Eliza and Bucky sat down to dinner.

"B, this pasta is delicious!" Eliza exclaimed.

"Well, it's not Zed's lasagna, but I do alright," Bucky said, happy with the nudge to his ego.

Eliza just shook her head. It wasn't one of her husband's most endearing qualities, but it was getting better.

She was quiet for a beat before saying, "I'm doing the treatment on Monday."

Bucky's fork stopped halfway to his mouth. "What?"

"Yeah, I told Zed to get it ready for me. We did all the testing and he's ready to roll with it."

"Baby, are you sure about this? Please, do not do it because of my family, or me for that matter."

Eliza sighed. "How many times do I need to tell you? This isn't for them. Maybe a little for you, but definitely for me. I'm proud of who I am and where I came from. But that doesn't mean that it doesn't come without some hardships. I'm not going to dye my hair or wear obscene amounts of make up to change my appearance. I'll always be a zombie. But this will just help me to know that I won't eat you during a Z-band malfunction. I won't have to go to Containment every 2 months for a battery change. I won't have to worry about our kids. This will make life better. And _that's_ why I'm doing it."

Bucky beamed at his wife. She always had a compelling argument.

"Ok, well, I'll have to take Monday off," he said.

"You don't ha—"

"Uh-uh, E. I'm coming," he interrupted. "I've heard about what Zed and Bonzo went through. It's painful and I won't let you go through that alone."

She huffed, torn between wanting to remain independent and really wanting him there with her. She decided to let him think it was his idea. "Fine. But just Monday. After that, I'll have Zed and Steve to keep me company. The last 3 days are just precautionary anyway, so it'll be me, my laptop, and those two knuckleheads. I'll get by."

"Well, I'll still bring you dinner in the evenings. You can't completely get rid of me."

She rolled her eyes. "Nor would I ever try to."

* * *

When Bucky and Eliza arrived at Containment on Monday morning, he instantly tensed up.

"Bucky, calm down," Eliza told him. "It's fine."

He merely nodded.

Zed and Steve met them at the door.

"All set?" Zed asked.

"Yep! Let's go," Eliza replied.

As Steve and Eliza went in, Bucky held Zed back.

"Zed, this isn't going to kill her, right?"

Zed sighed. He saw this moment coming. "Bucky, would I ever do something that would permanently harm one of my best friends? No. Is it going to hurt? Yes, but Eliza is prepared for that. Everything is going to be fine, ok?"

"I'm sorry," Bucky replied. "I really am. This is just…"

"I know. Believe me, it's hard to do this to my friends. But in the end, everything is better, I promise. Look at how it improved things for me and Addy."

"You're right, you're right."

Eliza poked her head out of the door. "You boys coming? Or does human-Zed have to do all the work himself?"

Steve joined her then. "Zed, you weren't kidding, man! This one is a trip!"

"Hey, that's my wife!" Bucky defended.

"Calm down, Herc," Eliza reprimanded. "Zed 2.0 gets my spicy personality and I respect that. Now let's move!"

"You know, I have a name! We were paired up at Zed and Addison's wedding!" Steve said as they all entered the building.

"Yep," Eliza told him, walking faster.

Zed clapped Steve on the shoulder. "It just means she likes you."

"I'd hate to see if she didn't," Steve muttered.

Soon enough, Eliza was all set up. Bucky had the chair right by the bars and Steve and Zed manned the device.

"Ready, E?" Zed asked. "It's really gonna hurt."

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's just get this done," she said softly as she closed her eyes.

"Ok. Here we go."

As the solution was administered, Eliza's eyes shot open and she screamed.

"Zed!" Bucky cried. "It's too much. Turn it off!"

"I can't! Once it's started, there's no stopping it. It'll get better. It will."

Bucky's head drooped as he watched Eliza's face twist in pain. "I'm right here, baby. Right here."

"B," she whispered. "Talk to me. Tell me something stupid from cheerleading."

"Um… my jazz hands really are the best around. I could do a back handspring better than the entire squad in high school. And I once almost dropped Addison after a toss one summer when we were kids."

"What?!" Zed yelled.

"It was years ago!" Bucky defended.

Zed rolled his eyes and looked at his friend. "E, how you holding up?"

"Like I hate you right now."

"Ok, so we're right on track."

Bucky grabbed Eliza's hand. "Just hold on. It's going to get better."

Eliza whimpered and broke everyone's heart. Zed was fairly certain in all the years he had known her, she had never made that kind of sad noise. Bucky knew he had never heard it.

Everyone mostly sat in silence for a while, watching Eliza's face slowly returning to a normal state.

Bucky's stomach growled and Steve took that as his cue to go get food. This was the 5th time they had done the treatment now, and he always took this opportunity to go and leave the families with some peace for a while.

"It's nice that you found a human doppelganger," Eliza muttered.

Zed laughed. Leave it to Eliza to make snarky jokes, even at a time like this. "Well, you can see why we get along so well. Too bad he didn't marry a zombie-Addison," he replied.

Eliza rolled her eyes. "Addison already is zombie-Addison. She's been one of us since she wanted you to rub peanut butter on her umbrella."

Bucky made a face. "Ew, dude, I don't want to know about that stuff."

"Aw, Bucky, no. It's not like that," Zed said, also making a face. "It was just a mistranslation from English to Zombie Tongue. How have you not heard that story?"

"We don't talk about my dark days in high school," Bucky sighed.

"Way to be dramatic, cheer boy," Eliza said. "You were a douche. We all got over it."

Zed tried to hide his laughter, but it didn't work.

Bucky slapped Zed's shoulder. "Oh shut up, Necrodopolous."

For the next few hours, they all talked and ate. Around dinner time, Addison and her heavily pregnant belly came in.

"Hey, Eliza," she said. "How ya holding up?"

"Well, I was kinda feeing like I've been electrocuted and dipped in acid. But now I'm just being electrocuted."

"Hey! Step up then!" Addison replied with a wink. She had been through this with Zed and visited Bonzo as well. So, she knew that this was around the time that they all started to feel better and were able to joke a little more.

Steve decided to check out a little earlier than usual, seeing as how there were so many around anyway. Zed, Bucky and Eliza thanked him and he left.

They all ate dinner and chatted for a while before Eliza strained to sit up a little. "So, Addy, how's baby zombie doing today?"

"She's good. Practicing her tumbling passes."

The baby just at that moment moved so much that Addison's stomach moved with her.

"Whoa!" Bucky and Eliza said at the same time.

"Wanna feel?" Addison asked.

Bucky gently placed a hand on her middle and was swiftly met with a kick from within.

"Got a strong high kick already, cuz!" he exclaimed.

"Don't I know it," Addison sighed.

"Am I safe to feel?" Eliza quietly asked.

"Of course," Addison answered. Zed nodded his agreement.

Eliza placed a tentative hand on Addison. It wasn't the first time she had done it, but it was the first time she had done it feeling closer to human. It was a little surreal.

"Oh my God, Addy! She's really moving in there!"

"Yep! Couple more weeks and she'll be charming us in person."

"I never thought I'd be so excited to meet a baby. Babies were never my thing."

"Pink and blue dots," Zed interjected.

Eliza rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I used to say they were all just pink and blue dots."

"And now?" Bucky tentatively asked.

"Well, my perspectives have changed a lot in the past few years, haven't they?" Eliza replied.

"You could say that again," Zed laughed.

"One day, jazz hands," Eliza said, grabbing Bucky's hand.

Addison tried, somewhat unsuccessfully, to hide her emotional tears at the moment they shared.

"First things first, though," Eliza told them. "Let's get Baby Zeddison here first. Then get me through my probation time after this. _Then_ we'll see about our own little ones. Besides, I feel like Bonzo and Bree will be making announcements any day now."

"Wouldn't surprise me," Addison agreed.

"So, you ready to take the Z-band off, E?" Zed asked.

"I think so. Bucky, care to do the honors?"

Bucky gave her a scared look. "You sure?"

"I'm not going to rip your arm off, if that's what you're afraid of," Eliza replied, slightly hurt.

"No! No, that's not at all what I meant! I just… I'm so scared of what you're going through. Will this hurt too?"

Zed shook his head. "Trust me, I was the only one who even noticed, but I've got extenuating circumstances." He lifted his scarred wrist. "She'll be fine."

Bucky looked at Eliza. "Ok… here we go." He reached in the bars and gently took the band off her wrist. He looked at her with such love. "Feeling ok?"

She sighed. "I wish I had the energy to do what I wanted. I really wanted to lunge at the bars and scare you."

"Not cool, woman. Not cool," Bucky sighed.

Zed and Addison laughed.

Bucky scowled at them. "Don't encourage her!"

After composing himself, Zed asked, "But you're feeling ok, Eliza?"

"I actually can't believe how good I actually feel. Still sore, but strangely liberated too."

Zed nodded. "That sounds about right. Well, do you guys want me to stay with you, or are you ok on your own?"

"We're ok, Zed," Eliza told him. "Go home with your wife. Has anyone else had issues the first night?"

"No, you're well past the point that anyone else worried me. Bonzo took the longest."

"Well, I'm much stronger than Bonzo."

Zed raised an eyebrow.

"Hey!" Eliza protested. "He might be able to bench press more than me, but Bonz is a marshmallow. I'm a ballbuster. I'm fine."

"Ok, ok. Addy and I will go home. But if you need _anything_ , call us. All right?"

"Yes, yes. We're good. See you in the morning," Eliza urged.

Bucky and Eliza settled in for the evening, falling asleep as they chatted.

The next morning, Bucky awoke to find Eliza staring at him.

"Good morning, Cheer Boy."

"Hey there, Curly. How are you feeling?"

"Actually kinda great. I feel alive." She took his hand and placed it over her heart. "It's always been yours, but now it beats for you."

Zed walked in right at that moment. "Ooh, that's cheesy! I'm surprised I didn't say that to Addy!"

Eliza flipped him off and Zed laughed. "Yep, she's fine."

All tests came back normal and 3 days later, Eliza and Bucky left Containment, happy to start this new part of their journey.


	41. Flashback - Addy Babysits

A/N: I might be playing with a little creative licensing with Z-bands here. *shrug* Just wanted to get a little Addison and Zoey time.

* * *

The first football victory of Sophomore year wasn't much of a surprise. Now that the team had Zed and knew how to win, it was easy.

The team, however, did sometimes forget that their star player wasn't human. This day, they took the leftover Gatorade and dumped it onto Zed's head, instantly startling him.

He screamed as he laughed. The other guys slapped him on the back on their way to the locker room. Zed was about to follow them until a horrifying thought came to him. Addison, running up to congratulate him, noticed his change in mood.

"What's wrong?" she asked quickly.

"The Gatorade… my Z-band…"

Now her face matched his. "They're waterproof, though, right? It should be fine… right?"

"I don't know." Zed sounded panicky now.

His father rushed up to him at that point. "Zed? You ok?"

"I dunno, Pops. Is Gatorade bad for Z-bands?"

"I… have no idea. It should be fine, though. Not like showers or swimming is bad for them."

"No idea? I can't take that chance! What if… what if the dyes in there get in and ruin the circuits? Is orange dye bad for electronics? Yellow and red make orange. Oh God! Missy hates red dye #5! Is _that_ in there? What if that rusts out the band from the inside out? What if—"

"Son!" Zevon interrupted. "If it bothers you that much, we'll go to Containment and get it looked at. But, it's going to take forever, you know that."

"I know, but…" He looked pointedly at Addison. "I don't want to take the risk."

Zevon sighed as he smiled. Those two. Zed would walk through hell for her and he knew that she felt the same. He truly didn't think the sports drink would break a Z-band, but could he live with himself if something did happen and Zed attacked someone? God forbid it would be Addison.

"Ok, ok," Zevon replied. "We'll go. But I need to find someone to watch Zoey."

"Can Addy watch me?" Zoey asked, sweetly as ever.

"Sure!" Addison quickly answered. "I'd love to!"

"Are you sure, Addy?" Zevon asked. "This could take a long time. Band checks take forever _with_ an appointment, but without takes even longer."

"We'll be fine. I'll let my parents know and you can take me to your place."

"YAY!" Zoey cheered. She began dragging Addison towards Missy and Dale. "C'mon! Go tell them!"

Zed chuckled in spite of his situation. He couldn't help the goofy grin on his face as he watched his baby sister and his girlfriend interact so well.

"Come on, Romeo," Zevon teased as he nudged his son. "We'll meet them at the car."

Addison explained what was happening to her parents and, while they weren't thrilled with her being in Zombietown without a protective Zed, they did appreciate his concern for both his band and for Addison.

"It's fine," Missy said. "But you have to keep us posted and let us know exactly when to come get you."

"And please be careful," Dale added.

"I will. Besides, we've got Puppy to protect us! Right, Zoey?"

"Yep! He's big and bad now!"

Even the adults laughed at that. Puppy was, at best, a few inches bigger than when Zoey got him. But she loved him and that was all that mattered.

Addison hugged her parents and thanked them for understanding and rushed off as Zoey pulled her once again.

They briefly stopped at the Necrodopolous house to get the girls set up.

"There's some stuff to make lunch," Zevon told Addison. "And you can order a pizza for dinner."

"Aw, man! You're getting Izzy's?" Zed whined.

"We'll save you some if you aren't back by then," Addison said, gently patting his cheek.

"We won't. This will definitely take a while. But, seriously, save me some. Or, you know, order an extra-large. Just to be safe."

Addison laughed. "Fine. You'll have your pizza when you get home."

Zevon hugged and thanked her, left some money on the table and left, urging Zed to follow quickly.

Zed pulled Addison close. "Thank you so much, gorgeous. I know I'm being irrational, but…"

"I know. Go and get things looked at. Be safe. And we'll be here when you get back. I think I know what my day is going to consist of."

"Cheerleading practice and sugary pop music?"

"Got it in one."

"Better you than me."

"Hey!" Addison replied.

"No offense, but I live with this constantly! And you love cheer. Plus, you are much more able to tolerate any Jojo Siwa than I am."

"I guess you're right." She pushed up on her tiptoes. "I love you, zombie," she said, pressing a kiss to his lips, hoping calling him her usual nickname would remind him that she loved him just the way he was.

"I love you too, cheerleader. I'll keep you updated."

"Good. Now go before your dad has to come back in here."

"True. Plus, I really want to get there. Bye, Zo! Love you!" he called.

Zoey ran down the stairs, already in her cheerleader costume. "Bye, Zed! Love you too!"

Zed pressed a kiss to both of his girls' heads and ran out the door.

"So, Zoey," Addison began. "How shall we spend our time?" She playfully tapped her chin, pretending to be deep in thought.

"Well, I say we have a little lunch and then I show you the routine we're working on for our squad. And if you could help me with my back tuck, that would be awesome! No one else can do one and I really want to be the first!"

"Ok then. Let's do it!"

Addison went into the kitchen and found everything she needed for peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. She was so grateful that Zevon had started buying food besides "brain" food. (Though, his chocolate cake was always amazing. She guessed a sweet tooth was a universal thing.)

They sat and chatted and Addison couldn't believe just how articulate the 9 year old could be.

"Do you think Zed is going to be ok?" Zoey asked before taking her last sip of milk.

"I know he is. I think he's overreacting, but you know how he is."

"Yeah, he's really good for the overreacting. But he's trying to protect you, so it's not surprising."

Addison stifled a laugh at just how grown up she sounded.

"So, he's pretty protective of me?"

"Duh. I mean, he's been full or almost full zombie around you twice and never ate you. That says something, don't you think?"

"I suppose it does. So, are you ready to show me this routine?"

"Yes! Come on!"

Zoey pushed the coffee table out of the way and put the music on. Jojo Siwa as it turned out. Now Addison understood why Zed specifically brought her up. She was amazed at just how much Zoey had improved, even in the brief time she had known her.

"Zoey! Wow! That was amazing!"

"Thanks," Zoey replied, obviously embarrassed but also proud. "Coach says if I can land my back tuck, I'll get to do one in front of the squad at the end!"

"Really? Well, let's get working on that! But maybe we need to go outside. I think I remember the rule of no tumbling in the house?"

"Yeah… there's that."

"Ok, let's go in the yard. I know you can land this with some good practice."

After quite a few tries, and a few times Addison really needed to catch her, Zoey landed a shaky back tuck.

"I almost did it!" she cried happily.

"Almost? You _did_ do it! We just need to perfect the landing. Let's try a few more and then we'll take a water break."

After 5 more, Zoey almost completely landed perfectly. She didn't even need Addison to catch her.

"I think I'll have this down for next practice! Can you show Zed how to spot me properly?"

"I'll definitely try," Addison laughed. "He's pretty good at catching me."

"Yeah, I heard about the pep rally. Pretty romantic stuff!"

Addison blushed a little. "Yeah, I suppose it is."

"I think I need a break. Want to watch a movie? Maybe then we can order the pizza?"

"Sounds like a plan! What are we watching?"

Zoey looked at her like it was the easiest answer in the world. "Descendants!"

Addison laughed. She had seen it before with Zoey, so it wasn't a surprise. "Ok, let's go swoon over Prince Ben."

"Nah, you only swoon over my goofy brother."

Addison ruffled Zoey's hair. "You're not wrong. Go get the DVD."

As the Villain Kids and Auradon royalty danced to the final song, Addison called and ordered way more food than she and Zoey could eat, but she knew that Zevon and (especially) Zed would be hungry when they came home. Zed had texted her during the movie that they were finally being seen, but it would be at least another hour, probably. She felt pretty bad for him, but at least he was going to get answers.

Once the food arrived, Zoey and Addison sat at the table and began eating. They talked and laughed for a while and then Zoey said, "Thanks for watching me today. I had _so_ much fun!"

"Me too, munchkin. You're pretty awesome."

"You too. I can see why Zed loves you so much."

"Aw, thanks, Zo."

"I mean, like, _really_ loves you."

"Well, I really love him too, so it works out," Addison said with a wink before taking a sip of her water.

"Do you think you'll be my sister-in-law someday?"

Addison promptly choked on that sip of water. "What?"

"Well, I mean, you guys love each other. And I know I've heard Zed talk about it with Bonzo. He probably doesn't say much to Eliza since she'd make fun of him, but Bonzo is a good listener."

"Sounds like you're a pretty good listener too," Addison teased. "It's not nice to eavesdrop on people."

"Well, sometimes I can't help it when they're right next door. Zed should close his door then! It's not my fault I can hear him saying that he could see himself marrying you."

Addison was glad she wasn't drinking at that point. She definitely would have spit her water out at that revelation.

"Really? He said that?"

"Yep. So, do you think you'd say yes?"

Addison was really blushing now. "Well, I mean… Everyone tells me we're a little young to really think about that."

"Not for zombies, not really. A lot of people marry their high school girlfriends and boyfriends."

"Huh," Addison replied, still soaking all of this in. "Well, Zoey, I can tell you this, I would be happy to be a part of this family. And maybe… _maybe_ I have thought about marrying your brother… a few times, maybe a lot," she admitted with a wink. Though, let's just keep that between the two of us, yeah? Pinky promise?"

Zoey locked her finger with Addison's and grinned.

"Keep what between the two of you?" Zed asked from the doorway.

Zoey rolled her eyes. "Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be just between the two of us, would it?"

"Fine. Don't tell me then," Zed said theatrically with a hand on his chest.

"Ok, we won't," Zoey said, smiling at Addison.

Addison couldn't be sure that Zoey would be able to keep the secret, but it probably wouldn't be so bad if she didn't. If Zed wanted to marry her anyway, would it be a huge problem if he knew she considered it as well?

Zed walked over and kissed the top of Addison's head. "I always knew you two would team up against me eventually." He looked down at the table. "Sweet! You got breadsticks _and_ cheese sticks too!"

He got a plate and began piling the food on.

"So, what did they tell you?" Addison asked, passing him a napkin.

"Well, it likely wouldn't have caused a problem, but they cleaned it out anyway. Got a new battery, so I'm good for another 2 months now."

It was then that Addison noticed how tired he looked. She wondered if they had a spare band for him, or if they let him sit full zombie as they cleaned his. She wouldn't ask tonight, but maybe eventually she'd find out.

Just then, Zevon entered. "Should've known you'd be eating already!" he laughed. "He wouldn't even let me park the car before needing to run in here. I thought you just wanted to see Addy."

"I did!" Zed replied with a mouthful. He swallowed forcefully. "But Izzy's, Pops! That was just a bonus I couldn't pass up!"

Zevon patted his son's shoulder before getting a plate of food for himself. "So, what did you girls do all day?"

Zoey's face lit up. "Addy helped me with my back tuck! I think I'll get to do it in the routine!"

"Really? That's great, my little zombie angel!"

"And we watched Descendants and we talked. She's my favorite babysitter!"

"Hey!" Zed said, partially serious in his offense.

"You're my brother, you don't count," Zoey replied, waving him off.

Zed shrugged as he dramatically took a big bite of pizza.

"Ew! Manners!" Zoey reprimanded.

Zevon shook his head at his kids. "So, Addy, do you need me to take you home?"

"No, my parents will come get me. I'll text them soon. I'd hate for you to have to go out again."

"Ok, that's fine."

Zevon knew she had another reason. She didn't want to go home. He knew that things were better at her house these days, but he also knew that she felt more at home in this house rather than her own. It warmed his heart and made him feel sad, all at the same time.

Eventually, Addison did text her parents. But not before having a great dinner with her "in-laws." She really did love it at their house and it made her all the more confident that she could be a part of their family someday. (Then she inwardly giggled at the thought of "someday.")

Not long after, she heard the car horn, alerting her that it was time to leave.

She hugged Zevon and thanked him for the pizza. She hugged Zoey and promised to hang out with her again soon. Zed walked her to the door.

"Thanks again, gorgeous. I really appreciated this, and I _know_ Zoey did. I'll be hearing about this for weeks!"

"It was just as much fun for me. She's such an awesome little girl. I love her to pieces."

He pouted at that.

"I love you to pieces more, you big baby," she said with a giggle.

He instantly pulled her close and kissed her as deeply as he dared with his family home and her parents right outside. Then he rested his forehead on hers.

"Gar-gargiza, gorgeous," he whispered.

"Gar-gargiza, handsome." She sighed. "I'd better go before Dad comes to the door. I'll try to see you tomorrow."

"Sounds good. Good night."

"G'night."

As Zed closed the door behind her, he dreamed of the day she wouldn't have to leave. She'd already be home.


	42. Day Out

One beautiful Spring day, Zed and Addison decided to take Zara for a walk in the local park. The sweet 8 month old loved the outside and the weather was just begging people to be out in the fresh air.

But it wasn't all a beautiful day.

Zed felt the stares more than he saw them. It wasn't anything he wasn't used to. Even after the barrier was removed, some humans still looked at the zombies with contempt, fear, worry, all those negative emotions that are really hard to fight. It never really used to bother him, much. He could ignore them well enough.

It bothered him a little more when he was with Addison. She didn't deserve the scorn thrown her way because of him. That's when it bothered him. Especially early on in their relationship, she was receiving it doubly, both from her walking with a zombie and for her snow white hair. A beautiful soul like her shouldn't have to hear the things she did. It made Zed question if a quick glitch in his Z-band would be worth it.

Addison convinced him it wouldn't, but it was still _so_ tempting.

Years later and most of the angry looks and comments were gone, but not completely. And Zed knew they never would be completely gone. But it was nice to at least have smiles from some people instead of scowls from all people.

But now, things were completely different now with Zara. A boyfriend/husband's protective nature had limitations dictated by his girlfriend/wife. A father's protective nature had no limitations. He had no Z-band to glitch any longer, but he knew that he wouldn't need it. If anyone threatened his daughter, they'd come face to face with the full wrath of an angry zombie, one with no remorse at all.

The stares of these humans weren't something Zed was used to, at least, not concerning his daughter. Zara hadn't been out like this much since she stayed inside for much of the time right after she was born and was bundled up in her carrier during the fall and winter months that followed. Now that she was out in the open, it made her more vulnerable to those curious, and sometimes spiteful, eyes.

"Zed, calm down," Addison whispered.

"What?" he asked as innocently as possible.

"I can almost hear the growling in your head. Ignore them. We don't need today to end with a visit to Containment."

"It won't… as long as those guys mind themselves," he said, looking over at some older teenagers that seemed to be laughing at them.

"I don't care what they have to say and neither should you. I am here to enjoy the sunshine with my husband and my daughter. And frankly, I am doing just that. Let them stare. My husband is hot and my baby is adorable. Let them soak that in."

"You're in an optimistic mood today."

"Why shouldn't I be? I direct you back to the hot husband and the adorable baby. My family is finally completely supportive, our friends are doing amazing with their lives, your family is awesome as always. Zed, this is good stuff. You think I'm going to let those punks bring me down? I've gotten 6 straight hours of sleep for the past week. Life is good!"

Zed chuckled. It was easy to get swept away by her emotions (zombies were very empathic to their mates, so it never shocked him). So, her good mood became his good mood, though he still kept his eyes on the jerks off to the side. No sense not being cautious.

After some fun play time in the grass, the family ventured to the closest pizza parlor for lunch. It was an establishment that excluded zombies before the barrier was down, but openly welcomed them now. But not every guest agreed.

While no one had the gall to say anything to their face, Zed could hear the grumbling of a couple a few tables over. He didn't make mention of it, though. He hoped his zombie hearing was picking it up and Addison was not.

"Zed…" Addison warned.

Apparently she heard it too.

"What? They're being assholes," he replied.

"Language! Tiny ears!" she reprimanded.

"Sorry," Zed mumbled. "I don't even recognize them, do you?"

She glanced over her shoulder. "No, they don't look familiar at all."

Zed sighed. But when the waitress brought the pizza and made a silly face at Zara, it calmed him down.

"She's sweet!" the waitress said.

"Thanks!" Addison replied. As the waitress walked away, Addy turned to Zed. "See? Not everyone is out to make today miserable."

Zed merely shrugged. He was facing the couple, so he saw everything they were doing, including asking the waitress something while pointing to them. He decided not to mention it for the time being.

That is, until he saw the police chief walk in.

"Oh here we go," Zed muttered as the officer spoke with the couple. "Maybe your dad will turn up next."

Addison turned around nervously. Surely these people didn't want them gone, right?

Finally, the officer made his way to Zed and Addison. The couple was hurriedly getting their things together and rushing out.

"Sorry about that, folks," the officer told Zed and Addison. "That couple was apparently passing through and didn't know about how things are in Seabrook now."

"It seems like they didn't approve," Zed said, anger obvious in his voice.

"Ahhh, no, not exactly. But I told them that you both are fine citizens and that they had nothing to be concerned about, but they… well, they disagreed with me. They decided to leave instead. So, enjoy your pizza and have a nice day." He bent down to Zara. "And you too, pretty girl!"

Zara grinned back and instantly melted the police officer, just as everyone she met.

He tipped his hat to the family and went on his way.

"Well, that was exciting. And no time in Containment," Addison said before she took a bite of pizza.

"Who are you and what have you done with my wife?" Zed teased.

"What?"

"You are so much more positive than I expected with this. I figured you'd have that guy by the collar and giving him the what for."

"Here's what I've been thinking… There are impressionable eyes with us now. How do I want her to see me handling things? Do I want her to see me doing things calmly? Or do I want her to see me raging out and giving into their fears?"

Zed was speechless for a moment. "Gorgeous… that's… really deep stuff. But I like it. You're absolutely right. If I would have stormed over there for no "real" reason, then I would have tossed fuel on the fire and proved them right in their eyes."

"Yep," she answered with an extra pop to the "p." "Didn't minor in psych for nothing."

"Well, Dr. Necrodopolous, we may have found your new calling. In the meantime—"

Just then, an elderly man from a different table interrupted him.

"Um, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I saw what happened and I'm really sorry about it," the man said.

"Well, you had nothing to do with it, so you have nothing to apologize for, sir," Zed replied.

"Nonetheless, your family didn't deserve that. My cousin was one of the ones changed after the plant exploded and it's been wonderful having her back with the Z-band, but things are even better now. And we have you two to thank for it. Would you mind if my wife and I paid for your lunch?"

"Oh, that's not necessary!" Zed told him.

"No, I'd like to insist. As a thank you for setting things right around Seabrook. Or at least starting to. I know there's still work to be done, obviously. I'll tell the cashier that you're taken care of. And thank you."

"No, thank you," Addison said, tears in her eyes.

The man's wife joined them then. "And your little girl is just precious. A perfect mix of both of you I'd say."

"Thanks," Zed said, getting a little embarrassed at all the praise.

"Well, we'll let you get back to your meal. Have a nice day," the wife said.

"You as well," Zed said with a wave. He sat back in his seat and sighed.

Addison smiled. "Been a wild day, eh, zombie?"

"You could say that, cheerleader. You know… since that nice couple paid for the pizza, we could get dessert!"

"Ah, there's the Zed I know and love!"

Just then, the waitress reappeared with 2 slices of chocolate cake. "The couple that paid your bill also asked that you get dessert. And I threw in a cookie for the little one," she added with a wink.

"Thank you!" Addison said with a smile. "Thank you so much!" She leaned in towards Zed. "Well, the day just keeps getting wilder."

"And there's no one I'd rather ride this roller coaster with," Zed replied with a mouth full of cake.

Addison rolled her eyes and laughed at Zara who was reaching for her cookie. "Well, maybe just a bite," she said as she broke a piece off for Zara, who happily ate it up. "Definitely Daddy's appetite!"

"What?" he asked, again full of cake.

"Nothing, dear. Nothing at all."

Once the cake was thoroughly devoured, the family returned home. Addison put Zara down for a nap and returned to their room to find Zed lazily running through the channels.

"Penny for your thoughts," she said as she joined him on the bed.

"You'd owe me at least a nickel."

"Fair enough. What's up?"

"Just today, I guess. It's such a strange world out there. Humans can still be so mean."

"Everyone can be. Don't forget that Eliza wanted to bring down the cheer competition."

Zed tilted his head in agreement.

She continued, "And it doesn't help that someone dubbed you guys zombies, I mean, you kinda are, but you aren't the same as the stereotypical zombie. Nana E always tells you that. I dunno. Let people think what they want."

"Let them talk if they wanna?" he asked with a grin.

"Let them talk if they're gonna," she giggled.

"Well, I guess we'll do what we wanna then."

"That's my guy. You know, Zara will be out for a while… anything special you do wanna do?" she asked as she took the remote from him.

His eyes lit up as she turned the TV off and placed the remote on the nightstand. "Oh, I could think of something!" he replied with a grin.

And as he leaned over to kiss her, he reminded himself just how much he would do for his girls. Perhaps the stares would continue, but there wasn't anything he wasn't willing to do to keep them safe. He pulled Addison a little closer and took once last glance at Zara on the baby monitor, as he wondered if there would ever come a time when he didn't have to worry.


	43. Bachelor(ette) Parties

This one flips back and forth between their parties.

Guest Grace: your review made me smile. I know how much anxiety sucks, so I hope you're feeling better!

* * *

The girls were hanging out one Saturday, practicing hair and makeup for the upcoming wedding. When Bree came to Addison and asked about her bachelorette party, it was a bit of a shock.

"Come on, Addy! It's a rite of passage! You need one!" the maid of honor-to-be pleaded.

"For what?" Addison replied. "I refuse to go to some slimy strip club and have strangers gyrating around me. Not to mention, I think Zed would have a stroke." She turned to Eliza. "Can zombies even have strokes?"

Eliza shrugged, but plowed ahead with the argument. "We wouldn't have to go to a strip club. I did a little research and found a guy that will just come to the house. He'll even look like a zombie, which I couldn't decide if that's offensive, or equal opportunity..."

Addison sighed. "You too? So now we're playing what would make Zed more angry: a human stripper or a zombie one. Ladies, it's not happening. And if you get one, I promise you that I will lock myself in the bathroom until he leaves. This is my party. You know what I want? A slumber party."

"But a sleepover the night before the wedding is the plan already," Eliza pointed out.

"So? It's not like we're going to have many more opportunities for this. I want to watch old Keanu Reeves movies, eat obscene amounts of ice cream and just be us. Is that so terrible?"

The other two felt bad.

"Ok, you make a good point," Eliza relented. "Next Friday, sleepover it is. And we can include Zoey that way. I think Zed would kill all of us if we introduced her to strippers."

"Yeah," Bree agreed. "I'll rent the movies, only Keanu and maybe goofy 80s stuff. Eliza, you get the obscene amounts of ice cream. And we'll braid hair and talk about boys," she added with a giggle.

"Well, you guys can talk about your boys… and I can talk about the lack of boys in my life," Eliza sighed.

Addison put an arm around her. "Don't worry, E. I bet the right guy is right around the corner."

"Maybe you'll meet him at the wedding!" Bree squealed.

"Down, girl," Eliza laughed. "Let's not get our hopes up."

* * *

Meanwhile, over at Zed's house, he and Bonzo were playing video games.

"Zed, zat zeg zaveig ta grebbin brachzen?" Bonzo asked. (Are we having a bachelor party?)

"Eh, I doubt it, dude. I really don't want to go to one of those sleazy dive bars or strip clubs. They just seem like the worst places ever. And Addy would _hate_ that. Besides, my dad is one of my groomsmen anyway, so, hello awkwardness. Is that what you wanted to do?"

Bonzo scrunched up his face, eyes never leaving the screen. "Zon! Zot rye brebeth. Gar zroth brun lor grana. (No! Not my scene. I just want to celebrate)

"You know what I really want?"

"Hmm?"

"A fancy dinner. We'll get dressed up, so somewhere classy, get weird looks from the stuck-up humans and just have a good evening."

"Zon gazzorez?" (No video games?)

"Bonz, we can play these any time, even after I'm married. How often can we have a nice guys' night out?"

Bonzo pouted.

Zed rolled his eyes. "Fine, maybe we'll play a little Smash Bros when we get back."

"Za! Zirry'iz zut gar'zm grathig taz!" (Yes! That's what I'm talking about!)

"Does Bree know she's dating a man-child?" Zed teased.

Bonzo stuck his tongue out at his best friend and then knocked the controller from his hands.

"Mature, Bonzo. Way to prove my point," Zed grumbled.

Bonzo couldn't answer since he was laughing too hard.

* * *

At lunch time, the day of the parties, Zed called Addison.

"Soooo… just a slumber party tonight, eh?" he asked, attempting to sound casual, and failing. He could almost hear Addison's eyes rolling.

"Yes, just a slumber party. Though, I did add a fancy dinner on as well."

"Dinner? Where are you going?"

"Leonard's. Why?"

Zed laughed. "Because the guys and I are going there as well. You never mentioned dinner in the plans for you ladies."

"Because it just became the case last night. No one wanted to cook. I doubt we'll see you there, though. We have an early reservation at 4."

"Yeah, we're not there til 6. Then gaming for the big baby."

"Oh hush, he's your Best Man and he's not pushing the naked ladies, so I say give him the Smash Brothers."

"Well, when you put it that way," Zed said with a laugh. Then he grew serious. "Just over a week, gorgeous. I cannot wait to be your husband."

"And I can't wait to be your wife. Been a long time coming!"

"Eight years, but who's counting?"

Addison giggled. "All right, I'd better get back to the gym before Bucky comes looking for me. I'll see you tomorrow, zombie."

"I'm counting the hours, cheerleader."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

That evening, the girls, all dressed up, met at Addison's apartment.

"Ladies!" Bree announced. "We look amazing and it's time to hit the town! But first…" She peered out of the window and cheered. "We ride in style!"

The others looked outside and saw a party bus sitting on the street.

"I could've made Zoey be the designated driver, but I thought this might be more fun."

"Bree! That's awesome! Let's get going!" Addison said, hugging her best friend.

"Wait! First, we need our uniforms!" Eliza said.

"Uniforms?" Addison questioned.

"Yep!" Eliza said as she pulled out the sashes for each of them: two "bridesmaid"s, a "maid of honor" and an especially bright "bride".

"Really?" Addison said with an eye roll. She was surprised at how excited Eliza was about this, but she guessed it stemmed from really only having boys for friends for years.

"Hey, give us one tradition!" Bree argued.

"Fine."

As they rode over, Zoey leaned over to Addison. "So, that pink dress is _amazing_ , but did you have to be so corny and wear the green flower in your hair?" she teased.

"Oh hush. If you haven't picked up that Zed and I are corny by now, then you certainly haven't been paying attention."

"Oh, I've noticed!" Zoey said, smiling brightly. "But it's my brother… weirdo that he is."

"I'll second the weirdo!" Eliza laughed.

"Well, he's _my_ weirdo and it's fine with me!" Addison said. "And if that weirdo saw what you're wearing tonight, Zo, he'd kill us both."

"Then he just won't find out," Zoey said, trying to hide her nervousness.

"Your secret is safe with us tonight," Eliza said. "Tonight, is girls' night out!"

They arrived at the restaurant and once they were seated, they all relaxed a little.

"Ok," Addison began. "It's definitely girls' night, but we are at a classy place, so we have to behave too."

Eliza sighed. "Fine, Mom. We'll be good."

Zoey pouted. "I have to be good anyway. Stupid not being 21."

"It's fine. We're going to make the most of this anyway!" Bree said. "Let's live it up, adult style. And then we go home and live it up, immature sleepover style!"

The girls laughed. And the night began.

After a delicious meal and one or two too many drinks for all those who were legal, the girls climbed back into the bus and rode back to Addison's, giggling uncontrollably the whole way.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Zed's house, Zed, Bonzo, and Steve were playing video games.

"Bonzo!" Steve yelled. "Did you design this game or something? No one is that good!"

"Gazar!" Bonzo replied.

"You're welcome," Steve said.

"You speak zombie tongue?" Zed asked.

"No, not really, but I am really good at picking up on people. I knew what he meant."

Bonzo smiled. It was nice to have someone else understand him, even just a little.

Finally, it was time to get ready. Bonzo and Steve got their clothes and everyone got changed.

"Can't believe you're making us wear suits to dinner," Steve sighed as he came out of the bathroom.

"We look handsome!" Zed exclaimed. "It feels good to not always be so casual." He glanced over to Bonzo as he came out of Zoey's room. "Though, some of us…"

Bonzo looked down at his suit. "Zut?"

"Nothing! Nothing, man. That suit is just very… you."

Bonzo's suit was completely mismatched. Burgundy pants, a dark blue jacket, yellow tie, light green shirt, and a pink handkerchief. He pulled at the lapels a bit and posed.

"Grenbrim. Gar kroze." (Handsome, I know)

Steve fist bumped Bonzo. "You know what, dude? I think it looks awesome. You're rocking it!"

"Zrep? Gro brug grit!" (See? He gets it!)

"Great… two of you!" Zed mockingly sighed. "Pops! Come on, we're gonna be late!"

"I'm coming!" Zevon yelled as he came down the stairs. "Couldn't find a tie." He stopped in front of the guys. "Wow. You guys look great! Zed, Bonzo, I can't believe you're the same kids that used to come in covered in mud. You clean up nice! And Steve… well, I don't know you that well, but you look handsome too," he added with a laugh.

Steve laughed as well. "Thanks, Mr. Necrodopolous. You look nice as well."

"Zevon, Steve, please. Mr. Necrodopolous sounds so old."

"Zevon it is."

"All right, gentlemen, I'm your designated driver tonight, but please, I'm still a dad. Let's not get too out of control. Don't need the Z-patrol showing up, yeah?"

"We'll be on our best behavior, Pops. No worries," Zed replied, pulling on his suit jacket.

"Ah-ah, wait, Zed!" Steve said. He took the bag that Bonzo was handing him. "Badges of honor first."

Zed raised an eyebrow and then took the button that Steve gave him. It had two wide ribbons hanging from it and read "Groom."

"Really?" Zed laughed as he attached the pin to his lapel.

"Really!" Steve answered as he pinned his own "Groomsman" one on.

Bonzo smiled brightly at his "Best Man" pin and Zevon's "Groomsman" one that they had attached a sticker onto that read "/Father of the Groom."

"You guys are nuts," Zed said as he led them out the door.

They got to the restaurant and Zed craned his neck, scanning the crowd.

Steve slapped him on the back. "They're gone by now, dude."

"Hey, it was a possibility!"

Bonzo grinned. "Brizzled," he mumbled as he made a whip cracking motion. (Whipped.)

"Ohhh!" Steve said, covering his mouth.

"It's not too late to uninvited you from my wedding party you know," Zed grumbled.

Zevon merely chuckled at the antics, glad his son had such good natured friends.

The rest of their meal was exactly what Zed wanted. They sat, ate, joked, and had serious discussions about the wedding. And some not so serious discussions that Zed immediately had to change the subject for, considering they were sitting with his father.

* * *

Back at the apartment, the girls were settling in with their first movie: A Walk in the Clouds. The Lake House was set to follow, with The Replacements on deck too. ("Shocker, she wants to watch a football movie, too," Zoey teased.)

Just as the movie ended, there was a knock at the door.

"Who would be visiting?" Addison asked from the kitchen, getting more ice cream.

Eliza shrugged and went to the door. "Oh, Addison!" she sing-songed.

"What did I tell you guys?" Addison replied angrily. "I'm locking myself in the bedroom!" She stormed out and slammed the bedroom door. She paced in her rage.

When there was a light knock at the bedroom door, she was fuming. "I told them I didn't want you here, you might as well just get out!"

"Something I said?" Zed's voice came from the other side.

"Zed?" Addison squealed as she threw open the door. "You're not a stripper."

"That's one of the strangest greetings I've ever gotten. And no, definitely not a stripper. Is one coming?"

"There had better not be. I locked myself in here when I thought you were one. What are you doing here?"

Zed laughed at her barricading herself in. "We're on our way back from dinner and I made Pops stop here for a second. I'll never live it down, but I wanted to see you."

"Aww, well that's much better than I expected. And looking so damn handsome too!"

"I could say the same for you, gorgeous. This dress… wow! I'm definitely glad we stopped by now." He surprised her by kissing her quick and hard.

He pulled back just a little and murmured, "I'm really glad you didn't get a stripper."

She almost felt too dazed to answer. "Yeah… me too."

"If I didn't have a car full of groomsmen waiting, maybe I could have helped you with that," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Zombie honor, my dear," she said, pushing his face away with one finger, very reminiscent of when they sang in the Safe Room. "Plus, I've got a roomful of bridesmaids out there. Ones that I guess I need to apologize to."

"Yeah, true. Well, I'm off to get annihilated by Bonzo and apparently Steve at every game imaginable. Have fun with your movies. Might be some Die Hard or Rudy or The Replacements in my future."

"Ok, thanks for stopping by." She kissed him softly. "Gar-gargiza, zombie."

"I love you too, cheerleader."

They walked out hand in hand. Zed raised Addison's hand and gave it a quick kiss. "Ladies, sorry to interrupt your evening. I'll be going now." And with that, he dashed out.

Addison cleared her throat. "So… um… I'm really sorry about that."

Eliza rolled her eyes. "You're lucky that we're a forgiving bunch! And also that most of us are too drunk to remember it happening anyway."

Bree nodded. "I think I need more popcorn. Something to soak up the alcohol."

Addison turned to Zoey. "And this is why you should watch how you drink," she laughed.

Just then she got a text. _Tell Zoey we're going to talk about that dress._

Addison decided to wait on that conversation. No sense spoiling the fun with that one. Instead she announced, "Time for The Lake House! Let's go!"

"Jammies first," Bree said, going for her bag. "I get the feeling I might not make it through this one. Definitely not the next one."

Addison laughed. She loved these ladies, drunk and all.

* * *

Once Zed and the guys returned to the house, casual clothes were put back on immediately. Zevon passed on the video games, and told them he'd be reading in his room.

Steve went out to the kitchen and got a few of the beers he brought when he first arrived. The few turned into a few more and Die Hard was put into the DVD player. None of the three got very far into it before falling asleep, though.

As the credits were rolling, Zevon came downstairs and found Steve asleep in the arm chair, and Zed and Bonzo leaning on each other, snoring. Zed's father kept from laughing too loudly, though he doubted anything could wake them at that point. He snapped a picture, covered each in a blanket and went back upstairs. He had a feeling he'd need to be making breakfast in the morning.

* * *

That next morning, Zevon made a few stacks of pancakes and left a bottle of aspirin and a note by them. "Enjoy those headaches, boys. Eat up!"

Then he texted Zoey. _Let me know when I should come get you. If Addison's party ended up anything like Zed's, none of the bridesmaids are going to want to open their eyes, let alone drive._

Zoey giggled as she looked around the room at the still asleep bridal party. _Whenever is fine. But ur right…_ She snapped a pic of the lumpy sleeping bags around her and sent it to her father. _Maybe I should stick around though. Help the survivors._

Zevon sent the picture he took the night before. _I'm going to run some errands and let these knuckleheads sleep it off. Text me when you're ready._

 _U got it._ And with that, Zoey got up to make pancakes for this bunch as well.

It took an extra 30 minutes, but eventually, the bridal party woke up. Zoey assumed it was the smell of coffee that finally roused them.

At both parties, everyone slowly rose and slowly ate the pancakes provided. Zevon picked Zoey and Eliza up. Bree would get home… later. When they got back to the house, Steve had already been picked up by Jessica, leaving Bonzo and Zed still sitting at the kitchen table.

"Everything ok here?" Zevon asked, trying not to laugh.

"We're… attempting to be ok," Zed muttered.

Eventually, Bonzo walked back home and Zed went up to his room, closing the curtains and turning down the brightness on his phone.

He texted Addison: _You living?_

It took longer than usual, but eventually he got back: _Yeah, barely. Bree may never get off the couch, though._

 _I think I may need to postpone coming over. The sunlight makes me want to die._

 _That's vampires, not zombies. ;-)_

 _Ha… ha._

 _I understand. If you're feeling more "human" later, let me know._

 _Hungover Addison's got all the jokes today. :-P But yeah, I'll let you know._

It took a few hours, but eventually, Zed's headache went away and he went to Addison's for dinner. They drove Bree (arguably the most hungover of all of them) home first.

After dinner, Addison and Zed plopped onto the couch.

"You know," she began. "You need to start moving your stuff over here quicker. Only a week to go before you live here."

"I know. Not today, though," he chuckled.

"No, not today," she agreed. "But, still, I can't wait for the day when you don't have to go home. You'll already be here."

"I'm always home, wherever you are, gorgeous."

"Charmer."

He winked at her.

"For now, pick the movie before you do have to get home."

He smiled and chose "The Princess Bride", knowing it was her favorite, and as they cuddled up, he definitely couldn't wait until this was their forever.

* * *

A/N: So, I think I'll be taking a few extra days before posting again. Jumping back and forth on the timeline has created some holes I want to fix and I need to tidy up the Zombie Tongue as well. I appreciate all of you so much and if you've reviewed, I just think you're awesome! Thank you!


	44. Daddy-Daughter Time

A/N: Guest FashionLover suggested some Daddy-Daughter time with Zed and Zara. I couldn't decide between baby Zara or slightly older Zara, so eventually there will be both! (Hope this is what you meant!)

* * *

When Zara was two months old, a desperate Bucky called Addison.

"Cuz, I know you're taking time off to be a mom, and that's awesome, really, but I need your help! Pretty please?" he pleaded.

"I have to know what you're asking for first," she replied.

"We've got the local championship coming up. Your replacement is as useless as a cup of decaf."

Addison chuckled. Lacey was smarter than everyone gave her credit for, because she played the ditzy cheerleader to her advantage. Leave it to Bucky to not see it, even all these years later.

"Bucky, she's not. She's actually very skilled, if you'd let her be."

He sighed. "Please, Addy, come to the last practice. They know the routine, that's not the problem. They just need better guidance. And you… well, you're a better leader than I've ever been."

"You must really need me if you're playing that card," Addison said.

"I mean it, I do. I love what I do and I never want to stop, but I do concede that the team was amazing under your leadership."

"All right, all right, I'll help. But I'm going to need free time for—"

"Yeah, new mommy stuff that I don't want to know about. Whatever you need is fine, as long as you don't tell me about it."

Addison laughed. "All right, I gotta go. Your cousin-niece is waking up."

"Please stop calling her that."

"No, it's fun when it disturbs you so much."

"Good bye, cuz."

"Later, Bucky."

During dinner that evening, Addison explained to Zed what she was planning on doing.

"That's awesome, gorgeous! It'll be great for you to get out for a little bit," he said, scooping food onto their plates.

"Really? You're ok with this?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because I'm abandoning our daughter," she softly replied.

"Abandoning? Addy, you're planning on returning, right?"

"Of course!"

"Then you're not abandoning," he said before taking a drink.

"But I should have all my focus on her, on both of you. Not Bucky and the squad," she said, poking at her food.

Zed sighed. "Addy, for the past 2 months, _all_ you've done has been for Zara and me. It's great for you to get a chance to get out of the house and be _that_ Addison for a while. The super cheerleader! The coach that rocks more than any other! The mighty shrimp! There's no basket tosses in the house, after all."

"Well, I won't be getting tossed, but I guess I do miss watching others do it right."

"And there you go. I'm happy for you, seriously. And we'll be fine here." He paused, suddenly wondering. "Unless you're worried about me…"

"Oh, Zed, no! That's not my issue at all! Zara is crazy about you already and you are an amazing dad! I just… ugh…" She hung her head. "Mommy guilt."

"What have we talked about with that? If you're calling me an amazing dad, then… well, I don't have a word for how awesome of a mom you are. You hold it all down and make our house a home and make Zara and I feel like the most important people on the planet!"

Addison giggled just a bit. "And how do you know what she thinks?"

"Oh, we have great conversations. I can't wait to hear what she tells me on Saturday!"

The look on his face made Addison feel even better. Sometimes just the sparkle in his eyes was enough to ease all her fears.

"Ok, fine. I will go, I will coach, and I will inspire them to bring home a win to my amazing husband and adorable baby."

"That's my girl."

* * *

That Saturday, Bucky arrived to pick Addison up.

"Hey, Zed," he said as he was let in. "Thanks for being so great about this. Sorry to make you babysit."

Zed rolled his eyes. "Really, Bucky? Get your head out of your ass."

Bucky's eyes widened. "What? I said I'm sorry!"

"No, not that. I'm not babysitting today. She's my daughter and I'm just being a dad. Dad's don't babysit their kids."

"Oh," Bucky replied quietly. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense. Now I really am sorry, man."

"It's ok. But if I were you, I'd check that kind of thinking and not mention it around Eliza. I doubt she'd appreciate it."

"You're right there. Though, I mean, this is still part of that thinking that was driven into my head growing up. I've got a lot to override, you know?"

"I get it. And actually, I'm really happy you're getting Addy out of here for a while. She deserves some time that isn't baby-centered. Free to be Addison and not Mommy."

"I know the team will be better off with her there. Lacey almost threatened to quit when I told her that Addy was coming along, but I talked her down."

Zed wanted to explain that Bucky shouldn't underestimate Lacey, but there was usually only room for one lesson per day with this cheerleader.

Just then, Addison came down with Zara, a duffle bag, and a mysterious black backpack looking thing.

"Cuz? What's with the two bags?" Bucky asked. "It's only going to be a few hours."

Addison grinned as she lifted the duffle. "This is my cheer stuff. And this…" She lifted the black bag. "This is my breast pump."

Bucky grimaced. "Oh, Mom stuff I don't want to know about!"

"You know, some day you will need to know this stuff," Addison said, rolling her eyes.

"Yes. And one day I will learn about it. Do I want to know about it from my little cousin? No thank you."

"Fine, fine." Addison handed Zara to her father. "There are plenty of pumped bottles in the fridge."

Zed happily accepted his daughter. "Yes, and I already know her nap schedule and where the gas drops are and even how to change a diaper."

Addison blushed. "I know, I'm sorry. You know all of this. I'm just—"

"Being a mom," Zed interrupted. "We've got this. If worse comes to absolute worst, I can always call my Dad or your parents."

"Or me!"

"Nope, you are off on an adventure and you are not to be disturbed. We. Have. This. Go. I love you so much."

She lifted up on her tiptoes, pressing a kiss to his lips. "I love you too."

Bucky turned away as the kiss got a little deeper. "You know, there are others present."

"Oops," Addison said, clearly not embarrassed. "Ok, I gotta go." She kissed Zed once again and then kissed Zara's head. "Gar-gargizaz, princess."

After Bucky pulled Addison out of the door, Zed laughed and held Zara facing him. "Well, my sweet one, what shall we do now?" Zara merely looked at him. "Read a story? I agree. And since it's Saturday, we read in Zombie Tongue today."

He went into the nursery and over to the shelf with all the books in Zombie Tongue and picked a random one. He chuckled when he saw the title.

" _Grezeb zend ze Zrath._ (Beauty and the Beast) Well, I think we know who bought us this story. Aunt Zoey used to call me and Mommy that all the time. She thinks she's funny. She's not. But, let's read it anyway." He sat down in the rocking chair. "Zunce naguth ta gruztle…" (Once upon a time…)

Before Zed was even halfway through the story, Zara had fallen asleep.

"Well, I guess we'll finish that one later," he said as he stood to put her in her crib. "Breez graffs." (Sweet dreams)

He went over to the laundry area and sighed. "How does a family of barely 3 make so much laundry?" Then he found all of Zara's clothes. "And how does the smallest manage to account for most of that laundry?" he chuckled as he put a load into the washer.

Then he wandered into the bedroom and decided to flip through the channels until Zara needed him.

Three hours later, her cries came from the monitor. He rushed to the nursery and picked up his daughter. "Hello, little one! Do you have an empty tummy? Well, Mommy has something special for you!"

He grabbed a bottle from the kitchen and then returned to the rocking chair. He put the bottle to the infant's mouth and she greedily began to eat.

"Mommy says you have my appetite, but I don't see it," he joked. Before he knew it, she had finished the bottle and gave a big burp. "Well, maybe Mommy's not wrong."

He changed her diaper, got the book back out and proceeded to finish the story.

"Well, little princess. What shall we do now? I feel like it's time for a little dancing and some music. I'll tell you one thing, Zara. If you're going to grow up in this house, you've got to like music. Mommy and Daddy love music, and so does Uncle Bonzo. And he'll teach you how to paint too. Aunt Eliza will help you write computer programs or… manifestos, depending on her mood. Aunt Zoey is going to teach you to be the best cheerleader, her and Uncle Bucky. They're both _obsessed_ with cheerleading, even more than Mommy and Aunt Bree. Aunt Bree well, I don't know if she'll teach you to fly planes, but I'm sure she'll point your eyes to the skies. We can always watch for her to fly by somedays. And your grandparents, well, they're mostly just going to love on you and teach you all about how humans and zombies finally found a way to work together. Your Grammy and Poppy, and your Zapouli, all have worked very hard to make things right. You should be very proud of all of them."

Zara grinned at her father.

"So, do you enjoy the story, or just the sound of my voice?" he asked. The baby merely continued to smile. "It's probably the voice. Mommy loves it too."

Zara gave a little gurgle and Zed beamed. "Ok, song time it is. I know it might be crazy, but did you hear the story?" He paused. "I guess you can't sing Mommy's part yet, huh? That's ok, I'll fill it in. But I think you already know that it sounds better when Mama's here. I think I heard it vaguely…"

He sang the entire song as he danced gently around the room with Zara. The singing and the gentle swaying put her right back out.

"Well, that's a little sooner than expected, but ok."

He put her into the pack n play that was set up in the living room and sat at the computer. He had a couple of emails to return concerning the zombie treatment and there was no time like the present. Then he got some lunch for himself.

Zara slept for a little over two hours, giving Zed time to work on dinner. Knowing his lasagna was one of Addison's favorites, he started that. Once it was all assembled, he put it in the fridge, ready to put in the oven right before Addison was due home.

Once Zara woke up again, Zed realized there was something stinky going on!

"Whoo! Zara Hope! That is nothing to be trifled with!"

He put her onto the changing table and quickly disposed of the dirty diaper, wrapping her up in a fresh one.

"There. Fresh and dry. That must feel _much_ better!"

She alerted him once more that it was time for food again and he happily sat on the couch and fed her the bottle. He loved how she'd watch him as she ate.

"You just always need to see what's going on, huh? I guess you get that from both of us."

Once she finished her bottle, Zara seemed eager to be up. He put her into the bouncy seat with the playbar on it.

"Ooh, this looks like fun, huh?"

The baby's eyes widened at the toys in front of her.

"Oh my! That is exciting stuff!"

Zara couldn't do much but watch it, but that was definitely enough for her! Zed snapped a few pictures to show Addison when she got home.

From then on, it was more singing (Zara also liked My Year, but Someday was obviously her favorite) and another story (Groz Braz [Snow White]).

As that story finished, Zara was almost asleep. Zed rocked her for a bit before placing her in the crib.

Then he went out to the kitchen. He popped the lasagna into the oven and let it slow bake. Then he cut a loaf of bread in half and made some garlic butter. That would go into the oven a little later.

Then he headed back to the bedroom to watch TV and wait for his wife to get home.

Once Addison got home around 4:45, she found Zed fast asleep on the bed, remote still in hand. She glanced at the monitor and saw Zara still sleeping, but fidgeting enough to suggest she'd be waking up soon.

Addison slowly climbed onto the bed next to her husband. In his sleep, he instinctively wrapped an arm around her and nuzzled into her neck. She wanted to giggle, but held it in, seeing how long this would go.

After a few minutes, she turned her head a bit, and tried to kiss his forehead, though the angle made it a bit difficult. Once Zara started to fuss, though, Zed sprung up, almost knocking Addison over.

"Addy! When did you get home?" he asked, still trying to get out of his daze.

She laughed. "A few minutes, but a cuddle was first in order, apparently."

Zed shook his head a bit, clearly confused by what happened. "Ok, well, let me get Zara and you can tell me all about your day!"

He rushed out and returned with the fussy baby. "I think she wants you since you're here."

Addison gladly outstretched her arms for the infant. "Hey there, princess! Mommy missed you!"

The baby's cries grew louder and Addison quickly began to nurse her. "You did feed her today, right?" she teased.

"You'd never know it, but yes!"

"Daddy's appetite!" Addison giggled.

Zed rolled his eyes, but he knew Addison was right. "Ok, so now that her panic is gone, tell us about the day!"

"It was so great to be back! The kids had a blast and I feel confident that they can win this!"

"How did Zoey do?"

"Pfft!" Addison scoffed. "She's a natural! I swear, there's not a move she can't do."

"Is she being careful?"

"Um, we're talking about the same Zoey Necrodopolous, right? She's being just careful enough to keep herself alive and out of trouble. Otherwise, she's pushing herself as far as she can."

Zed sighed. That was Zoey in a nutshell.

"Well, I'm going to go finish dinner while you finish with her. Meet you in the kitchen in a few?"

"Absolutely! My mouth has been watering since I walked into the house!"

Zed gave her a quick kiss and left for the kitchen.

Addison looked down at Zara. "You and I are two very lucky ladies to have Daddy in our lives. I hope you always remember that."

Her daughter's tiny smile was all the answer she needed.


	45. After Homecoming and Containment

A/N: This is probably the first chapter I've written that isn't really Zeddison based. But, after watching the movie, again (Don't judge me!), I found myself wondering just what happened after Zevon dragged Zed back into the house after Containment. Thus… well, this.

* * *

Zevon met Zed as he walked towards the house, obviously dejected by the events of the day. The father grabbed Zed's shirt. "What were you thinking?!" Zevon gruffly asked. "Hey? You could've died adjusting your Z-band. You don't have to change who you are, son. I love who you are."

"Yeah, but they don't," Zed quickly replied.

Zevon pulled his son into a tight embrace, just thankful that his boy was still alive. Zed closed his eyes at the emotion.

"Let's get inside," Zevon said, still holding tight to Zed.

Once they were in the house, Zoey charged at her big brother. She leaped into his arms. "Zed! You're back! Are you ok? Did they hurt you? Is Addison ok? Is your Z-band going to stop working? Do you have to live in Containment now?"

"Zoey!" Zed interrupted. "Calm down, munchkin. I'm ok. No one hurt me. I don't really know what happened to Addy after they took me away, but I'm certain that she's fine. My Z-band is actually working better than ever, and no, I don't have to go live in Containment. You're stuck with me, so no worries, ok?"

He didn't actually know about Addison, but didn't want to worry poor Zoey. She'd been through enough.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded. "Don't do that again, please?"

Her tiny voice made him feel even worse than anyone possibly could. "Don't worry, Zo. Couldn't even do it again if I wanted to."

Her head snapped up at that.

"But I _don't_ want to, so don't waste any more thoughts on it. Got it?"

She nodded.

"I love you, Zoey. And I'm so sorry I scared you," he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you too. Now, who's a good boy?"

Zed kept from rolling his eyes. "Me. Woof!"

Zevon laughed as Zoey ruffled Zed's hair. "Zo-bug, can you give me and your brother a minute?"

"Yep! But go easy on him, ok? He's had a hard day," she said as she jumped down.

"I'll do my best."

Zoey ran up to her room as Zevon led Zed to the kitchen table. He poured each of them a glass of water as Zed took a seat. Zevon joined him and sighed.

"I'm going to try to not yell at you or try to make you feel guilty. I think Zoey took care of that."

Zed laughed humorlessly. "Yeah."

"But I want to get in your head, son. What on earth possessed you to think this was a good idea?"

Zed sighed. Time to spill it all. "So, at the first pep rally of the year, the cheerleaders started using the spirit sticks. Basically gigantic sparklers. Bonzo, naturally, freaked out at the thought of fire, despite Eliza's and my best efforts. Poor guy pushed me out of the way and I hit the bleachers hard. Knocked my Z-band and it went unstable. But in the process of him running away, he scared off the cheerleaders that had just tossed Addison, so there was no one to catch her. I managed to shove a bunch of football players out of the way to try to save her from the floor, which I did. And doing that knocked my Z-band back online. But the coach was really impressed with how I moved those players. He didn't know it was because I went a little zom on them."

Zevon nodded, beginning to see where this was going.

"So I had a meeting with Coach and Principal Lee and she agreed to start integrating the zombie students if we could begin pulling in some wins, and she started with lunch in the cafeteria. We were all so happy being there, I just had to make it work. So, I talked Eliza into helping me hack my Z-band and get a little zomboost. It took a good bit of convincing, but she eventually did it just to help us out at the school. Then the wins started coming in. Then there was the Zombie Mash to celebrate. Then it all snowballed from there. Addison got caught at the Mash—"

"Addison was at the Mash?"

"Yeah, that's on me too," Zed said, hanging his head a little. "But the Patrol showed up and I ran like a chicken and she got caught. And her parents said she couldn't cheer anymore unless they met the boy she was out with. Well, I think you can imagine how it would have gone if she would have said that she was out with a zombie, what with her father being the Zombie Patrol Chief. So, despite everything Eliza told me about the dangers of swiping the other direction, I did it. I turned myself human to keep Addy out of trouble and to go on an actual date with her."

"Zed… I don't even know where to start with this."

"Oh, let me finish and then you can fully yell at me properly."

Zevon wondered just how it could have gotten worse, but let his son continue.

"So, I went to her house, naturally charmed her parents, and took her to Cheery on Top for ice cream. Vanilla, by the way, is delicious despite what Addison says."

"Did nothing alert you that this was a bad idea?"

"Oh yeah, it hurt like hell and the shocks I was getting weren't helping."

Zevon rolled his eyes as he took a deep breath. "You're smarter than this, Zed."

"Maybe, but I guess I was just that desperate. Zombies were being accepted, Pops. It was happening."

"So, how did all this lead to chaos at the football game?"

"The Aceys."

"What the hell is an Acey?"

"Bucky's lackeys. Somehow, they found out that I corrupted the software. Eliza told me they stole her laptop and somehow got into the system. They turned our Z-bands offline and the rest of it is now infamous Seabrook history."

"Those little punks did this?!" Zevon growled as he started to stand.

Zed pushed him back down. "Pops, calm down! We don't need two of us in Containment today."

"We didn't need one! Didn't they know what they were doing? It could have been a massacre! You could have killed someone! They could have killed you!"

"I know, I know! But I didn't. It was the weirdest thing. I had Bucky cornered. I could have ended him so easily. But I didn't. I stopped myself."

"How?"

Zed shrugged and shook his head. "No idea. I just remember telling myself "no" and just feeling like I shouldn't – I couldn't – do it. And then Gus zapped me. I remember Addy trying to talk to me and- Addy! Oh my God, Pops, is she ok?! I told Zoey she was fine, but I really have no idea!"

"Calm down, she's fine. Her parents are furious with her, but she's safe. I heard them yelling at her the whole way to the car before Zoey and I left."

"The wig thing?"

"Yeah, what's up with that?"

Zed couldn't help the slight smile he started to get at the mere thought of Addison and her natural hair. It was beautiful, just as he said.

"That's a whole different story that I'll tell you later. Probably doesn't matter anyway. Her parents will never let me see her now," Zed said, putting his face in his hands.

"Zed, what's going on with you and her?"

"I love her. I do. I know you're going to tell me that we're too young, or that it's impossible that she's a human and I'm a zombie, or that she's from Seabrook but—"

"Son, I'm going to stop you there. The Seabrook thing, that's just a hurdle. And the human and zombie thing doesn't make love impossible. Difficult? For certain, yeah, but not impossible. And yes, you are very young, but your mom and I were high school sweethearts too. Just, please, before you pick out a ring…"

Zed got a wistful smile on his face.

Zevon ran a hand through his hair. "You don't have one do you?"

"Purchased? No. Designed in my head? Oh yeah."

Zevon sighed. It wasn't a huge surprise, seeing as how zombies took love very seriously. "Ok, Romeo, bring it back to me for now. Don't go proposing just yet. Be young and in love, but don't dive in head first just yet, yeah?"

Zed's smile fell. "Likely won't make a difference. The Mayor and the Chief will probably keep her away from me now. They weren't fans of zombies before and I'm certain me going full zombie in front of the entire school did nothing to improve that image. My quick wit and charming smile won't get me out of this one."

Zevon chuckled. "You'd be surprised what that smile gets you, son. If you can, shoot Addison a text. Make sure she's ok. Then, hopefully you'll see her in school."

Zed was pleasantly surprised that his father still wasn't yelling or telling him to stay away from Addison. "Well, if Zombie's can even go back to Seabrook now. Maybe I can sneak into the cheer championship."

"She might not be there. I heard that arrogant cheerleader kick her off the squad when she was cheering for you. Her and that girl with the glasses."

"Bucky kicked her out? I didn't even hear it I was concentrating on the game so much. I should've taken a bite from him!"

"Hey, simmer down!" (Uh-oh, here came the yelling) "Zed, this isn't a joke. What you did was reckless and stupid! Your heart was in the right place, because it always is, but it could have turned out a million times worse than it did."

Zed hung his head. "I know," he murmured.

"You're grounded, you know that, right?"

Zed nodded. "How long?"

"I don't even know yet."

Zed wanted to protest, but he probably deserved top sentence. His actions were reckless and people could have died. He could have died. His father had already lost so much and he could have lost his only son as well.

"Football?" he asked quietly.

"Practice and straight home. Nothing else. I'd take that away too, but apparently the team desperately needs you. This town needs you and your fellow zombie kids need you. That's a lot of pressure."

"That's why I did it."

"I know. I know _why_ you did it. I just wish you would have come to me. Or even told Addison once it got so bad. Why didn't you?"

"She worries. I mentioned it early on, and she worried. I didn't dare say anything else after that. If she knew the whole story, she would have stopped me."

"I like her already," Zevon said with a small laugh.

Zed's smile returned at just a mention of Addison. "You'd love her, Pops. She's funny and smart and gorgeous and she's just got the most caring heart ever. She's never let the zombies feel different. Always accepted us. She's perfect."

Zevon smiled a bit. His son had it bad for this girl. He hadn't formally met her, but even what he had seen at football games, she seemed like a very sweet girl. She was an amazing cheerleader (at least according to Zoey. Zevon didn't really know these things.) and she always interacted with Zed during and after the games, never letting the stares of her fellow cheerleaders stop her. Zevon wished now he would have taken the time to introduce himself.

"Well," the father began. "After your grounding, bring her over here. I'd love to get to know the girl that stole my boy's heart."

"Assuming I'm ever allowed to see her again."

"Give it time, Zed. Once the dust settles, things will look better. And we'll all start working to improve relations between us and the humans, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Now, go get a shower. You're filthy and it's hard for these old eyes to keep looking at you in that bright uniform."

Zed chuckled as he stood. He'd almost forgotten he was still in his full uniform. "Yeah, I guess I should. Pops… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything."

"Not everything, I'm guessing."

"Well, I mean, I did get a date with Addy, _and_ I got ice cream out of the deal. Plus, I played football like I'd always dreamed. I'm not sorry those things happened. But I am sorry I didn't talk to you. Or think of different ways. I'm sorry that I messed things up so much because I thought I was making things right."

Zevon stood and pulled his extremely tall son down to hug him as best he could. "You've got your mother's heart. She always let that make decisions instead of her head. It's not a bad thing, but remember to think things through a little more, ok?"

Zed nodded.

"Gar-gargizaz, zizos," Zevon said softly. (I love you, son)

"Gar-gargizaz, zampas," Zed replied. (I love you, Dad)

"Alright, go. Before Zoey starts complaining she can smell you."

Zed chuckled and went up the stairs. Zevon sighed. Things could have turned out so differently that day and he was beyond grateful that they didn't. He truly wished that Zara was still with them to help him navigate through this parenting thing.

Later that evening at dinner, he sat and stared at his children as they interacted. Zoey worshipped her big brother and Zed was so protective of his baby sister. They were amazing kids.

Zed said something to make Zoey laugh before taking his last bite of food.

She asked him (as was the usual) "Who's a good boy?" But this time, forgetting his mouth full of food, his barked response came with a few bits of dinner as well.

Zevon couldn't help but laugh. "Hey, don't spit food at your sister!"

Zed tried to apologize, but Zoey couldn't even answer over the fit of giggles she had from the moment. Then Zed began laughing too. Zevon wanted to freeze that moment forever, but instead just laughed along with his children. After the day they had, it was wonderful to just be _them_ again.

As they cleaned up dinner, Zed's phone dinged. "It's from Addy!" he said excitedly. He paused as he read it.

"What's she say?" Zevon asked, a little more nervous than he expected.

Zed chuckled. "She says she's ok and that she's rooting for us. It's kind of an inside joke for us."

Zevon clapped his hand on Zed's shoulder. "Keep hanging on, son. You'll make these two worlds yours, I'm sure."

Zed laughed even harder. "You have no idea, Pops."

Zevon didn't totally follow why Zed was laughing, but his son was happy and that's all he ever wanted.

* * *

End note: Cookies to those who find the Easter Egg from the blooper reel. ;-)

Also, I'm still working on editing all those past chapters. Lots of little things keep popping up and requiring a quick fix. I'm changing some Zombie Tongue and fixing what Bonzo calls people (thanks to CallMeLy for that!)


	46. Flashback - Truth Questions

A/N: This one flashes back to high school. Just some ideas I was tossing around that all merged into one.

* * *

The first day of summer break after Freshman year was a welcomed relief. The year turned out well, but it was certainly full of ups and downs.

Zed and Addison were on his couch, her head on his lap. He was mindlessly stroking her hair.

"Tell me something about you that no one knows," he said.

"Besides the white hair?" she giggled.

"Well, everyone knows that one now, so pick a different one."

She was quiet for a moment. "I'm actually really afraid of the dark."

"There's something ironic there. Being scared of the dark and dating a zombie," he said with a laugh.

"Oh, haha. It's true though, I have, like, 3 lights in my room."

"Well, lucky for you, you have a very protective zombie boyfriend who is not scared of the dark. I promise you that I will keep you safe. Deal?"

"My knight in green armor!"

He tickled her for a second and they both laughed.

"Ok," she began as she sat up. "Now you have to tell me something. How did you and Bonzo and Eliza become friends?"

"Well, that's a simple one. We all met first day of Kindergarten. Bonzo and I hit it off immediately. We were both tall and lanky and obsessed with something that we were willing to let the other talk about. I had seen him around anyway, I mean, he lives almost across the street, but Pops kept us inside a lot. I think he and Mom were just afraid of us getting into too much trouble and…" He faded off, not wanting to bring up Containment in front of the Z-Patrol Chief's daughter. "Well, going to school was like freedom for us."

Addison laughed, not picking up on his discomfort. "I'm trying to picture a 5 year old you in a Kindergarten class."

"Pure adorableness, I assure you."

"Mmm-hmm. And Eliza?"

"Well, Eliza was a tough cookie, even back then. I don't know what it was about us that she was ok with, but she wouldn't talk to anyone except Bonzo and me. And even that, she wasn't terribly nice. But she included us. It was weird. Bonz and I would talk about it and wonder just what was up with her. Finally, one day, like halfway through the school year, she told us that we were her only friends. I tried to explain to her that it was probably because she shoved everyone else away, but that took some time to sink in. Eventually, she kinda became friends with others, but by then, we were pretty much the three musketeers. Truth be told, I still don't know why she chose us. She just always says she looked for the biggest knuckleheads."

Addison laughed at that. "Sounds about right."

"My turn. Tell me about your favorite relative. Though, I think I know who's that's going to be."

"That's a no-brainer! Nana E is the best person on the planet. If I wasn't at cheer camp during the summers, I was at her house. She spoiled me rotten, only child of an only child, but she always said that I wasn't spoiled. She would sit with me on the porch for hours and just listen to the birds or a distant train whistle. She always told me that she wanted me to be different than my mother. Nana always said that I needed to be the kind girl that my mother wasn't. She grew up "too Seabrook." The need to be perfect is what made her and PopPop move to Maytown, but it was after my mother graduated. Maytown is still just a few minutes away, but it wasn't… well, Seabrook."

"She definitely is a wise woman," Zed agreed.

"Yeah, she's got the biggest heart of anyone I know. I sometimes wonder how my mom came from her."

"Your mom has a big heart, too, Addy. She's just got a really weird way of showing it."

"The Seabrook way."

Zed nodded.

Addison paused, but she really wanted to know the answer to her next question. "Can I ask you a sensitive question about Bonzo?"

"Why he doesn't speak English?"

"Yeah. Why is that?"

"That's another one that I don't fully understand. Bonzo is crazy smart, and everyone knows he at least understands English. Writes it just fine too. He gets amazing grades on his papers. But when it comes to speaking it, there's some sort of block. Thing is, he's kinda developed his own dialect. We've always called it Bonzo-ese. But Eliza and I and almost all the zombie kids have sort of picked up on it too when we speak Zombie Tongue."

At Addison's confused expression, he continued. "Old school Zombie Tongue is a complex and yet very basic language. After the explosion, zombies needed an easy way to speak, so a lot of words combine or get reused. You know, except "brains" which has 23 words. Anyway, when Bonzo speaks, almost 100% of the time, he has a word-for-word translation into English. It's not 'normal' Zombie Tongue. It's just something we've taken to be another quirk of Bonzo."

"That's actually kinda fascinating. He's sort of combining the linguistics of both languages."

"Yeah, well, that's Bonzo for you. It actually makes it easier for learning both languages. I think once he started doing it when we all began learning English, the adults began to teach it that way. It was probably Bonzo's first revolution," Zed said with a laugh.

Addison nodded. "Sounds like Bonzo." She paused. "So, what else don't I know about you?"

"Ah-ah," he said, booping her nose. "I believe it's my turn. You have to spill something else first."

"I can't even think of anything."

"Ok, I've got one, but if you don't want to answer, I understand."

She raised her eyebrows.

Zed cleared his throat. "Are things worse with your parents because of me?"

Addison hesitated, which worried him. "No… and yes, I guess. But I don't want you worrying about it."

He opened his mouth to protest that one, but she placed a finger on his lips. "Ah-ah-ah. You asked, let me answer." He nodded silently. She continued, "You know that my relationship with them has always been shaky. They've always _thought_ they were doing what was best for me, but all they've done is shake my confidence in myself. If I couldn't be the perfect Seabrook girl, there was no hope for me."

She paused again and he put the pillow back on his lap, beckoning her to put her head down again.

"You think this is my first time on the therapist couch?" she said with a bitter laugh. His eyes widened as she did rest her head. "We'll play the truth game later and I can tell you about that. For now, my parents are… even keeled, I guess. I've always assumed they were disappointed in me because of my hair and other little un-perfect quirks, so when they were disappointed that the love of my life was a zombie, well, it didn't really affect things. Just another disappointment."

She noticed the goofy grin on his face. "Yes, I did just call you the love of my life. Fight me."

He bent down and kissed her forehead. "I'd never fight you on that. You're the love of mine as well."

"So, yeah, I mean, my parents and I will likely never have a great relationship. I'm not what they expected. I've got freak hair, I get sick, my best friend wears glasses, I have an undead boyfriend. Those are just the tip of the frustration iceberg. So, no, you didn't make things worse, but it's not like things could get better. Does that make sense?"

Zed nodded. "I'm still sorry."

"Don't be. You are one of the few rays of hope I have in this town. Things are turning around, but _you_ are my anchor. Never apologize for being you and for being in my life. Got it?"

"I'll do my best. But if at any point your life becomes too difficult because of me—"

"Stop right there," she interrupted. "My life can only be better because of you. So don't go there either. I'm serious, Zed."

"Ok, I got it."

"Good." Addison poked his shoulder. "Ok, so now it's my turn. Spill your big secret that I can tell your hiding."

"You got me. I'm secretly a zombie."

Addison mock gasped. "Oh dear!"

Zed rolled his eyes as he smiled at her.

"If there's something you're not ready to tell me…" she began as she sat up again.

"No. You can know. I mean, it's nothing bad. Certainly nothing as deep as you just shared. It's just something I don't tell people. I'm not entirely certain Eliza even knows."

Addison's eyebrows went up.

"My real first name, my technical Zombie birth name… is… Zedward."

Addison burst into laughed.

"See? This is why I don't tell people because—"

"No, no," she interrupted. "It's not your name that's funny. It's the fact that you were so mysterious about it. I was waiting for this earth shattering news and all I hear is that your name is slightly longer than I thought."

"Zedward is a terrible name."

"It's really not."

"You don't think so?"

She nodded and shrugged. "I dunno. I think it's almost regal sounding. It's a good name. And I'd never laugh at it. I'd never laugh at you."

"So, I was overreacting?"

"Well, I've come to expect that, so it's ok."

He put a mocking hand to his chest. "You wound me, cheerleader!"

"Hey, if the shoe fits…"

He stuck his tongue out at her.

"So, you all have different names?" she asked.

"Eliza and I do. Zoey does too. Bonzo goes by his birth name. Eliza is actually Elizabez (though she hates hers too). Zoey is Zozebelle. She pretty much only goes by Zoey because I go by Zed. Monkey see, monkey do. Though, I kinda think Mom preferred calling us by our shortened names, too."

"That's actually kinda fascinating. Thank you for telling me." She kissed his cheek.

He smiled. "So, now that we've dished the biggest secrets, I guess we can never break up. It's too dangerous to risk otherwise."

"Well, I don't know about you, handsome, but I wasn't planning on going anywhere anyway. You're kinda stuck with me."

"That's fine. Because you're definitely stuck with me."

He leaned in to kiss her gently. Just a few seconds into the kiss, Zoey bounded into the room. Zed was too distracted by the kiss to hear her.

"Ewwww! Gross!" Zoey screeched before running out.

Zed rested his forehead on Addison's as he laughed. "I guess we're busted."

Addison giggled nervously. "Have we scarred her for life?"

"She'll need to get used to it. I'm going to be kissing you… often if I have anything to say about it."

"I can go along with that plan. Is she going to tell?"

"Nah, I doubt it. She might find it gross, but she really likes having you around and I can't imagine she'll do anything that will jeopardize that. She really adores you."

"I've got my own little Necrodopolous fan club!"

Zed laughed. "I suppose you do. Thank you for putting up with her."

"Putting up with her? Please! I love her! She's like the little sister I've always wanted!"

"Spoken like a true only child."

"Come on, she's adorable!"

"She is. And trust me, you are definitely the big sister she's always wanted."

"Aw, she's got you, though!"

"She'd probably like another girl in the house." Zed's shoulders slumped a bit and it was clear he wanted to change the subject.

"Well, I think we've learned enough for one afternoon. What say you to some pizza for lunch?"

"Um, what have we discussed is always the answer to that question?"

Addison laughed. "Yes. The answer to 'do you want pizza?' is always yes."

"That's my girl."

"Gare grika." (Your girl)

A huge smile split Zed's face. "Zarry groth! (Very good) Someone's been practicing!"

"Maybe a little. And I enjoy our lessons. I've told you, I want to know as much about your world as possible. I was misled for so long. You know, just another thing to have against my parents. I want to make sure I've got it all right now. Including the language."

"Broo'at ze krezzen." (You're the best)

"Gar rozzee."

"Close. You just said you succeed. Which you do, but I feel like you were trying to say 'I try', which is Gar ruzzee."

"Got it. I'm a work in progress," she said with a slight blush. She hadn't made a mistake speaking Zombie Tongue in a while.

"Addy, you are doing phenomenal! I can't believe how well you're doing! And I love you all the more for even wanting to learn. You're amazing, cheerleader."

"And so are you, zombie. Let's go get that pizza. Maybe we'll even bring Zoey along as a peace offering for traumatizing her."

"She won't need it. But yeah, it'd be nice to offer. Zoey! Get your shoes on if you want pizza!"

An excited cheer was heard from upstairs.

"All right, gorgeous, time for Izzy's!"

"I don't think I could ask for a better start to the summer."

He kissed her quickly before Zoey could return. "Me neither, Adds, me neither."


	47. Flashback - Bullies are Jerks

A/N: There's a not nice guy in this chapter. But he gets taken care of!

* * *

One day early in Sophomore year, both football and cheer practices had run late. Zed and Addison met up outside of the locker rooms.

"There's the best cheerleader in Seabrook!" Zed said from his position leaning on the wall.

"And there's the best fullback. Thanks for waiting for me. Practice go ok? Looked like Coach was being pretty hard on you guys out there."

He pushed off the wall and put an arm around her. "Eh, some of the freshmen weren't exactly listening. They'll get it."

She flashed him the smile that always made him melt and suddenly football was the furthest thing from his mind. It was all her. "Well, they've got great role models on the team. One green-haired Sophomore in particular," she said, snapping him back to reality.

"Oh, stop," he said, waving a dismissive hand at her. She laughed at his fake modesty.

He presented a chivalrous elbow and asked, "Mind if I walk you home, m'lady?"

"Why, I'd love that, sir," she replied, looping her arm into his.

As they entered the main hallway, a sneer was heard. "Addison, it's been a year already. Haven't you figured out that you're with this zombie scum?"

Kris Rivers, a player on the baseball team, was glaring at them, specifically Zed.

"Shut up, Rivers," Zed snapped. "No one asked you."

"No one had to," Rivers said. "It's common knowledge that your… _whatever_ this is here is disgusting."

"You mean a loving relationship?" Addison said before Zed took a cautionary step in front of her, ready to fight this guy if necessary.

"Loving?" the baseball player scoffed. "Zombies can't love. He's got to be in this for something else. Or is it just to get in _to_ some _one_ else?"

Zed could feel his Z-band getting warm. The pulses getting closer to constant vibrations. Addison took a quick glance and was relieved to still see "Online" glowing in green, but she was fearful as to how long that could remain the case.

"That's enough, Rivers," he almost growled.

"Unless… Wait! Is a zombie all you can get with that hair?"

Zed made a slight move towards the bully. "You do _not_ speak to her like that. Last chance. Quit being an asshole and move on."

Addison gripped Zed's arm. If he got into a fight with this jerk, he'd surely get more of a punishment than deserved and that was something that couldn't be risked.

"Walk me home, Zed," she said softly, pulling on him.

"Yeah, take her home, zombie. She's probably got plans for you, huh, creepy zombie whore?"

"That's it!" Zed yelled as he threw his football bag down. Addison pulled at Zed, but before he could take a swing at Rivers, the baseball player was already on the ground.

"Sorry, Zed," Brian Smith, a fellow football player, said, shaking his fist. "You probably wanted that moment, but it's better if you don't end up in the principal's office, yeah?"

Zed sighed. "Did you at least hit him as hard as you could?"

"You know it," Brian replied with a smile.

"Then it's cool, man. I actually appreciate it, Smitty. It would have been bad for me to get in trouble for that. But what about you?"

Brian chuckled. "Coach is my uncle and my Dad is on the Z-Patrol, I'll be ok. Now, walk your girl home like the gentleman you are. See you in chem tomorrow."

Zed and Brian shared the football high five and Zed thanked him again. Addison gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Brian. That was a life saver."

"Any time, Addison. I heard him talking to you both like that and just couldn't take another moment. Tell the Chief I said hi."

"I will."

Zed was uncharacteristically quiet as they walked.

Addison sighed. "What's on your mind, handsome?"

"I think you know."

"Of course I know. Rivers is a dick and you shouldn't worry about it."

"Addison, he called you a whore."

"Yeah, and he took Brian's fist to the face for it. He'll likely regret saying it. I'll be filing a complaint with Principal Lee tomorrow. And we've got witnesses too."

"Shouldn't you be more upset? I'm in a rage here."

"I know. Your hand is warm, which means your Z-band is working overtime and heating up. We've avoided Containment once this afternoon, let's not tempt fate."

Zed shook his head. "I'm not worried about me. The band will settle down soon. Why aren't you angry?"

"I am. I'm completely pissed off. But what good will it do to get us into trouble by giving them what they want? He wanted to get a rise out of you and he almost got it. You probably could have been suspended if you would have fought him. I know Principal Lee would take your side, but I'm certain there's school board members that would love the opportunity to see the Zombies out."

"But he—"

Addison stopped in front of him and put a hand on his chest. "Zed, I heard him. I'm not ok with it, but I'm not about to give him what he wants. And it wasn't a surprise coming from a neanderthal like him. You think I care what Kris Rivers thinks? He can't get a girlfriend because he always cheats on them. You think his opinion on my relationship means anything? He wouldn't know love if it bit him on the ass."

Zed almost laughed at that, but then his anger just kept him back down. Anger and guilt. How could she be so calm about this? "It's not like it's just him. Plenty of others are going to say things. Addy, I'm just so sorry."

She pointed a finger at him. "Don't you say it. I don't even want to hear it."

"What?" he asked, even though he knew she knew.

"You're going to apologize for being who you are. You're going to give me some sort of crap about " _If I wasn't this, then you'd be better off_." Or, " _if things weren't like this, then you could be happier_ ," she said in a mocking deeper voice. "Am I close?"

"Maybe."

"Zed, I need you to stop." She dropped her hands and shook her head.

"Addy, are you new? I can't stop wanting to defend you. I love you and I can't deal with others disrespecting you. Especially because of me."

"Did you notice he hates my hair too? It's not like this was just because of you. He's all Seabrook and there's nothing either of us will do to change that. And I don't care. It's just how it is. I know what I have is perfect and isn't that all that matters?"

He was quiet.

She nudged him with her shoulder. "Let them talk if they wanna." She nudged him again.

He sighed. "Let them talk if they're gonna."

He didn't want to say it, but her eyes were so hopeful. And she was right, afterall. They both sang, "We're gonna do what we wanna."

She took his hand and tugged on it to get him moving again. "Let them talk, let them talk, if they wanna. You're a Zombie and I have freaky white hair and I think we're just as good as it gets. Now, if you want to disagree with me…"

"Addy, of course not. There's nothing about you that isn't perfect. And our relationship is perfect just because it includes you. But people like Rivers—"

"Don't matter. Bullies are jerks and I won't let that affect us. I'm still on the cheer squad since Bucky came around and you're on the football team because Coach is finally being a coach. Bonzo is in the band and Eliza is one of the best coders in the Computer Club. Progress. We're making progress."

He laughed a bit at her using his words unknowingly. "Baby steps is still movement?"

She decided not to ask why he was laughing at that. "Yes. So, I will take whatever baby steps we can get."

By this time, they had finally made it to Addison's house. "Do you want to come in?" she asked.

He looked a little unsure.

"Zed, I swear if you are thinking because some self-absorbed baseball player wants to call me names that we shouldn't even be in the same room…"

"It's not that. Well… ok, it is that. But you're right. I can go to my girlfriend's house and we can do homework and not worry about other's thoughts."

"You're still going to worry, though, aren't you?"

"A little, yeah. But I'm in this amazing relationship and my girl gets me through all the tough times. So, I'm fairly certain she'll talk me down from this one."

"She sounds like a keeper," Addison said as she unlocked the door.

"You have no idea."

"Well, if she's as awesome as my boyfriend, then I think I have a close idea."

She let them both inside. "Wanna work on some Lit, or would you rather watch Avengers?"

"What did I do to deserve the perfect woman?" he asked with his trademark grin.

She was happy to see a bit of his swagger coming back.

"Right place at the right time, I guess," she replied.

"More like set off the right Z-alert at the right time. But whatever."

He winked at her and she knew all was well.

"Go pop some popcorn, handsome. I'll call my parents and tell them you're staying for dinner while I get the movie on."

"Will they mind?"

"Nah, supposedly they're trying harder with the whole zombie boyfriend thing. Might as well put them to the test."

Zed wasn't so sure about that, but he didn't want to tell Addison "no" either. So, he went to the kitchen and hoped for the best.

When he returned, Addison told him that staying was fine. "They're actually looking forward to it."

"Did they say that?"

"Yes, actually. They know they might as well get to know you, so like I said, they're trying harder. At least, as hard as they try. I'm calling it a win, even if just for my sanity."

"Fair enough, gorgeous," he said, pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

He was taking it as a good sign that her parents were willing to work with them. It was a positive end to what could have been a completely negative day. But, he'd take all of the negative days, just to be with this amazing girl.

* * *

End note: So, I'm working on another language lessons chapter. Any words/phrases you think Addison should learn?


	48. Flashback - I Love You Fix Up

A/N: So, yeah, I noticed that at the end of the movie, Zed and Addison pronounce the big declaration differently. Considering that it's his language and she's already messed up a translation once, I'm going to assume he's saying it right. And thus, this chapter was born.

* * *

The Wednesday after the Homecoming/Cheer Championship disasters, the Zombie kids were allowed back into school. Addison met them at the door and hugged each of her friends. She and Zed held back a few steps for some space.

She held onto his arm. "Gar-garziga," she whispered.

Zed sighed. "Hey guys!" he called. "We'll catch up in a second!"

Eliza muttered something, about "Zeddison," but she was smiling too, so Addison figured it wasn't too bad. It was Zed's lack of a reply that had her concerned.

"Zed?"

"C'mere." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to their Zombie Safe Room. The location calmed her a bit, but it wasn't the reply she was hoping for.

"What's wrong?" she cautiously asked as the door sealed.

"Nothing's wrong. Well, nothing major. I just need to correct you before you make another peanut butter error."

Addison blushed. She was still really embarrassed by that cafeteria declaration.

"Ok…" she murmured.

"You're pronouncing it wrong."

"Pronouncing what wrong?"

He pulled her over to the cot they shared during Someday. "Ok, when you shouted, 'Gar-garziga' at the Cheer Championship, it was a little strange to me."

"It probably shouldn't have been. I mean, we had – or at least I thought we had – shared a lot over the past few weeks and—"

"Addy! Slow down!" he interrupted.

She stopped short, her mouth still hanging open.

He smiled and pushed her mouth shut with a finger. "No, it wasn't the sentiment behind it. I really, _really_ liked that! Provided you meant to say that you love me."

"Of course I meant to say that! And you said it back!"

"Well… kinda."

She gave him a confused look and he continued. "What _I_ said was 'I love you.' Gargiza. Though, I did mix it with English a little bit for ease of translation. What _you_ said was 'I eat.' Garziga. So, unless you were hungry, or just really happy that you eat, which I know you can be, it wasn't what you meant to say."

"Oh," she replied, hanging her head.

"Addy! Addy look at me," he said, hoping off the cot to face her properly and take her face in both his hands. "Do not get upset about this! It's ok! You're still learning and I would never, ever expect you to get everything right on the first try."

"Well, I'm oh-for-two at this point," she mumbled.

"But you were really close this time! And I knew what you meant."

"Well, you knew what I meant with the peanut butter and the umbrella too…"

"Yeah, but this made a little more sense in context."

"So, _that's_ why you made that weird expression after I said it. I thought I just caught you off guard by saying it."

"Well, I mean, you're right both ways. I didn't expect for you to declare your love for me in front of the entire cheer squad and Zombie group. Aaaand…" he began, tilting his head to make his point. "I didn't expect for you to tell me that you eat."

"Ugh!" she yelled as she tossed her head back in frustration.

"Addison!" he snapped to get her attention. Her head flew back up. "I am only, _only_ , telling you this because I don't want you to end up making yourself feel bad in the cafeteria again in front of the others. I don't mind, gorgeous, I really don't."

"You say that, but—wait, what did you just call me?"

Zed froze for a moment. "Um… gorgeous?"

"Huh."

"Is that a good huh or a bad huh? I mean, I guess I just thought it was appropriate since that's what I called you when we sang. I could call you 'delicious' I suppose, but that really doesn't have the same ring to it and will likely really get us weird looks out in public. I mean, weirder than we already get…"

"I like it," she simply stated, interrupting his rambling.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

He breathed a huge sigh of relief. "And knowing that you are trying to tell me you love me, in my native language, well, that's everything to me."

"Really?" she repeated.

"Yes, really. I absolutely do not want you feeling bad. Or to stop telling me for that matter. Or if you want to be happy that you eat, well, tell me that too. I just want to hear your voice, in any language. And I want you to trust me to not judge you, ok?"

Addison nodded. "I'm never going back to that translation site again, that's for sure," she said as she started to hop off the cot.

"Wait," he told her. "Stay there."

"Shouldn't we get to class?" she asked.

"In a minute," he whispered as he started to lean in towards her. She recognized the look in his eyes, it was the same warmth he had in the Light Garden at the Zombie Mash.

He put a hand on the side of her face and just as he got close enough for her to lean forward…

*Bang, bang, bang!* came from the door, making the pair jump apart.

"Zeddison!" Eliza called from the other side. "Let's go if you don't want to get marked as late!"

Zed dropped his head. "Seriously?"

Eliza banged on the door again. "We're going without you!"

Addison giggled as Zed made a growling noise. "We're coming, E!" He turned back to Addison. "I'm really sorry, Addy."

"Don't be. We'll find the perfect moment. One without interruptions."

"You seem a lot more sure than I am," he said as he helped her off the cot, then began to lead her out.

She stopped him as he reached for the door. "Gar-gargiza, Zed."

He smiled brightly. "Gar-gargiza, Addy." He flung open the door and said something in Zombie Tongue through gritted teeth to Eliza. Bonzo had a shocked look on his face, so it apparently wasn't something nice. Addison decided then that she'd be needing Zombie Tongue lessons.

* * *

**Bonus scene to beef up the chapter:

The next day, Zed was sorely tempted first thing in the morning to take Addison back to the Zombie Safe Room and try for that kiss again, but he didn't want to just go there and make out (at least, not yet… the first one had to be special). That didn't work out anyway as one of the football players grabbed him and told him that Coach was looking for him. Some sort of paperwork making him actually and officially a member of the team. Zed wasn't aware that he wasn't in the first place, but he didn't want to make waves, so he didn't complain and let the other player pull him away.

"I'll see you in Music, Addy!" he called.

Addison gave a little wave as he disappeared down the hall.

"Girl, that's a good shade of red on your cheeks," Bree teased. "Too bad Zombie Love isn't an actual blush color."

Eliza rolled her eyes. "On her it is," she said as she nudged Addison's shoulder.

"I'm not even sorry. My boyfriend is sweet and hot and is just the cutest thing ever. No apologies here." She began to walk away, ignoring the shocked smiles on her friends' faces. "You guys coming?" she asked.

Later at lunch, Zed and Addison both finished earlier than the rest and he asked her to take a walk.

"Zin groth," Eliza sing-songed, earning her a middle finger from Zed. (Be good)

"Zed!" Addison admonished as they walked away. "What did she say to you?"

He looked as embarrassed as he could. "She told us to 'be good.' Because she's the mother hen like that."

Addison definitely blushed now and looked down as they stopped in front of the awards case again.

"You look really pretty like that," he whispered. "You don't have to be embarrassed, but you look adorable."

He gently lifted her face and smiled. There was that warmth in his eyes once more. Was he leaning in again?

"Addison!" several squeals came from behind her. The Aceys were racing up to them.

"Addy!" Lacy called. "Jackets are back in! Come get it!"

Addison ignored the low rumble coming from Zed again. "Um, what name does it say this time?"

Tracey rolled his eyes. "Ugh, it says 'Addy.' We at least kept the Y."

"I can accept that," Addison said. "Ok, I'll come get it in a few minutes."

"Nope," Stacey said, pulling on her arm. "Right now. Bucky said so."

She shot an apologetic look to Zed as she was dragged away.

"Someday, gorgeous. Someday…" he muttered as he wandered to class early.


	49. Flashback - Language Lessons2

A/N: Well, this was supposed to be a language lesson chapter and it ended up being a great deal of Zevon and Addy talking. But hey, that's important too.

* * *

A few weeks after her first Zombie Tongue lesson, Addison went over to Zed's house, only to find he wasn't there. Instead, Zevon answered the door.

"Well, hi there, Addison! What can I help you with?" he asked cheerfully.

"Is Zed home?" she replied with a confused tone.

"Ah, he didn't mention to you that Coach called for a quick Saturday morning practice?"

Addison shook her head.

Zevon sighed, though not annoyed at either of the teens. "Shouldn't take long, though. Do you want to wait here? I think he should be back in about half an hour."

"As long as you don't mind me, I'll stick around. It would be silly to go home and come back if he'll be here that soon."

"There you go," Zevon said as he welcomed her into the house. "Zoey should be back any minute too. She went over to Bonzo's to get an instrument. He's teaching her early and insists she needs to practice."

"Sounds like Bonzo," Addison said with a laugh.

"Do you want to wait up in Zed's room? Or you can watch TV down here?"

She took deep breath. "Actually, are you busy?" she tentatively asked.

"No, not really. What's up?"

"Do you think you'd be willing to give me some language lessons?"

Zevon smiled. He knew that Zed had taught her a little and it didn't surprise him that she wanted to know more.

"Of course, my dear. Let's head to the kitchen and you can tell me what you already know."

He poured her a glass of water and kept from grinning at how nervous but determined she looked.

"So," he began. "What brings this on?"

"Well, I really hate not being able to talk to Bonzo properly. And I just want to get to know Zed's world better. There's this entire side to Seabrook High that no one knows and I want to."

"Well, that's nice of you. I'm sure Zed appreciates it."

"I'm not so sure," she sighed as she stared down and swirled her cup. "I don't know what his issue is."

"I think I know." Addison looked up. "Zed is really the first Zombie ever to fall in love with someone who wasn't like us. Bonzo notwithstanding now, but I'd say you and Zed did it first. It scares him, for sure."

"But I've told him that I'm not scared!" Addison protested.

"I'm certain you have. But he knows what's at stake here. One wrong move, Addy, and things can be drastically different. I'm sure he doesn't want to think about that, but it absolutely crosses his mind. Probably more than either of us know."

"I've seen him stop himself. I know he won't hurt me."

"Yes, but _he_ doesn't believe it enough to let his guard down completely. Let me ask you, you saw him when his Z-band was completely offline, right?"

Addison nodded.

" _I've_ hardly ever seen him like that in all of his years. Pretty much only during battery charges or Z-band maintenance. It probably scared him just as much as you. I don't know how he stopped himself from going after that cheerleader, I honestly don't. But I feel like you had something to do with it."

"Me? I didn't show up until after Gus shocked him."

"But you were in his heart, Addison. Zed is a great kid, and I want to believe that he stopped himself because he's so in control of himself. But the more likely answer is that he was thinking of you."

Addison blushed. Zevon decided to choose his next words carefully.

He leaned forward just a little. "Can I tell you something that might seem a bit heavy?"

"Yeah, sure," she replied.

"Zombies don't take love lightly. We fall in love hard, which surprises the humans. Everything I see from Zed tells me that he's fallen for you. And… everything I see from you tells me that you've fallen for him as well, yes?"

Addison nodded. "I really do love him."

"I know you do. And that's why I think he stopped himself. But that's also why he's so terrified it will happen again. He's scared of losing you."

Addison grinned. "Sounds like Zed."

Zevon chuckled. "Yeah, it does. My boy has experienced a lot of heartache in his short life. But you are a bright spot and, as a father, I'm very grateful for that."

Addison blushed, not certain what to say to that. Zevon took pity on her and put a hand over hers on her glass. "Now, what about those lessons?"

Just then, Zoey came bursting in. "Daddy! I'm back!" She walked through the kitchen door. "Addy!" she squealed with delight as she hugged her favorite cheerleader. "I didn't know you were coming over!"

"Well, someone's _brother_ forgot to tell me that he wouldn't be home. So your Dad was going to teach me some Zombie Tongue."

"Oh!" Zoey said. "Well, Daddy's the best! He used to be a teacher!"

Addison quickly looked to Zevon, who put his head down a little.

"Yeah, before I got bit, I used to teach middle school. Even after the Z-bands were developed, no one wanted a zombie teaching their kids, so I went into a different line of work. I couldn't bring myself to teach anymore."

"Oh, I'm really sorry!" Addison quickly said. "If you don't want to teach me—"

"No, no! This is a much different circumstance! I'd love to help you with this. Where should we start?"

Zoey giggled. "She already knows 'I love you!' I hear her and Zed say 'gar-gargiza' all the time! They're so mushy!"

Addison blushed even deeper this time, but she didn't deny it.

Zevon laughed a bit at that. "Ok, well, you know the word for romantic love, but there are other kinds and other forms. Like a parent/child love, that's gargizaz. Or if you're saying that you love or like something, like you love my chocolate cake, then you use gargizra."

Addison nodded. "Hey, Zoey, could you get me some paper and a pen, please? I feel like I'm gonna need some notes."

Zoey happily retrieved those for her.

"Now, continuing on that," Zevon said. "If I were to say, 'Zed gargizat broo' then that would translate into "Zed loves you." Me speaking about someone's love for someone else. Now, if there are multiple uses, say a father saying 'I love you' to his wife _and_ child, then there's the more plural 'gar-gargizan.' Do you follow?"

"You weren't kidding when you said that Zombies take love seriously. All these different words for love. It's amazing!"

"Yeah, well… How about 'don't worry,' eh? Might need that one for Zed, yeah?"

Addison merely laughed.

"So that's 'zra'ot gazorry.' The contraction there being zranarig for do, and zot for not. Zra'ot. And gazorry for worry."

"I feel like I could use that one a lot."

"Oh yeah," Zoey said, rolling her eyes. "You will. Daddy and Eliza and Bonzo tell him that _all_ the time."

"She's not wrong," Zevon said. "Ok, so one more. 'Gar'zm gredig brorral broo.' That means 'I'm proud of you.' Another contraction in there. Gar for I, grezm for am. Zed needs to know that. You're opinion probably matters more than anyone's, so you'll need to tell him."

Addison nodded. "I tell him in English all the time, but this will help too, I'm sure."

The sound of the front door shutting caught everyone's attention.

"Pops? I'm home!" Zed called.

"Looks like the lessons are over," Zevon said as Addison sneaked her paper into her pocket. "This was nice, Addy. I like getting to know you."

"Same here, Mr. Necrodopolous," she replied.

"Please, you can call me Zevon."

Addison nodded as Zed walked in. "Well, there's a pleasant surprise!" he said happily. "Wait… I didn't mention the practice, did I?"

"Nope."

"I'm sorry, Addy! Can you stay longer?"

"Yeah, you're stuck with me for a while. I was just chatting with your dad and Zoey."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Zevon put his fingers on his lips to Zoey, silently telling her to keep the lessons a secret.

The little girl nodded and bounded over to her brother. "We like her, Zed. She's a keeper!" And then she skipped away.

Zed's embarrassment was clear and Zevon couldn't help but chuckle at him.

"Well, son, I've got some paperwork to finish up, so you two behave. Doors open wherever you go. Yeah?"

"Got it, Pops," Zed replied.

"Thanks for the talk, Zevon," Addison said as the older man began to leave.

"Any time, Addy. Any time."

Zed leaned down to kiss Addison. "So you guys had a good talk?" he asked as he straightened up.

"Yeah. We mostly talked about you." (She figured that wasn't too far from the truth…)

"I see. Anything I should be worried about?" he asked with a smile as he began to lead her to the living room.

"Nah. Nothing bad. He really loves you."

"He's a great dad," Zed said softly and drifted off for a second before snapping back to his good mood. "So," he said as he brightened up a bit. "What now?"

"Well, you could always teach me more Zombie Tongue."

"Really? I taught you some really good phrases to keep you safe already."

"I want it for more reasons than that."

He tilted his head in question and she pulled him down to the couch.

"Zed, here's how I look at it. If you were from Greece, I would want to learn Greek. If you were from China, I'd want to learn Chinese. This isn't anything different."

"But I already speak English, so it's not like there's a language barrier."

She sighed. "What was your first word?"

"Mama. I've always been a mama's boy."

"Mmm-hmm, now, what was _actually_ your first word?"

He paused. Yeah, she had him there. "Zema. But it means mama."

"And there you go. This was your first language. Yes, you speak English well enough that others wouldn't even know, but I know that you said other things first. Please, Zed, I want to know these things."

He sighed. It wasn't that he didn't want to teach her, but bringing her further into the Zombie world still made him nervous. But, he just couldn't deny those blue eyes.

"Ok, well, what do you want to learn today?"

"I dunno. I just want to keep learning. Being a part of your world."

"You've watched too much Little Mermaid," he laughed.

"Maybe… But it doesn't change anything. Please?"

She gave a little pout and all his resistance shattered. He now knew his official weakness and it was pouty Addison. (Though, he supposed other states of Addison would also break his resolve in the future…)

He tilted his head back in over-dramatic surrender. "Fine. What else can I teach you…" He raised his head and looked her directly in the eye. "…rye belegral brobezgra?"

"'Your gorgeous…' what's that?"

"Cheerleader. My gorgeous cheerleader."

"Ah, see? I'm learning already. So, what about 'my favorite football player'?"

"'Rye gazzy buzegrul zarreg.'"

She smiled. "What's 'definitely' and 'and'?"

"That's 'grambruggle' and 'zend.'"

"Grambruggle rye gazzy buzegrul zarreg zend rye gazzy zombie."

"Awww, broo'at rye gazzy brobezgra rend broo zave rye gazzy ruggl."

She paused. "I'm your favorite cheerleader and I have your favorite… you got me there."

Zed laughed. "My favorite hair. I could have said braz ruggl, white hair, but I've loved all of your hair. So it doesn't matter the color."

"I guess we'll need to have a day of vocabulary. Like French class. You can teach me colors and numbers and stuff."

He smiled at her. She really wanted to learn this. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing.

"Absolutely. But I had a really long morning and I'd rather spend the rest of the day with you, belegral."

"Sounds good to me, grenbrim."

"Want to watch a movie in my room? I feel bad I missed time with you already today," he said as he stood and offered her a hand.

She stood as well and began to follow him upstairs. "No worries. It was nice to talk to your family."

"I'm so lucky," he sighed as they reached his room.

She tilted her head in question.

"Well, I've got this gorgeous girlfriend, she's accepting of everything I am, zombie to football player, _and_ she likes my family. That's a pretty rare hat trick there."

She grinned as she sat on his bed, waiting for him to pick a movie. "I'm pretty lucky too. Let's call it a draw."

He joined her on the bed, grabbing the remote and pulling her into a cuddle. "Deal. I love you, Addy."

"Gar-gargiza, Zed."


	50. Flash forward - 50th Anniversary

A/N: Guest FashionLover: if you're still reading, their first kiss is actually in chapter 19 ;-) I meant to mention that earlier.

Ok, so holy moly, we're at chapter 50! What?! Gonna flash forward in this one. Chapter 50= 50th anniversary.

Also, sorry this chapter took soooooooo long to come out. I went back and tweaked the previous 49 chapters to fix holes in the timeline and added some more Zombie Tongue. Just general polishing, but 49 chapters is a lot! Hopefully I'll get to write more now! Ok, on to the chapter!

* * *

Addison beamed as she glanced around the room at her friends and family. She couldn't believe the day was here. She and Zed had been married for 50 years and they were renewing their vows. But this time, she had her daughter and her daughter-in-law with her, plus her sister-in-law and two best friends helping.

Fifty-eight years ago, this wouldn't have even been a thought, but now… Someday had certainly come.

She giggled as her daughter helped her into her dress. "I can't believe it still fits!" she said.

"Of course it does!" Zara said with a smile. "Had to be ready for today, right?"

"I suppose so," Addison sighed.

Bree squealed with delight at seeing her friend, even after all these years. "Addy, you look as beautiful as you did on your wedding day. Zed isn't going to know what hit him!"

"Well, technically he will," Addison laughed. "It's not like he hasn't seen the dress before and it's not like he hasn't spent 50 years married to this face."

Bree good-naturedly rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean! You look gorgeous!"

Zara interrupted, "And don't make the delicious joke. It's still weird to me and Zach."

Eliza rolled her eyes. "Zara, you're in your 40s, you have kids of your own. Deal with it. The rest of us have been hearing it a lot longer than you have."

Zoey nodded emphatically.

"We're adorable and you know it," Addison laughed.

"Yes, you're precious," Zara said with a big smile. "For now though, let's get you re-married to Dad."

Meanwhile, at Bonzo and Bree's house, the guys were getting ready as well.

Zach rolled his eyes at his father as he paced. "Dad, why are you acting so nervous? You think she's going to leave you at the altar?"

Bonzo chuckled. "Gro'z zot grizzy, gro'z gigzazag. Broor grinal gorgiz! (He's not nervous, he's impatient. Like last time!)

Zed sighed. "Haha, very funny. Maybe I am impatient. Not my fault I've got a beautiful bride waiting for me."

"Well, settle down, zampas. (Dad) You're old, you're risking a hip breaking over there."

"You're not too old for me to ground, you know?" Zed joked, pointing a finger at his son.

"Actually, yeah, I am. I barely have jurisdiction on my own kids now!"

Bonzo laughed loudly and Zed shot him a look. "Oh, I see whose side you're on!"

"Gar zroth gargizra gorozig broo zru." (I just love watching you two.)

And it was the truth. Bonzo, from the moment he found out he was going to be a father, modeled himself after 2 people: his own father and Zed. Zed's playfulness with his kids was always something Bonzo admired.

Zed laughed. "Well, I guess I'm glad we could entertain you." He turned to everyone else. "Are we all set?"

As they all nodded, he stood up a little straighter. "Then let's get to the park."

Soon enough, both the guys and the ladies arrived at the same park that Addison and Zed were married 50 years prior. The decorations weren't nearly as elaborate, but it certainly wasn't anything they needed.

The guests weren't as plentiful this time, either, but it was everyone that they needed there.

Zed stood under a simple pink and green floral arch with Bonzo, Bucky, his brother-in-law Ezra, and his son-in-law Alex by his side.

Finally, after what seemed like forever waiting, Zoey, Zara, his daughter-in-law Kenzie, Eliza, and Bree made their way towards them. He smiled at them all, but inside he was bouncing, waiting for…

And there she was. Wearing the same dress from 50 years prior and looking just as gorgeous, Addison appeared on the arm of their son Zach.

Zach leaned down to his mother's ear. "You know, there's still time to back out of this," he joked.

"Zachary!" Addison scolded.

Their son laughed as he patted her hand on his arm. "I know, I know. Someday and all that. You guys are awesome."

At last, they arrived at the arch and Zach took his place with the other groomsmen.

Zed tried to listen to those talking around him. Discussing the beautiful love that they had built, talking about marriage, but just as he had during their original wedding, he lost track of it all as he gazed at his wife.

She cleared her throat to snap him out of it.

"Oh! We're doing that now," he said sheepishly. "I wasn't totally paying attention, but who can blame me with this beauty in front of me? Um… Addy, there isn't much I can say here that I haven't already told you. Fifty years equals a lot of words. But there's one thing I'll never stop telling you and that's how much I love you. There hasn't been a moment since I first laid eyes on you that I haven't been in love with you. I don't have the words to thank you for inspiring me, guiding me, caring for me, loving me, for all these years. We've definitely made these two worlds ours. You have given me two amazing children and now we have five amazing grandchildren. It hasn't always been simple, but with you by my side, it's been easy. And I can't wait to see what's in store next. Gar-gargiza, Addiska. And I always will."

Addison wiped the tears from her eyes. "Why do I always let you go first? How do I follow that? Um, ok. Zed, you are the only one who has ever had my heart and I can't think of anyone better for the job. Our love is the kind you find in fairy tales and you've always treated me like a princess. You make my life whole. You've been the song in my heart. Since that first day, I've never felt without love. No matter what, I knew I had you in my corner. Even when it seemed like it was us versus the entire world, I had you telling me that we would make it, that we would get to Someday, someday. And we have, oh, we have. I am so grateful for you leading me, loving me, protecting me all this time. I thank you for our kids, those beautiful babies. And those five precious grandkids. Gar-gargiza, Zedka. Faithfully and forever."

This time, Zed didn't wait for his cue to kiss the bride. He bent down and kissed her right then.

The officiant laughed. "Well, I suppose we'll skip past that line. Ladies and gentlemen, once again, Mr. and Mrs. Zed and Addison Necrodopolous."

The crowd of family and friends cheered as they joined them. Then they were off to Izzy's, where thankfully a banquet room was built once more and more people learned of the awesome food there.

Addison sat and watched as their nearest and dearest mingled and ate. There were, of course, their two kids and their spouses, and their grandkids, 3 from Zara and 2 from Zach. Bree and Bonzo's 4 kids and their 6 grandchildren. Bucky and Eliza's 2 kids and their 1 granddaughter. Zoey and Ezra's 2 kids and their 3 grandchildren. It was so wonderful to see how things had grown.

Zed walked over to her chair. "Penny for your thoughts?"

She grinned as he sat next to her. "You'd owe me at least a dime."

"Wow, this seems familiar."

"Just look at how things have changed."

"For the better," he agreed. "Because of you."

"Because of us."

"Eh, I helped."

And then, Bonzo stood. "Zedka zend Addiska zorozd por baz lor quizep Grobkray por zong zranz, zend gar wril. Nritty ziggy, gar brunkd quig zazagig truz zragga gropiat bran Grobkray ziz quagzig zaga. (Zed and Addison asked for me to play Someday for their dance, and I will. But first, I thought this song was more appropriate since Someday is already here.)

The opening notes of Orleans' "Still the One" filled the room.

Addison smiled. She remembered her Papa singing this to Nana in their kitchen. There was no way that Bonzo could have known that, so she gave a silent thanks to Nana E for this gift.

Zed led her to the dancefloor and pulled her close. "Thinking of Nana E?"

"How did you remember?" she asked.

"Um, that lady was pure awesomeness and so was Papa O. I paid very close attention because I wanted us to be just like them."

 _We've been together since way back when_

 _Sometimes I never want to see you again_

 _But I want you to know_

 _After all these years_

 _You're still the one_

 _I want whisperin' in my ear_

Zed laughed. "I think this song is very us."

 _You're still the one_

 _I want to talk to in bed_

 _Still the one_

 _That turns my head_

 _We're still having fun_

 _And you're still the one_

Addison looked up into his brown eyes and smiled. "I can see it. Leave it to Bonzo to find the perfect song."

"That does seem to be one of his specialties."

"You know, this Someday has turned out to be pretty amazing," she sighed.

"You're amazing."

"You aren't so bad yourself," she said with a huge smile.

Addison looked up at her husband. Fifty years had definitely added some white to his hair, though certainly not as much as her, she would tease him. There were wrinkles and the dark circles that had mostly faded after his treatment had started to return, but for a much more human reason. And she still thought he was the most handsome guy ever.

He noticed her staring, but got caught in his own thoughts as well. Sure, her hair was always this white, but even now, there were some strands that seemed a bit more gray in color. The crow's feet by her eyes were more defined than ever, but those eyes still had the spark of the Freshman girl he fell in love with. Without a doubt, he thought she was the most beautiful woman to walk the Earth.

 _You're still the one_

 _That makes me laugh_

 _Still the one_

 _That's my better half_

 _Changing, our love is going gold_

 _Even though we grow old, it grows new_

 _You're still the one_

 _Who can scratch my itch_

 _Still the one_

 _And I wouldn't switch_

 _We're still having fun_

 _And you're still the one_

As the song ended, Zed bent to kiss his wife. "Zat broo gigzazag ze zrow, broo kroze." (You are still the one, you know)

"Broo'at gribar ze zrow, rye gargiza." (You're always the one, my love)

From there, the celebration continued. There was more dancing and eating. Eventually, Bonzo did play Someday, but first, Zara and Zach stood in front of everyone.

"Every person here knows this song, some of us more than others," Zara began. "But this time, my brother and I wanted to give it a try."

"So, Mom and Dad, this is our gift to you on your 50th anniversary. We love you."

The moment the bouncy opening notes of Someday began to play, and Zara began singing Addison's oh's, tears sprang to Addison's eyes.

The two even tried a bit of the choreography, and when their kids got to the "delicious" line, both of them made gagging faces, making everyone there laugh.

As the song ended, both Zara and Zach said, "We love you guys!"

Addison stood and rushed to her kids, hugging them both tightly. Zed joined them quickly as well.

"That was amazing!" he said. "Best gift you could give us!"

Addison could only nod as she just couldn't find her voice yet.

"Drigzel lor bitta zirry zrow, zoll wit zroth grob zragga zranzig," Bonzo announced. (Hard to top that one, so maybe just some more dancing!)

He then played a series of songs that once again proved his talent for finding the best songs. Bonzo played Captain & Tennille's "Love Will Keep Us Together," Ed Sheeran's "Perfect," Kenny Rogers' "Through the years," Jason Mraz's "Lucky," and Queen's "You're my best friend."

And after all of that, he invited the couple of honor to the floor to dance to the version of Someday they had recorded for their wedding day.

No words were spoken during this dance. Addison put her head over Zed's heart and he rested his head upon hers. There wasn't a dry eye in the house.

After dinner and dancing were over, Zed stood before their family. "Thank you all so much for coming today. It was a gift to have you all with us as we celebrated."

"We certainly wouldn't be where we are without all of you. Thank you so much," Addison agreed. "And thank you to our beautiful kids for that amazing song. I'll never forget it!"

"Gar quazazagd grit!" Bonzo called. (I recorded it!)

"Thank you, Bonz!" Addison yelled back.

Zara stood up. "Ok, we have one more surprise for you. You're not going home tonight, but you're off to the same hotel you started your honeymoon at after your wedding. You've got 2 nights there with all sorts of surprises once you arrive."

Addison once again was speechless.

Bree stood next to her. "If not for you guys breaking down barriers and making a way for the rest of us, this entire group of people wouldn't be here. So, thank you. Both of you. We love you so much!"

Zach stood as well. "Ok, get going! It's getting late for senior citizens," he said with a wink.

Addison and Zed hugged all their family and friends and went out to their car to find suitcases already packed for them in the back seat and a sign on the back window that said, "We did and we still do!"

"Ready to see what's beyond 50 years?" Zed asked as he opened her door.

"More than ready!" she answered.

"Gar-gargiza, belegral," he said as he kissed her.

"Gar-gargiza, grenbrim."

And with that, they drove away as their nearest and dearest waved to them, ready to see what else the future had in store.

* * *

End note: I own nothing here whether it be Zombies or Orleans' song "Still the One." Not one penny is being made from this, but I sure am having fun with it! (also, go listen to that song. It's an oldie, but a goodie!)


	51. Flashback - Zoey's First Date

Zed paced the floor in front of his childhood couch. "Zoey, aren't you too young for this?"

Addison rolled her eyes from her perch on the old armchair as she kept firm watch on her phone and not the siblings with her.

Zoey flopped onto the couch and rolled her eyes as well. "Are you kidding me? I'm 15 almost 16. And can I ask how old you were when you started dating Addison?"

Zed sputtered a bit at that and stopped pacing, but only for a moment. "That doesn't matter here. We're talking about you."

Zoey threw her hands up. "Oh, I see how it is. Addy, help me out here!"

Addison gently put her phone down and put both hands up. "Uh-uh. I. Am. Switzerland. I've told you that. I think you're both right and both wrong and, therefore, am not speaking any further on the matter. Now, if you'll excuse me, this candy ain't gonna crush itself." She picked up her phone again and resumed ignoring the pair.

"Well, your fiancée is no help," Zoey sighed. "Look, just tell me why you think this is such a problem!"

"Zoey, I just don't think you're ready."

She practically growled. "Well, that's too bad because I think I am! Ezra is a great guy and you've never had a problem with him until now."

"He's never tried to date my baby sister until now!"

"Zed, I am not that little girl anymore. I don't need you to protect me every step of the way."

He was silent for a moment as he stopped his pacing. "But it's all I know," he whispered.

"What?" Zoey asked.

Zed took a breath to regain his barely-there-anyway composure. "I said it's all I know. Look, Zoey, since you were just a toddler, I have been watching your back. I was only a kid myself, but I knew I had to protect you. I can't just turn that off."

Addison looked up from her phone and gauged the situation. Her fiancé didn't need help yet, but she was worried that this was about to get emotional.

Zoey was stunned. "And I never _want_ you to just turn it off. But maybe just dial it back? You know I can take care of myself. You and Bonzo and Eliza have seen to it that I know self-defense. But I know I won't need it. Ezra is a good guy, I promise. It's just a movie and some dinner."

Zed softened a bit as he went to sit next to Zoey on the couch. "Zo, do you remember the first time you pretended I was your dog?"

She shook her head. "No, I've been doing that for as long as I can remember."

Zed chuckled. "I think you were about 4 and Zander had just rolled off the table. You kept calling to him and he wouldn't come to you. I think I could see the gears in your head turning. You picked him up, hugged him as tight as you could and then patted me on the head. 'Who's a good boy?' you asked and all I could reply with was a really confused, 'Me?' It seemed to satisfy you and that was the start of that."

"I guess I always knew that you would come when I called," Zoey replied softly.

"And I always will. Look, Zoey, if this is what you want, _and_ Pops is ok with it, then I guess I have to accept it."

Zoey was quiet.

"Zoey… Pops does know, doesn't he?"

"Um…"

"Zoey…"

"What? I thought you would be harder to convince, so I told you first! I didn't totally have a plan for Daddy!"

Zed ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Zoey, you obviously have to tell him!"

"Could… you?"

"What?!" Zed screeched as he stood.

"I mean, you and Addison could ease him into it."

"What?!" Addison repeated as she rose from the chair.

"Is that a no?"

"Yes it's a no!" Addison and Zed replied together. "Jinx! Jinx again!"

Zoey huffed in exasperation. "Yes, we know, you guys are complete relationship goals. Now can you help me?"

Zed placed his hands on his sister's shoulder. "This is completely up to you, munchkin. It's not my or Addison's responsibility. You want to prove yourself mature enough to go on a date? You gotta tell Pops."

"Fine!" Zoey relented. "But can I do it at dinner tonight? Addy, you're staying for dinner, right?"

Addison looked nervous. "Well, I _was_ planning on it, but not as much now…"

"Nope, you're staying. I'll do the talking, but you'll be there for moral support. Pleeeeease?"

"Addy! Look away!" Zed teased as he jumped up. "She's gonna break out the eyes and the lip! Don't be sucked in by their persuasive ways!"

Zoey made her eyes as wide as possible and stuck her lower lip as far as she could as she stood and chased her big brother around the coffee table.

Addison rolled her eyes as she lifted her feet out of their way. "Why am I marrying into this family again?"

"Because we're adorable!" Zed called as Zoey chased him into the kitchen.

She shook her head and went back to her game.

* * *

As dinner rolled on, Zevon could tell something was going on. "You three want to tell me what's happening, or are you just going to keep making strange faces?"

Zed and Addison gave Zoey pointed looks.

"Ok, ok… apparently it's my turn," Zoey sighed. "Um, Daddy… so I wanted to talk to you about something. And I really hope that you're going to be ok with it… and—"

"Zo, can I stop you there?" Zevon asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to ask me if it's ok if you go on a date with Ezra?"

Zed and Addison choked on their drinks.

"You know?" Zoey squeaked.

Zevon chuckled at the surprise of his kids. "Yeah, I know. Ezra's a good kid. He actually asked my permission."

"He did?" Zoey whispered.

"Yep. I really wanted to tell him no, but his respect won me over."

Addison nudged Zed. "You didn't ask my Dad's permission," she teased.

"Well, I saved your life first and then I changed my DNA to take you on our first date, so I think I get a pass," he replied with a wink.

She shrugged. "I suppose so."

"Ok, back to my issue!" Zoey said a little louder than she meant to. "So, you've known this whole time while I've been stressing out about telling you and Zed?"

"Yep," Zevon said with a huge smile.

"That's devious, Pops, really," Zed said with a laugh.

"So, I got a bigger push back from my brother than from you?" Zoey asked with a glare to Zed.

"Well, to be fair to your brother, he didn't know that Ezra did a good thing. He might not have fussed if he knew that."

"Ehhhh," Zed replied, rocking his hand. A smack to his chest from his fiancée stopped him.

Zoey's head fell back. "Well, that was much easier than I expected. Both of you!" She paused. "Soooo, can I call Ezra now?"

"Um, can you wait until dinner is over?" Zevon asked.

"Oh! Yeah."

Addison gave Zed a knowing glance. Zed replied with a very uneasy look.

* * *

A week later, Zoey was pacing the floor.

"Zo, you look beautiful," Addison, trying to calm her.

"Thanks. He's not late yet, right?"

"He actually still has 5 more minutes," Addison said with a little laugh. "He'll be here, pipsqueak."

Zed burst into the room. "Did they leave yet?"

"Am I standing right here?" Zoey sarcastically asked.

"Um, yes. Ok, look. I know I gave you a hard time before, but… I'm actually really happy for you, munchkin. And I hope you have a really good time. But not too good!"

Zoey stood on her tiptoes and kissed her brother's cheek. "Thank you, Zed. That means so much to me."

Zevon rushed in then. "Did they leave yet?"

Zoey rolled her eyes. "Seriously, standing right here!"

"Ah, right. So, there's something I want you to have before you go." He opened his hand and revealed a delicate butterfly pin. "Your mother loved butterflies. She said they can represent life. I used to tease her about the irony there. But that's partly why she wanted to name you Zoey. It means life too. Anyway, she would have wanted you to have this." He handed the pin to his daughter.

"Daddy!" Zoey said with a hitch to her voice. She took the pin with shaky fingers. "Addy, could you help me with this?"

Addison took the butterfly and helped Zoey pin it onto her shirt. "It's beautiful."

Zoey nodded. "It really is."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Everyone froze.

Addison nudged Zoey. "I think that's for you."

Zoey nodded and opened the door. "Hi, Ezra."

The nervous-looking young man smiled. "Hi, Zoey. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah! Just let me grab my—" She turned to find her family still standing right there, quite close behind her. "Purse."

Addison quickly grabbed it and handed it to her. "Get going. I'll distract these two."

Zoey hugged and kissed her father and her brother. She turned to Addison. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Sis." She hugged her as well and began to leave. "Bye, everyone! Love you!" Then she shut the door, just as Ezra was trying to say good-bye to everyone.

Addison turned to see the two depressed Necrodopolous men. "Are you guys serious? This is a good thing! She's growing up! It means the both of you have helped her become a fantastic young lady. At least look a little happy!"

"She's right," Zed sighed. "Zoey is a great girl."

Zevon nodded.

"Ok, Mopey 1 and 2. We're leaving. We're getting ice cream and we're not staying in Zombie Town. Come on, my treat!"

And with that she dragged them both to Cheery on Top (who, thankfully, had begun to sell more flavors than just vanilla).

She had almost had them distracted enough, but they both kept checking the time. Finally, Addison had had enough.

"Ok, let's go back. She's not supposed to be home for another half an hour, but Pops' ice cream is just milk now and the eating machine over here is on his third. March, the both of you sad sacks."

The three of them returned and attempted to play Go Fish until Zoey's return.

Zed looked at Addison and said "Hit me."

"Why?"

"Because I need another card."

She was confused. "You have to ask for a specific one."

"That seems like cheating. If I ask for a 6, I'll get 21 immediately."

"Zed, what game do you think we're playing?"

"Blackjack?"

Zevon's head snapped up from his cards. "Really? I thought it was poker."

"Wrong. Both of you. We _were_ playing Go Fish, you weirdos."

Just then, they heard keys at the door. Everyone picked up their cards and attempted to look casual. (And obviously failed.)

"Zed, do you have any twos?" Addison asked calmly as Zoey entered the house.

"Go fish?" he replied.

"Read 'em and weep!" Zevon exclaimed as he put down a full house.

Zoey rolled her eyes and kissed the top of her father's head. "Nice try, Daddy."

"Sooooo," Zed began, sitting back, lacing his fingers, and putting his foot on the other leg. "How was it?"

"It was very nice. The movie was funny and our food was delicious," Zoey replied.

"Aaaaand?"

"And what? We had dinner and a movie. That's all there is to tell. He was a perfect gentleman, if that has anything to do with your question."

"Hmmm."

"Addy, do you think you can help me with something for a second?" Zoey shyly asked as she started towards the stairs.

"Absolutely, Zo. I'm right behind you."

Addison shot a look to Zevon and Zed that screamed, "Be cool! I got this!"

"So, how was it really?" Addison asked as she shut the door behind her.

Zoey flopped back on to her bed. "It was amazing! Yes, the movie was funny and yes, the food was really good, but Ezra was such a sweetheart! He held doors open, he pulled my chair out for me, he held my hand." She sighed.

"Aaaaand?" Addison teased.

If Zoey could have blushed, she would have.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. That's all your business," Addison said as she sat next to Zoey.

Zoey sighed happily. "He kissed me! It was super fast, especially considering we knew you guys were likely pressed up against the door, but it was really sweet."

"Awww! Zoey!" Addison said, pulling her up into a hug. "That's so great! Are you happy?"

"I'm _so_ happy! For years now, I've watched you and Zed and how amazing you guys are. I can't wait to be that happy with someone!"

Addison couldn't help but beam for her little sister. Zoey had it bad already.

She kept an arm around her as she said, "You know, Zoey, we would have liked to have met him."

"Oh, I know. He really wanted to meet you guys, too. But I shoved him out the door when he picked me up and I almost pushed him off the porch when he dropped me off. I didn't want that pressure!"

"Well, you know it'll have to happen soon, right? Your Dad and your brother were a mess tonight."

" _What_ is the big deal? It's just a date!"

"Zo, they love you more than either can say. You know those reasons. You were always the little munchkin that loved her Daddy and pretended her big brother was her dog. That's hard for them to give up. But trust me, they are so happy for you! They are. They just need to adjust to things now. Ok?"

"Ok. Thanks, Addy. It's good to have another girl around here."

"Anytime, pipsqueak. Now, I'd better get down there before they strain themselves trying to hear us."

"You won't tell them… everything… will you?"

"No, Zoey. That's all your business, like I said. I'm just glad you had a good time. I'll tell them that you're going to be up here for a while, yeah?" Addison said, standing.

"That'd be great." Zoey pulled her into another hug. "Thanks, Addy. You're the best."

"Aww, you're pretty great yourself!"

Addison slowly went back downstairs, attempting to miss the squeaky steps, but her legs just weren't as long and able as Zed's.

Zevon and Zed's eyes were wide as she came through the door.

"Can I help you two with something?" she asked as she sat next to Zed.

"Um, yeah! What happened?" Zed answered.

"Guys, she'll tell you, but in her own time. For now, just be happy that she had a fantastic time and that she really likes this nice guy."

Zevon stood up. "Addy's right. I'm going to head to bed."

Zed raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Pops… you aren't going to interrogate Zoey, are you?"

"No, I thought about it, but Addy talked me down. I'm just going to bed. All the stress of today wore me out! G'night, kids."

"Good night, Pops," Addison and Zed replied together.

"Well, I guess I should get you home, gorgeous," Zed said, standing and offering a hand to her.

"Yeah." She took his hand and let him lead her to the car.

As they drove home, he attempted to casually ask, "So, Zoey…"

"Not telling."

"Yep. Right. Not asking, either."

And he wisely didn't bring it up again.

That night.

* * *

Thank you to all my amazing readers and if you've taken the time to leave a review, I just love ya!


	52. Flashback - Nana's Big Scare

A/N: This takes place a few months before Addison and Zed's first anniversary.

* * *

It was lunch time when Zed ran into the Cheer Lounge.

"Addy!" he called with a panicky voice.

"Over here!" she replied from the table. "What's wrong?"

"Your Dad called me. It's Nana E. She's in the hospital."

"Nana? What's the matter?" Addison asked, instantly standing.

"They don't know. They think it's a heart attack. Can we go now?"

"Yeah, absolutely!" She started towards the door.

"Addy, get your coat. It's cold out," Zed said, now worried about her as much as Eleanor.

She spun around and ran to where she kept her things and then rushed back. "Let's go!"

Bucky pulled her into a quick hug. "Give Big E our love, yeah?"

Even if they weren't really related, Bucky loved Eleanor as another grandmother and always referred to her as Big E and Otto as Oh-to.

"Of course," she replied. "I'll let you know what we find out!"

As she ran out, Bucky grabbed Zed's arm. "Watch out for her."

"Definitely." And then he ran after her.

Once they arrived at the hospital, they quickly found Addison's parents in the waiting room.

"How is she?" Addison asked before they even entered the room.

Dale hugged her close. "They don't know yet. But they're doing their best."

"What happened?" Zed asked as Addison latched onto him and he sat them both down.

A small voice from the corner answered. "She told me she was having chest pains, so I called the ambulance as quickly as I could."

Addison barely recognized her Papa. He looked so empty of the spark that usually filled him, holding his daughter's hand like a lifeline. Missy was holding back just as tightly.

"But she's going to be ok. I mean, she has to. She's Nana E. She's the toughest woman I know!" Addison said with a broken voice.

Zed held her a little closer. "She is a tough cookie. If anyone can beat this, it's her."

Dale sat on the other side of Missy and took her other hand. They all sat in silence for a while before Zed asked, "Ads, do you want something to drink or eat?"

She shook her head.

Dale stood then. "No, I think we could all use something. Zed, will you go to the cafeteria with me? Get some caffeine for us all?"

"Uh, yeah, Dale. I can do that." He stood but leaned down to Addison. "You gonna be ok for a few minutes, gorgeous?"

Addison nodded. "Yeah, I'm not going anywhere."

"Ok."

As they rode the elevator to the cafeteria, Zed turned to Dale. "Be real with me. How is she?"

Dale shook his head. "It's really a 50/50 shot. Otto called the ambulance really quickly, so that helped. But they don't know about any damage yet. Or at least, they didn't when we last spoke to the doctor."

Zed nodded. "How's Missy holding up?"

They exited the elevator and began to search for food. "She's completely in shock. I can barely get her to talk."

"And Papa O?"

"About the same. Keeps saying he should have noticed her pain sooner, should have done something sooner."

"He really couldn't have."

"Yeah, well, you know how stubborn they are."

"Just they?" Zed teased, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Touché, I suppose," Dale said with a chuckle. "Let's just bring back as much coffee and pastries as we can handle. I think we're in for the long haul."

When they returned to the waiting room, they found Missy holding a very still Otto. Addison was looking at the TV, but Zed knew she wasn't actually watching it.

"Any word?" Dale cautiously asked.

"They're taking her for surgery," Missy whispered.

Zed dropped everything he was carrying on the table, rushed to Addison and knelt in front of her. "You ok?"

Her eyes dropped from the TV to his face. "Yeah, I mean, she'll pull through, right?"

Zed didn't want to make promises he couldn't keep, but he couldn't discourage her, either. "She's Nana E! How could she let this beat her?"

Addison nodded. "Right."

Zed sat on the little couch with her and she snuggled into his side. "Thank you for being here," she mumbled.

"Nowhere else I'd be."

None of them were sure how long they sat there. Zed and Dale dragged everyone down to the cafeteria at some point for dinner. The meal was eaten in relative silence.

When they returned to the waiting room, Zed texted updates (or lack thereof) to all of their friends, as Addy catnapped on his shoulder. Dale and Missy attempted to play cards with a deck they bought in the gift shop. And Otto sat and prayed quietly by himself.

Finally, after what felt like hours upon hours, a doctor walked in.

"Are you Eleanor's family?"

"Yes!" Missy said as she stood quickly. "How is my mother?"

"The surgery went well and she's in recovery. It may take her awhile to wake up, but when she does, we'll let you know. Only 2 family members at a time, though."

"Thank you, very much," she sighed, sitting back down.

"So she's fine?" Addison asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say fine yet," Dale answered. "But she's on her way. You know your Nana. Tough as nails and way too stubborn to let this hold her back."

Addison nodded. She smiled when Zed hugged her close. "You'll come back with me when it's my turn, right?"

"Are you sure you don't want your Dad?" he quietly replied, hoping Dale wasn't listening.

"No, I want my husband."

"Ok, gorgeous. Whatever you need, I'm here for you." He kissed the top of her head and hoped for the best.

After some time, the doctor returned with a smile. "She said, and I quote, 'Go tell the sad sack in the waiting room that I want to see him.' I believe that's you," he said, smiling at Otto.

"That's my girl!" Otto said as he stood and began to hurry out.

"Dad! Wait for me!" Missy said, following closely.

"Well, she's already calling him names. So that's a good sigh," Dale chuckled. "You want to go next, Addy?"

"Yeah, I'm taking Zed with me, though," she replied.

"I kinda figured."

Addison smiled and hugged Zed's arm. "She's going to be ok. I can feel it."

"A little heart attack can't keep that lady down," Zed joked. "She's way too stubborn for that."

She began to pace as she waited for her grandfather and mother to return. Finally, Missy appeared in the doorway.

"Papa refused to leave her, but the nurses agreed for another 2, as long as you behave," she said with a grin.

"When have we ever misbehaved, gorgeous?" Zed teased.

"Always perfect, handsome!" she replied.

Missy rolled her eyes. "Just go see her."

Addison clutched Zed's hand tightly as they approached the little room her grandmother was in. She didn't know what to expect, so she expected the worst. She wasn't far off, but her Nana's smile definitely helped.

"There's my dove!" she said softly.

"Nana!" Addison whispered.

"Come here, my darling. You too, Zed," Eleanor said, gently lifting a hand to them.

"Nans, don't strain yourself," Zed scolded.

"Pfft! I'm the one that does the reprimanding around here!"

Zed laughed. "Fair enough." He leaned towards Addison. "Well, she's feeling better."

"I heard that!" Eleanor told them. "I may have had surgery, but I'm not deaf!"

" _Much_ better then!" Zed teased.

Eleanor laughed. "I'm sorry I scared you both."

"You're forgiven as long as you promise not to pull that stunt again," Addison said, sitting gingerly on the bed.

Otto scoffed. "I told her the same thing!"

"Oh, you old worry wort!" Eleanor huffed. "I'll be out of here and better than ever. Quit your fretting!" She turned back to Addison. "Now, listen, dear heart, you quit your fretting too. I'm gonna be fine."

"I don't know if I can completely quit worrying about you," Addison admitted. "I'd say you gave me some gray hairs today, but well…" She pointed to her hair.

Eleanor pointed a finger at Addison. "I'd yell at you for that one, but it was actually pretty funny."

Addison placed a gentle hand on top of her grandmother's. "We should let you get some rest, Nana. But I am so glad that you're doing ok."

"It'll take more than a simple heart attack to bring this old broad down!" Eleanor announced.

Zed chuckled. "That's what I told Addy." He went to the other side of the bed opposite Addison. "Nana E, I'm happy to see you looking so well. Brug dreg razzubrag, zia zia." (Get well soon, grandma)

She didn't totally know what he said, but she knew they were caring words. "Gar-gargizaz, Zeddy," Eleanor said.

"Gar-gargizaz." He kissed her cheek and went for the door. "I'll see you out here, Ads."

Addison kissed her other cheek. "I love you, Nana. Don't scare me like that again, please?"

"I'll do my best, Addy. I'll do my best. Now, take your husband home. I can see you're both exhausted."

"You're worth it."

"I am, aren't I?" Eleanor teased.

"Absolutely."

"I love you, my dove."

"I love you too, Nana." Addison kissed her again and then hugged and kissed her grandfather. "We'll see you guys soon."

She left and met Zed in the hall. It was there that she finally broke down into sobs.

"Addy! Addy, it's ok. She's going to be fine!" he said as he held her close.

"I know, but we could have lost her! I could have lost her!"

He walked her to a couch by the elevators and sat them both down. "Look at me, gorgeous." He gently held her face and looked into her eyes. "She's still with us, so don't fret on what could have happened. Celebrate what did! She's going to recover from this and still rule the roost. Got it?"

Addison nodded. "You're right. You're right!"

"Now, let's go say bye to your parents and then we should get home. I think you could use some sleep."

"Yeah, I am pretty wiped out."

They went back to Missy and Dale.

"Well, she's instructed us to leave," Addison told them. "So, I think we will get some rest. You guys should do the same."

"I still need to see her," Dale said. "But I think maybe we will go after that. See if we can drag Papa out of here."

"Yeah, good luck with that," Zed said.

They all said their goodbyes and Zed and Addison left.

On the car ride home, Addison closed her eyes.

"You doing ok, cheerleader?" Zed asked.

"I don't even know. I mean, she is literally the strongest woman I know and to see her in that bed, looking so weak… I can't process that."

He reached over and took her hand. "I know. But remember, she's the strongest woman you know. She'll be out of there as soon as possible and teasing us all in no time. Ok?"

She nodded. "Ok. It might take me a little time, but I know perfectly well that she'd yell at me if I spent too much time worrying about it."

Zed laughed and took on his best Eleanor impression. "Listen here, Addison Elizabeth. I am doing just fine and one little set back isn't about to keep this old lady down. Now you get back to living your life with that handsome husband of yours!"

Addison giggled as he parked and led her into their apartment. "That was actually pretty on the mark."

"It really was. Now, come on. It's time for bed. Let's get some sleep and then we'll be rested to see her again tomorrow."

They quickly changed and crawled into bed. He pulled her close and she sighed. "Thank you so much for being with me today."

"Anything for you, gorgeous. Anything."

"I love you, zombie."

"I love you too, cheerleader."

And before he could say another word, she had already drifted off, finally relaxed in his arms.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my own Grandma who passed away recently. She was a big inspiration for Nana E, and her namesake.


	53. Addison's Birthday

Addison's birthday was fast approaching and Zed had no idea what to do for her. Zara was over 2 years old now, and wasn't a complete help.

"Zar-bar, what should we get for Mommy for her birthday?" he asked as they built a block castle.

"Something pretty!" Zara answered.

"Like jewelry?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, that's not a bad idea, but Mommy doesn't like jewelry as much as other mommies do. Your Mommy likes simple things."

"A pony?" she offered, carefully placing another block.

Zed chuckled. "I think maybe you're going in the wrong direction there, princess."

"A toy pony?"

"Better. But what about a special breakfast in bed?"

Zara looked very pensive for a moment. "Yeah, that'll be ok too."

"Good. We'll plan for that!"

He wanted to get her something else, too. Maybe a spa day? But for now, this was a good start.

Two weeks later, Zed crept out of bed and went to Zara's room, finding her (not surprisingly) awake.

"Come on, princess! Time to make breakfast for Mama's birthday!"

"Yay!" the toddler cried.

"Shhh!"

"Yay!" she whispered.

Zed hurried around the kitchen making all the foods he knew Addison loved. Zara mostly sat in the chair and watched and cheered him on. Though, she did push the handle down on the toaster and attempted to butter the toast as well.

Addison giggled as she heard the racket downstairs. She knew that Zara and Zed were attempting to make breakfast for her birthday and keep it a surprise.

She assumed that Zed knew there was very little chance they would get away with it, but Addison decided to play along.

The smell reached her and she braced herself. Soon enough, Zara came in as quietly as she could then leaped onto the bed.

"Happy Birthday, Mama!" she squealed.

Addison laughed as she opened her eyes and pulled the 2-year-old close. "Thank you, sweetheart!"

"We made you breakfast!"

"Did you really? What's on the menu?" Addison asked as she sat up.

Zed entered with the tray of food. "Eggs, bacon, toast and fresh orange juice."

"Well, well, Mr. Necrodopolous. You've certainly got talents in all the rooms, don't you?"

His smirk was all the answer she needed.

Addison took a bite of the bacon and sighed appreciatively. "This is delicious!"

"Daddy made it," Zara admitted. "I pushed toaster button!"

"And _she_ buttered it," Zed warned.

"Well, let's try that then!" Addison took a bite of the toast. It was a little dry, but nothing she couldn't fake her way through. "Whoa! This is the best toast I think I've ever had!"

Zara beamed with delight.

"Sweet girl, scoot over so I can join you guys," Zed said, trying to sit with his girls.

Their daughter cuddled closer to her mother and Zed couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Those flowers are from her as well," he mentioned, pointing at the tiny daisies on the tray.

"I couldn't ask for a better birthday!" Addison exclaimed, forcing down another bite of toast.

But she knew that it certainly could get bigger.

She had been waiting for today to tell Zed about their expanding family.

Later that evening, the 3 of them went to a big dinner at Izzy's with their whole family to celebrate Addison. It was getting more and more difficult for her to hide her symptoms, especially from Zed, so she was glad tonight was the night she planned to tell him.

After returning, it was time to put Zara to bed. Zed had to send a quick email about work, so Addison took that opportunity to set her plan into motion.

"Princess, wanna surprise Daddy?" she asked the little girl as she helped her out of the tub.

"Yeah!"

"Ok, let's put your PJs on, and then I have a something special for you too."

She got Zara ready for bed and then put a shirt over the pajamas. It said, "I'm the Big Sister!"

"What it say, Mama?" Zara asked.

"Let's let Daddy figure that out. It's part of the surprise, ok?"

Zara didn't look completely ok with that, but went along with it anyway.

"Ok, sweetie, go get Daddy for story time! He's in Mommy and Daddy's room," Addison said.

The toddler hurried off and returned alone.

"He coming."

"Did he see your shirt?"

"Nope."

Addison rolled her eyes. "Ok, well, pick a book and we'll start without him."

Zara picked her favorite book about a pink puppy and cuddled close to Addison as she read.

Just as the story was finishing, Zed wandered in. "Sorry, ladies! Mishap in the lab with the maintenance team but it's all taken care of now." He saw the book that Addison was reading. "Did Pinky find her way home?"

"Well, if some folks would let me finish reading," Addison teased.

"Terribly sorry!"

Addison continued the story then smiled as she closed the book. "Whew! Looks like Pinky did make it home!"

"Yay!" Zara cheered, her green hair flying as she jumped and then flopped onto her back, easily bouncing back to her feet.

"Hey, there Miss Zara!" Zed reprimanded. "The bed isn't a trampoline or a power plant floor!"

"Sorry, Daddy," Zara whispered as she sat down.

It was then that Zed caught a glimpse of her shirt.

"Zara… why are you wearing an extra shirt?"

She merely shrugged.

"And what does it say?"

"I dunno! I can't read! And Mommy said you do it."

He stretched out her arms and finally took notice of the words. "Addy. Something you want to share with the group?"

"Congratulations, Daddy," she softly replied.

Zed's eyes widened as it all clicked. "I can't believe it! A baby?"

"You think you're ready to handle two?"

"I think you and I can handle anything!" he said, pulling her close and kissing her soundly. He leaned down to Addison's tummy. "Hello, little one currently with no nickname! We love you!"

"Daddy!" Zara giggled. "Why you talking to Mama's tummy?"

"Well, princess, as it just so happens, there's a little brother or sister for you in there."

She tilted her head in confusion.

Addison smiled. "You're going to be a big sister! Another baby is on the way!"

Zara smiled back, but her parents could tell that she still didn't totally follow.

"It's ok, Zara. You'll figure it out soon enough," Zed said, pulling her onto his lap.

"Ok, Daddy!" Then she gave a big yawn.

"Well, it is definitely some little princess' bed time. So, let's go!" Addison said, pulling down the covers.

Zara jumped from Zed's lap to her pillow and snuggled down. They all gave hugs and kisses and said gar-gargizaz and good night. Addison turned on the night light and left the room with Zed.

Once they got to their room, Zed spun Addison around.

"I can't even believe it, gorgeous! We're having another baby!"

"I know! And the nausea is starting so let's not spin!" Addison said nervously.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" He gingerly placed her on the bed. "What do you need? Ginger ale? Some crackers? Foot rub?"

She sighed. Over-attentive Zed was back in full force.

"Zed! Settle down! I'm good!"

He sat next to her. "So... Help me out here. When? I mean we only just decided to start trying for another kid."

"About a month ago."

"Really? You've hid it that long?" He got quiet for a moment. "A month… Oh my God, Addy. Are we having an anniversary baby?"

She giggled. "Yeah, I think so."

Zed chuckled. "Well, there you go. This baby apparently doesn't want to make us wait as long as Zara did!" He ran a hand through his hair. "Oh! With all the crap going on at work, and trying to remember to make a fabulous breakfast, I completely forgot your other present. I'm so sorry!"

"It's really ok, zombie." She put a hand on her midsection. "I think you gave me a pretty good gift."

"Well, I did work really hard to make it," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Very hard, indeed," she whispered.

He suddenly had a very dry mouth, but the look in her eyes made him want to kiss her right then. He kissed her with every ounce of love he could and then gently nudged her back onto the bed.

"I love you so much, Addy. I can't begin to tell you how much," he said, gazing deep into her eyes.

"I love you too, Zed."

He began to kiss down her neck before he stopped suddenly and leaned back to look at her.

"Ok, but in all seriousness, I was going to get you a spa day for your birthday. And you really deserve it now! So I'll do that tomorrow and—"

"Zed! I appreciate that, but you can worry about it later. Much later."

"Yeah! Yeah, definitely!" And he resumed his kissing and they celebrated their love and their growing family.

* * *

A/N: So, a chunk of this story was blatantly ripped off from another story of mine from a different fandom. (Sara and Leonard from Legends of Tomorrow. They were my _big_ ship before that ship sunk. Boo to that.) But I really thought the plot line would work here too. It's not plagiarizing if it's your own work, right? LOL ;-)


	54. Zoey's Wedding

Not long after the New Year's after Zoey graduated from college, it was time for the traditional Sunday family meal. Zara was 4 and Zach was almost 2, and both loved going to Zappouli's house.

Just as Addison and Zed came through the door, Zoey ran to them.

"Addy!" She squealed with delight as she almost plowed into them. "Look!"

She held up her left hand and proudly showed off the diamond ring there.

"Zoey!" Addison replied, making the kids jump a bit. "Ezra finally proposed?"

"Yeah!"

Zed looked to the kitchen doorway where Zevon was standing. He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head in silent question. _"He do it right?"_ And Zevon gave a slight nod. _"Yeah, it's all good."_ Zed gave his own nod of approval. They both really liked Ezra, but no one would be completely good enough for Zoey.

Addison's voice snapped Zed back. "Zoey, it's beautiful! How did he do it?"

"Well, that's my other surprise," Zoey said cryptically. She whistled and a bark came from down the hall. A yellow lab puppy soon ran in to greet them.

"Meet Grupple!"

Zed rolled his eyes. "Really? Could you stop naming your dogs 'Puppy'?"

"Nope! Anyway, he gave me Grupple as a late Christmas gift on New Year's Eve. And tied to his collar was the ring."

Zara and Zach were already playing with Grupple. Addison smiled down at them. Maybe it was time for them to get a dog too. "Aw, Zoey, that's so adorable! I'm so happy for you!"

Zed looked at his children playing on the floor with the new dog, and to his wife and his sister gushing over the new ring, and then to his father.

"Think they'd even notice if we started to eat without them?" he asked his dad.

Zevon laughed. "I doubt it! Come on and help me!"

Zoey sighed. "We hear you! We're just excited!"

Zed pulled Zoey into a hug. "Yeah, munchkin. I'm happy for you. Ezra is a good guy. And as long as he always makes you happy, then I'll never have a reason to hurt him." He chuckled and laughed even harder at Zoey's angry face and pointed finger.

"Listen, here! You have liked him this long and—"

"Zoey!" Zed interrupted. "I'm kidding. Down, girl!"

Addison rolled her eyes and grabbed her husband's arm. "Go help your dad set up. Zoey and I will get the kids in there."

And the topic of conversation that night rarely strayed from the upcoming wedding.

"So, you guys, of course, will be in the wedding party. And Zara and Zach could be my flower girl and ring bearer, right?" Zoey asked.

"Well, I mean, sure," Addison began. "I don't know how well Zach is going to do walking down an aisle. He's not even two yet."

Zoey smiled. "Oh, I have an idea for that! What if we got one of those little strollers, like an umbrella stroller, and decorate it, and let Zara push him down the aisle?"

"Do you trust my 4 year old to do that?"

"Sure I do!"

Zed chuckled. "Spoken as someone who didn't have a little sibling or any kids," he said before popping a bite of food into his mouth.

"It'll be fine!" Zoey insisted. "They'll be so cute, no one will care anyway. Right, little Z?" she asked, holding up her hand for a high five.

Zara beamed as she gladly returned the five. "Right, Aunt Zoey!"

Addison and Zed exchanged a "this ought to be good" look, but figured they'd let it go.

Finally, a few months later, the big day had arrived. Addison kept a close watch on the kids, making sure Zara didn't get anything on her adorable white gown and keeping Zach happy enough to make it down the aisle without crying. As the bridal party lined up, she glanced up to Zed who was already with the groomsmen in the front. He gave her a subtle thumbs up and it calmed her nerves, just a bit.

Addison couldn't help but smile. She knew the girls that Zoey had selected to be in her wedding party. It was surreal now to see them all grown up, especially that little pig-tailed girl that grew up into this beautiful bride.

"Thanks, sis," Zoey said, breaking Addison from her thoughts. "I couldn't have done this without you!"

They hugged tightly. "You're so welcome. We all love you so much!"

"I love you too!"

Addison looked up. "Oh! It's almost my turn!" She crouched down to Zara. "Now, you know what to do, right?"

"Yep! Push Zach all the way to the front. Toss some flowers too."

"And where do you go when you get to the front?"

"I turn towards Uncle Bonzo and sit with him."

"That's my girl!"

Addison took her place in the procession and then smiled when she turned and saw Zara following the maid of honor. She did just as she was told and they both looked adorable.

Then Zoey and Zevon followed, his face looking like he might burst with pride and hers looking like she was going to drag him down the aisle.

The ceremony was beautiful and the kids were well behaved and there was nothing else that Addison or Zed could have asked for.

As they began to take pictures, Addison noticed that it was all taking its toll on Zach.

"Zo, if you want Zach in any more pictures, I'd do it now. I think we're losing him to nap time."

Zoey nodded her agreement. They took a few more with each of the kids and then let them lounge a bit on Aunt Bree and Uncle Bonzo (brought along for extra kid wrangling at these moments).

Finally, they were off to the reception. Addison knew once they got some food into the kids, they'd perk right up. And boy did they! After dinner, both kids took right to the dance floor.

Zed laughed as they danced around him and Addison. "Well, I think they found their second wind! They're gonna crash _so_ hard at home."

"Spectacularly!"

But for now, it was just fun to watch their friends and family have a great night and celebrate Zoey and Ezra.

As she danced with her father, Zoey was all smiles. They joked through the whole thing. Zed explained that they already had it worked out to laugh through the whole thing, rather than cry. And so that was just what they did. Same when Zed danced with Zoey. They mercilessly teased each other through the whole thing, but they never cried!

The rest of the evening was just as magical as the whole day. Zed would look to his baby sister and always see the happiest look. It was everything he wanted for her. Bouquet toss through cake cutting, first dance through garter toss. He only wished there was one other guest at the party.

Addison came up behind him as she saw him staring off.

"She's here too, you know," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him.

He gave a sad smile as he shifted to put his wife in front of him. "I know. But it'd be nice to see her here." He put his head on top of Addison's head. "She would have gone nuts for today."

"I'm sure."

They looked over and saw Zoey and Ezra sharing a sweet kiss.

"Were we that cute?" Addison asked.

"Cuter. But they're not so bad," Zed replied.

Addison giggled at that. "Well, cutie, let's go get the kids. I think it's time for this whole family to get home. My feet are killing me!"

"I thought you brought slippers?"

"I did. But you try wearing these for a while and see how your feet end up even with a comfy break!" she said, holding up her strappy high heels.

He kissed the top of her head. "Fair enough."

They walked over to Eliza and Bucky who were each holding a sleeping child. Zed carefully unwrapped Zara's arms from around Bucky's neck and Addison gingerly picked up little Zach from a heavily pregnant Eliza.

"Thanks, guys," Zed whispered.

"No worries," Eliza replied. "I'm done dancing anyway. I think we'll be right behind you with leaving."

They hugged goodbye and then headed over to Zoey and Ezra.

"Aw! Did the flower girl and ring bearer finally give up?" Zoey said softly.

"Yeah, they're definitely out," Addison laughed. She hugged the bride and then the groom. "Congratulations, both of you. It was a fantastic day. And we wish you nothing but the best!"

"Thank you!" Zoey and Ezra said together.

Zed shook Ezra's hand and pulled his sister into a hug. "I love you, munchkin. Always will, ok?"

Zoey nodded, unable to speak without crying. "I love you too," she squeaked.

Zed let her go and nodded. "Ok, we gotta get these two to bed. Have a wonderful trip, guys. See you when you get back!"

The two couples waved to each other and Zed and Addison walked to their car. As they gently put the kids into their seats, Zed sighed.

"You ok over there?" Addison asked.

"Yeah, just a big day, you know?"

"I do. You held up well. Better than I expected."

"I had some help. I had my gorgeous wife and my amazing kids to keep me distracted."

They got into the car and Zed put his hand on Addison's leg as they drove away.

"You know," he began. "There is a certain tradition we have after attending weddings…"

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Well, I'm pretty tired. You'd have to be pretty convincing…"

His usual swagger appeared on his face. "I think I can manage, gorgeous. I think I can manage."


	55. Nana E Reacts to the Treatment

A/N: A guest requested this one and I was thrilled to write it! (Any appearance of Nana E makes me happy!)

* * *

The day after Zed got home from his treatment, he and Addison were trying to just relax. They were on the couch with her easily fitting under his bent legs as he almost took up the entire piece of furniture.

He was just about to nod off, not really watching the 80s movie she had on, when the doorbell rang.

"Are we expecting anyone?" he groggily asked as she moved his legs to get up.

"I wasn't," she answered as she peeked out the peephole. "Aaah! But you'll like this one!"

She opened the door and in burst Nana E, followed by an almost as excited Papa.

"There's my favorite grandson-in-law!" she cried. "Zeddy, my boy! Look at you!"

"Nana E!" he replied, attempting to get up.

Eleanor hurried to him and tapped his shoulder. "Stay right there! Don't get up for me! I'm sure you're as tired as anything. Missy and Addy have been keeping me updated on you and I know how this wore you out."

Zed made a face. "Yeah, it did. But you're my favorite Nans and I want to give you a hug."

"Time for that later, dear. Time for that later. Now, first and foremost, let me tell you how proud of you I am!" she said as she plopped into the recliner by the couch.

"Aww, Nana, I—"

"Was I done yet?"

"No, ma'am?"

Addison hid her laugh at their exchange as she took a seat by Zed's feet.

"Now, you worked hard and you persevered and I couldn't be more proud of you! You knew perfectly well that we accepted you for everything you are – you know, being so tall and all that," she said with a wink, making both Addison and Zed laugh. "But you still went and put yourself through hell to make things easier for you and for Addy. You're a good man. And I couldn't be more proud to call you grandson."

"Grandson-in-law?" he clarified.

"Nah, I've always thought of you as just a grandson. Love you too much to keep wasting words like that."

Zed smiled brightly and blushed slightly at the compliments and declarations of love.

Eleanor chuckled. "Awww! I told you, Zeddy! I told you that one day I'd see you blush for real! Look at the color on those cheeks!"

And of course, with that, Zed blushed even more.

"Well, my boy," Otto said, perching on the arm of the recliner. "Just when I think you couldn't make us more amazed, you go ahead and do this. Look at you! I think you've certainly proven that you'd move heaven and earth for our Addy, yeah?"

"Yes, sir. I'd definitely try," Zed said, smiling at his wife.

"Well, you're certainly proving it now. Proud of you, Zed. Proud of you."

Zed put his head down a bit, completely overwhelmed by their praise. "Thank you, both of you. I really appreciate it. But it was done as a labor of love. For Addison, without a doubt, but for my family and friends too. I want to make life easier for us all."

"Heart of gold, this one," Eleanor laughed. "Now, I know we came barging in here with no notice, but we'd like to take you both to lunch. Is that ok?"

"Ah, Nana E, you know the quickest way to my heart!" Zed said, putting a hand over his now-fully-beating heart.

"Yes I do. And Papa here is no different! Go get your shoes on, dear ones. We'll meet you in the car. Takes me a little longer to get there than you two."

And with that, the grandparents left almost as quickly as they came.

"She's a tornado, that one!" Zed declared as he slowly rose from the couch.

"Are you up for this?" Addison asked, giving him his shoes.

"Yeah, I mean, it's just lunch. I gotta eat anyway. And maybe some fresh air will do me good. I haven't really been out much in the last week."

"Sure. Just take it slowly, ok?"

"Depends where we're going," he replied with a wink.

"Oh come on! You know she's taking you to Izzy's! Ever since you introduced her to that place, it's the only place she's wanted to go to! And once you declared that it's your favorite, well, that was that!"

"Hey, not my fault the woman has good taste in pizza!"

Addison sighed and helped her husband to the car. At least she knew he was feeling better with his famous appetite back in working order.

At the restaurant, Eleanor continued her good-natured verbal assault on Zed's cheeks.

"So, what does everyone think of our new pinky Zed?" she asked.

"I think he's handsome no matter what," Addison replied.

"Of course you do! You'd find him sexy if he had purple spots!"

"Nana!" Zed screeched as his cheeks instantly reddened up again.

"Heehee! I can't help it, dear. It's too much fun to see the look on your face when an old lady says inappropriate things!"

Addison put her face in her hands. "Nana…"

"Oh, Addy!" Eleanor said, putting her hand on Addison's. "Come on now. I've been like this for decades. Nothing's gonna change now! And isn't it fun to finally see your husband blush like that? I could never make it happen before! I've got to make up for lost time!"

"So there's going to be tons more of embarrassing me?" Zed asked.

"Not embarrassing, my dear. I'm never out to embarrass any of you! Just to tease and make you smile."

Otto smiled. "I've been with her for longer than you can imagine, Zeddy. She's been taking the Mickey out of me for years! It's part of her charm!"

Eleanor got serious for a second. "Zed, if you think I'm trying to embarrass you, my dear, I—"

"No! Nana E, that's not it!" Zed interrupted. "I'm just still completely wiped out and probably still a little on edge from everything. It's not you, I completely promise! I'm just tired."

She smiled softly. "I know, Zeddy, I know. I'm sorry though, if I did make you uncomfortable."

"Nans, you know me better than that. I want treated the same as everyone else in the family. I guess I'm just not used to having these cheeks light up yet." He chuckled.

"I'm so glad to see the color in your cheeks," Eleanor said. "Not that it mattered when you didn't, but you look so much happier now, more free, more at ease."

"I am. I love knowing that something I did will finally take a burden off of Addy, instead of always making things more difficult."

Both Addison and Eleanor opened their mouths to dispute that, but Zed cut them off with a raised hand. "Yes, I know, you're going to say I'm not a burden and that you loved me just the way I was, and that the haters aren't important. But give me the benefit of the doubt this time, and give a tired zombie a little leeway. I have, at the very least, improved things, and I'm proud of that. And I love you all for being proud of me, and taking this journey with me."

Just then, the waitress brought their 2 large pizzas.

"So," Zed said, rubbing his hands together with glee. "What are you guys eating?"

The others just shook their heads.

As Eleanor and Otto dropped Addison and Zed off, Eleanor got out of the car to hug them both. She kissed Addison's forehead and pinched Zed's cheek. "I love you both so much. You bring a light to my life. My dove and my… what can I call you, Zeddy? What's a cute green animal?"

"Um… lizard?" he replied.

Eleanor shook her head. "We'll work on it," she laughed, climbing into the car. "All right you two, stay out of trouble!"

"Bye, Nana! Bye, Papa! Love you!" they both called as the grandparents drove out of sight.

"Those two are amazing," Zed sighed, opening the door for Addison.

"They're the best. I don't know where I'd be without them."

He yawned as he started walking towards the couch. Addison grabbed his arm.

"Uh-uh, buster. You're heading straight to the bedroom."

"Ooh, really?" he replied, waggling his eyebrows.

"Maybe that later, but for now, you are napping. You had a big afternoon and I can see how tired you are. March, handsome," she said as she pointed to the bedroom.

"Fine," he muttered.

He flopped onto the bed and she curled up next to him and grabbed a book.

"You don't mind staying with me?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "You're asking that after all this time?"

"Touché." He rolled to his side, facing her. "Gar-gargiza, belegral."

"Gar-gargiza, grenbrim," she said, lightly stroking his hair.

It was only a minute before he was fast asleep and snoring softly. She gently ran her fingers through his hair and started to read her book, just happy that he was here with her.

* * *

End note: This whole interaction was based on exactly how my Grandma was with my Zed. She teased mercilessly, but it was always in good fun and always to put a smile on your face. She was a peach!


	56. Baby Izabella

A/N: Guest Lily requested a little more into the other couples' lives. Let's start getting Bree and Bonzo's family started. Others to come!

* * *

When Zara was a little over two months old, Bree told Addison that they had to get together. She seemed to just want to see the baby, but Addison sensed there was more there.

"I'm telling you," she told Zed as she dressed Zara. "Bree's pregnant."

"I'm not doubting you!" he defended with both hands up. "Bonzo's always wanted a family of his own and it's been well over a year since his treatment. I'm almost surprised we haven't heard anything yet from them."

"Right? I really thought she was going to say something after Eliza and Bucky's wedding."

"Well, don't go getting toooo excited. I mean, it might not be that. She might just really want to see Zara. I mean, this child is super precious after all," Zed said as he made goofy faces at his daughter. Zara rewarded him with bright eyes and a tiny grin. "Who wouldn't want to hang out with her?" he added.

Addison laughed. "It's good to see you're not biased here."

"Hey, it's not bias if it's true!"

She patted his cheek. "Yes, dear." She lifted the infant and handed her to her father. "I'm going to fix my hair and then we should get going."

Zed barely registered what his wife said as he smiled at the baby. Addison rolled her eyes as she entered the bathroom.

Soon after, the family arrived at Bree and Bonzo's apartment.

"You're here!" Bree screeched as she hugged Addison. "Dinner is almost ready! Bonzo's been working on it all day it seems." She bent to look into the baby carrier and cooed. "And there's sweet Zara! Hi, beautiful!"

"And here I am, chopped liver," Zed teased as he stood by the door, seemingly unnoticed.

Bree stood up quickly. "Oh! Zed! Yeah, hi!" she said as she hugged him as well. "Sorry about that! You know I love you too!"

"Yes, as a distant third to your bestie and your mini-bestie," he chuckled.

"Hush, you!" Bree said, lightly smacking his shoulder.

"Zat grazazag zaga?" Bonzo called from the kitchen. (Are they here?)

"Yeah! Everything ready in there?" Bree replied.

"Za! Grung zend brug grit!" (Yep! Come and get it!)

"Great! I'm starving!" Zed declared as he hurried to the kitchen.

Addison scooped Zara from the carrier and sighed. "Yes, because the snack you had before we got here wasn't enough."

"Obviously!" Zed called back to them.

"Your Daddy is so weird, greethbar," Addison said, making a face at the baby. (Sweetheart)

Bree held out her hands, wiggling her fingers. "Ok, give her to Auntie Bree! I've been jonesing for some cuddles!"

Addison passed Zara to Bree and grinned at the smile on her best friend's face. Yeah, there was definitely something there…

As dinner went on, Addison watched as Bree ate a little more than she usually would have, but still was insanely careful to not let any food get onto Zara. 'Well, she's got great instincts already,' she thought to herself.

She decided to have a little fun. "So, Bonzo, this chicken is amazing!"

"Gazar, Addiska."

"Yeah, but I would have bet Zed 10 bucks that you were going to make baby back ribs."

She emphasized "baby" just the slightest bit and neither Addison nor Zed missed the quick glance between Bree and Bonzo. Zed caught onto the game and decided he wanted to play too.

"Yeah, Bonz, those are one of your specialties. Hey, Addy, remind me when those library books are _due._ "

Once Addison saw that Zed was playing too, she was all in. "Not for a while. Though, you got so many it would take us _9 months_ to read them all!"

"Yeah, that's my bad. I was thinking it would be a real _labor_ of love to read so many books."

"Well, it was nice of you to _deliver_ them to me."

Bree sighed. "Ok, so you know…"

Addison grinned. "We know what?"

"We're having a baby!" Bree squealed.

"Aahh! I knew it!" Addison replied. "I'm so happy for you guys! When are you due?"

"End of March/beginning of April."

"That's so great!" Zed said. He turned to Bonzo and high fived him. "Zatzugraton, rye drude!" (Congratulations, my man!)

"Gazar! Zeg'at zarry bruzook!" (Thanks! We're very excited!)

"Do you know what you're having?" Addison asked.

"Well, they weren't completely sure, but we're thinking it's a girl!" Bree said with so much joy.

Addison knew that Bree would be happy with any baby, but her dream was to always have a little girl. Bree was going to be over the moon with a daughter. And Bonzo, oh, the doting father that Bonzo was going to be! The smiles just wouldn't stop!

"Any names picked out?" Addison questioned.

"Well, we're not exactly sharing that…" Bree began. She gave a look to Bonzo, who nodded back. "But we really want to tell you guys. But you are sworn to secrecy!"

"Your secret is safe with us!" Zed said, holding up a hand to show his promise.

"Ok, she's definitely going to be Izabella. Middle name is likely between Zarlina or Beth, for our moms."

"What about Zeth? Or Berlina?" Addison offered.

Bree looked to Bonzo. "You know, either of those sounds decent. Thanks, Addy! You've given us something to think about."

"Eh, I try."

The dinner went on with the usual happy conversations between the best friends. The parents-to-be asked tons of questions that the new parents gladly answered. And when it was time to go home, the Necrodopolous family couldn't have been more thrilled to meet their new niece.

Finally, early in the morning of March 29th, Bree got a strange sensation that woke her. As she waddled to the bathroom, her water broke.

She rushed back to the bedroom. "Bonzo! It's time!"

"Grige zragga zinmits," he muttered. (Five more minutes)

"Ugh, Bonzo! Get up now!" she said as she shook him. "The baby is coming!"

He sat straight up at that, nearly missing head butting her in the process. "Ze zimgant? Rizgig?" (The baby? Now?)

Bree rolled her eyes. "Za! Brug zup!" (Yes! Get up!)

Bonzo sprang from the bed and rushed to get dressed.

"I'm going to get cleaned up," Bree told him. "Don't leave without me, ok?"

He stilled as he zipped his pants. "Za."

She shook her head as she went for the shower. She was only mostly sure that he would actually leave with her. He was definitely in panic mode.

Once they arrived at the hospital and got settled into a room, Bree texted Addison: "Go time! Will update later." It was only moments later the reply came: "YAY! Just let us know! Good luck!"

Bree let her head fall back against the pillows. She was definitely scared now. She loved babysitting and she was just over the moon for her little niece Zara, but now she was going to have her own baby. These crazy people expected her to deliver a baby! And raise it!

"Zat broo noz, grezeba?" Bonzo asked, breaking her from her thoughts. (Are you ok, beautiful?)

"No, I don't think I am. I don't think I'm ready!"

"Gar brunk grit'iz zoog zagabruz por zirry rizgig, Breeska. Izabellaska brunz lor grung grazza." (I think it's too late for that now, Bree. Izabella wants to come today.)

Bonzo sighed at Bree's worried face. His sweet wife was such a special woman, but she so rarely saw it. "Breeska, rye gargiza," (Bree, my love) he said as he stroked her cheek. "Tif gruzruz poz zra quig, grit'iz broo. Broo zave zragga gargiza grooz gare zamor ruz gruzruz gar kroze. Zend bryga zizas brunz lor zin ta groona brorral zirry. Gar zunderbil grooz broo. Broo've grong quig." (If anyone can do this, it's you. You have more love in your heart than anyone I know. And our daughter wants to be a part of that. I believe in you. You've got this.)

Bree smiled. "Thank you, honey. That was exactly what I needed to hear."

Bonzo pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Gar-gargiza," he whispered.

Bree would have replied in kind, but at that moment, the biggest contraction yet hit. Bree squeezed Bonzo's hand and whimpered. It was then that Bonzo understood everything that Zed had told him about watching your wife go through labor. The guilt he felt overwhelmed any pain he was feeling in his hand (well, mostly).

"Breeska," he murmured after the contraction passed. "Gar'zm zoll zozig." (I'm so sorry.)

She looked up at him. "Zozig? For what?"

"Quig! Grall quig craggen!" (This! All this pain!)

"Bonzo, it's ok. This is how it's supposed to happen." She rubbed his hand. "However, now that I've had _that_ contraction, I realize what Addy was talking about and I'd very much like the epidural now."

"Za!" Bonzo replied, pushing the nurse call button repeatedly.

Several hours later, Bree and Bonzo were curled up together on the bed, both cradling their newborn daughter. They raised their eyes at the knock on the door.

"Come in," Bree softly said.

"I want to meet my niece!" Addison said as she and Zed entered the room. She hurried to the bedside and looked down at the baby. "Oh, Bree! She's beautiful!"

"Want to hold her?" Bree asked.

Addison scoffed. "Do you have to even ask?" She scooped up the baby that had dark olive green hair and a perfect mix of her parents' skin tones. "Well, hello little lady! Aren't you just precious?" Addison looked back to the tired parents. "Ok, final name?"

"This is Izabella Belina," Bree replied as Bonzo got up to greet Zed. They did their specialized high-five as the ladies chatted.

Zed patted Bonzo's shoulder. "So? Fatherhood. Wild, huh?"

"Za. Zbonga," (Yeah. Amazing.) Bonzo softly said as he looked back to Bree, his eyes speaking volumes. Zed smiled to himself as he watched his best friend. He was definitely ready for this. Then he looked to his own wife chatting with her best friend. She was so beautiful and he just couldn't fathom how his life had gotten this perfect.

"Grith quaz zeg brug zoll bruthy?" (How did we get so lucky?) Bonzo asked, mirroring Zed's thoughts, his gaze not leaving Bree.

"I don't know, buddy. But I'm sure glad we did," Zed replied, placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Za."

Bree yawned then and Addison stood from the bed. "Well, Mama, you should get some rest."

"You don't have to go!" Bree replied, trying to sound enthusiastic, but actually sounding completely exhausted.

"No, I know how you're feeling. You want to visit with people, you want to stay awake and do nothing but stare at her, but in reality, you really should sleep when she lets you. Trust me."

"Ok, I get it. I am feeling pretty tired."

"Of course you are!" Addison said, walking to Bonzo and handing the baby to him. "Let Dad get some cuddles before her next feeding and you take a nap. Auntie Addy's orders!"

Bree giggled with a small salute. "Yes, ma'am. Thanks for coming, though."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Addison said, hugging Bree. "She's perfect."

Bonzo and Zed hugged as well.

"Take care of those girls," Zed said, patting Bonzo's arm.

"Gribar," he replied. (Always.)

Addison blew a kiss to them as they shut the door behind them.

Bonzo walked back to Bree. "Bryga zegrebetz wril zin wrack razzubrag, zoll brug grob requet rizgig, grezeba. Zeg'il zin zigorz zaga zenza broo predza zup." (Our parents will be back soon, so get some rest now, beautiful. We'll be right here when you wake up.)

"Ok," Bree sleepily said. "Gar-gargizan, my loves."

He kissed the top of her head as he whispered, "Gar-gargiza." And as Bree drifted off to sleep, Bonzo cuddled their daughter just a little closer. "Gar-gargizaz, Izzyska."


	57. Bree and Bonzo's Family

A/N: Here is pretty much the rest of Bree and Bonzo's family. It took turns I wasn't expecting and that's why it took me so long to get it out. Please enjoy!

* * *

When Izabella was just over 3 years old, her family threw another party. This time, they were having a gender reveal party for their second pregnancy. But Bree had a little more up her sleeve.

Their family and friends were all gathered in the backyard of their new house. Bonzo brought out a huge box that contained balloons with the corresponding gender color.

"Is everyone ready?" Bree called as she started to rip the tape.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered back.

Bree and Bonzo pulled the tape back and out popped a bunch of pink balloons.

Everyone cheered at the thought of another girl in the family.

"Nritty berat, zut'iz quig?" Bonzo asked. (But wait, what's this?) He reached past the pink balloons and pulled out a second box. This one marked "Baby B."

Bree's mother gasped the loudest. "Baby B?" she shrieked.

"Surprise!" Bree replied.

She and Bonzo pulled the tape back again and this time blue balloons appeared. Bree's mother pulled her into a tight hug.

"A boy and a girl!" Addison said happily. "Bree! How did you hold this secret in?"

Bree rushed over to her. "It's been the hardest thing in my life! Do you know how much I wanted to tell you? To tell my mom? But we couldn't resist this surprise!"

"It's perfect, it really is!"

Zed smiled as he high fived Bonzo. "My man! Great surprise! And congratulations! Twins! I don't think any zombie has ever had twins before. Bree, do they run in your family?"

"My grandmother was a twin, but I honestly never expected it for me. And Bonzo… well, let's just say that he was _very_ surprised…"

Zed scrunched his eyebrows. "I feel like there's more to this story."

Bree giggled at Bonzo's pout. "Ugh, brow griggz zend krune zraffook," he muttered. (Ugh, go ahead and tell them.)

"Ok, so, we're at the sonogram office and the doctor is doing the usual. Finally, he asked, 'do twins run in your family?' And I said a little and he said, 'well, Baby B wants to make that a lot.' And then, well, let's just say it's a good thing Bonzo was standing on the side of the exam table that had nothing behind it."

Zed covered his mouth. "Bonz… did you pass out?"

Bonzo grumbled. "Za."

"In his defense!" Bree began. "We certainly weren't expecting twins! Like you said, no known zombies ever have! But well, once we got Bonzo awake, and he assured me that he actually is happy about this and was just caught off guard, well, we've just been thrilled about it!"

Addison squeezed Bree again. "I can't believe it!"

Bree nodded. "It's so crazy! We need to start thinking of names now."

"Well, Zed has always been a strong name," Zed teased as pulled at pretend lapels on his shirt.

"Yeah, well, we'll see," Bree said, laughing. "Come on! I really want some of that cake!"

* * *

A few months later, Bree found herself in the delivery room once again.

"Grith zat broo zraig, grezeba?" Bonzo asked, handing Bree the ice chips from the nurse. (How are you doing, beautiful?)

"Well, I've certainly been better," she sighed. "And those ice chips just aren't going to cut it."

"Za, gar kroze. (Yeah, I know.) "Zot gazarakin zrak." (Not exactly steak.)

"No. Not exactly…"

And as another contraction hit, it was time to bring the newest family members into the world.

Once they were settled into their room, Bree and Bonzo sat smiling at their new babies. Bonzo held baby Zander while Bree cuddled baby Zadie.

After a few minutes, Bree whispered. "You ready to trade?"

"Za," he replied, trying to maneuver around to get Zadie to his arms and Zander into Bree's.

"Wait," Bree muttered as she tilted her arm. "Let's see…"

"Wit tif gar brow… (What if I go…)

After a few more futile attempts, Bree sighed. "We can trade later."

"Za, gar'zm groth," Bonzo agreed. (Yeah, I'm good.)

Just then, Addison peeked her head in. "Where's my new friends?" she sing-songed as she whispered.

Zed poked his head over hers. "Because apparently, Uncle Zed doesn't want to see them," he added with the same tone.

Bree laughed. "Come on in, _both_ of you."

Addison gasped as they approached the bed. "Oh my gosh! Look at those little faces! Bree!"

Zed patted Bonzo on the shoulder. "Name time. Who do we have here?"

"Well, this sweetheart is Zadie Addison," Bree said as she lifted the baby into Addison's arms. "And the handsome man right there is Zander Zedward."

"I am both humbled and horrified to hear that name," Zed said with a chuckle as Bonzo passed him his new namesake.

"Don't worry. It might just be his birth certificate name. I guess we'll see how it fits."

"Well, I'm honored either way. And apparently, so is Addy." He nodded his head towards his wife who was crying happy tears at the baby in her arms.

"That's so sweet of you guys! And this little nugget is so cute!" She cuddled the baby close. "Has Izzy met them yet?"

Bree gave a tired smile. "Just for a minute. Bonzo's parents brought her for a little bit, then my mom took her back home while Bonzo's parents stayed. You're actually here in the interim between when they left and when they're picking up Izzy and my parents are coming here."

"And what did she think?" Zed asked. Their own daughter had just met her little brother just a few months before, so it was fresh in his mind.

"Well, she seems to think she has new baby dolls, so I think we'll need to keep a close eye on her for a while."

Just then, Zander made his hunger known.

"Oh, sorry little man, but that is definitely not Uncle Zed's department," Zed said with an awkward laugh as he passed the newborn to Bree.

Addison gave Zadie to Bonzo. "Well, we'd better go before anymore cries sets my new mommy body off." She kissed the top of Bree's head. "Love you guys! We'll stop over to the house once you guys are settled in."

"Ok, love you guys too!" Bree softly said as Addison and Zed began to leave.

"Zeg gargizra broo grikus!" Bonzo added at the same time. (We love you guys!)

* * *

Before the twins turned 3, Bree called Addison, sounding even more frantic than usual.

"Addy! We need coffee, now!" she said.

"Um, ok. Let me get Zach packed up. Where do you want to go?"

"Come here. I'll make spaghetti or something."

At those words, Addison panicked a little. If Bree wanted to talk so urgently and didn't want to do it in public, then just what was the problem?

"Ok, well, I'll be right there!"

"Thanks, Addy! You're a lifesaver!"

Addison rushed to get Zach's bag together and hurried to the car.

When she got there, she found Bree was waiting in the doorway. "Wow, you made good time," Bree noted.

"Well," Addison said, getting Zach from the car. "When one's best friend makes that call, one does her best to get to her as quickly and safely as possible!"

She rushed up the porch steps and hurried inside after Bree.

"Hi, Aunt Addy!" the twins said together from the couch.

"Hey guys! Whatcha watching?"

"Fwozen!" Zadie happily replied. Zander didn't seem to share her enthusiasm, but he watched it anyway like the dutiful big brother he already was (even if he was just 3 minutes older).

"Sounds like fun!" Addy replied. "Hey, I need to talk to your Mommy for a minute. Can Zach watch with you?"

Zadie barely acknowledged her, considering that "Let It Go" was about to come on. Zander, however, was glad to have the company. "Sure! Zach, come here!" he said. Zach happily joined him.

"Thanks!"

Addison followed Bree into the kitchen, staying in the doorway, just to keep an eye on the kids. "Ok, what's the 911?"

Bree stopped from her bustling around and faced Addison. "I think I'm pregnant," she sighed.

"Really?! Well, that's great—" Addison saw the look on Bree's face. "That's not great?"

Bree's hands went into the air. "I don't know! I really thought we were done after the twins. We were talking about making things a little more permanent, just in case. I just never made Bonzo's appointment." She brought her hands to her temples.

"Well, I'd say you're a bit late for that!" Addison giggled. Her face fell at Bree's sigh. "I'm sorry. I guess it's not the time for jokes yet. Does Bonzo know?"

Bree dropped her glance as she went back to making lunch. "Um… no?"

"No? Why not?"

Bree kept bustling around the kitchen. "Because I don't even know yet!"

"Confusion."

"You are here to take the test with me. I need someone for moral support."

"Bree, what are you so worried about?" Addison peeked out at the kids and smiled when she saw all three watching the movie so intently.

"I'm not worried. I'm scared! I panicked so much when we had the twins. We went from 1 to 3! We were officially outnumbered, like that!" She snapped her finger to make her point. "And now 4?" She paused and a look of terror came over her. "Oh God, what if it's twins again?"

Addison put her hands on Bree's shoulders. "Bree! Calm down! Let's see if it's even one yet before we start panicking about 2, ok?"

"Yeah. Yeah."

She led Bree out of the kitchen and past the kids. "Hey guys, keep watching the movie. We'll be right down the hall for just a minute," Addison told them.

No one even looked to her.

"Ok, mama. Let's go get the test taken, and we'll worry about the results in a few minutes."

Bree nodded and followed her into the bathroom.

"Now, this is where I leave you. I love you… but not this much," Addison said with a little laugh.

Thankfully, Bree laughed as well. "Ok, I'll let you know when I'm done."

A few minutes later, Bree emerged and sighed. "Well, in 3 minutes, we'll know. But I might as well look now. Both other times the second line lit up right away."

"So, go peek."

"I… I can't. Can you do it?"

Addison resisted the urge to roll her eyes and went into the bathroom. She came back out holding the little stick. "We must be best friends if I'm holding this." She grinned. "And you were totally right." She held it out for Bree to see. "The second line does appear fast!"

Bree covered her wide open mouth. "I'm… actually pregnant?" she whispered.

"Looks like it, mama."

"I'm actually… pregnant," she repeated a little louder.

Just then they hear a thud. Addison started to rush towards the living room to see what happened with the kids, but instead she almost tripped on an unconscious Bonzo on the floor.

"Uh-oh," Addison mumbled. "Ah, Bree? I don't think you have to worry about telling Bonz now."

Once they got Bonzo awake again, Addison gave them their privacy and took Zach home. Bree gave the twins their lunch and kept avoiding Bonzo's eyes.

"So, what are you doing home early?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Zegbrazaz browed zrout zig ze zaggabrath. (Power went out at the high school.)

"Well, lucky you," she said, still not meeting his gaze.

"Grezeba," he whispered, turning her face to look at him. "Grevarig ziz noz. Gar'zm zaggy, grat. (Beautiful, everything is ok. I'm happy, really.)

"Are you? I mean, we did find you unconscious."

Bonzo sighed. Something _else_ he'd never live down. "Bron, grit prazd baz, za. Nritty gatzeb zimgant? Grit'iz gonno! Zend zeg'il zin noz?" (Look, it surprised me, yes. But another baby? It's great! And we'll be fine. Ok?"

Bree let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. "Thank you. I feel so much better now!"

"Gribar." (Always.)

They put the twins down for their nap and went to cuddle and nap as well.

* * *

One evening, in mid-October, Bree began having some strange feelings during dinner. As her symptoms worsened, they called the doctor who requested they come to the hospital. They called their parents and asked them to meet them there. Then they called Zed and Addison, in the hopes that they could watch the kids.

"I hate to ask you to watch all of them, but hopefully it won't be for long," Bree sighed as she tried to get things together.

"It's fine, really," Addison said. She wasn't sure herself how this was going to go, but she couldn't tell Bree no. "Bring them over and if they need to stay longer, I'll have Zed run to your house and get their stuff. Ok?"

"Yeah, we can do that," Bree trailed off.

"Listen to me," Addison said. "Everything is going to be ok. You are fine and the baby is fine. He might just be a little over-excited to get here. We'll all deal accordingly. Ok?"

Bree sniffled. "Ok. We'll see you soon."

When they arrived at the Necrodopolous house, Bree didn't even get out of the car. She was too scared and emotional. Bonzo easily lifted the twins as Izabella carried some things in.

"Hey guys!" Zed said as cheerfully as he could. "Come on in!"

Bonzo let the twins down and they ran off to play with their friends.

Zed patted his shoulder as Addison ran after the kids. "You holding up?"

Bonzo sighed. "Za."

"Keep us posted."

Bonzo pulled Zed into one of his crushing hugs. "Zra broo brunk gro'll zin noz?" he murmured into Zed's shoulder. (Do you think he'll be ok?)

"I do. I really do. He's a Deadfrey. He's strong. You've all got this. Right?"

"Za," he replied half-heartedly.

Zed pulled back and looked into his best friend's eyes. "It's all going to be fine. Now, get moving!"

Bonzo nodded once and ran back to his wife. Zed and Addison looked out the door as they drove away, both wondering what the next few hours would hold.

Addison turned to Zed. "Just go get their pack n plays now. Even if Bree comes home tonight, they'll need their rest. I'll attempt to start bath time while you're gone."

"Ok, gorgeous. Good luck with that," he said, planting a quick kiss to her lips. "I love you."

"Love you too, handsome. Now hurry back. I am beyond outnumbered!"

For the rest of the evening (and into the night), Zed and Addison did their best to distract Izzy, Zander, and Zadie (and Zara and Zach as well, for that matter). They had never been so happy for a bedtime.

Meanwhile, in the hospital, Bree's doctors weren't very encouraged with what they were finding. They baby's heartbeat was erratic and he was breech. Once her symptoms began to get worse, the doctors decided they needed to take the baby now.

"Now?" Bree screeched. "It's 3 weeks early! He's not ready yet!"

"He'll be ready," her nurse tried to assure her. "He's developed well and we'll be with him every step of the way. It's just time, ok?"

Bree couldn't answer through her sobs. Bonzo merely nodded and whispered, "Za." He texted Zed: _Going for c-section. Bree freaking out. I'm freaking out. Will keep you posted._

Addison read the message. "He'll be ok, right? Bree will be ok?"

Zed pulled her close. "They're all going to be fine. They have to be."

Within moments, Bree was in the operating room, attached to the bed with Bonzo next to her.

"Bonzo, I don't mean this to sound horrible, or nagging, but I need you with me. Please, no matter what happens, I need you standing and conscious with me."

"Gar'zm zred por quig. Zeg'il brug grumgin grit zinklu . Gar'zm zigorz zaga quad broo." (I'm ready for this. We'll get through it together. I'm right here with you.)

She took a deep breath and prayed for her tiny son.

And before she knew it, the nurse was holding her tiny hunter green haired baby by her face.

"Hi, buddy!" Bree cooed. "Bonzo! Look at him!"

"Gro'z zertbrek," Bonzo softly replied. (He's perfect.)

The nurse quickly took the baby away, much to Bree's disappointment.

"Where's he going?" she asked with panic in her voice.

"It's ok," another nurse replied. "They're taking him to the NICU, but it's just a precaution since he gave us such a scare. We'll get you all set and into a room, and I'm sure you'll be seeing him soon, ok?"

Bree frowned, both with worry and frustration. "Yeah," she muttered.

Bonzo stroked her hair. "Grazazag'at gragig zroth zur gro'z noz. Zra'ot brezgra." (They're just making sure he's ok. Don't panic.)

"Don't panic? Have you met me?" Bree said incredulously.

"Za, gar kroze broo. Zend zirry'iz zrek gar'zm zaga lor zreace broo zown." (Yes, I know you. And that's why I'm here to calm you down.)

He bent to kiss her forehead and she sighed. He really was her perfect match.

Hours later, Zed and Addison came to the door with 5 little kids anxious to meet the newest family member.

"Remember what we said about being gentle and quiet," Addison whispered as they tip-toed in.

Within moments, 5 little green haired children had lined the bed and were straining to see the baby in the blankets.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet someone," Bree said. She adjusted the newborn and he yawned. "This is Alanzo Drewzo. What do you think?"

All the children gasped in awe. It was Zara that spoke first. "I think he's precious!"

"Is he ok, Mama?" Izzy asked. Even at her young age, she was already very perceptive.

"He's fine, baby doll. He might need to stay an extra day, just because he's a little small, but they just want to check him out. Like an early check-up."

Bonzo smiled as he watched the 5 little ones smiling at the new baby. He walked over to Zed and Addison.

"Gazar por gorozig zraffook… zed por grevarig," he said, the exhaustion and emotion clear, even through the Zombie Tongue. (Thank you for watching them. And for everything)

"Broo'at zeltraz, rye zebbin." (You're welcome, my brother) Zed pulled Bonzo into a tight hug. He knew Bonzo wouldn't cry here. Not in front of Bree when she was already so emotional. But later, they'd get together and Bonzo would let it all out.

Addison wandered over to Bree. "He's adorable, Bree. How are you holding up?"

"It's been the toughest day of my life," she admitted. "And I think it's pretty obvious that he's going to be our ornery kid." She gave a tired laugh. "But look at that face. Worth it. Completely worth it. And look at those faces," she whispered, nodding to the other kids. "We've done really well, Addy."

Addison smiled, trying not to cry. "We really have." She looked over at the husbands hugging. They were a family. An amazing family. "We really have."

* * *

End note: Gold stars to those who can find the Monica/Chandler moment from Friends.


	58. Flashback - Spring Formal

A/N: This one was actually written a while ago, but I wanted to get the Bree and Bonzo chapter out first. (BTW, If anyone wondered, the Monica/Chandler moment from the last chapter was trying to swap the twins.)

* * *

As the group walked to lunch one day during Freshman year, Zed happened to notice a flier by the cafeteria door.

"Spring formal's coming up," he noted.

"Already?" Addison said, hoping to sound nonchalant about it, and likely failing.

"Is that something you'd want to go to?" Zed asked as he held open the door for Addison and barely registered the rest of his friends as they all entered the cafeteria.

"It does sound nice."

And the gears began turning. He stopped walking and faced her. "Addison, my love, would you do me the honor of attending the Spring Formal with me?" He added a wink at the end with his usual swagger.

Addison blushed. Their friends had stopped walking as well and were now obviously staring at her and waiting for her reply.

She smiled. "Zed, my darling, I would love to accompany you to the Spring Formal."

Even students at other tables gave a little cheer at her response.

"Apparently they're rooting for us too, gorgeous," Zed said, bending to kiss the top of her head.

"Well, who wouldn't want to back a winning team?" she said, smiling up at him and putting a hand where his heart would normally be beating.

He smiled back down at her and stared into her eyes until Eliza cleared her throat.

"Thought you guys might want to eat at some point today," she teased.

"Ooh, tater tots today!" Zed cheered. He grabbed Addison's hand and pulled her towards his second love: food.

* * *

A few days later, Bree, Eliza, and Addison were at the mall, searching for the perfect dresses.

"So, E," Bree said with mischief in her voice. "What lucky guy is taking you to Formal?"

"I'm going with Zephen. And just as friends, before either of you get any ideas."

"Hey, we're just happy you're going with us!" Addison said from the other side of the rack. "Oh! I think this could be it!"

She held up a lovely pink knee-length dress with dark green floral details.

"Honestly, girl, how do you always find that perfect dress?" Bree said, beaming.

"Just lucky, I guess," Addison shrugged as she rushed to the fitting room.

Not long after, Eliza found a navy blue floor-length dress that fit her like a glove. But Bree was still having issues.

"Ok, I am just never going to find a dress that fits!" she lamented as she flopped into a chair.

"We don't have to find it today," Addison said.

"Besides," Eliza added. "It's Bonzo. He won't care if you show up wearing a brown paper bag. In fact, he could paint on that and it would keep him occupied." She smiled. "See, _this_ is why you go with a friend. No expectations, just fun and dancing."

Bree tilted her head to the side in a slight agreement. But she knew there was something that Eliza wasn't telling. The boys didn't know either, so it was something that she was keeping closely guarded. It was a suspected crush, but if she wasn't comfortable sharing it yet, they'd wait. But they were all certain it wasn't Zephen. Bonzo guessed it was a human boy, but the rest thought he was crazy…

Addison took Bree's hands and pulled her up. "Come on, we've got one more store to try and then we'll take a break and come back later, ok?

Bree sighed. "Fine."

As luck would have it, the next store did have the perfect dress. It was a shade of green very close to Bonzo's hair and fit her flawlessly.

"Ah!" she exclaimed! "I love it!"

Addison clapped her hands excitedly. "Yay! Ok, let's take our treasures home!"

* * *

Two weeks later, it was time for the big dance. Zevon drove a very nervous Zed to Addison's house.

"It'll be ok, son," he said as he stopped the car. "You both will have a wonderful time."

Zed mumbled a reply and got out of the car. He walked up to the door, giving himself a silent pep talk the whole way. As he rang the doorbell, he fought every urge to run away and not face the angry parental faces he knew were on the other side of the door.

The door opened and there were the parental faces, but they didn't seem _as_ angry as he expected.

"Hello, Zed," Missy said. "You look handsome."

"Thank you very much, Mayor Donnelly. Is Addison ready to go?"

"Just about," Dale replied. "You know her curfew, right?"

"Yes, sir. Ten o'clock."

"Good." There was an awkward silence before Dale yelled, "Addison! Zed is waiting!"

"Ok, ok!" Addison said as she ran down the stairs. "I had to get my…" She couldn't finish that thought considering the words left her at the sight of her handsome boyfriend.

Not that things were much better for Zed. "Addy… you look…" The expression on Dale's face let him know that this was not the appropriate time for saying anything like "delicious." "You look stunning."

Addison blushed. "Thank you. You're looking quite dashing yourself."

He gave her the single pink rose he was holding and then offered his arm. "All set?"

"Yep! See you later," she said to her parents as they walked down the sidewalk. She jumped in the car, happy to get away from her parents. "Thanks, Zevon, for driving us."

"You're very welcome, Addy. You look lovely."

"Aw, thanks."

Zed got in behind her. "Zoey is super mad that she couldn't come with us. But Pops convinced her that it was just for us. I think we owe her though."

Addison giggled. "That's fair. One cheering lesson coming up."

Zevon smiled. He loved that his son's girlfriend liked their family so much.

They arrived at Seabrook High and the couple got out of the car.

"Ok, kids," Zevon called. "See you at 9:45."

"Got it, Pops! Thanks!" Zed replied.

They entered the gym and Addison gasped. "It's beautiful! Oh, I see Bree and Bonzo! Come on!"

Once Bree saw Addison, they rushed towards each other, squealing and declaring how beautiful the other looked.

Zed grinned and rushed to Bonzo. "Ahhh! Bonz! You look beautiful!" he screeched.

"Broo bron zragga grezeba!" Bonzo yelled as he hugged Zed. (You look more beautiful!)

"Ok, ok," Addison groaned. "We get it."

"Where's E?" Zed asked.

"Dunno," Bree replied. "We haven't seen her yet."

"Maybe she decided not to come?" Addison whispered.

"Gra'iz grennig brenna grugran," Bonzo said with a teasing tone. (She's missing her human.)

"Bonzo!" Bree chastised. "Eliza doesn't have a human."

"Zraz." (Yet.)

Bonzo just couldn't figure out why the rest of his friends thought it was so impossible that Eliza had a crush on a human. Yes, she definitely had her problems with them, but most of Seabrook was coming around and so was much of Zombietown. If he and Zed could find love with humans, then why couldn't Eliza? Wouldn't that story be even more compelling?

"Ok, Bonz, if you say so," Zed laughed. "For now, I love this song. Let's dance, gorgeous!"

He pulled Addison onto the floor and held her close as they danced to the music.

Bonzo offered his arm. "Gray gar zave quig zranz?" (May I have this dance?)

"Always," Bree murmured.

Zed looked into Addison's loving eyes. "You really do look amazing, Addy," he softly told her.

"You aren't looking so bad yourself."

"And I'm really appreciating the heels. You can almost look directly in my eyes now!" he teased.

"Yeah, well, my feet are going to be killing me later, so enjoy them while you can. I'm barely going to be able to walk."

He gracefully turned her under his arm. "Then I'll carry you."

"Oh, my dad would love if you were carrying me at the door."

"Well, maybe not all the way up to your door, but definitely out of here."

"Wouldn't your dad freak out if you were carrying me?"

"Um, I think you seriously underestimate how much my father likes you."

Addison blushed at that. "Really?"

"Yeah, totally. You pay special attention to Zoey, you put up with his Dad jokes, and you really do make his son's life better. What's not to like?" He kissed the top of her head. "And most importantly, I really like you."

"Just like?" she asked playfully.

"'Just like' she asks…" he said as he rolled his eyes dramatically. "Like I don't worship the ground she walks on. Sheesh!" Then his tone turned serious. "Addison, I love you with every fiber of my being. Gar-gargiza zragga ruz rye zrown graden." (I love you more than my own life.)

Addison had been picking up more and more Zombie Tongue as she spoke with Zed and his family, so she recognized what he told her. She pressed a kiss to his cheek and brought her hands behind his neck.

"Gar wril gargiza grangle. Gribar." (I will love you forever. Always.)

"Do you have any idea what it does to me when you speak Zombie Tongue? Especially things like that?"

She blushed again. "I'm guessing things that can't be discussed here?"

"Things that will ruin the Zombie Honor, I'll tell you that much."

Bree and Bonzo thankfully danced over at that point, distracting the couple from their moment.

"Hey, we finally found Eliza. She just walked in with Zephen," Bree told them.

They all looked over to the door and waved to their friend. Eliza and Zephen joined them.

"Hey guys," Eliza said.

"Girl, you look good!" Bree told her.

Eliza smiled bashfully, still not used to people complimenting her.

"And Zephen, my man, looking good as well," Zed said, high fiving the other zombie.

"Thanks! So, what is this fine group up to tonight?"

"Dancing the night away!" Zed replied. "But I think for now, time for some punch, yeah?"

Addison's eyes brightened. "Yes! Sounds great!"

They all went to the drink table and took a cup. If either Addison or Zed, or Bree or Bonzo had been paying any attention to anyone other than their dates, they would have caught the fast but sad smile Eliza gave to Bucky, who was at the snack table. And they definitely would have missed the even faster smile he returned to her. But Lacey dragged him away to dance after that and the moment was over. Eliza turned back to her friends and attempted to put a happy face on.

"Ok, guys, back to the dance floor! I love this song and I need to dance this week away!" Eliza called as she marched back to the gym floor, hands in the air.

The others gave a questioning look at Eliza's sudden good mood, but all figured they'd let it play out. She'd talk when she was ready, and not a moment before.

As the last slow song of the night played, Zed held Addison close as she rested her head on his chest.

"Can we stay like this forever?" she asked.

"Ah, gorgeous, I'd love to. But, the janitors will likely want us to move. And food may become an issue soon. Plus, other awkward things…"

She giggled. "Ok, fine. Maybe not quite like this. I just want to keep dancing with you and being in your arms for as long as I can."

"Grobkray, belegral, grobkray." (Someday, gorgeous, someday.)

"Gar'il gruk broo lor zirry, grenbrim." (I'll hold you to that, handsome.)

"Consider it done." He bent to kiss her gently, though it did begin to heat up. Until…

"Hey, lovebirds!" Eliza yelled as she sneaked up on them, causing them to jump apart. "Time to go before Cinderella turns back into a pumpkin."

Zed muttered something under his breath in Zombie Tongue that Addison didn't catch, but she was certain it wasn't friendly.

"Fine. Let's get moving. Good night, everyone!" Zed called. He turned his back to Addison. "Climb on."

"What?" Addison asked.

"Climb on. I said I'd carry you to the car and I am. But I think _you_ would freak out more than anyone if Pops saw me carrying you bridal style, so hop on my back."

She shook her head as she grabbed his shoulders and jumped.

"You better hold on tight, spider monkey," he said as he clutched her legs.

"Really? You're quoting "Twilight" now?"

He merely turned his head and grinned.

He ran them out to the car and gently placed her on the ground to open the door for her. Zevon laughed as they climbed inside.

"Ever the gentleman, I see," his father said.

"Her feet hurt. Had to do something," Zed said, winking at Addison.

"Charmer," she replied.

Once they got to Addison's house, Zed walked her to the door.

"Groth zogran, rye gargiza," he whispered before kissing her softly. (Good night, my love.)

She whimpered a bit into the kiss and he pulled back, knowing that his father was right there and certain that her parents were watching from the house.

"Gar-gargiza, rye zombie," she said, giving him one quick peck to the lips.

"Gar-gargiza, rye brobezgra. (I love you, my cheerleader.)

She went into the house and Zed floated down the sidewalk and back into the car.

"Smooth, Romeo," Zevon teased as he began the drive home. "Very smooth."

"Hey, it comes naturally," Zed replied with a confident smile.

"She's a great girl. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Pops. Me too." He sighed as he watched Addison's house fade into the distance. "Me too."

* * *

A/N: So, Beliza is next, hopefully. I'm really torn. Do you think Bucky and Eliza are a 1 or 2 kid family?


	59. Baby Azalea

Addison heard her text message sound and checked her phone, seeing a message from Eliza.

 _I'm in your driveway. Open up._

Addison ran to the door and found Eliza rushing at her. "E, what's the matter?"

"Is Zed home?" Eliza panted.

"No, he's at the lab. Is everything ok?" Addison replied, letting Eliza in.

Eliza flopped onto the couch. "I need to talk to someone. And it's actual girl talk. And I barely know anything about girl talk."

"Eliza, we've been friends for, like, 10 years. We've had girl talk."

"And I'm still terrible at it!" she said, letting her head fall to the back of the couch.

"Ok, let's start from the beginning before Zara wakes up from her nap."

"Bucky wants to have a baby," Eliza blurted out.

"Is that a bad thing?"

Eliza lifted her head. "Yes! No? I don't know!"

"Well, do you want to have a baby?"

"Addison, I never wanted kids. Never. I thought Zoey was cute, and I totally love the munchkin, but I never looked at her when she was little and thought, 'wow, I can't wait to have one of those someday.' I just wanted to be the cool almost-sister and give her back when she was getting too annoying. Now, Zed, and even Bonzo, they were totally great with kids. I never once thought that Zed wouldn't be a dad. But me with kids? Never crossed my mind!"

"And now Bucky has you thinking maybe you want one?"

"Yes! And I don't know how to be a mom!"

"But your mom is great!"

"Sure! She is a fantastic mom… to me. I don't know how to be a mom to someone else."

"Eliza, there's no one way. Very often, 2 or 3 kids from the same parents need to be parented differently."

"Oh my God, Addison, I only want to think about 1 for now. How are you doing it? You are like this mother goddess, completely rocking it. I look at Zara and I want to have a panic attack. I love her and I love spending time with her, but the thought of raising another person? Terrifying."

"Yeah, I'm getting that," Addison teased. Eliza gave her a mock glare. "Look," Addison continued. "Bucky obviously didn't have the world's greatest role models for parents and he still wants a baby. I certainly didn't have a wonderful guide from my mother! I freaked out before Zara was born because I didn't want to be my mom! But you have an awesome family and community and friends that will absolutely help you out with this, ok? You aren't alone. Also, you have a husband that you need to be talking to."

"I know, you're right." Eliza sighed. "Thanks, Addy. I think you've got things into perspective for me."

"Good. I'm glad to be a help. Now, go make me a cousin! Just don't tell me any details." She winked at Eliza.

"Ugh, you've been with Zed for way too long," Eliza said, rolling her eyes.

"You love us and you know it!" Just then, Zara's cries came from the monitor. Oh! Let me go get her," Addison said, jumping up and running out before Eliza could stop her.

She returned with the just barely 1 year old, beaming. "Come on, Auntie E! You want one!"

Eliza stretched out her hands. "Come here, nugget."

Addison passed the baby to Eliza and grinned. "You know, you've always looked good with her. You'll make a fantastic mom, E. You're passionate and caring, you want to make the world a better place, and you're ready for this!"

Zara smiled up at her aunt. The baby really was the perfect combination of Zed and Addison. It made her wonder what a baby Beliza would look like.

"Ok, Zara, you broke me. Time for Aunt E to woman up and go talk to Uncle Bucky." She stood up and passed the baby back to Addison. "Thanks again, Addy. I'm ready to do this."

"Yeah you are!" She embraced Eliza. "Good luck!"

"I think I'll need it." Eliza gave a quick kiss to Zara's head and waved bye before leaving.

"Well, Miss Zara. Maybe you'll be having another cousin soon!"

She carried her daughter into the kitchen for some lunch.

* * *

That evening, Eliza sat staring at the calendar in her hands. If she was looking at things correctly, and the internet was giving her the correct information, tonight would be perfect for trying to start their family.

"Really, universe?" she sighed. "No wiggle room at all?" She stared some more and re-did the math in her head. Yep, today was the peak day. She sighed again.

Just then, Bucky bounded into the room and jumped onto the bed.

"Bartholomew! How many times have I told you that the bed is not a tumble track?!" She held her breath for a second, realizing how much like a mom she sounded like.

Bucky gaped at her. "Wow, I'm getting a real name. Something's on your mind, curls."

"I… well, there is… but…"

"Eliza, talk to me. It's just me."

She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. They were so full of concern at the moment, she couldn't help but want to let it all out.

"Ok, well, I've been thinking about what you said. About having a family. And… well… I think I'm ready too."

"Really?" he asked, eyes bright.

"Yeah, really," she replied, smiling in spite of herself. "But here's the thing. I'm looking at the dates and tonight is the best time to try. At least for this month."

"Really?" he asked again, this time his tone much lower. "Well…" He took the calendar from her hand and tossed it behind him. "Then let's try to make this happen." He pulled her close and kissed her with all the love he had. "Broo'at rye grangle," he whispered as he guided her to lay back on the bed. (You're my forever)

"Broo'at rye zamor," she replied. (You're my heart) He knew how much it meant to her when he spoke in Zombie Tongue. She knew now that she was completely ready for this step.

Unfortunately, that first try wasn't the one, but the next month…

* * *

Bucky found Eliza holding the same calendar on the bed.

"What's up, baby?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"I'm late."

" _Late_ -late?"

"Late-late."

His breath caught for a second. "So, we need a test, right?"

"Um, yeah, I think we do," she answered, still a little unsure about everything.

"Well, then, let's go!" He pulled her up and led her out.

"What, right this second?"

He grabbed his keys. "Yep. It's Saturday, so we've got nowhere to be. Let's go find out!"

They ran to the pharmacy and rushed back (much faster than Eliza liked) to their apartment.

When that second line appeared, Eliza suddenly found herself spinning around.

"Ahh! Bucky!" she screamed. "Put me down!"

"Sorry, curls. I just can't believe it! We're having a baby!" He knelt down in front of her and kissed her belly. "Hello, future Mighty Shrimp! We can't wait to meet you!"

Eliza rolled her eyes. "Get up here, jazz hands." She pulled him up and kissed him soundly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too! Oh, we've got so much to get done!"

He ran out of the room, presumably to their guest room. She decided to let him burn off all that energy before seeing what he was up to.

* * *

A few weeks later, after the terrifying prospect of telling their families, (Eliza's parents were thrilled, Bucky's parents were… tolerant) it was time to tell their friends.

They invited Zed, Addison, Bree, and Bonzo over for dinner. Addison was almost certain she knew what it was about and Zed expressed his suspicions as well.

The second all four guests were in the apartment, Eliza shouted, "We're having a baby!"

Addison rushed to Eliza for a hug and Zed and Bucky hugged as well. Bonzo stuck his hand out to Bree.

"Broo gruber baz grige breggos, bruer," he muttered. (You owe me five dollars, dear.)

Bree rolled her eyes as she rushed to hug Eliza as well.

* * *

The next couple of months seemed to crawl by but fly as well. Before she knew it, Eliza was calling Bucky in a panic.

"It's time!" she screeched.

"I'm coming home right now!" he replied.

Soon, they were at the hospital. A nervous Bucky was pacing… a lot.

"Bucky! Settle down! You're making me dizzy with all the circling you're doing!" Eliza yelled.

"How are you so calm?" he asked.

"I'm not. I'm just less neurotic than you, so it looks that way. Seriously, sit down."

Bucky took the seat next to her and began bouncing his leg. Eliza sighed but kept quiet. She supposed this was the better alternative, but just barely.

"Are you sure you don't want the epidural?" he asked.

"Nope."

"But Zed said that Addison really—"

Eliza's eyes narrowed. "I'm not Addison. I'll be fine. I want to do this."

He put his hands up in defense. "Ok, ok! I don't doubt your abilities at all. I just don't want to see you in pain."

Her expression softened. "I know. But don't worry about me. I did the treatment and survived. I can certainly do this."

"Yeah, and I hated watching that too," he muttered.

She patted his cheek. "Bucky, I appreciate the concern. I know you love me and worry. But this is something I just want to do and I need you with me on it. Team Beliza, right?"

He smiled a little. "Team Beliza all the way, baby."

She returned his smile just as another contraction hit. Bucky held her hand as she grimaced through it. If she could be brave, he guessed he had to as well.

But before he knew it, Bucky was watching the doctor place their daughter on Eliza's chest.

"Oh my God, E! She's here!" he whispered.

Eliza laughed through her tears. "Hi, beautiful! Zema gargizaz broo zoll-got!" (Mama loves you so much!)

A nurse came over and lifted the baby. "Ok, let's get her cleaned up!"

"Is she ok?" Eliza asked.

"She's perfect, dear. We just need to get her measured and cleaned and right back to you!"

Bucky took her hand to distract her. "Baby, she's amazing! Can you believe you did that? You are a warrior!"

Eliza let her head fall back. "Yeah, I was!"

After a whirlwind of activity, Bucky and Eliza were in their room. Both of their parents had been in to see the baby and it was surreal for all of them to be together. Even Bucky's parents were friendly and really seemed to like being grandparents. It gave Eliza a spark of hope for the future.

For now though, the pair was alone and positively gushing over their new daughter.

"Can you believe she's here?" Bucky whispered as he stroked her barely there green hair.

"Considering what I went through to get her here? Yeah," Eliza joked.

"Just when I think I can't love you anymore, you go ahead and do something like that. I mean, damn!"

Eliza laughed. "Thanks?"

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Hello?" Zed whispered. "Anybody home?"

"Come on in," Eliza replied. "We've got someone we'd like you to meet!"

Zed and Addison rushed in and instantly fell in love with the new baby.

"She's beautiful!" Addison exclaimed. "Bucky, she looks a lot like you."

"You think?" Bucky proudly replied.

"I see it, I see it," Zed began. "But I've also seen many of E's baby pictures, so I see her too."

Eliza rolled her eyes. "My mother will show those pictures to strangers on the street, I swear!"

"I think she has," Zed said, earning a slap to the arm. "Hey! Not my fault your mom is an over-sharer!"

Addison held out her hands. "Can I hold her?"

Eliza secretly didn't want to let her go, but knew that she probably should. "I'd like you to meet Azalea Rose."

Addison looked up to Bucky. "After Grandma Rose?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Even after Grandpa was bitten, she never really held the same contempt that he did."

"I remember! She'd tell us to just ignore him and live and let live."

"Yeah. And once I had my mind changed, I always wished she could have been around to see how different things are now. I thought maybe this could be a good way to honor her memory."

"She'd love it." Addison looked back down at the baby. Azalea had just begun to wake up and stare at her new friend. "You know, maybe I see a little of Grandma in this beauty's eyes."

The couples chatted for just a few more minutes before Zed stood. "Well, we should go get Zara. Pops is probably exhausted by now."

Addison passed the baby back to Eliza. "Congratulations, both of you!"

There were hugs and kisses all around and Addison and Zed waved as they left.

As they closed the door, Zed sighed. "I'm happy for them. You know?"

Addison smiled. "Me too. But even more than that, I can't wait to see how they handle this."

Zed laughed as he took his wife's hand. "Never a truer statement."


	60. A Talk with Dale

Not long after Zara was born, Zed was working in the lab and received a text from Dale: _Care for a lunch buddy?_

Zed had to read it twice, assuming his sleep deprived brain wasn't seeing things correctly. But there it was… a text from his father in law, inviting him to lunch. Huh.

So, he replied: _Sure! Sounds nice._

 _Great! Meet me at Izzy's in 30 minutes. See you there!_

Now Zed knew something was off. Dale… taking him to lunch… _In Zombietown?_ Maybe he was dreaming. If so, he didn't want to wake up. It's not like the baby was letting them sleep much, so dream sleep sounded heavenly. But still…

"Hey Steve!" Zed called. "Am I awake?"

Steve poked his head up from behind a work station. "Um, yeah? What's up, man?"

"My father in law wants to take me to lunch."

Steve began to walk toward him. "Well, that's… nice?"

"To a restaurant in Zombietown."

He sat on the Zed's desk. "Oh. Yeah, that's suspicious."

"Right?!" Zed sat back in his chair and sighed.

"You gonna go?" Steve asked.

"Of course! There must be a reason for this. I've got to find out what it is. You gonna be ok in here if this runs late?"

Steve clapped Zed on the shoulder and stood to go back to his work. "Yeah! I'm curious as to what's going on now. Take your time!"

Zed chuckled and turned back to his paperwork. He hurried to finish it before he left. Once he signed the last line, he headed to Izzy's.

When he arrived, Dale was already there. "Hi, Dale," Zed said as he sat down. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting."

"No, no. I actually just got here a minute ago myself. So, what's good here? I always hear you and Addy talking about it."

"Everything actually," Zed answered with a smile. "But I'd recommend the pizza most of all."

"We don't get pizza much in our house. Think we could finish a large?"

Zed grinned. "Guaranteed."

"All right then. Pizza it is." The waitress came over then. "We'd like a large pizza with pepperoni and extra cheese, please."

"Got it," she replied. "Be right back."

Dale turned his focus back to his son in law. "Zed, I guess you're wondering why I asked you to come here today."

"A little curious, yeah."

"Well, there's a few reasons actually. The first, I want to thank you for the progress I'm seeing between Addy and us. I feel like you probably could have encouraged her to tell us to stuff it and yet she tells us how you've been supportive in her mending things. I really appreciate that."

"Well, if I can be honest with you, there was a time where I would have told her to tell you to stuff it. But after what you said in the hospital, we've both been happy to include you in ours and Zara's lives. We appreciate what you've done as well."

"Good, good. I'm happy to hear that. Secondly, well, I want to apologize to you. A blanket apology, if you will. I want to apologize for the way the Zombie Patrol has handled things for… well, for decades. I know there are no words that can ever make up for it, but I want you to know that we are truly striving to make relations better between both sides."

"Wow… that's… that actually really touches me. I know a lot of that stems from the fact that your daughter is part of this community now, but I do appreciate the gesture nonetheless."

"I'm glad. And yes, a large part of it is because Addy is with you, but you've both opened my eyes as well. And because of that, there's a third reason I asked you here."

"Wow, I didn't expect such a list of topics," Zed joked.

"Yeah," Dale laughed nervously. "So, here it is. After I saw you with Zara and saw how much you really must have loved your mother, I did some digging."

Zed instantly stiffened at the mention of his mother. Luckily, the pizza arrived then, somewhat breaking the tension of the moment.

Dale served Zed a slice, hoping to not appear as nervous as he was. "I couldn't find much, considering that things were poorly documented, but if you'd like to know, I can tell you how your mother died."

Zed's mouth dropped.

Dale continued. "I know that's a very sore subject, and if you don't want to know, then I certainly won't push anything."

"Does Addy know about this?" Zed asked.

"No. She doesn't even know that I asked you here today. What you do with the information is your own business."

Zed stared at his pizza. He suddenly lost his appetite and yet wanted to eat the whole thing all at the same time.

"Yeah, I'd like to know. Pops says he doesn't know anything, and I mostly believe him, but I think he's leaving things out for Zoey and my sake. But I think it's time I knew the truth."

"Ok. Your father might not know all of this either. Here's what I've pieced together. As you know, it was a bit unheard of for zombie mothers to have 2 children. So, when Zoey was born, it weakened her. Unfortunately, when she was in labor, her Z-band apparently misread her body and overcompensated the electronic pulses. She probably didn't even notice because of the labor pains."

Zed slowly raised his eyes. "But… she lived for another couple of years. If the Z-band over-shocked her, why didn't she die in childbirth?"

"That, I'm afraid, remains a mystery," Dale replied. "Again, there's very little documentation along with her case. Or any, really. From what I'm gathering, your mother was strong enough to power through."

"Yeah, she was a fighter. She definitely was weaker after she had Zoey, but I guess I was just a kid and didn't think much of it. I thought having two of us in the house just wore her out faster." He paused. "So, when she did pass away, it was from exhaustion?"

Dale tilted his head. "Eh, more or less. I fear the Z-band over-working during labor probably never fully went back online correctly. It always showed it was online, but her body probably told a different story." He put his hand on Zed's. "I'm very sorry, Zed. We're working hard to make sure things like this never happen again."

Zed dropped his head. "You're worried about Addy and any more kids?"

"What? No, that's not it. Addy's human, so there's really not the same concern there. But I do worry about future zombies having children. Your treatment really seems to be helping, but there's more we need to know about zombie biology. We're going to be working harder to see that through. Would you mind if we named the new division after your mother?"

He raised his head again. "New division?"

"Yes. I guess there's a fourth thing to tell you. The Zombie Patrol is working within the Containment Center and with local doctors to really get a baseline on zombie biology. To help us treat and care for them better. We'll probably need your help with those who undergo the treatment as well. If that's ok with you."

Zed's spirits were raised. "Yeah! Yeah, that'd be great. Steve and I will do whatever you need to really help this move along. And yeah… it would be nice to have the division named for my Mom."

Dale's expression softened. "Thank you, Zed. I know she'd be proud of you. Even having never met her, I know how proud _we_ are of you, so I'm sure she'd be over the moon."

Zed blushed. "Thank you, Dale. That means a lot." He took a deep breath. "Now, unless you have any other piece of business to discuss, let's dig into this pizza before it gets any colder!"

Dale smiled and took a bite of food. "Oh! This is delicious! Now I see why Addy goes on and on about it!" He took another bite and smiled. "Think you can sneak some of this to me?"

Zed laughed. "Yeah. I definitely think I can do that."

Maybe things were on the right track after all. Maybe Someday wasn't just a one-time occurrence, but a continual working forward.

* * *

A/N: I'm not even sure where this chapter came from. I was going to write Zach's birth, but I guess that'll come next.

And thank you all so much for your reviews! They truly make my day!


	61. Flashback - A Toxic Talent Show

A/N: This chapter was, of course, based on Milo and Witney's Halloween contemporary dance. If you haven't seen it, go youtube it right this second! If you have, just imagine Addison in Witney's role with those two performing the dance for this.

* * *

"Ooh! The end of the year talent show!" Addison declared as they walked past the flier in the cafeteria. "I've been waiting for this!"

"What are you singing this year?" Bree asked excitedly.

"Maybe we change it up this year," Zed said.

"Frazzagul?" Bonzo asked. (Change?)

"Yeah! What if we dance this year?" Zed replied.

Eliza cut in front of Zed in the lunch line. "But you win every year when you sing. I mean, your rendition of "Suddenly Seymour" brought the house down Sophomore year!"

"First of all, no cutting, E," Zed said as he smoothly got back in front of her. "Secondly, why not switch things up? It's Senior year! Let's go out with a bang!"

"Looks like the show is holiday-themed this year," Addison interjected. "What are you thinking?"

"Hmmm," Zed pondered as he got his food. "Halloween… some sort of creepy dance!"

"So we're really breaking the mold here?"

"Yep! You on board, gorgeous?"

"With you? Always."

"Gag," Eliza said. "At least it won't be a sappy love ballad this year."

Zed looked excitedly thoughtful. "No. Far from it!"

* * *

A little over a month later, Zed was in the make shift backstage area, getting some help with his makeup from Eliza. He put the final contact lens in. "Ok, E, what do you think?" he asked, his eyes a creepy shade of blue.

"You know what I'm going to say, Zed. I think this whole thing is offensive. You're propagating a false stereotype about Zombies."

Zed rolled his eyes. "Eliza, you've got to stop being offended at every little thing. I'm not necessarily a Zombie, our kind or the strange flesh-rotting kind. I'm just disturbing looking and obviously in a mental institution." He gestured to his straight-jacket looking costume. "It's up to the audience as to what I really am. If they want to think Zombie, fine. If they want to think extra insane patient, that's fine too."

He finished spraying his hair black as she rolled her eyes as well, but then she smiled. "Well, you certainly look scary. Where's Addison?"

"Hopefully Bree is helping her finish her makeup and get her contacts in. Addy hates anything near her eyes, so it's been a bit of a problem for her."

"Couldn't just sing for the talent show, could you?"

"We've sang the last 3 years. This year, it's all different. And since we went with Halloween themed, we wanted to make it extra creepy."

"Mission accomplished," Eliza muttered.

Just then, the door opened and Addison and Bree rushed in.

"Sorry it took so long!" Addison said. "Damn contacts!" Then she took a good look at Zed. "Ah! You look amazing!"

He stepped back to look at her as well. He whistled appreciatively at her nurse outfit. "I'd let you be my nurse any day. Even with those eyes."

Zed leaned in for a kiss just before Bree interrupted. "Ah, bup-bup-bup! No messing up this makeup, mister! It took me too long to perfect! You can make out with Nurse Ratchet after you dance. Which is…" She glanced at the program. "…the act after next, so you'd better get backstage! I'll be recording in the audience!"

Bree darted out of the room and Eliza sighed. "Well, I'll be out there too. Break a leg!" She left as well.

"So, you ready to really shake things up this year?" Addison asked.

"Definitely! I'm really excited for this!"

"Just don't drop me," she teased.

"Pfft! Even if I did, I'd certainly be the first one to catch you anyway. I've got a great track record for it," he said with a wink.

"Zed! Addison!" the stage hand called. "You're next!"

Zed gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Let's go be awesome!"

He got on stage, sat in the chair and waited for the song to begin, twitching as he scratched and tried his best to look mentally deranged. A remix of Britney Spears' "Toxic" began and he lifted his face, showing off the new blue eyes. As the song progressed and Addison joined him, they both danced with exact precision as they stepped together and he lifted her all over the stage. They untangled themselves and he slowly licked down her arm. (During rehearsals, he would allow himself the tiniest of smirks at that, hoping they would get a reaction from the audience, but this night he was all in, and didn't even think about those watching.)

She tore away from him and he began scratching again. As he turned back to her, she rushed at him and he effortlessly lifted her into the air, holding her with just one arm. They locked eyes and, while neither broke character, they read each other flawlessly: _We are kicking this dance's ass. Hell yes we are!_

They continued into the jerky, abnormal choreography. Every time Zed thought he could never be more amazed by his girlfriend, she'd do something to top that. This time, it was the amazing routine they were doing. He couldn't believe she put it all together, with minimal input from him.

Finally, after one final move together, she disappeared and he threw himself into the chair, scratching once again. As the music faded out, there was very little sound from the audience and for a split second, Zed worried that they had made a mistake.

Until there was a roar of applause from the crowd. Addison joined him again and they took their bows. Then they ran backstage where a few other participants gushed over their performance.

"Hot damn, Necrodopolous!" Brian Smith, from the football team, said as he clapped him on the shoulder. "Those moves on the field translate well to the stage too!"

"Thanks, Smitty!" Zed replied, following him into the elaborate team high-five.

Brian turned to Addison. "Might just be that you have a fantastic girl leading you around, eh, Addison?"

"You know it!" Addison said, high fiving the football player.

"I'd be offended if it wasn't the truth," Zed laughed.

Brian chuckled. "Well, great job, you too. I was hoping our barbershop quartet stood a chance this year since you weren't singing, but I don't know about that now."

"Hey, the judging is different this year. Categories instead of one big winner. You guys have it on lock for singing! The Touchdowns are amazing!"

"I hope so. We're almost up!" Brian flashed them a smile and hurried off to join the other 3 team members in the singing group.

By the end of the show, The Touchdowns did win the singing category. A few other categories were announced and the final award was for dance. Addison and Zed happily accepted that one (and an overall nod as well).

They posed for several pictures for the yearbook and other school publications and then it was time to head home.

Eliza caught up to them before they reached the door. "Ok, I'll admit, it wasn't Zombie-offensive. But it certainly was morbidly fascinating. Addy, that was phenomenal choreography!"

Addison blushed. "Aw, thanks, Eliza."

Zevon, Dale, and Missy caught up to them then.

"Addison! Zed! Congratulations!" Missy said, pulling her daughter into a tight hug.

"You two were on fire up there!" Dale said, unaware of the panic he put into Bonzo's eyes. Bree thankfully calmed him down quickly.

"I couldn't believe it was you both!" Zevon cheered.

"It was so creepy and fun!" Zoey agreed. "Little gross that you licked her though," she added with a scrunched up nose.

Zevon tapped Zed's hair. "It's going to take forever to wash that color out of your hair, son."

"Worth it," Zed said as he smiled at Addison. He turned to her parents. "Do you think Addison could come to our house for a little bit?"

The Donnellys shared a look. Missy spoke. "Yes, but just for an hour or two."

"Great!" He paused and then gave his father a guilty look. "Oh, um, Pops, could Addison come over?"

Zevon tried to look stern but couldn't. "Yes, she's always welcome. But let's get going. You'll both be scrubbing your faces for a while, I'd suspect."

"I've got plenty of makeup remover in my bag," Addison explained.

And with that, everyone left the school.

Once they got to Zed's, and helped each other out of their makeup, he and Addison cuddled on the couch.

"We make an amazing team, you know that, gorgeous?" he asked as he wrapped an arm around her.

"The best," she agreed as she placed a hand over his heart. "I can't believe we pulled that off."

"I can! We can do anything we try together. The future better watch out! Team Zeddison is unstoppable!"

She smiled. "Unstoppable."


	62. Engagement Pictures

A/N: Sigh… so I wanted to somehow attach the photos along with the story (it saved so nicely in Word, but won't show up here. Did a lot of YouTube pausing to make the pics, but ok. Boo). So, instead, there is a shutterfly that has all the pictures. You need to use a bit of imagination since their clothes change in all of them, but hey, we're all good with imagination, right? Let me know if you'd like the link. I can't make it show up here for the life of me!

* * *

About a week after they got engaged, Addison and Zed were lounging in her apartment and trying to study. Suddenly, Zed sat up.

"Hey, you know what marriage thing I'm really looking forward to?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think I probably already do," she replied with a wink.

"Not that! Well, yeah, definitely _that_ ," he said, waggling his eyebrows. "But also, I really want to do engagement pictures."

She sat up a little too. "Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Wow, that certainly makes it real."

"Um…" He pointed to her hand. "Does the ring on your finger not make this real? Because if not, I'm definitely the victim of false advertisement!"

She swatted at his shoulder. "Oh hush! I obviously love my ring and all it represents and begins. But engagement photos… those lead to engagement announcements! Can you imagine the photo in the paper and all the works? All the "Melissa and Dale Donnelly, of Seabrook, announce the engagement of their daughter Addison Elizabeth to Zed Jacob Necrodopolous, son of Zara and Zevon Necrodopolous, of Zombie Town"?

"Yes, I can imagine it. _All_ of it! Though, if you want to skip the "of Seabrook and Zombie Town" part, that'd be fine."

Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Why are we skipping it?"

"Well, to keep it simple and not have everyone all up in arms about a Zombie marrying a human."

"Zed, my darling, I'm sure the pale skin and green hair would give that away," she said, tapping his cheek.

"But the pictures in the paper are black and white."

"Do you honestly believe that everyone in Zombie Town and probably 90% of Seabrook doesn't already know?"

Zed hung his head a little bit. Addison shook hers. "Zed," she began, putting her hands on either side of his face, lifting him to look at her. "When are you going to understand that it doesn't matter?"

He sighed. "I know that it doesn't matter to you. And that means everything to me. But, Addy, it means something to a lot of other people. I still worry that I am ruining your life."

She squeezed his face a bit and kissed his nose. "You, my beloved, are seriously killing my excitement buzz. I love you, I want to marry you, and I want to get cheesy pictures taken to commemorate that. Got it?"

"Got it," he instantly replied.

"Good." She released his face. "Now, I don't know where to go for this. The place at the mall shouldn't be too expensive."

"Actually, I have a thought for that. Let's go to Zephanie."

"I didn't know Zephanie is a photographer."

"Yeah, I don't think she does it much anymore, but she's… the one that took my parents' engagement picture."

And suddenly it all made sense. She felt bad asking the next question, but she really wanted to know. "Is that the picture on your desk?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "It's one of the few pictures I have of Mom. I know where Pops put the rest of them, but that one she gave me, so I know he didn't have the heart to put it away."

"Do you think he'll ever look at them again?"

"I don't know. I think he does sometimes, but he just can't see them every day. I really thought by now he would, considering it's been so long. Maybe he's just used to it like this now." Zed shrugged.

Addison smiled. "Well, why don't we recreate that one?"

Zed raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah! We'll be sure to tell Zeph that we want one to look just like that. I absolutely adore the way your mom is looking up into Pops' eyes."

He smiled. "Yeah, it's a really great picture. I've never once doubted their love, pretty much based off of that photograph."

"Ok, then it's settled. You ask Zephanie when is good for her and we will get those taken. And since I just took the liberty of writing our announcement, we're already ahead of the game!"

"Team Zeddison has the best team captain," he laughed.

"Well, I try. But for now, back to the books. I refuse to get married without either of us being a graduate!"

He chuckled and curled back up on the couch. He knew she meant it, so studying was the priority once again!

* * *

That next weekend, Zed and Addison arrived at the Zombie Town rec center. It had been in sore shape years ago, but had recently been renovated thanks to those who were finally getting on board with Zombie Town and Seabrook being neighbors.

Zephanie, an older zombie with a brilliant smile, came running up to them. "Zed! Look at you! All grown up and about to get married!" She planted a big kiss to his cheek and then instantly began to wipe off the lipstick left behind. "Ah! Where's my head! Can't have another lady's makeup on you for your engagement pictures!" She then turned to Addison. "And there's the beautiful bride-to-be!" Zephanie pulled her into a tight hug. "You, my dear, have a heart as lovely as your face. Now! Let's get started. Zed was telling me that you wanted to recreate some photos from Zara and Zevon's pictures, yes?"

"Well, I only know of the one," Zed began.

"Ah!" Zephanie interrupted, tapping her forehead. "But I know of all of them, don't I?" Her bangle bracelets jingled and her brightly colored dress sparkled as she waved her theatrical hands around. Addison could sense that she was making up for lost time after being forced to previously wear such drab clothing. "Would you like to recreate more than one?"

"Absolutely!" Addison said. "A few originals for us too, but I'd love to do a few just like Zed's parents!"

"All right, well, let's do the one that Zed asked for first." She led them over to the stage. "Ok, Zed, you hop up here and sit on the stage. Perfect. Now, Addy, you stand against the stage between his knees. Good. Now, I want you to gaze into each other's eyes and—"

 _(Black and white photo of them on the set of American Housewife.)_

Zephanie didn't even need to continue her directions because the pair was perfectly positioned already. She snapped several pictures, melting at how they naturally posed. Zed was holding her close, his hands resting comfortably on her midsection. Addison had one hand on top of his and the other resting on his knee. Their love was palpable. _"Someday I'll pose them like this again for pregnancy photos, I bet,"_ she thought to herself.

"Well, there's your winner!" Zephanie called. "But let's do a few others, just to have fun."

She stood them up on the stage then. "Wow, I keep forgetting how much taller you are, Zed!"

Addison sighed. "I can't forget! He never lets me!"

 _(Addison and Zed with holding their pinkies)_

Zephanie chuckled. "Ok, well, why don't you just look at each other and smile. Link your pinkie fingers together too. Oh! So cute! It's like a throwback to those days where you couldn't really express your love, just a quick pinkie lock to remind each other!"

"Ok, but let's change up the hiding and show me what you looked like when you could express to each other," Zephanie requested.

 _(Towards the end of Someday after they leave the Safe Room and their hands are linked and up)_

"Let them talk if they wanna," Addison whispered.

"We're gonna do what we wanna," Zed replied.

Zephanie cleared her throat and dragged a chair over. "Ok, let's even the height up a bit. Addy, you sit down and, Zed, you kneel behind her. Yes. Ok, turn and look at each other." Zephanie sighed. They just so intuitively made this easy! Zed already had one hand on her shoulder and the other on her arm. Addison had a hand on top of the one he had on her arm. Their faces were adorable.

 _(From the set of American Housewife. HollywoodLife posted this.)_

"Ok, change it up however you like!"

 _(Another HollywoodLife picture)_

Zed wrapped both of his arms around her then and they put their faces close together.

"I swear," Zephanie called. "I'm just here to push the button on the camera. You both are naturals!" She thought for a moment. "Ok, Addy, why don't you stand on the chair and get behind him. Now, put your arms around his shoulders. And Zed, yeah, just like that. And show me the love."

 _(Zed and Addison and he's looking over his shoulder at her)_

She almost cried as she realized this was a pose she had Zara and Zevon do. And she recalled Zara's hands over his heart and Zevon placing his hands over hers just like that with no direction.

"And now, look at each other in the most playful and lovable way you can."

 _(Taken from a live from Milo and Meg before they filmed the Halloween Cast Party and someone asked about Zombies2)_

They turned to each other and both gave a mischievous grin that seemed to say they both knew something and didn't plan on sharing it.

"Ok, so how did you meet?" Zephanie asked.

"Um, we both went to the same Zombie Safe Room and she punched me," Zed explained.

"Well, there's more to it than that!" Addison defended.

Zephanie laughed. "Ok, second time?"

"She came to apologize for Bucky's hazing ritual in Zombie Town."

"Um, ok, first time that there wasn't something horrible happening?"

Zed beamed. "I caught her from a fall at a pep rally."

"Show me."

Zed didn't exactly want to throw her and catch her again, so he just picked her up and swung her around. It combined the pep rally and their singing in the Safe Room.

 _(Zed carrying and swinging her from Someday)_

"Ok, show me something cutesy that only you two know."

Zed looked around and found a towel at the edge of the stage. He put it behind his head and put his face close to Addison's.

"Girl, you look delicious," he softly sang.

She put her finger out and giggled.

 _(Girl you look delicious, oh I mean gorgeous from Someday)_

Zephanie shook her head. "Well, it means something to you, so that's all that matters. "Ok, both of you stand up again. Last one!" she instructed. "This is going to be a little bit of re-creation and a little bit of you. "Zed, I want you to hold her close. Yep."

 _(Addison and Zed right before they wave to the camera at the very end of the movie)_

"And then kiss her head." She paused for a second. "Just like your dad did."

 _(An adorable picture of Meg and Milo and he's kissing her head)_

Zed didn't allow himself to really think about that. He tightened his grip on her shoulder and her waist and pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

"Well, my job is done!" Zephanie said as she approached them. "I think you are going to loooooove these! Want a sneak peek now?"

"Yeah!" Addison said as she hurried to the photographer.

The couple each took a side of Zephanie as she scrolled through the photos on the camera.

"Zeph!" Zed exclaimed. "Those. Are. Perfect! Thank you so much!"

He pulled her into a hug and she smiled. "You are so welcome, my boy. Now, let me get home and get these all sorted out. I'll bring over a drive tonight or tomorrow, ok?"

"That's perfect!" Addison said, also hugging Zephanie. "Thank you for doing that for him," she whispered.

Zephanie merely nodded her acknowledgment and took her leave.

Addison beamed. "Well, any of those will be perfect for the paper, but I think the first one is our winner."

"So agreed! We look good together."

"You know, I think I heard that somewhere once before," Addison said with a giggle.

Just then, Zed's stomach grumbled. "Lunch time?" he asked. "It's been such a long morning!"

"Yeah, such a hardship to hold your fiancée all morning and look adorable."

He gave her the puppy eyes and pout.

Addison rolled her eyes. "Someone's been learning from Zoey! But ok. How can I deny those eyes anything?"

"I'll keep that in mind in the future," he said with a wink.

She grabbed his hand and began to drag him out. "Keep talking and I won't let you pick where we go."

"Yes, dear," he said with a wide grin.

* * *

Again, let me know if you'd like the link to see the specific pictures.


	63. Flashback - DWTS Finale

A/N: Contains spoilers for Season 27 of Dancing with the Stars (Milo Manheim's season). I don't think I've ever written a chapter this fast, but it all came pouring out today like a big ol' catharsis.

* * *

Addison flopped onto the couch between Zed and Zoey, delicately holding the giant bowl of popcorn in her hands. She anxiously awaited the start of the season finale of Dancing with the Stars (hers and Zoey's current favorite TV show).

Zed grabbed a handful and looked across his girlfriend to his baby sister. "Ok, Zo, you know the rules, the second this is over, it's bed time."

Zoey rolled her eyes. "How many weeks have we been doing this? I know the routine."

"And with an attitude like that, you'll be seeing bed a lot quicker," Zed replied sternly.

"Sorry," Zoey mumbled.

Addison sat up. "Ok, both of you! It's starting!"

They all watched in amazement as the spectacle of the opening number went on.

Zed crammed a handful of popcorn into his mouth. "A little much, don't you think?" he muttered around the food.

"Ew, gross!" Zoey said with a scrunched nose. "Don't talk with your mouth full! And no, I think it's awesome! Ah! Look! There's human Zed!"

It became the running joke for the entire season that one of the contestants looked like Zed, if he were a human. He didn't really see the resemblance, but Addison and Zoey thought it was uncanny. And Addison claimed she over anyone would be able to tell, considering she dated both Zombie and human Zed.

Zed laughed. "Yeah, there I am." He laughed again when he watched the 2 most important women in his life as they stared at the screen. Watching the intro to the other contestants had them completely enthralled.

"Aww! There's Alexis and Alan!" Addison sighed.

"You don't seriously think they're really dating?" Zed asked. "This is probably just played up by the producers."

"Shhh!" Zoey corrected. "They're adorable and I love them!"

They watched through Bobby Bones' first dance (unimpressed). And Addison laughed to herself as Zed tried to look anywhere but the group of female professionals dancing.

The show went on and they all watched, slightly bored and wishing that the show would just be shorter and get to the point. Then Addison tried to avoid watching the male professionals as well. Not that he would have noticed since he was too busy trying to keep Zoey from watching.

Then as Milo Manheim and Witney Carson began to dance, Addison got frustrated. "Um, ok, why do they keep showing the singer? Yeah, great, live performance from the artist. How about we watch _the dancing_?"

"Aw, thanks, Addy, for being so protective of my human doppelganger," Zed teased.

Zoey shushed them again. "Scores!" They all cheered the perfect score and continued to watch the other performances.

Zoey and Addison gushed over Alexis and Alan's freestyle.

Addison gasped as Alexis leaped. "What a trust fall!"

As they got their scores, Zoey pouted. "Would they just become an official couple already?"

Zed rolled his eyes, but smartly kept quiet.

Then Bobby danced again.

"Um, that's not dancing," Zed said. "That's jumping around to a fun song. I can do that."

Addison sighed. "Well, you actually dance better than that. But I guess they played to his strengths, which is to say insanity. Definitely not a perfect score worthy performance, though. I'm really afraid that's going to skew things."

"It'd better not!" Zoey yelled.

Then it was back to Milo and Witney. As it ended, all 3 sat with mouths open, unknowingly mimicking judge Carrie Ann Inaba.

"Holy shit," Zed said.

"Zed!" Zoey chastised.

"Oops! Sorry! But come on! I've barely even watched this show, but I know that was awesome!"

Addison fanned herself. "And a little hot."

"Addy!" Zed screeched as he spun towards her.

"What? That's your face up there, I can't help it!"

Zed sighed as they turned back to the screen. Though, he did think to himself, _"Note to self: study dance videos…"_

They watched Keo Motsepe and Evanna Lynch's final dance.

"That was fun!" Zoey said happily. "I liked all the colors!"

"It was really good," Addison agreed. "This is going to be a tight finish."

"Nah! Milo's got this!" Zoey said.

"And now you jinxed it," Zed sighed.

Zoey stuck her tongue out at her brother and continued watching.

"Ooh, Lauren Daigle!" Addison said as the last performance began. "I love her!"

And then the moment of truth… the longest pause in the history of pauses finally ended with the declaration that none of the celebrities that they thought would take it home won. None.

"What!?" Addison yelled as she stood up. "What?!"

"He… lost?" Zoey said sadly.

"That… that's a joke, right? They're going to say 'just kidding' now, right?" Zed growled.

Addison shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Well, this has been a waste of 9 weeks," he said as he turned off the TV. "Zoey, bed time."

Zoey put her face into a pillow and screamed. "But we voted so many times for Milo!"

Addison sighed. "I know, munchkin, but sometimes the things you want to happen just don't."

"Well, that's just crap," the little girl muttered as she went up to her room.

Zed ran a hand through his hair. "I should yell at the attitude, but I just can't. Because that was crap. That was crap, and stupid, and all sorts of words I don't want her using."

"I hear you. I really wanted to see you win," Addison said as she lightly hip bumped him.

"You know, there's that girl that's always with him. On that other show. She bears a striking resemblance to you…"

"You think?"

"I see it, yeah. Maybe she'll be supportive through this tough loss," he said, winking.

Addison rolled her eyes. "Yeah, maybe. Maybe our doppelgangers will get together and make up for this." She began to walk towards the stairs. "Let's get the munchkin to bed and then I should call for my ride home."

She pouted a bit and he kissed her to calm her.

"No pouting here," he said. "The sun will still rise tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know. I guess it's time to get in the bubble."

"You're going to need to build an addition onto this bubble," he said as they began to climb the stairs.

The bubble was Addison's term for how she dealt with all the fictitious sunken 'ships and other disappointments that she couldn't change.

"You're not wrong. But at least in the bubble, the right team won. #NotMyMirrorball."

"Or mine!" Zoey said as they entered her room. "Getting in the bubble, Addy?"

"You bet, short stuff. You coming in?"

"Yep! Yay, Team Witlo!" Zoey said as she stood on her bed.

"Ok, Witlo's tiniest cheerleader!" Zed said as he snatched her up and tossed her back to the bed. "Time for sleep. Like I told Addy, the world will still be turning tomorrow. But at least we'll be in the bubble where things are right."

Zoey yawned. "Yeah, that's true."

Addison and Zed kissed her head, told her good night and walked out. They walked back downstairs and sat on the couch as Addison texted her parents.

Zevon walked in then. "Safe to come out of the kitchen?" he laughed.

"Yeah, it's over," Addison said with sadness.

"Well, your tone suggests that your boy didn't win?"

"Nope. My life is a lie," Addison replied as she dramatically let her head fall to the back of the couch.

Zevon looked to his son. Zed shook his head. "She'll be better tomorrow."

"I'm shook!" Addison yelled. "There's no justice in a world where Bobby Bones wins a dancing competition over Milo… or _any_ of the other three! Ugh."

Zevon stifled a laugh. "Well, he still has more money than any of us, so I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Yeah, yeah."

A beep from outside alerted Addison it was time to go. She sighed as she stood. "Thank you, Zevon, for letting me come over and watch that here."

"You're welcome anytime, Addy. You know that." And with that, he left to let the pair say good night.

"You gonna be ok, gorgeous?" Zed asked as he pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah," she mumbled. "Just really disappointed. I don't think that show has ever crushed me that much, and I've been crushed a lot by them."

"Why do you keep watching?"

"I don't know! I don't think I will anymore. I just can't." She sighed again. "Well, I guess I'd better go." She kissed him softly. "I love you, zombie."

He held her just a little bit closer. "Love you too, cheerleader. See you tomorrow."

Addison gave him a sad smile and left then. Zed closed the door and began to wonder where he could send a strongly worded email to ABC for disappointing his girls so much.

* * *

End note: So, that isn't _exactly_ how things played out at my house, but a lot of those lines were definitely uttered around here. SO disappointed at the outcome, but all are welcome in the bubble here where Milo and Witney definitely won the Mirror Ball.


	64. Daddy Got Boo-Boo?

"Daddy got boo-boo?" Zara's little voice questioned as she walked into Zed and Addison's bedroom.

Zed looked up from his book and then checked the clock. "Zara, what are you doing up from your nap already?"

The toddler shrugged and happily jumped onto the bed and into Zed's waiting arms. "Where Daddy get boo-boo?" she asked again.

"What boo-boo, princess?" Zara pointed to Zed's wrist and the scarring from his Z-band. "Oh! That. Yeah, just a boo-boo. Daddy's fine."

She looked up at him and back to the scars, leaped off his lap, and ran out.

"Um, ok," he said as he stood to see where she went. Just as he reached the door, she returned and told him to sit again.

"I fix," Zara announced as she showed him the box of Disney Princess band-aids she brought back.

"Oh, Zara, sweetie, I don't think—"

"Daddy." She put her hands on her hips and had a stern look on her face that Zed had a very difficult time not giggling at. She looked so adorable as she tried to look intimidating.

"Ok, ok," he said, sitting on the bed and lifting his hands in defeat. "What do you have in mind, Dr. Zara?"

"Hmmm…" She sifted through the bandages. "Here!"

Zed was impressed that the little one could actually tell what they looked like through the paper.

"You open, pease?" she asked as she handed it to him.

He smiled. "Of course." He peeled open the paper and handed it to Zara.

The problem with his newest physician's plan was that no matter where she placed the bandage, it was going to stick to his scarring. And while it felt better these days, it was still certainly tender, and likely always would be to some extent. Removing the band-aid was going to hurt. But, anything for his little princess.

"Beauty and da beast!" she announced. "Aunt Zo's favorite!" She placed the Belle bandage on his wrist and frowned. "More?" she asked.

"Um, no. I think this will do just fine. I feel better already!"

Zara smiled. "Kiss?"

Zed returned the smile. "Absolutely."

His daughter placed the gentlest of kisses on the tiny bandage. "All better!"

"Yes. All better. Now, how about we snuggle?" He knew that she was up far too early from her nap and if he played his cards right, she'd fall asleep on him to finish it up.

"Yep!"

He got back onto the pillows and she instantly curled up to his side and put her head between his head and shoulder. Zed hugged her close and pretended to fall asleep. His reading could wait until later and if he acted the part correctly, Zara would fall asleep too.

Sure enough, two minutes later, he could tell that her breathing had evened out and she was sleeping. The sound was so pleasant that he found himself dozing as well. And before he knew it, he was waking up to Addison's soft voice.

"Zed," she whispered. "Wake up."

His eyes fluttered open. "Hey, gorgeous," he replied quietly, checking to make sure Zara was still in his arms.

"I wish I would have been here for family nap time!" Addison joked. "Though, I'm surprised she's still asleep."

"She woke up early and I thought this would help," Zed explained.

Addison gingerly sat on the bed. "We should probably wake her up so bed time isn't a disaster. Hey, Zara…" She gently stroked her daughter's arm. "Zar-zar…"

The little one slowly opened her eyes. "Mommy!" she said happily.

"Hey, princess. Did you and Daddy have fun?"

"Yep. And I fix his boo-boo."

"Boo-boo?" Addison asked.

Zed held up his wrist and Addison gasped. "Oh! Well, there you go. What a good doctor you must be."

"I am!"

Zed gave a bashful smile. "Ok, well, let's get to dinner. Sound good?"

"Yum!" Zara said as she rushed out.

"Hold on!" Addison called as she followed her out.

Later that evening, after Zara was asleep and Zed and Addison were crawling into bed, Addison had to ask. "So, your boo-boo, huh?"

"Yeah, she wanted to put a band-aid on it. Think I can just leave it there until it disintegrates?"

"No, I think it'll have to come off. You should have done that in the shower. The steam might have helped."

"I'm just trying to avoid it at all costs."

"Want me to do it?"

Zed gritted his teeth. "Yeah."

Addison had secretly hoped he would say no. Even over a decade after the football debacle of Freshman year, the skin around his left wrist was crazy sensitive. And even though the bandage was small, both adhesive parts were going to be painful to remove.

She got a bit of it under her nail and she saw even that move made him wince. "Real fast, ready?"

He only nodded his head.

Addison got a good grip and pulled up quickly. Zed let out a groan that broke her heart. "You ok?"

"Um, no, but I will be… eventually. It's ok, though. She's worth it."

Addison couldn't help but smile. That little girl had Zed wrapped around her tiny little finger and certainly had since the minute she was born.

"Yeah, she is," Addison agreed. "But maybe next time, tell her you don't need a band-aid."

Zed only blushed.

* * *

A few years later, when Zara was 8 years old, she and Zed were having lunch while Christmas shopping and she asked again.

"Daddy, where did you get that stuff on your wrist?"

Zed looked down at his scars. "Well, Zar, that's a long story."

"This restaurant takes forever. We've got time," she said with a wink (one that looked just like her father's).

He chuckled. "Ok, well. You remember the stories of the Z-band, right?" Zara nodded. "Well, back when your Mommy and I were in high school, it was the first time that Zombies were allowed to be with the human kids. But it didn't go smoothly at first. I managed to get onto the football team, but they weren't really accepting. So, to help move things along, I convinced Aunt Eliza to hack my Z-band and help me win the football games. And it really helped at first. But the constant switching back and forth between online and unstable, and that time I turned human, caused my Z-band to overheat at times and essentially burned my wrist."

"Ok, hold up," Zara interjected. "You went human?"

Zed winced. He hadn't realized he went that far with the story. "Um, yeah. This was all part of the stuff your mom and I were going to tell you eventually. Short version: I really wanted to date your mommy, but back then, Grandma and Grandpa weren't exactly accepting of Zombies, at all. So, I went ahead and hacked it the other way. And to be fair, I got a date with a gorgeous girl _and_ my first taste of ice cream, so, you know, worth it."

Zara wanted to smile at her father's antics, but she still couldn't get past the Z-band hacking for acceptance. "But… if you made the team, why didn't they like you?"

"Zara, that's a really difficult question to answer. It was a very different time back then, and I'm so grateful that you don't have to experience that kind of craziness. But believe me, your Zapouli and your Mommy and your aunts and uncles have already read me the riot act _multiple_ times for acting so irrationally. But," he held up his wrist. "This is a reminder for me. For what all had to be done to get the equality we have. And being able to marry your mother, have you and your brother, hold a real job, well princess, it's still worth all the pain. Do you understand?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah, but let me ask you this. Why hasn't it healed yet?"

He sighed. "There's lots of scientific reasons. Trust me, I've tried to solve them, but there's not much research out there. I had hoped once I went through the treatment, it would clear up, and it did, if just a tiny amount. Not enough to call it a win, though."

Zara got quiet. She knew that the new Containment center named for her Zia-Zia was running things well. And that Zombies were treated much differently because of the leadership from her Grandpa, but it still wasn't enough to help her father. It was in that moment that she knew she would become a Zombie doctor when she grew up. And someday, she was going to help those affected by the Z-bands, or any other Zombie related malady.

* * *

Years later, after Zara had graduated with a doctorate in Zombie medicine, Zed found himself looking down at his wrist. While it would never be completely healed, the treatment that his daughter gave him lessened the redness and strange scarring greatly.

"I can't believe you did it!" he said proudly. "Steve and I worked on that for forever before giving up. You're incredible!"

"Well, I do what I can," Zara replied, blushing.

Zed pulled her into a tight hug. "I barely even care that it's _my_ wrist you made better! I'm just so proud of you! I can barely even find the words!"

Zara began to cry at that.

"Don't cry, princess. Do you know how proud everyone else is going to be? How proud your Zia-Zia would be? You are helping so many! You've got your mother's heart."

"Well, there's something to be said about my father's heart too."

Addison walked in then. "Ok, let me see!"

Zed held up his wrist and Addison gasped. "Zara! You did it!"

Zara wiped a tear away. "It finally worked," she whispered.

Addison embraced her close and Zed pulled them both in.

"Thank you, Zara Hope," Zed murmured into her hair.

"You're so welcome, Daddy. So welcome."


	65. Zara's First Christmas

A/N: Ah! It's been forever since I updated this one, but at least I've been doing ok with the Christmas drabbles. This chapter was inspired by one of those drabbles (as I hoped would happen).

* * *

"Mom, you know Christmas is 2 months away," Addison sighed as she spoke with her mom over the phone.

"Yes, but it's Zara's first one!" Missy protested.

Addison put the heel of her hand to her forehead. "And she'll only be 4 months old for it! She'll have no idea what's going on. I am all for making it special and beautiful, but I don't think she needs everything you've listed."

"She will someday!"

"And when that day gets here, you are welcome to get her a Malibu Dreamhouse then. For now, plushies and ring stackers and baby toys. Ok?"

Missy sighed dramatically. "Ok." She paused. "Can we at least get her the rocking horse?"

Addison rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Just then, Zed returned home from work.

"Ok, Mom, I gotta go. Remember, scale it back! I love you too. Bye." She ended the call and flopped onto the couch. "They're out of control! All of them!"

"Are the Christmas fanatics at it again?" he chuckled as he sat next to her.

"Yes! I can't even tell you everything my parents were thinking of buying Zara. And I know Zoey has a crazy list. Your Dad is insane, I swear. And don't get me started on our so-called friends."

"Addy, they just love that little girl! And let's face it, who can blame them? I mean, that dimple! Those eyes! No one can resist that face!"

"You're the worst of all of them!" Addison giggled.

"Is it my fault that she looks like you and I'm just a sucker for that?"

Addison shrugged just as Zara began to cry from the nursery. "Well, it _is_ your fault that she has that crazy appetite!"

She stood from the couch and Zed followed her to the baby's room. "I'd be offended if it wasn't true," he said with a shrug.

* * *

With 2 weeks until Christmas, Addison and Zed took Zara to the mall to have her first picture with Santa. The line was ridiculous, but it was all going to be worth it. Addison had the perfect photo in her mind of Zara's toothless smile while sitting on Santa's lap. It was going to be adorable!

But when they were about 2 families from the photo area, Addison looked into the stroller and saw that Zara had fallen asleep.

"Zed!" Addison whispered. "She's asleep! What do we do?"

"Well, we certainly don't wake her up!" he replied. "Unless you want that." He jerked his thumb gesturing behind him at the screaming child and the embarrassed parents.

"No, of course I don't want that! But it would be nice if her eyes were open."

"Addy, you know how she is. Once she's out, she's out. Though, I'm surprised she nodded off in the middle of all this noise."

They stepped further up and Addison began to worry. True, she didn't want to try to wake a sleeping baby, only to get a rage picture. But this certainly wasn't what she had in mind either.

A cheery elf interrupted her concerns. "Ok! You're next!"

They wheeled the stroller up to the display.

"I'm really sorry," Addison said. "She fell asleep in the line."

Santa smiled and held out his arms. "No worries, my dear. We'll take the picture anyway."

Addison carefully unbuckled Zara and lifted her into Santa's arms. He cradled her gently and looked sweetly at her. The photographer elf snapped the picture and sighed. "Really cute! Do you guys want to get in one too?"

"Yeah!" Zed answered without a thought.

Addison grinned and shook her head as they each knelt on either side of the huge chair.

"She's precious," the jolly elf whispered as he passed the baby back to her mother.

"Thank you, Santa," Addison softly replied as Zed shook his hand.

The insane cost of the pictures couldn't bring Addison down from her excitement. She couldn't wait to get the picture of Zara and Santa framed.

* * *

Finally, the big day arrived. All of their friends and family agreed to visit them, rather than making them go everywhere. The grandparents would spend the morning, while all their friends would visit in the late afternoon.

Zevon and Zoey were the first to arrive and were thrilled to find Zara awake in her bouncy seat.

"There's Zappouli's greethbar (sweetheart)!" Zevon whisper-yelled as he entered the room. He went to unbuckle her and then looked to Zed.

Zed laughed. "It's fine to pick her up. She's just been fed, so you've got a happy girl there."

Zevon cradled her close and sat on the couch. "Grith'z rye breez zengoni (How's my sweet granddaughter)?"

Zara rewarded him with a little grin.

Zoey giggled. "She's the sweetest thing ever! Like, ever!" The baby turned to the voice and locked eyes with her aunt, smiling even bigger. "She knows my voice! I love her so much!"

Zed shook his head and laughed.

A few minutes later, Missy and Dale arrived. Zevon pretended to be ok sharing the infant and passed her to Missy.

"How's Grandma's girl?" Missy gushed as Zara stared at the shiny dangling earrings she wore.

Two hours later, after all the gifts were unwrapped and all the Christmas cheer was spread, Zara gratefully was fed and put down for a nap.

Her parents collapsed onto the bed.

"If it was that crazy with just them, what will happen when the rest arrive?" Addison worried.

"Truth be told, I don't know," Zed answered. "But it's just 4 again, so it might not be so bad."

"I'll never be recharged by then."

"Maybe we'll just let them play with her and watch her while we nap," he suggested.

"That would make us terrible hosts."

"So? We're also new parents. They'd understand."

"Let's see how it goes. We might end up falling asleep with them there anyway," she said with a chuckle.

"Well, we've got at least an hour until they show up anyway, let's make the most of it now."

Addison sighed. "Remember when making the most of that time meant something different?"

Zed grinned. "It still does sometimes. Gotta be creative with our time now. But this time," he said before yawning. "Yeah, this time is for napping." He kissed her softly. "Gar-gargiza, Addy."

"Gar-gargiza, my love."

Two hours later, they awoke to hear people talking.

"What is that?" Addison asked as she sat up stretching.

"I don't know," Zed replied, rubbing his eyes.

Addison looked at the clock. "Zed! We slept for, like, 2 hours!"

They hurried to the nursery and found it empty and then realized where the voices were coming from. They went into the living room and found Bree and Bonzo, and Eliza and Bucky, and Zara all having a wonderful time.

"Well, there you are!" Bree announced as the tired parents entered. "You didn't answer when we rang the doorbell, so we let ourselves in. We found you sleeping, so we scooped up this little cutie!"

Zara smiled from Auntie Bree's lap.

"Oh my God," Addison sighed. "We are _so_ sorry!"

Eliza held up her hand and interrupted the apology. "No worries! You obviously needed the rest! We were happy to entertain Miss Zara."

Addison put her head in her hands. "Worst hosts ever."

Zed reassuringly rubbed her back. "It's fine, gorgeous. Everyone still got here for the main reason, Zara. No one even cares about us anymore."

"Quaz broo grenray brab?" Bonzo teased. (Did you say something?)

"Haha, very funny," Zed replied.

The rest of the day continued on better than anyone could have hoped. They ate all the food that the friends brought, Zara delighted everyone, and memories were made.

After everyone had gone home, and Zed and Addison decided that tomorrow would be a much better time to tackle all the crazy presents that their daughter received and the mess there in, the couple fell into bed.

"Well, today was an adventure," Zed sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, you could say that. Feels like a whirlwind and we didn't even leave the house!" Addison agreed.

"But Zara really poured on the charm!"

"Well, she's a Necrodopolous. What can you say?"

Zed beamed at that. "Yeah, that's my girl."

Addison grinned. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"I make no promises, Addy," he said with a smirk.

"Well, for now, I think it's time for sleep. That nap was amazing, but I definitely need more than that. And we're going to need to be well rested to figure out where _all those toys_ are going to go."

"Imagine what they could have done if they didn't scale it back!" Zed shuddered.

"I'd rather not." She pulled the covers up and snuggled against him. "I love you, Zombie."

He kissed her gently. "I love you, cheerleader. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."


	66. Flashback - Awkward Family Party

A/N: This is an expansion from Chapter 23 of my Christmas Drabbles story. Fist-It-Out requested a bit more to it, so here it is!

* * *

It was Addison and Zed's third Christmas together. They had just celebrated their second anniversary not long before and they were as blissful as ever. Zed knew that things weren't perfect, but he loved how things were going anyway.

As they were eating lunch right before holiday break, Addison asked, "So, my family's Christmas party is this Friday… do you want to go?"

Zed paused. It wasn't often that Addison asked him to be a part of big family festivities like this.

"I'd love to. Is it ok with your folks?"

Now Addison paused. "Well, yeah. They said it's fine. I mean, they've been trying and this seems like a good way to do that."

' _Oh, they're trying alright,'_ Zed thought to himself, but wisely kept quiet.

"Well, I'd love to show our love off to your family," he replied instead, kissing her softly.

Eliza made a gagging face. "Ok, we know, you guys are perfection."

Addison stuck her tongue out but giggled. "Great! It'll be good, I promise. I think Nana E will be there too!"

"Well, at least I'll have one in my corner," he said.

"Hey! You've got me!" The bell rang and she kissed him quickly. "Love you! See you in Chem!" And she ran with Bree to their next class.

Zed, Eliza and Bonzo headed the opposite direction.

"You sure this isn't a trap?" Eliza asked.

"Elizaka!" Bonzo chastised.

"What? I'm not accusing Addy! But let's face it, her family doesn't have a strong track record here."

Zed rolled his eyes. "I highly doubt the Mayor and the Patrol Chief have plans to off me at their Christmas party."

"And the other family members?"

"Well, Nana E will protect me," Zed said with a smile.

Eliza laughed a bit. Everyone loved Nana. "You know, that might just be your best defense."

* * *

A few days later, Zed was at the front door, trying desperately to not look as nervous as he felt. He adjusted his tie and rang the doorbell.

Addison opened the door and beamed. "You're here!" she said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Yeah, sorry I'm a little late. Zoey needed to finish baking these." He handed her the plasticware containing the chocolate treasures.

"Zoey's brownies? Yeah, I'm not sharing these!" she said, accepting the box and pulling him in.

Zed smiled at Addison but he definitely wasn't sure of how things were going to go.

Until that is…

"Zeddy boy! There's my favorite Zombie!"

"Nana E! Bring it in!" he replied, opening his arms wide.

She embraced him tightly and pulled him down to her. "Now, you listen here. Dale's nasty brother and his horrible wife are here. Don't you let them get to you, you hear me?"

Zed froze for a second. "Um, yes, ma'am," he muttered. He'd never met the infamous Jay and Kat and he really wasn't looking forward to it now.

"Addy!" Eleanor whispered. "Did you not warn him?"

"I didn't have a chance! I didn't know they were coming!"

Zed put an arm around his girlfriend. "It's ok. We can face anything together. Right, gorgeous?"

Addison sighed. This definitely wasn't the perfect evening she hoped for. "Right. Of course. Even awful people like my aunt and uncle."

"Addison! You shouldn't speak like that about people!" Eleanor said with a wink.

Zed laughed as Addison hugged her grandmother.

Just then, Missy hurried over.

"Addison, Zed, you have to know, I didn't think they were coming!" she said quickly. "They _never_ come to these things!"

"It's ok, Mayor Missy," Zed said. "I'm sure whatever they have to say, it's nothing I haven't heard before."

Missy's expression saddened at that. While she still wasn't happy that her daughter's boyfriend was a Zombie, he certainly was a sweet boy.

"It doesn't mean I want them saying those things here," she said. "I'm just apologizing in advance. I'll do my best to keep them away, but you know how Kat is. She'll weasel her way somehow."

"Should I leave?" Zed offered. "I really don't want to cause trouble."

"Nonsense!" Eleanor huffed. "You're just as welcome here as they are. More so, if I have anything to say about it!"

"Mother…" Missy whispered.

Eleanor merely shrugged her shoulders, indifferent to her daughter's reprimanding. "I'm going to find Otto. You two be safe. And remember that I'm here and I love you."

"Thank you, Nana," Addison said, hugging her once again.

Eleanor patted Zed's cheek and walked away.

Missy steadied herself. "Alright. Well, I'm off to run interference. Merry Christmas," she said, already sounded defeated.

"Nice football metaphor!" Zed told her as she left them.

Addison put on a brave face. "Well, for now, let's get some food! Maybe we'll just hide in the kitchen. Bucky's probably hiding in there too."

"Doesn't he get along with everyone?" Zed questioned as she pulled him along.

"Eh. He does with my parents. My great-aunt on my Dad's side is here too. She's ok, though she's the sister of the grandpa with the ear incident. A few other relatives from that side are just neutral. Bucky and his parents don't really get along, though."

"Wait," he said, pausing before the kitchen. "Don't his parents worship him?"

"Yes. But they also make him miserable. Imagine how my parents expect perfection… and then triple it. Jay and Kat are Seabrook personified. It's a wonder Bucky hasn't cracked completely from their expectations."

They entered the kitchen and found Bucky sitting alone. "Hey, cuz," he muttered.

"Bucky? Everything ok?" Addison asked.

He shrugged. "Just another Christmas that I've put on weight and my parents want me to know it. I've actually lost 3 pounds, so I might as well eat and look the part." He shoved a cookie into his mouth.

Zed's heart suddenly dropped. Yeah, life in Zombietown was certainly no picnic, but the Seabrook kids' lives weren't easy either.

"Bucky," he said, tentatively putting a hand on his shoulder. "You shouldn't worry about that. You're a star athlete and you look fine."

Bucky would have replied with an actual kind answer, but at that moment, Kat burst through the door.

"Oh!" she screeched. "Bartholomew! What are you eating?" she said, literally pushing Zed out of the way and scowling at her arm where it touched him.

Bucky rolled his eyes. "It's a cookie, mother. It's just one cookie… at Christmas. A little indulgence won't—"

"Won't what?" she interrupted. "Kill any chance you have of making Nationals again? Ruin your body and your scholarship?"

At that moment, Jay came in. "Katty! What's the matter?"

"Our son is in _here_ ," she said, looking pointedly at Zed. "And he's eating!"

"Bucky…" his father said, sounding so disappointed.

Bucky's head dropped. "I'm sorry. I'll workout for an extra half hour tomorrow morning."

"See that you do!" Kat said. "Addison, I certainly wouldn't have any treats if I were you, either."

Kat spun on her heel and started to leave, Jay close behind her.

Addison looked to Zed and saw that his fists were clenched. She took at glance to his Z-band and was relieved to see it glowing green.

"Zed, it's fine," she said, holding tight to his arm.

"That was not fine. What they said to both of you was completely ridiculous!"

Bucky chuckled sardonically. "Well, that's Kat and Jay for you! Loving as ever!"

Zed scoffed. Nana wasn't kidding when she called them horrible and nasty.

Addison put a loving arm around her cousin. She turned to Zed. "I'm sorry she was so rude to you too."

"Me? I'm not worried about me!"

Bucky stood and faced Zed. "Dude, we're used to it. _That_ was my parents loving me. It's their tirades on getting fat and lazy, that's where they really shine. But thanks for being concerned."

He held his hand out and Zed shook it, surprised but pleased at the gesture.

"Careful though. You don't have any hand sanitizer on you," Zed teased.

"I deserve that," Bucky admitted. "Come on… if we sneak some cookies out on to the porch, I doubt my parents will notice."

Once they returned to the party from the cookie binge, the rest of the night went as expected. Most of Addison's relatives were at least cordial to Zed and some were quite friendly. Jay and Kat would speak to people near him, but would completely ignore his presence. At some point, it became a game to him and he'd try to be around them, just to make it awkward. It worked.

As Eleanor and Otto prepared to leave, she hugged Zed again. "I saw what you were doing, my boy. And I loved it!"

Otto chuckled and shook his hand. "You are a brave one, I'll give you that! And I respect it!"

Zed and Addison kissed them goodbye and got ready to leave as well. A Zombie Mash awaited them.

"I'm so sorry," Addison sighed as she closed the car door.

"Don't be. It's not your fault," Zed replied as he got in the driver's side.

"Yeah, I but I shouldn't have invited you. But I mean, I didn't know Kat and Jay would be there. They were completely out of line."

"So they ignored me, big deal," he said as he pulled away from the "party."

"Well, those looks were a bit more than ignoring. But you're _my_ boyfriend. My family should be happy for me." She crossed her arms and pouted a bit.

He reached over and patted her leg. "Calm down, killer. I'm used to it. And I know even that bothers you, but don't let it ruin Christmas. Everyone has _those_ family members. I'm fine and now we get to go to the Christmas Mash. Ok?"

Addison smiled a little. "Ok… But I'm still sorry."

Zed rolled his eyes. "I know."

(And the Mash more than made up for any rude people at the family party.)


	67. Flashback - Nana E Goes to Zombie Town

It was the first day of Christmas break and Zed and Addison were just about to leave her house and return to Zombie Town after a quick visit, when her phone rang.

"Hey, Nana!" she said after reading the caller ID.

"Hello, my dove! Are you home this afternoon?" her grandmother replied.

Addison frowned. She really wanted to go to Zed's house and hang out with their friends, but if her Nana wanted something…

"Well, I was just walking out the door with Zed to go to his house. But what can I do for you?"

Nana E giggled. "Actually, that's perfect. Don't you think it's a little cold to walk all the way from your house to Zombie Town?"

"Eh, I've done it before," Addison replied, shrugging.

"Well, not today. Would it be ok for me to come with you to Zed's house?"

"Come with us?" Addison replied. Zed shrugged curiously but nodded. "Sure, Nana. Mind if I ask why, though?"

Eleanor laughed. "To meet your friends, of course! I've heard so much about these kids and I want to get to know them. And I may have bought a Christmas gift for each of them as well."

"You didn't have to do that!"

"I know I didn't! And I did it anyway!"

"Of course you did," Addison said with a smile. "And yeah, it's fine if you want to meet everyone. When do you want to go?"

"I'll pick you up in 10 minutes."

"Sounds like a plan. Love you, Nana."

"I love you, too, Addy!"

Addison hung up the phone and turned to Zed. "Apparently we're getting a ride. Nana E wants to meet the Zombies."

"Do you know how weird that is for me?" Zed asked.

Addison raised an eyebrow.

Zed shrugged. "I mean, humans want to meet us now. It's great… but it's so strange."

"Well, you've met Nana E. She loves everyone… until she doesn't. She might be the most loving person you'll ever meet, but do not get on her bad side. She's sweet, but she can also hold a grudge."

"Well, we'll be on our best behavior today. I'll keep an eye on Eliza," he added with a laugh.

"Oh, I think Nana and Eliza will get along just fine."

"You know, I think you're right."

Within a few minutes, Eleanor was honking the horn. Zed and Addison rushed out and hopped into the car.

"Hello there, my loves!" Eleanor said. "I'm so excited to finally meet these friends of yours!"

"They're excited to meet you too, Nana E," Zed told her. "Bonzo especially."

"Bonzo, he's the tall guy with the big heart, yes?" Eleanor asked.

Addison nodded. "Yep. You'll just love him. Though, we'll have to translate for you. He doesn't speak English, but he does understand it."

"Oh. Well, love and understanding can communicate in ways that even language can't. I'm sure Bonzo and I will be fast friends."

Zed beamed. Oh yes, Bonzo and Nana E were going to get along just fine.

They pulled up to Zed's house where Bonzo and Bree were waiting for them. Zed got the box Eleanor instructed him to get from the trunk.

"Nana E!" Bree (who had already met her before) called. "How's my girl?"

"Bree, my dear! I'm doing well. And you?"

"Couldn't be better!"

Zed gestured to his home. "Well, let's get inside. It's cold enough out here and hopefully Eliza and Zoey are inside."

Once they all followed him in, everyone took a seat in the living room. Eleanor sat on the couch, Bonzo next to her and Eliza on the far side. Bree and Addison each took a recliner.

Zed sat on the arm of Addison's chair and pointed around the room. "Ok, Nana. That guy there is Bonzo, and she's Eliza. Aaaand…" He paused as he listened for a moment. "The girl that will bound in here in 3, 2, 1…"

"Nana E!" Zoey shouted as she ran into the room.

Zed laughed. "That's my little sister Zoey."

"Zoey! I've heard so much about you!" Eleanor said, opening her arms.

"Gentle, Zo!" Zed called.

Zoey ran to Eleanor, but slowed to give her a loving hug. As she pulled back, Nana pinched her cheek. "Well, you're just as adorable as Zed described you."

"Aw, thanks," Zoey said as she turned and jumped onto Addison's lap.

"Grit'iz grez lor brizz zrut broo, Siz Eleanorska" Bonzo said. "Zozig, gar poz'o mray grit grooz Zanglish."

She looked to Zed to translate.

"He says, 'It's nice to finally meet you, Miss Eleanor.' And he's sorry he can't say it in English."

"Well, first off, it's fine. Secondly, it's not Miss Eleanor. You're Addy's friends and that makes you family. So you call me Nana E as well. Is there a Zombie Tongue word for that?"

Zed shook his head. "Just grandmother or grandma."

"What's that then?"

Bonzo spoke up. "Zia-zia."

"Well, then, zia-zia it is."

Bonzo smiled as big as he could. Not many Zombies had grandparents, so this was a big deal. "Gazar, zia-zia… E."

Eleanor patted his hand. "You're very welcome."

Eliza grinned. "You know, Zed, I think she's even more awesome than you said."

Eleanor winked. "Now, because you're all family, I brought you each a gift. Zed, could you grab the box, dearie?"

"Yes, ma'am," he replied as he got the box he carried in and then gave everyone a small wrapped box.

"Now, it's not much, but I wanted you each to have these."

They each opened their presents and found a small angel figurine holding a banner that said "You Are Loved."

Eleanor patted Bonzo's knee at his teary expression. "Every person in this room is different somehow, especially from the Seabrook standard. But that's what makes each of you uniquely you. And I want each of you to know how special you are to me. You've each accepted my granddaughter and each other with friendship and love and that makes you an awesome family and I love you."

Bonzo leaned over and kissed Nana E's cheek. "Gazar zoll-got, zia-zia!" (thank you so much, Nana!) He leaned down to his backpack and pulled out his sketch pad and pencils and went straight to work on something.

Eliza looked around him. "Thank you, Nana E. This is… well, it's amazing. You are probably only the second human ever to say that you love me. I can't tell you…" she faded off.

"I understand, my dear," Eleanor replied.

Zoey smiled. "Thank you, Nana E. My mom's an angel, so every time I see this, I'm gonna think of you and of her."

"Oh, sweet Zoey. That means the world to me."

"Nana!" Bree squealed. "You're the best!"

As Eleanor waved her hand to dismiss the comment, Zed stopped her. "No, really, you _are_ the best. No human besides your granddaughter has ever shown such kindness and acceptance to us. You really are awesome."

Eleanor blew a two-handed kiss to him. "Well, the feeling is mutual, Zeddy. The feeling is mutual."

Addison smiled. "You're all just lucky I'm willing to share her!"

"Thanks, Addy!" Zoey said, hugging her tight.

"Aw, munchkin. Anything for you."

"Addyska!" Bonzo interrupted. "Bron!" (Look!)

He turned his sketch book around and showed his newest creation. It was a beautiful pencil sketch of Addison and Eleanor. He captured each of them perfectly, even in just a few minutes.

"Bonzo!" Addison and Eleanor said together in awe.

"Gar'il grazzadrey grit ta ziggle razzubrag." (I'll make it a little better soon)

Addison had been working on her Zombie Tongue, but she wasn't sure of some of what Bonzo was trying to say. She glanced up at Zed.

"He says he'll make it a little better soon," he answered.

"Better?" Eleanor replied. "There's nothing to improve! I love it just the way it is! Though, if you'd like to make more, well, I won't say no to that!"

Bonzo smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Brorral drakez!" (Of course)

For the rest of the afternoon, the group chatted and laughed. They were all just happy to be in each other's presence.

Eventually though, Nana E began to get a little tired.

"Well, my friends, this old lady is starting to wear out. And Otto promised me a dinner out tonight, so I probably need to get these bones home. Addy, do you need a ride back?"

"No thanks, Nana. My dad can probably pick me up or Zevon can run me home when he gets back."

"That's fine. Zed, tell your father I'd like to meet him someday too," Eleanor said as she started to stand. Bonzo instantly stood to help her. "Thank you, Bonzo."

"Broo'at krazaken." (You're welcome)

Everyone stood and gave Nana E a hug and thanked her again for their gift.

As Addison walked her to her car, the others stood and smiled.

"Well, that's a hell of a lady," Eliza said. "Broke the mold with her, I'm sure!"

"Za, gra'z gonno!" Bonzo agreed. (Yeah, she's great!)

Addison returned with a smile on her face. "So, that's my Nana."

"When can she come back?" Zoey asked excitedly.

"I'm sure she'd love to come back, munchkin! But she needs a nap after all the fun here."

A horn honking from the street jolted Bree. "Oh! I forgot my dad was getting me! Addy, thanks again for bringing Nana E. That was the best!" She ran to Bonzo and kissed him quickly. "I'll see you later. Love you!"

"Gar-gargiza!" he replied as she dashed out the door, waving to everyone.

"Well, I'm heading out as well," Eliza said. "I know right where I'm going to put this! Bonz, you coming too?"

"Za. Gazar, Addyska," he said, hugging her tight.

"Oh Bonzo, anytime," she replied.

As the two left, Zoey began to pull on Zed and Addison's arms. "Come on! Let's go put our angels in our rooms! I know just where mine is going to go!"

"I'll be there in a minute, Zo," Zed replied.

Zoey rolled her eyes, but continued without them.

Zed pulled Addison close and kissed the top of her head.

"I see exactly where you get your greatness from. You're amazing and so is your Nana."

She wrapped her arms around him. "You're not so bad yourself."

He bent to kiss her gently and just as their lips touched, they heard, "Come on, you two!"

Zed dropped his head so their foreheads were touching. "To be continued."

"You bet," Addison replied. "But for now, let's go see where the angel is putting her angel."

"Anything for my girls."

* * *

End note: after writing her in the last chapter, I just couldn't get Nana E out of my head. I just love her!


	68. Flashback - Ain't No Sunshine

Zed sighed as he slumped into his chair. He aimlessly pushed his creamed chicken around the Styrofoam tray with his fork.

"You're pathetic. You know that, right?" Eliza grumbled.

"Elizaka," Bonzo reprimanded.

"What? Look at him! Just because Addy's sick and can't—"

"Shhhhh!" Zed, Bree and Bonzo all shushed.

Eliza rolled her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry, that's right. She's 'off to that cheer camp.'" She said with sarcastic little air quotes, almost forgetting that Seabrook-perfect meant no getting sick like Addison did. "She'll be gone for a day, then the weekend, and you'll both be back here on Monday, making googly-eyes as usual."

Zed's face fell again. "I miss her eyes."

Bonzo patted his friend's shoulder sympathetically. He understood. Bonzo was a wreck those days that Bree missed too.

Eliza raised her hands in frustration. "Get it together, Zed! The sun will continue to shine."

"Ain't no sunshine when she's gone!" Zed belted. "It's not warm when she's away!"

"Please, don't," Eliza begged.

But Zed continued on and Bonzo joined in, singing just as loudly in Zombie Tongue.

"Ain't no sunshine when she's gone! And she's always gone too long, anytime she goes away."

In his great sadness, Zed didn't notice that Bree was recording him, until she spoke directly to him:

"Zed, want to send a video message to your girl?"

He sat straight up. "Hi, gorgeous! I miss you so much! This place sucks without you! (He ignored Eliza's indignant "Hey!") I'll try to sneak to see you tonight or tomorrow. Gar-gargiza, rye brobezgra!" (I love you, my cheerleader!)

Bree giggled as she ended the video and began to text it to her best friend.

The bell rang and the friends began to leave. Eliza ran ahead while Bree laughed at Zed and Bonzo as they continued to sing "Ain't No Sunshine" all the way to class.

Addison felt around as her phone dinged. She sleptoff and on all day, but currently Spongebob was keeping her company. Hoping it was Zed texting her, she quickly looked at the message. She sighed for a second, but was still happy to hear from Bree. And then she opened the video message.

"Oh Zed," she whispered. "You're the best. Gar-gargiza zoog, rye buzegrul zarreg." (I love you too, my football player.)

She finished the episode of Spongebob and then played the video of Zed again, falling asleep to his voice.

As soon as Zed got home, he hurried to his room and pulled out his phone.

 _Hey, gorgeous_ , he texted. _How you feeling?_

 _Eh_ , she replied. _A little better I guess._

 _Are your parents home?_

 _Yeah, but they've got meetings tomorrow afternoon._

 _Ok, I'll be over as soon as they're gone. Are they meeting with the Zombie reps?_

 _Yeah._

 _Perfect. Pops can let me know when they're done._

She replied with a heart-eyed smiley.

 _Is your voice back?_ he asked.

 _I wish we could call, but no, my voice is still gone._

 _That's ok. I want you to focus on getting better. Go rest some more._

 _I guess._

 _Gar-gargiza, belegral_

 _Gar-gargiza, grenbrim_

Addison put her phone down and frowned. Being sick sucked.

The next day, she texted Zed to let him know her parents left. With Zoey in Eliza's care, Zevon drove Zed as close to Addison's as he could and let him sneak the rest of the way. He promised to let Zed know the second her parents left the meeting.

Zed got to the back door and quickly slipped into the house and up to Addison's room.

"Hey gorgeous," he whispered as he entered. "Feeling better yet?"

"Zed!" she said softly, but happily. She opened her arms to him and he gladly ran to embrace her. "I missed you so much," she sighed.

"Oh, I've missed you too!"

Addison laughed. "I know. Eliza has been letting me know how mopey you've been."

"I haven't been mopey!" he protested. At her unbelieving glance, he chuckled. "Ok, I've been a wreck. And yeah, it's been getting on her nerves. But whatever. I'm here now and I'm just so happy to see you!"

"Ugh, please. I look a mess."

"You look like Addison and that's perfection to me."

"You're such a charmer, Necrodopolous."

He winked at her and took her hand, kissing the back of it. "I do what I can."

Addison pretended to swoon. "Ladies beware! Charisma level 10 here!"

Zed kissed her forehead. "No other ladies need to worry. This charmer is all yours and only yours."

"Pfft! All ladies are still in trouble. But it's good to know you're still just mine."

"Always," he said, giving her a quick peck to the lips.

"Ack! Don't kiss me! I don't want to get you sick!"

He rolled his eyes. "We've talked about this. Your germs won't get me sick. We could make out all over the place and I'd be fine. Benefits to dating a Zombie." He closed his eyes and wiggled his tongue as he leaned towards her.

She giggled as she pushed him away. "You weirdo."

" _Your_ weirdo."

"That's true. I guess I'll claim you," she said, nudging him to lean back on the pillows so she could rest her head on his chest. "No making out today. But I do appreciate cuddles."

Zed wrapped his arms around her. "Then cuddles it is. TV?"

"Ragnarok?" she asked.

He sighed dramatically. "Fine! You're lucky I'm so confident in myself and our relationship or I'd start to be jealous of this Hemsworth thing."

"Oh hush," she said as she pulled the movie up on her phone to cast to the TV.

To Zed's surprise, Addison stayed awake for the whole movie. Not long after the credits finished, he got a text from his Dad.

 _Meeting is probably wrapping up. I'll let you know when we leave._

Zed looked sadly at his girlfriend. "Party's almost over, I'm afraid."

"Ugh," she grumbled. "If Seabrook was just a normal place, I'd be allowed to be sick and my Zombie boyfriend could come visit me regardless."

"I'll let that sentence of strangeness sink in for a while," he laughed. "For now, though, said Zombie boyfriend needs kisses to get him through to the next time I see you. The wardens might deem you too sick to be seen tomorrow too."

Addison smiled at him. Such a goofball, but she loved him. "Ok, but don't blame me if some freak medical occurrence happens and you get sick too."

"I'll take my chances," he whispered before putting his lips to hers.

Just a few seconds later, Zed's phone beeped again. _Time to bolt, Romeo. I'll pick you up where I dropped you off,_ his father texted.

"Gotta run, Juliet," Zed sighed. "Lord Montague is on his way."

"Parting is such sweet sorrow," Addison replied, giving him one last quick kiss.

"Love you, gorgeous," he said as he stood to leave.

"Love you too, handsome!" she called as he ran down the stairs. "Be careful!"

Zevon rolled his eyes good naturedly as Zed got into the car a few blocks away. "Got away, I see."

"Yeah, thanks again, Pops… or would you be more of a Friar Laurence?"

Zevon decided to question that one later.

* * *

Years later, Addison was away at the State Cheer Championship. Normally, Zed would attend with her, as he did every year she competed, but his job was keeping him away from his wife this time. It was her first year on the coaching staff and he felt just awful about missing.

"Zed, it's fine. I'll just be gone for one night and be back before you know it," she tried to convince him.

"Mmm-hmm," he mumbled.

Once she was gone, he dove into his work to keep him occupied. His co-worker Steve tried to ignore how melancholy he had become.

"Dude, can we pick a new playlist besides misery 101?" he asked.

"Ain't no sunshine when she's gone," Zed sang in reply.

Steve shook his head and put in his earbuds. He and Zed were really good friends, but he wasn't going to listen to _this_ the whole time.

That day at lunch, Eliza and Bonzo came to get him out of the lab.

"Oh, are you kidding me?" Eliza said as they entered. "This song again?"

"Zedka… grat?" Bonzo sighed. (Zed… really?)

"What? It's not just this song," Zed replied.

Eliza grabbed his music player. " _Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely… Heartbreak Hotel… Aint' No Sunshine… All By Myself… Right Here Waiting… Sound of Silence… I Drive Myself Crazy… Someday_." Ugh, half of these don't even make sense. Are you just trying to make yourself miserable?" When he didn't answer, she growled a bit. "Zedward Jacob Necrodopolous!"

Zed's head snapped up at the oh-so-rare use of his full name.

"You're just as pathetic as you were in high school. You know that, right?"

Zed shrugged.

Bonzo put a hand on his shoulder. "Zedka, Addiska wril zin wrack razzubrag. Zend gre grozo kranag quig. Grazagekik quig grusic." (Zed, Addy will be back soon. And she would hate this. Especially this music.) He scrunched up his face and hit the pause button. "Zend zlet'z gretzarbrig quog zup!" he added as he opened the blinds on the window. (And let's open these up)

Zed covered his eyes at the light.

"Oh, buck up, cupcake," Eliza snipped. "You're a Zombie, not a vampire." She tossed a pen towards Steve to get his attention. "Hey, Other-Zed! We're taking him out of here for some lunch."

Steve stood up and ignored Eliza's name for him. "Thank you! Maybe you can get him out of this funk!"

"Zazzabrag Addiska poz zra zirry!" Bonzo said, dragging Zed behind him. (Only Addy can do that)

After a lunch full of tough love, Zed returned to work a little better (or, at least enough to turn off the miserable playlist). Bonzo and especially Eliza made him realize that Addison would be crushed to know how sad he was because of her, so he needed to be much more put together when she returned home.

And the next night, when Addison came through the door, she barely had time to put her bag down before she was swept up into Zed's arms and carried to their bedroom. He kissed her before she could even question what was happening. Dinner could wait.

* * *

Zed's playlist:  
Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely – Backstreet Boys  
Heartbreak Hotel - Elvis Presley  
Aint' No Sunshine – Bill Withers  
All By Myself – Celine Dion  
Right Here Waiting – Richard Marx  
Sound of Silence – Simon and Garfunkel  
I Drive Myself Crazy - NSync  
Someday (Ballad version) – Meg Donnelly and Milo Manheim


	69. Save a Horse

A/N: This one got a little spicy, definitely leaning to the heavy T-Rating. Just a warning. If you need a visual for the mentioned dance number, search for videos from this year's Dancing with the Stars tour, when they dance to "Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy."

* * *

Eliza rolled her eyes. "You're kidding, right?"

"E, does this look like the face of someone who is kidding?" Zed answered. "We haven't had a night out with all 6 of us in forever!"

"And that's because we're all parents now!"

Addison smiled from across the table. She loved these dinners they all had at each other's houses, socializing and letting the kids play together, but sometimes she just wanted to be out. "All the more reason! We need to get out and be us once in a while. We were Zeddison, Bronzo, and Beliza long before we were Mamas and Daddies! And besides, it's Zed and I's anniversary coming up. We can celebrate!"

Eliza sighed. "This is happening whether I want it to or not, isn't it?"

Bucky kissed her cheek. "Looks like it, baby."

"You had a hand in this, I just know it."

Bucky shrugged and took another bite of lasagna.

Eliza threw her hands into the air. "Fine. Where are we going?"

"Gregrik zranzig!" Bonzo happily replied.

"Line dancing?" Eliza grumbled. "No. No way."

"E! Come on! You used to love line dancing!" Zed said.

"No, _you and Bonzo_ loved line dancing. _I_ got dragged along. Like most things when we were growing up!"

"Elizaka… prea?" Bonzo asked with a pouty lip and puppy eyes.

"Ugh! Put away the pout, you big teddy bear! I'll go dancing."

"Yes!" Zed cheered, pumping his fist. "Bonz, do you remember the dance we had?"

"Za! Brorral drakez!" (Yeah! Of course!)

Bucky put his hands up and waved them in surprise. "Hold up, hold up! You guys had a dance? Like choreographed?"

"Oh no," Eliza muttered, hand over her face.

"Yeah!" Zed answered. "I mean, Zombie Town didn't have an official line dancing restaurant or anything, but a few of us would line dance at mashes."

Bucky beamed. "If there's a dance number, I'm in!"

Eliza took a long drink of her wine. "And so it begins…"

* * *

The next day, the guys met up to teach Bucky the dance and polish it up as well.

"Ok, what do we have?" Bucky asked, rubbing his hands together with excitement.

"Well, it's to 'Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy'," Zed told him. "You familiar?"

" _Everyone_ is familiar with that song. Let me see what you got."

Zed began the song and he and Bonzo began the steps. They both were surprised to see they remembered much of the old dance. Bucky jumped in as well once he saw the pattern of what they were doing.

As the song ended, Bucky smiled. "I love it! That's awesome and I'm actually kinda proud of you guys for putting that together. Mind if I make a few suggestions?"

Zed stretched out his hand. "The great Bartholomew Donnelly wants to improve our choreo? Be our guest!"

Bucky grumbled and held up his pointer finger. "I'll let that one slide, Necrodopolous. Now, here's my thought: let's make this dance a little bit more about the ladies. Do any of them know this dance?"

Zed tilted his head. "Eh, E might remember it. I don't think I've ever shown it to Addy. Bonzo?"

"Zon. Breeska, grozo'ot kroze grit." (No, Bree wouldn't know it.)

"Perfect," Bucky replied. "Eliza won't do it, especially if the other girls aren't doing it. Now, it'll be a public place, but maybe we can Magic Mike this up a bit?"

Bonzo's eyes widened.

"No worries, Bonzo," Bucky reassured. "We're not going to strip in a bar. We're just going to spice this number up, just a bit."

Zed was curious just what was up Bucky's sleeve, but he trusted that the choreographer would make this good.

* * *

That next Friday, Zed was getting dressed when he heard what Addison was listening to as she got ready in the bathroom.

"No, not you," she recited. "The bow-legged one."

It always gave Zed chills when Addison sang "Shoop" because it was usually a huge hint how their evening was going to end.

"Felt it in my hips so I dipped back to my bag of tricks, Then I flipped for a tip, made me wanna do tricks on him," he heard her continue.

Zed almost drew blood he was biting his lip so hard. Of course, they all needed this night out. And of course, the guys had the special dance planned for the ladies. But, she was singing that song, and he was kinda bow-legged, and she was wearing who knows what to get herself all countryed up. Ugh, what was a Zombie to do?

Addison emerged from the bathroom then with 2 finger guns pointing at him. "You're a shotgun - bang! What's up with that thang? I wanna know, how does it hang?"

"Do you actually want to go out tonight?" Zed asked with a rasp to his voice. "Because you keep that up and we're not leaving this room."

She winked at him in a pink gingham shirt and a skirt that was almost too short for him to want her in public. "There'll be time for that later, my love. For now, I think you're shirt needs buttoned and we need our hats."

'How is she so calm?!' he wondered to himself as he buttoned his shirt partway and watched her sashay out of the room. 'Later… Later…'

As Addison and Zed pulled up to the bar, they noticed Eliza and Bucky standing outside, looking upset. They got out of the car and saw the problem.

"Closed for renovations?" Zed read on the door. "Seriously?"

"Now what?" Eliza asked.

Bree and Bonzo pulled up then and they were told about the new issue.

"Ok, Plan B!" Zed announced, pointing as he spoke. "Eliza, you guys go pick up some beers. Bree, you call Izzy's and pick up 2 extra larges." Bonzo tilted his head at that. "You're right, make it 3. Addison and I are going to run home and get the place ready for company and dancing."

He didn't give the rest of the friends any time to discuss the new plan. It was time to move out!

Soon enough, everyone arrived and the new dinner began.

"You know, this is better," Eliza said before taking a drink from her bottle. "Quieter, no crowd. I like it."

Zed shrugged. "Yeah, but we will need to actually go out again soon."

"Definitely," Addison agreed. "But this is what we have for now and it's still great to be with you guys."

"And it's Zed and Addison's anniversary!" Bree said, raising her drink.

"Whoo!" Bonzo added, lifting his beer as well.

They ate all the pizza and chatted for a while. Zed put on some country music and they attempted to line dance for a while. And then Bucky clapped his hands.

"Ladies, your husbands have a surprise for you," he announced. "If you could take your seats on the couch, please."

Addison and Bree looked at each other with confusion.

Eliza's eyes grew wide. "You didn't…"

Zed beamed. "Oh, we did. And he even helped us make it better!" He ran over to the music player and selected the next song. Big & Rich's "Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy" came on and the boys lined up. Their dancing from side to side had the girls smiling, but when their hips began thrusting, the girls started to take things a little more seriously.

And when the 3 of them danced up to their wives, pulled them from the couch and danced with a certain amount of machismo and what could only be described as grinding, the girls were practically swooning.

Eliza cleared her throat as the song ended. "Well, it's been a lovely evening, but I think we need to get going."

"You know, I think you're right," Bree agreed, pulling Bonzo towards the door. "Thank you, guys, for having us over. We'll talk later!"

Addison and Zed waved to their friends as both couples hurried to their cars. She turned to him and smiled. "You know, I feel like maybe they had the same thought as me."

He spun her around and pulled her close. "Why do you think I had them over here?" He bent a bit and whispered, _"We're_ already home."

"Cowboy, take me away," she replied.

He scooped her up and carried her to their room. "You gonna save a horse?"

Addison took off her hat and put it on the nightstand. "Provided my cowboy shuts up and gets things moving."

Zed's eyes blazed for a moment and he tossed her onto the bed. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt, much to his chagrin.

"You're killing me, woman, especially in this skirt. Zod zizzy zog, this skirt…"

He ran his hands up her legs and under her skirt and, with a heated growl, pulled apart her panties.

"Sorry, gorgeous, you're taking too long," he murmured with a predatory smirk, tossing the scrap aside.

"I wasn't a fan of that pair anyway. Why do you think I wore those ones?"

"You're amazing," he sighed as he lunged forward to kiss her and untied the green bandana around her neck.

"You're not so bad yourself," she responded as he began to kiss his way down her throat.

He undid her (thankfully front clasped) bra and started moving down further until… "Hey there cowboy, don't you think you're a little overdressed here?"

In all their married life, Addison had never seen her husband undress so quickly. His clothes, and what was left of hers, flew in all directions as he got ready. Moments later, hands and mouths were everywhere. He gripped her hips and rolled them both over so she was kneeling above him.

"Ok, cowgirl, time to save a horse and ride a cowboy," he said with his most self-satisfied wink.

Addison rolled her eyes and laughed, and then reached over to grab her hat. "Yee-ha," she whispered.

After they made love, Zed made plans to go line dancing again… as soon as possible.

Addison cuddled up to him. "You know," she began. "We were thinking of trying for another baby soon…"

"What will be, will be, my love." He wanted to sound nonchalant, considering their struggles last time, but he couldn't help placing a hand on her belly.

And nine months later, Zachary Devon was born.


	70. Baby Necrodopolous 2

Addison couldn't help but giggle as she looked at the positive pregnancy test. She knew the exact night it happened. She hid the stick and thought for a moment. She just needed a way to tell Zed. After a moment, a light bulb went off and she flew to the internet.

(The scene of her telling Zed takes place in chapter 53)

From then on, it was a whole different world for Addison and Zed. Taking care of a toddler wasn't easy, but taking care of a toddler while pregnant was a completely different level. The days that Zara went to preschool were easier on Addison. She got some stuff done while Zara was away and then they both napped in the afternoon.

Around 8 weeks, Addison and Zed went to their first sonogram. She was fidgeting just as much as she did when she was carrying Zara.

Zed put a reassuring hand on her knee. "Gorgeous, calm down. Everything is just as fine as last time."

"I know… I think I know."

"Addy," he said with a soothing tone. "Listen to me. This baby is going to be just as healthy as our first. Got it?"

She nodded her head. "Got it."

He wasn't entirely convinced, but he decided to take what he could get. Within a few minutes, they were called back.

"There's my favorite ground breakers!" Dr. Grate said as they entered. "How's my friend Zara?"

Addison smiled. Dr. Grate had stayed up to date on his first human-zombie delivery. "She's good. Getting so big and so smart," she replied as she lay back on the table.

"Show me a picture when we're done. I'm sure you both have a million on your phones!"

"Maaaaybe," Zed admitted.

Dr. Grate got everything set up and began to rub the wand over Addison's midsection. "Ok, let's see what we've got here. Ah ha! There's the little one we're looking for! There is baby Necrodopolous 2.0. I'm liking that heartbeat too."

Addison looked on in wonder, watching the little fluttering on the screen. Their baby was there and looking good, even as a little blob.

Zed couldn't decide where to look between the amazing image of their child and the beautiful look on his wife's face. It was all just awesome to him.

"So, everything is good?" Addison asked quietly.

"Addison," the doctor replied. "You have a healthy baby there. Everything else is looking right on track as well. We're going to keep on keeping on."

"You have no idea how much I needed to hear that."

Dr. Grate smiled. "No, I think I have at least a small idea. Your face said it all when you came in and when you first saw that picture."

Zed chuckled. "He's got you there."

"I've been in the baby business for a long time. I know a nervous mama when I see one. And I understand completely why you have concerns. Not like there's a ton of precedence here, but I can tell you with all my years of experience that all is well. Yes?"

Addison nodded, not quite able to speak.

"Thank you, Dr. Grate," Zed said. "This means a lot to us both that you're so invested."

"You're more than welcome. I've taken quite a shine to your family. And I'm proud of all of you. Now, while Addison gets cleaned up and your pictures print, let me see the princess!"

* * *

A few months later, Zed took off from work so Addison could catch up on some rest. She wanted to protest and tell him how unnecessary it all was, but before she could really fight him on it, she had fallen asleep for a 4 hour nap.

"Feeling better?" he asked as she entered the kitchen, a slightly smug grin on his face.

She wanted to deny it, but there really was no point. "Yeah, I do." She looked around the kitchen and saw just how hard he worked while she slept. "Zed! This place looks amazing! I should nap more often!"

He chuckled at that. "No, I think you're still better at it than I am, but I'm really glad you got some rest. Zara and baby are really taking it out of you."

Addison sighed. "A little, yeah. But it's fine. Next week we'll hopefully find out pink or blue and I can focus on planning and that will keep me a little less stir crazy. And I'm sure Zara will love to help. It'll be good."

Zed couldn't help but smile as he watched his wife absentmindedly rubbing her baby bump. Their first child was napping in her room. It was so surreal to him to think that this was his life. Beautiful wife, carrying his baby, daughter right upstairs… He was a damn lucky guy.

"Is baby sleeping?" he asked.

"For now," she replied. She saw the look in his eyes. "Don't you even think about getting close and talking and hoping for a kick," she said with a stern finger pointed at him. "When baby's up, you may speak. For now, nap time, mister."

He pouted a bit, but she was absolutely right. He did want to lean in and tell the baby how much he loved them and couldn't wait to meet them. He had been feeling the kicks for a few weeks, and loved every motion, despite feeling a little guilty that Addison felt them the hardest.

"Well, you let me know," he said. "I love when they react to my voice."

Addison gave a little laugh. She knew how much Zed was certain their kids could hear and distinguish his voice in the womb. She believed it as well, but he took it to heart so much. He was the hands-on father she always wanted for her kids.

* * *

Soon enough, Zed and Addison were sitting at the doctor's office once again. Addison looked more confident this time, but still nervous.

"Think we'll find out boy or girl today?" Zed asked, attempting to distract her.

She shrugged. "I'm hoping so. We still betting on boy?"

"Yep. I certainly am. This pregnancy seems a lot different than Zara… at least from my point of view."

"Yeah, I think I can agree with that."

"I think it needs to be a boy, or Zara is going to demand a refund. She really wants a baby brother."

Addison laughed a bit. "Well, she may come to regret that one day, but we shall see."

Once they were called back and settled in, Dr. Grate entered and smiled.

"How's my newest friend treating you, Addison?"

"Wearing me out pretty well, but big sister is acting as a fantastic accomplice," she replied.

"Yes, toddler plus pregnancy is always a challenge. I'm certain you're doing fantastically."

Zed grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. "She's like a mother goddess or something."

Addison blushed and the doctor merely smiled.

"Well, let's take a look and see if Zara's got a baby brother or sister."

Zed and Addison both teared up at the much clearer picture of their baby.

"All right," Dr. Grate began. "Let's see if we have to chase this little one around." He moved the wand in little circles, pausing in places and typing in some notes as he went. Finally, he stopped and pointed at the monitor. "Ready to know?"

"Definitely," Zed answered.

"We are looking at your son right now. It's a boy!"

"A boy," Addison sighed with happiness. "One of each is pretty nice."

Zed nodded. While he obviously would have loved another daughter with every fiber of his being, he was thrilled to have a boy now.

Dr. Grate laughed a bit. "All right, well, let me get a couple of other measurements. I think we're looking at a tall guy here. No surprise seeing Dad. Are you having any concerns, Addison?"

"Not really, no. I think I've actually been a little less nauseous. A little," she said with her finger and thumb noting just a little.

"Ok, we can always talk more at your next appointment, or call if something pops up, as always." He bent down to grab the pictures of the baby.

"Here's the little one's photo shoot. Any names picked out yet? Or is it shrouded in mystery this time too?"

Addison giggled. "No, it's not a mystery this time, other than we haven't really decided. We won't keep it a secret though, once we figure it out. That got way too complicated last time."

Dr. Grate nodded. "Keep me on the list of those who want to know!"

Zed shook his hand. "We will. Thank you, doctor."

"My pleasure. I'll let you two get ready. See you next time!"

* * *

A few months later, at almost 39 weeks and what was assumed to be the last sonogram, Dr. Grate laughed.

"That's a good laugh, right?" Zed asked worriedly.

"Well, it's not a bad laugh, just a… 'how about that' laugh," the doctor replied. "With every measurement recorded here, the computer moved your due date."

Addison's eyes grew wide. "To when?"

"Yesterday."

"What?!" Zed and Addison replied together.

"Now, calm down for a second," Dr. Grate urged. "Obviously, that's not the case. But his head size and his height are slightly… off the charts, I suppose."

"What does that mean?" Addison questioned.

"Well, it means that you did a fantastic job growing a very healthy and very tall baby. I'm guessing Dad's genes here are responsible."

Addison pouted. "Thanks, Stretch."

Zed blushed a bit and Dr. Grate came to his rescue. "Now, now. It's not a bad thing, just a tall kid. And all those appointments, sonograms, and multiple sleepless nights, have led up to this. So, we might want to induce you, if that's ok with you."

"He's that big?" Addison whispered.

"Perhaps, yeah. Let me discuss things with my colleagues and we'll go from there, ok?"

Addison was frozen, so Zed spoke up. "Yeah, thanks, Dr. G."

As the doctor left, Zed tried to help Addison out. "You doing ok, gorgeous?"

"Yeah. Sure. Can't wait to deliver the jolly green giant."

"Well, green haired, not green skinned, I'm sure," Zed joked in the hopes of making her laugh.

It didn't.

So they went home and began to discuss the future.

Two days later, Addison was just lying down to take her afternoon nap after getting Zara down for hers. She stretched a bit, found the most comfy position she could, and closed her eyes… only to have them snap open a few moments later.

She reached over to the offending ringing phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Addison, it's Vicki at Dr. Grate's office. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Um, nothing? Why?"

"Wanna have a baby?"

"Sorry?"

"Dr. Grate thinks it's best for you to be induced, so we made you an appointment for 6:00am."

"Oh! Ok… um, I think I have some calls to make."

Vicki, an older lady who had also really taken to the Necrodopolous family, smiled. "Ok dearie. Be at the hospital by 5:30am to get checked in."

"Yeah… yeah," Addison replied before absent mindedly hanging up the phone.

She called Zed, who instantly came home at the strange tone to her voice. And then they called Bucky and Eliza to watch Zara overnight. Then they called all the parents. Battle plans were made and Addison started to breathe again.

"You've got this, gorgeous," Zed said, taking both her hands and staring deep into her eyes. "Do not panic."

"I know. I guess I figured I had another week to plan."

"Eh, our plans don't usually work the first time, so this is just the norm for us. This time tomorrow, we'll have an adorable son to meet our adorable daughter. Life is good, yeah?"

Addison smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

"Ok, now, let's get Zara's overnight bag ready for her sleepover with Uncle Bucky and Aunt Eliza."

As they grabbed items for Zara's stay, Addison rubbed her belly, attempting to take in the last few moments that Zach would just be with her… before she had to share him with everyone else.


	71. Meet Zachary

A/N: Sorry for the delay, but here comes Zachary!

* * *

At 5am, Addison felt Zed softly nudging her. "Gorgeous, it's time to get up."

"No, too comfy," she muttered and pulled the covers up to hide her face.

He nudged her again, a little more this time. "Well, Zach's pretty comfy too and if we don't go to the hospital soon—"

Addison gasped and sat up as quickly as she could. "We gotta go!"

After they were checked in and settled into their room, Addison glanced over to Zed, who was staring out the window.

"Penny for your thoughts, zombie."

"You'd owe me at least a quarter," he replied.

"Wow, that's raising the stakes! You ok?"

Zed chuckled and ran his hand through his hair, still looking towards the window. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"You can once we're done with you."

He sighed and looked at her. "What if I I'm a lousy father?"

She snorted out a laugh, but quickly stopped at the look on his face. "Oh, you're serious."

"Yeah!" he said louder than he meant to.

Addison scrunched her eyebrows. "Zed, I'm not totally following you here. You already are a father. You remember Zara, right?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, I remember Zara. What I mean is… well, I've never raised a boy. I had plenty of practice with Zoey, so I kinda knew what to do with a daughter. Kinda. But a son? I'm going in blind here."

Addison pursed her lips, thinking of the best way to approach this. "But, to be fair, you _are_ a son. You should at least have that much knowledge. You turned into a pretty great guy."

Zed raised his hands in frustration. "But I can't remember how Pops raised me. What did he do that worked? What didn't work that could have changed who I am today? What if one little variation makes me into a completely different Zed?" He stood up and began pacing. "One wrong decision on Pops' part and suddenly I'm not the kind you fall for… I'm suddenly a weaker zombie and I kill Bucky at the Pep Rally… and what if—"

She waved both hands in front of herself and he abruptly stopped. "Whoa, slow down there. You're spinning out of control really fast! Look at me, Zed. Really look into my eyes because this is important and we don't have a lot of time. I get it. I really worried before Zara was born, too. But you already are a fantastic father. You are amazing with Zara and you will be amazing with Zachary. It's different, but it's also the same. Love him, protect him, make his life awesome, just like you do with Zara. You hear me?"

Zed blushed slightly. He really did spin out of control and he felt pretty bad for doing it to his almost in labor wife.

"I hear you, cheerleader."

"Good," she said with a curt nod, indicating that this conversation was over.

"So, how are _you_ , mama?"

Addison shrugged. "I'm not as nervous this time. I mean, there's a ton I'm worried about, but we've got some experience under our belts. And I really want to meet him!"

"I think he'll have your nose."

"I hope he has your eyes."

Zed batted his eyes and smirked. "Like my eyes, do you?"

Addison rolled her eyes. But at least if his confidence was back, he was feeling better. "You know perfectly well I fell in love with your eyes right from the start."

"Well, right from the start you caught my eye."

She smiled. "And something inside you came to life?"

"You could say that."

Dr. Grate came in then and explained all the procedures to come. The staff hooked Addison up to all the machines and medications and then it was just a waiting game.

Missy and Dale came in for a bit and it was surreal considering how they kept their distance until after Zara was born.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Missy asked.

"I'm ok. Dr. Grate says the epidural slowed down labor a bit, so I guess we're just in a holding pattern."

Zed gave his wife a proud look. "She's going to be a warrior again, I'm sure! She tackled labor last time like a linebacker!"

"That's my girl!" Dale said, obviously ok with the football metaphor.

Missy and Addison sighed, but continued chatting. When Zevon came to visit, Addison's parents decided to give him some time and went to the cafeteria.

"Wow, they're here," he remarked, pointing his thumb behind him.

"I know! Weird, huh?" Zed replied.

"A little, but it's a really good thing, right?"

Addison nodded. "Yeah, still _weird_ , though. I like it, but I kinda feel like I'm in a body snatchers movie or something."

Zevon laughed. "Well, take what you can get, I suppose. How you feeling, Addy?"

She shrugged. "Epidurals are Heaven sent. That's all I know."

Zevon nodded. "Zed, you should probably call Eliza and see how Zara's doing."

Zed looked suspiciously at his father, but stood anyway. "Yeah, I probably should. You ok, gorgeous?"

Addison smiled. "I'm good. Give the princess my love."

Zed blew her a kiss and left the room.

"How's he holding up?" Zevon asked once his son had left.

"How did you know?"

Zevon chuckled as he took a seat. "You know your kids. I figured he'd be freaking out right about now."

"Yeah, he's pretty scared. He says he doesn't know how to be a father to a boy. I told him he is a fantastic father and that he had nothing to worry about…"

"But that's not Zed."

Addison shook her head. "Nope. He's just not happy unless he has the weight of the world on his shoulders."

"This is not news. Addy, I know I've said it before, probably many times, but I can't thank you enough for being there for him. From the start. He needed you and you have been his rock. Someday you'll know what I mean, but for now, just take this grateful father's praise."

"Well, he's been my rock as well, so we're even," Addison said with a giggle.

Zevon smiled. "This is why I've always called you gratzenog ziza and never zyfi." (Oldest daughter / daughter-in-law) You care for my family, you protect my family, you _are_ my family. Not just an in-law."

"Zampas!" (Dad!) Addison said through tears. "You can't do that to a lady in labor! Hormones are definitely not in check here!"

"Addy! What's wrong?!" Zed said with panic as he burst through the door.

Addison rolled her eyes as she wiped them with the back of her hand. "Calm down! I'm fine! Pops is just getting me emotional."

He raised his hands in defense. "Sorry! You can't blame an old Zombie for being excited for the future!"

Zed visibly relaxed. "Ok, all that makes sense." He sat next to Addison and kissed the top of her head. "Don't scare me like that!"

Just then, Dr. Grate entered. "Alright, Addison. I think it's time to check you and see how much longer we need to wait."

Zevon took that as his cue. "I'll go check on the rest of the crazy family." He kissed Addison's head as well. "Gar-gargizaz."

Addison beamed. "Gar-gargizaz," she said right before he left.

Dr. Grate examined Addison and declared that it would only be probably another half an hour until it was time to start pushing. "Rest as much as you can. Your son will likely be here within the hour!"

He promised to return soon and left the couple.

"You're so beautiful," Zed sighed as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear; the one that never seemed to stay in a ponytail (or her wig).

"Please. I'm certain I look like a hot mess."

"Hot? Sure. Mess? Never. You look like the most amazing woman to ever do this."

"You're exaggerating."

Zed shrugged. "Personally, I don't think so. You never look less than perfect to me." He winked at her with that damn swagger that always made her weak, even if she never wanted to admit it.

Addison blushed. "Ok, simmer down there, charmer. I'm a little busy right now bringing your son into the world."

He smiled. "Fair enough. But it's a reflex. I see you, I want to compliment you. I'll let you finish this first, though. Seems like you should avoid distractions."

"Yeah, you could say that."

Zed put his hand on Addison's belly. "Can you believe we're here again?"

"Yep, actually. We're really good at the impossible."

Zed chuckled. "I guess you're right there. But I mean, 2 kids, really soon!"

Addison gave him a smile. "Are you new? This is has been the plan for a few months now."

"Ok, ok. I get it. I'm rambling."

She held up her pointer and thumb to show "just a little bit."

"Want some ice chips?" he asked.

"Well, now you're just being mean," she said with a scowl. "Those are just a tease."

"When this is all said and done, you're getting whatever dinner you want! Lobster, steak, Italian, your choice!"

"I'll get back to you on that. For now, stop listing amazing foods! I'm craving them all!"

They chatted for a bit more after that, planning the calls to make and when to bring Zara to the hospital. Zed let her close her eyes for a few minutes, hoping for a catnap for that extra bit of rest before the big moment.

Finally, Dr. Grate returned and after a quick check, determined it time.

"You've got this, gorgeous. I'm right here with you," Zed whispered in her ear.

Addison nodded as she scrunched up her face and began to push. Zed held her hand and continued to chant encouragement to her. And after what seemed like forever, the cry of their son filled the air.

"Congratulations!" Dr. Grate called. "It's a boy!"

Zach was placed on his mother's chest and Zed and Addison cried with happiness.

"He's here!" Zed murmured.

Addison could only nod in agreement.

The baby was taken for measurements and cleaning, then finally returned to his mother. His hair was darker than Zara's and didn't have the white streaks either. His nose resembled Addison's and his eyes, while still blue, we're shaped like Zed's.

"Hello, Zach," Addison cooed at the newborn.

Dr. Grate smiled. "Remind me of his full name?"

Zed returned the smile proudly. "We'd like you to meet Zachary Devon Necrodopolous."

The doctor stretched out his hands, silently asking for a quick hold. Addison reluctantly did, hoping to get him back quickly.

Dr. Grate beamed at the baby. "Well, Zach, you have an amazing family. I wish nothing but the best for all of you. Grow well, my little friend." He placed a gentle kiss to Zach's head and gave him back to Addison. "I'll be sure to check in with you all later. Nice work!" And with that he left.

Addison took that moment to nurse the little one and Zed could only look on in amazement. Their second child. It was surreal and amazing. Tiny Zach didn't seem to need a Z-band either and that relieved Zed in ways he didn't even want to think about. Finally, they were moved into a different room where Zevon came to visit.

"Let me see that grandson!" he whisper-yelled as he entered the room carrying several gifts which he tossed onto the chair. Zed passed the baby to Zevon. "Would you look at him? He's quite handsome! Ok, give me the details."

Addison jumped in before Zed could regale the story of the birth. "He's 8 pounds 2 ounces, 22 and a half inches."

"You just can't stop having tall kids!" Zevon exclaimed with a laugh as he made faces at the baby.

"Tell me about it!" Addison sighed.

Zed grinned. "And his full name is Zachary Devon. After his grandfathers."

Zevon's head snapped up as he realized what the middle name was: a combination of Dale and Zevon.

"You two! I'm honored! I'm sure your Dad will be too."

Zoey rushed in then. "Lemme see my nephew!"

"I just got him!" Zevon sighed.

"Oh, come on! I've got to get to Econ in 10 minutes anyway! Give Auntie Zo just a cuddle!"

Zevon did and Zoey squealed with delight. "He's just so cute!" She held him close and smiled. "You guys make adorable kids, really. I am the luckiest aunt ever!" Zoey snapped a selfie and spent a few more precious moments with her nephew before handing him back over. She gave her love and ran out for class.

"Hurricane Zoey strikes again," Zed said with a chuckle.

Zevon hung out until Addison's parents lightly knocked on the door. He hugged and kissed the baby's parents, gave Zach to Missy and left.

"Addy! He's precious!" Missy gushed looking into the new baby's eyes.

"I'd agree," she laughed.

"Hello, Zachary! Hello! Grammy loves you!"

Dale came over and began making faces over her shoulder. "What's his middle name?"

Addison grinned. "Devon. We blended your name and Zevon's."

Dale made a very similar face to Zevon's. Pure surprise and happiness. "Really?" he asked.

"Yep. I mean, Zara was named after Zed's mom, and her middle name is Mom and Nana's middle name. So, I'd say we owed you guys."

Dale and Missy stayed for a while longer, enjoying their grandson and his parents. They decided to leave so Eliza and Bucky could bring Zara to meet her new little brother.

After a quick call, Eliza and Bucky entered a few minutes later with Zara sitting on Bucky's hip, holding tightly to his shoulder.

Zed rushed over to them with his arms outstretched. Zara happily jumped into them. "Daddy! I missed you!"

He held her close. "I missed you too, princess! But guess who I get to introduce you to now?"

"Zachary?!" the little girl asked excitedly. "He's here?"

"Yep! Let's go see him!" He turned to Eliza. "Where's Zaley?"

"She's with my parents. We didn't want any distractions here."

Zed nodded as he carried Zara over to the bed where Addison was cradling a sleeping Zach.

"Mommy!" Zara yelled, waving her arms towards her mother.

"Zara, sweetie, we've got to use inside voices and whispers around the baby, ok? He's really small and his ears can't take loud noises."

"Ok, Daddy… Mommy!" she whispered.

Addison laughed. "Come here, Zar-bar!"

Zed gently placed her next to Addison and the baby. "This is Zach and he's pretty sleepy, but he's so happy to meet you!"

Zara looked carefully at the bundle of blankets and the little face within. She tilted her head, obviously taking him all in. "Well, I think he'll be just fine!" she announced.

The adults chuckled. "I'm certainly glad you approve," Zed said. He snapped a quick picture with the kids and then asked Bucky to take one of the new family of 4.

Zara couldn't take her eyes off the baby and squealed with delight when he opened his eyes. "Mama! He's looking at me!"

Addison smiled. "Well, yeah, he wants to get to know you. He loves you already!"

"I love him too! He's so cute!"

Zed went over to the chair that Zevon put things on. There was a large stuffed unicorn that no one else seemed to notice.

"He loves you so much that he got you a gift already," Zed told her as he picked up the unicorn and handed it to Zara.

She gasped. "Thank you, Zach!" she said as she reached for the toy.

The adults in the room smiled as she hugged it tight.

Eliza cleared her throat. "We're gonna go so you guys can have your family time."

"You _are_ family," Addison said.

"I know, and we'll be back soon. Just take this time for now. As it is, Bree is going to kill me for seeing him first."

They all exchanged quick hugs and then it was just the 4 of them.


	72. Meet Zachary 2

After Zed ran down to the cafeteria to get some dinner, the new family of 4 ate peacefully (well, 3 ate, 1 slept). Then Zevon came to collect Zara.

"Why do I have to go?" she asked sleepily. "I wanna stay with Mama and Daddy and the baby."

"Well, bringa," Zevon said (princess). "The nurses are going to be in and out all night. And the baby will cry when he's hungry. It's going to be very complicated in here tonight. But tomorrow, I'll bring you back and you can hang out with Mama and Daddy and Zach for a while."

Zara didn't look overly convinced, so Zed jumped in. "Then I'll take you home for the night and we'll come back the next day to bring Mommy and Zachary home. Does that all sound ok?"

"I guess," she moped.

Zed kneeled down to her level. "Listen, peanut, I know exactly how you're feeling."

"You do?"

"Yep. I felt the same way when Aunt Zoey was born. I wondered why everyone had to jumble around when my little sister was born. I just wanted everyone home again. And we will be ASAP. But in the meantime, you get to hang out with Zapouli and the new doggie."

"Ooh, I can play with Zapouli _and_ Zelda?!"

Zed chuckled. He had a feeling tossing his Dad's new dog into the offer would help. "Yep, Zelda and you can just play and play. Maybe you can help teach her a trick?"

"Ok!" Zara happily replied. She looked to her mother. "Mama, are you ok with me leaving?"

Addison smiled. Her little girl had a heart of gold. "Of course, sweetheart. It's going to be boring here anyway without any of your toys."

"Well, besides Pinky," Zara corrected.

"Pinky?" Zed asked.

"My brand new unicorn from Zach, silly!"

"Oh! Of course! I should have known!"

Zevon stepped over with his hand stretched out. "You ready to go then?"

Zara nodded. "Lemme say bye to Mama and Zach." She climbed onto the bed with some help from her father. "I love you, Mama!"

Addison hugged her close. "I love you too! So much! You be good for Zappouli, ok?"

"I will. Can I give Zach a kiss?"

"Yep. Just be very gentle, ok?"

Zara leaned in, cautiously and slowly and then gave the sweetest, tiniest kiss to the top of the baby's head. Her family melted at the sight.

"I love you, baby Zach," she whispered. Then she turned to Zed and raised her arms. He happily picked her up. "I love you too, Daddy!"

He rubbed his nose on hers. "And I love you, greethbar. Groth zogran." (Sweetheart / Good night) Then he passed her to her grandfather. "See you tomorrow!"

Zara and Zevon waved as they left. Zed went and sat on the bed with Addison.

"How you holding up, gorgeous?"

She sighed. "I'm good. Exhausted, but good."

He nodded. "Well, yeah, you did some good work today!" He moved the blankets a bit to see Zachary's face. "He really is a handsome devil."

"He's going to break hearts some day."

Zed leaned over and kissed her softly. "But he'll find the right heart and all will be well."

Addison smiled. "Someday."

Zed situated himself on the bed so he could put an arm behind Addison and one close to Zach. Two-thirds of his world was right here and the other was safely playing with her grandfather and the new puppy. What more could he possibly ask for?

"You're quiet," Addison mentioned.

"Just thinking."

"Care to share with the class?"

He kissed the top of her head. "Just that I am the luckiest guy on the planet and I don't know what I did to deserve it."

Addison shook her head just a bit before he leaned his cheek to the top of her head. "It wasn't luck. It was destiny. We were meant to be right here, right now. And I couldn't be happier."

"When you're right, you're right, belegral." (Gorgeous)

Zachary took that moment to open his eyes. He found two loving parents staring at him adoringly… And then got hungry and started to cry.

"Well, so much for that moment," Zed chuckled as he helped Addison maneuver to feed the baby.

For the rest of the evening, they cuddled on the bed, watched a little TV, and finally went to sleep. The next day would bring the rest of the crazy family, so sleep was a must.

The next day, right before lunch, Zed got the text from Eliza: _We're all stopping in after lunch to meet your newest. Be ready._

"They're coming soon," he relayed to her. "So, get ready, little man. The crazies will be here soon!"

"Zed!" Addison chastised.

"The kid needs to know what he's up against. I love them all, but they're a lot to take in, especially all 4 together, especially if you've never met them."

She rolled her eyes, but still mentally prepared herself as well.

About an hour later, there was a knock at the already open door.

"Come on in," Addison whispered. Zach had just been fed and was beginning to doze off.

Bree gave her quietest squeal as they entered and saw the new baby. "He. Is. Adorable!"

Eliza stepped up. "Hey, you got Zara first, I get to hold this little dude!"

Addison held the infant up a bit. "Ok, Auntie E, come and get him. He's all full and sleepy."

Eliza gladly took the baby and cooed. "Oh, my God, guys. Could he look more like baby Zed?"

"That's what I said," Addison replied. "All that time carrying him and I think he only got my eyes."

Zed threw his hands up in defense. "Hey! That wasn't under my control!"

"He's also one of the tallest babies delivered at this hospital!" Addison added. "Daddy's genes!"

"Just wait til he grows his hair out like Z!" Bucky joked.

Addison rolled her eyes, but she knew how much it meant to Zed to have a son. She hoped he knew she was only teasing. He happened to glance over at her at the moment with so much love in his eyes that she knew he recognized her playfulness.

"Zoll, zut porza Zaraska brunk brorral gronno?" Bonzo asked. (So, what does Zara think of him?)

"Oh, it was love at first sight!" Zed gushed. "She's thrilled! You know, so far. I'm sure she'll get a little less excited when he cries in the middle of the night or makes a stinky diaper."

"Yeah, but she's already a really loving kid. She dotes all over Zaley," Bucky said.

"She doesn't have to live with Zaley!" Addison added.

Soon enough, everyone got at least a quick snuggle in. Then Addison said, "All right, Bree get home. You look dead on your feet."

"I'm fine!" Bree protested, but she knew Addison was right. Being about 6 months pregnant with twins was a little difficult. "Ok, ok, I should get going."

Bonzo sighed with a bit of relief. He knew she needed to rest, even when sometimes she didn't agree with that.

After many hugs and kisses and promises to come by and help (after all, they were the first zombie/human couple to have 2 kids), the friends left and Addison gave a huge yawn.

"Nap time, gorgeous?" Zed asked, setting up his chair/bed convertible thing.

"Normally, I'd say no. But today? So much yes!"

Zed kissed her gently and watched her fall asleep, then he creeped over to Zachary's bassinette and pulled it closer to him. If the baby woke hungry, there wouldn't be much Zed could do, but if a cuddle could help and let Mama sleep a bit longer, then that would be fine with him.

Addison woke an hour later to find her boys happily sitting across the room. Zed was whispering something in Zombie Tongue to the baby, but it was too soft for her to understand.

"Are my boys keeping secrets over there?" she asked.

"Uh-oh, Zach, we got busted," Zed said with a bashful grin.

"Thanks for letting me sleep," Addison said, stretching. "How long has he been up?"

"Eh, about 15 minutes. I was glad to get to him before he woke you."

"He'll be hungry soon, so when you guys are done with your deep conversation…"

"Zema brunks zeg'at grenthig zraztels," Zed muttered loud enough for Addison to hear. (Mama thinks we're keeping secrets)

"Zampas brathagrels gar kratagatz Zombese," she replied. (Daddy forgets I speak Zombie Tongue)

"Gar quaz'ot brathagrel. Gar-gargizra grit. Zend gar-gargiza," he said with a wink. (I didn't forget. I love it. And I love you)

"Graztel." (Charmer)

He waggled his eyebrows at her. Then his phone buzzed. "Pops says he's going to take Zara to dinner and then drop her off."

"Sounds good. Though, I am definitely going to miss you tonight."

"I'll miss you too, gorgeous. Our bed is going to seem very empty without you."

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Anyone home?" Missy asked.

"Mom?" Addison asked. Sometimes it was still strange to her that her parents were good now.

"Hi, sweetheart!" Missy replied. "I hope you don't mind that we popped in. We thought we'd see you guys for a few minutes, if that's ok."

"Yeah, it's fine. Want to hold him?"

Dale stepped up. "Your mother always gets the babies first. Give him here!"

Addison laughed as her father snugged her son close.

Missy rolled her eyes playfully. "How are you feeling, Addison?"

"I'm ok. Super tired, but Zed helped me take a longer nap today, so that helped a little." She smiled at her husband and he smiled right back. Missy wondered why they fought the relationship for so long.

Zach decided he was hungry then, so Dale reluctantly passed him back to Addison. Zed helped her with the cover up and the 4 chatted a bit while the baby ate. Once he was finished, Missy made rushed over.

"My turn!" she said. "I'll burp him for you."

Addison's parents stayed for a bit longer and then bid everyone good night.

Zed sat down with a sleeping Zachary and smiled. "Things are strangely good with them now."

"Strange isn't even the word for it! But it's a good thing, so I'll take it."

He nodded. "So, we've got like 2 hours til Pops shows up. Now what?"

"Can you just snuggle with us while we watch some TV?"

"Anything for you, my love."

Zed situated himself next to Addison so he was holding them both. They all dozed a bit until Zevon returned with Zara. He snapped a quick picture of the sleeping family and then allowed Zara to whisper "wake up" to them. He left quickly to allow everyone a few minutes alone.

After many kisses and "I love yous" and hugs, Zed scooped Zara up and carried her out, leaving Addison and Zachary.

"Well, Zach. Just you and me, kid. Try to go easy on Mama tonight, ok?"

It wasn't the smoothest of nights, but it went about as well as Addison could have hoped for. And when Zed returned in the morning with Zara, they were all so relieved to see each other.

"Well, Zara, are you ready to bring Mama and Zach home?" Zed asked as he packed the suitcase.

"Yes! I missed you so much last night, Mama! And I can't wait to play with Zach!"

"I don't know how much playing he'll be doing yet. But you can still be an awesome big sister and show him how much you love him!"

"I can do that!"

Addison smiled as they got everything together and signed all the paperwork. They said good bye to Hazel (their favorite nurse who they loved when Zara was born as well) and got into the car.

As they pulled into the garage, both Addison and Zed smiled as Zara announced she couldn't wait to show Zachary around. The adventure was just beginning.


	73. Watching American Housewife

"You know this is going to end poorly, right?" Zed asked as they sat down on the couch.

"It might… not," Addison sighed. "Yeah, it's going to end poorly. And it sucks, because I really liked the character up until the last episode!"

The episode of American Housewife began and Zed rolled his eyes. "This mom is crazy. I kinda don't understand the appeal of the show."

"Shhh! They're back!"

Taylor and Pierce entered and he announced that they were the leads in the school musical.

"Yay! She got it!" Addison shrieked.

"Well, we knew that from the preview pictures," Zed said. "And doesn't it seem suspicious that that other girl snapped?"

"Of course it does! But I want to be as happy as I can for these two for as long as I can!"

Zed patted her knee condescendingly. "Yes, dear."

The show continued and Zed tried very hard to not roll his eyes or sigh. This family made him frustrated and the only good thing about the show was the girl that looked like Addison, but with her old wig. But, his girlfriend liked it, so he dutifully sat through the show… all while glad he and Addison would never be like these guys.

Finally the scene with Taylor and Pierce came on. Addison sighed with a tiny grin.

But then Taylor walked away and new kids came in to talk to Pierce.

"Is there a reason no one sees the plant moving?" Zed asked as the other boys came to talk to Pierce.

Addison nudged him to be quiet… until Pierce finally revealed his plan. Then Addison stood straight up. "A piece of that?!" she yelled.

Zed grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the couch. "Calm down. We knew the character was turning into a jerk."

She turned to him. "Yeah, but this? Now he's an asshole!"

"Ok, well, calm down before you start hating his face and then apparently mine."

She put a hand on his cheek. "Oh, I could never hate this face." She spun back towards the TV. "Even if I can hate _his._ "

Zed remained stone faced as the show continued.

"Ugh! Trip is stupid even when he's trying to be upset. Are you kidding me?" Addison said, her head falling onto the back of the couch. "I can't deal with this guy! I miss him on Girl Meets World."

Zed nodded. "I just want to move beyond the radio station mystery sound. It's obviously candy unwrapping," he said, gesturing to the screen.

The musical scene came on and Zed, for the first time since the show began, smiled. "Hey, look at her with white hair. Now _she_ looks like _you_!"

"Do you like it short like that?"

He curled a lock around his finger. "Nah, I really like your long hair."

Addison smiled and snuggled closer to him. "Ooh, the song!"

But her smile fell as the song began and Taylor changed the words. "Wait! _This_ is the grand gesture? Ruining the entire musical? Ruining all those adorable Paylor moments before this?"

"I thought he was an asshole? Why do we care about ruining those moments now?"

"Because they were adorable then! I loved watching them sing!"

"Ok, then just watch us sing," he muttered, still confused by the obsession. Sure, this Meg girl did look an awful lot like Addison. But he still barely understood why everyone thought he looked like this Milo guy.

Addison's ire snapped him out of his thoughts. "Oh, and of course he takes her back. He is an idiot!" she screamed.

Zed wisely kept his mouth shut.

Addison turned off the TV after the show ended. "Well, that sucked."

"You know what bothers me?" he asked.

She tilted her head in question.

"It's the character development. Ok, for 2 and half seasons now, Taylor has been the ditzy blonde. Right or wrong, it's the character's thing. And Trip, well, he's sweet, but just as dumb as a box of rocks. Put them together and it's just a hot mess of no thinking. But with Pierce, Taylor was actually growing. She was loving performing and the character honestly seemed different. She was stronger and more confident and a lot less… her. Now, yeah, we saw Pierce's true colors, but if he would have been written differently, it could have been great for the Taylor character. Now, she'll go back to being the ditzy girl with her box of rocks boyfriend and that's sad."

She nodded. "You know, you're absolutely right! I guess it is pretty sad."

Zed picked up his phone and scrolled a bit. "Maybe this will help, though."

He showed her a video of Milo Manheim and Julia Butters (the little sister on the show) singing "Suddenly Seymour" together and it was just adorable.

"See? He's not so bad, even if the character was written as an asshole."

Addison smiled. "Awwww, that is precious! It kinda looks like you and Zoey singing together!"

He looked at the screen again. "Yeah, I guess it is."

"You know what bothers me about the whole Paylor situation?"

He tilted his head the same.

"What a convoluted plan just to get a girl! Ok, now she 'owes you,'" she said with finger quotes. "But surely there are other ways to just get a girlfriend. Especially if you're just trying to get laid. Weeks of scheming just to get a naïve girl into bed? Come on! Even if you are planning to be Mr. Steal Yo Girl, this plan was just too much."

"You're not wrong there."

"And then why bring the character in just to get him into our hearts and then make him into… _that_?" Addison took Zed's phone and watched the cute video again. She sighed as she handed it back. "Well, you know what this calls for."

"Ice cream?"

"You got it!" she said as she stood.

"Get your coat, gorgeous. My treat." He knew this was roughly the mood she was in after the whole "Dancing with the Stars" debacle, so he wanted to fix this quickly.

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him quickly. "You're so awesome! My hero!"

He helped her into her coat. "Hey, do you want to sing "Suddenly Seymour" for the talent show this year? Take back the song?"

"I like the way you think!"

* * *

End note: Shorter chapter, but it served its purpose. A lot of the dialogue here came directly from me and my Zed. He hates the show but watches it for me. I don't know that I'll be watching it much from here. Shrug.

Also, can we all do a happy dance for the Zombies 2 announcement!? Filming starts in the Spring! Woot!


	74. Flashback - First Valentine's Day

Zoey had just gone to bed when Zed knocked on their father's doorframe.

"Hey, Pops! Mind if I ask you a question?" he asked.

"Of course not! You know I'm always here for you. Come on in!" Zevon replied.

Zed slowly walked over while stammering a bit. "Ok, well, you see… Um… Valentine's Day is coming up… and…"

Zevon chuckled at his son's unusual lack of swagger. Now he understood why Zed waited until Zoey was in bed. No need for a nosy little sister's involvement. "And you need help planning something for Addison?"

"Yeah, definitely," Zed admitted.

"Well, what are you thinking?"

Zed's hands began flying around as he explained his situation very quickly. "I mean, we already did Izzy's for our big third first date…" (Zevon made a mental note to ask what that meant later.) "And there still aren't a lot of places that we can go in Seabrook." He sighed and his shoulders slumped. "And I just want it to be special."

Zevon nodded. "Well, is there somewhere special that you could do a picnic?"

Zed sat on the bed. "I mean, we had our first kiss in Light Garden, but it's probably going to be filled with other people."

"Ok, anywhere else unique to your guys?"

Zed's face lit up as he snapped his fingers. "The Safe Room!"

"What?"

"The Zombie Safe Room where we met! No one else would think of or want to go there!" Zed stood and began pacing. "Ok, maybe I could cook something? No, too hard to move that. I could make sandwiches, but that's not really romantic…"

"Could you get take out from Izzy's?" Zevon suggested.

Zed stopped as his face broke out into a huge smile. "Pops! That's brilliant! I can get her favorite pizza and that flavored water she loves and some breadsticks for me. Ah! I've got to get to planning now! I've only got a little over a week!" He ran to his father and gave him a huge hug. "You're a lifesaver! Thank you!"

Zevon laughed. He couldn't have been happier with how his son's relationship seemed to be going. "You're welcome, son. I know how stressful Valentine's Day can be. Especially that first one."

Zed paused, wondering just what his parents' first Valentine's looked like. Zevon noticed the wistful look on his son's face.

"Your mother looked beautiful," Zevon said. "She wore the most beautiful red sweater that looked so silly with her green hair, but she still looked like the most gorgeous Zombie goddess on the Earth. I want you to have those memories with Addison, too."

If Zed could have blushed, he would have at the implication that someday he could tell these kinds of stories to his kids about their mother.

"All right then," Zevon said to snap Zed out of his thoughts. "Get to planning. If I know you, you're definitely cooking something up."

"Well, I will be! Thanks again, Pops!" Zed said as he hurried out of the room. "Good night!"

Zevon laughed. "Good night, son!"

The next day, Zed was practically skipping to school, making Eliza curious.

"What is up with you, Tigger?" she asked.

"Can't a guy just be bouncy?" Zed replied.

"Gar broor zazabrazig!" Bonzo said, joining in Zed's bubbly walking. (I like bouncing!)

"Great… both of you," Eliza muttered, pretty much used to her boys being like this. She grabbed Zed's shoulder to make him turn to her. "Ok, is this about Addy?"

Zed beamed at his girlfriend's name, making Eliza wish she hadn't brought it up. "Valentine's Day is coming up," he explained. "And I'm making amazing plans!"

"Zut zanbrels?" Bonzo asked. (What plans?)

"Ok, well, it's a surprise, so don't tell Addy," Zed said in a hushed tone, considering they were getting close to school. "I'm going to get an Izzy's pizza, and take her to the Safe Room. Maybe some flowers and candles…"

"That's it?" Eliza asked.

Zed froze. "Why? Doesn't it seem ok?"

"I mean, sure. If you like a basic date."

"E, come on. It's romantic! The pizza of our third first date at the place where we met?"

"First off, please stop saying third first date. It's just weird. And second, I don't know. I just pictured more showy from you."

Zed sighed. He was suddenly terrified that she was right.

Bonzo jumped in front of him. "Zra'ot gazorry! Addiska wril gargiza grit!" He turned to Eliza. "Elizaka ziz zroth bruniz." (Don't worry! Addy will love it! Eliza is just jealous.)

"Jealous?" Eliza scoffed. "I am not jealous. I'm just disappointed in the plans."

Zed shook his head. "Well, I'm not out to impress you. And I agree with Bonz; Addy is going to love it."

Eliza held up her hands in defense. "Fine! If you think she'll love it, you obviously know more than me. I wish you only the best!"

Zed stopped himself from rolling his eyes. Ever since the Homecoming debacle and the Block Party, Eliza had been weird when it came to romance. She wouldn't give them an answer about why, so it was especially annoying. He'd ask Bonzo for his help later, when she wasn't around.

As they arrived at school and found Addison waiting for them at the front door with Bree, both Zed and Bonzo's barely beating hearts skipped a few beats.

Addison held her hand out to Zed and he gratefully accepted it. "So…" he began. "Valentine's Day is next week…"

"Yeah?"

"And I was wondering if you'd be my date?"

Addison giggled. "Well, I am your girlfriend, so I assumed that was a given."

They began to walk to Homeroom.

"Yeah, of course it is," he said. "But I want to make sure you're ready for our date."

Addison blushed. "Ok. What are we doing?"

"Well, that's a surprise. And I really hope you like it!"

They walked into the room and she smiled as she sat in her seat. "I like any time with you."

He winked at her and took his own seat, ready to make his plans.

He talked to Bonzo during the few free moments in between classes that the girls weren't with them. Bonzo was making plans of his own with Bree (he was going to cook her dinner and present her with a painting he made), but didn't mind getting some supplies for Zed's date as well.

"You're the best, my man," Zed said as he did their elaborate high-five before the girls showed up.

"Broo'at zeltraz, rye zebbin," Bonzo replied. (You're welcome, my brother)

Finally, the day arrived. Since Valentine's Day fell on a weekday, the school was thankfully still open. Zed ran to Bonzo's and picked up the candles, picnic basket stuff, rose petals and speakers, then ran to Izzy's to pick up the food. By the time Addison showed up, Zed was almost exhausted, but he knew it would all be worth it to see her face in the candlelight. (Even if he did keep the candles a little further from himself…)

Addison knocked on the door and Zed rushed to answer it. "You never have to knock to come in here!" he told her.

"Well, Eliza made it sound like you had a lot going on in here, so I wanted to make sure you were ready."

' _Eliza should mind her own damn business,'_ he thought to himself.

Instead, he smiled at her. "May I take your coat?"

Addison nodded and allowed him to put her coat on the cot. "Addy," he sighed. "You look amazing!"

"You don't look so bad yourself. Nice suit."

"Only the best for my lady," he said with an adorable smirk.

She blushed again and took a look around the room. A picnic blanket surrounded by candles and rose petals. There was soft music playing. And on the blanket were 2 pizzas (presumably from Izzy's) and some other food.

"Zed!" she exclaimed. "This is… This is so perfect!"

He visibly let out the breath he was holding. "Good! I was so worried that it wasn't enough."

"Not enough? It looks so romantic in here! It's like our spot, only more. I love it!"

He pulled her close and loved how cute it was that she had to tilt so far back to see him like that.

She rose up onto her tiptoes and kissed him. "And I love you."

"Well, good. Because I love you, too. Wanna eat?"

She laughed. "I know you do! Is that Izzy's?"

"I told you, only the best for my lady!" He led her to the blanket and they sat down. He got the plates and glasses from the picnic basket.

Addison looked at the bread. "So, how many orders of breadsticks did you get?" she asked with a knowing look.

"Heh… um. Three. One for us, one extra for me and one other, you know, just in case."

"Well, I had cheer practice today, so I'm thinking you might need to share the 'just in case'."

Zed beamed. She really was the perfect girl.

"It says a lot about our relationship, gorgeous, that I'd be willing to share my breadsticks."

"Well, our relationship is pretty awesome, so I believe it. I guess I owe you some oatmeal chocolate chip cookies now."

"I'll never say no to those!" he said as he opened the pizza box and began to serve it.

She smiled as she took a bite and looked around the room. "I still can't believe you did all of this!"

He took a glance around. "It's really not that much. In fact, Eliza made it seem like it's not enough."

"She doesn't know what she's talking about. I mean, candles, which must have been hard enough for you to light them…"

"Yeah, that was a little stressful," he interjected.

"And the flower petals…"

He leaned back and grabbed something from the shadows. "Oh yeah! I forgot about these!" He handed her a bouquet of red roses.

She held them to her nose and smiled. "See? And the music and the special food. Zed, it's all just wonderful."

"As long as you are happy, then I'm happy, belegral." (Gorgeous)

Addison leaned forward and wiped a smudge of sauce off his chin.

"I feel like you'll always be doing that for me," he said, before he could catch himself and how that phrase could be taken. "I mean…"

"Zed, it's ok. I know what you meant. And I know what I'd like it to mean. Don't freak out on me. I wouldn't mind spending my life doing that."

She blushed at her confession and looked down a bit. When she looked up at him through her lashes, he snapped. He had to kiss her. He leaned forward but paused for a second, to look into her eyes. During that pause, she got impatient and kissed him first.

Once they finally pulled apart, Zed took another bite of pizza and then froze.

"What's wrong?" Addison asked quickly.

"I just realized that I'm going to have to work really hard to top this next year."

Addison laughed. "This isn't a competition! We could do just this, every year, and I'd be happy as anything. Ok?"

Zed smiled. "You really are the best, you know that?"

"Well, I try," she said with a wink, trying to imitate some of his confidence.

Once they finished eating, Zed stood and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"Of course," she whispered.

He pulled her close and they slowly danced to the music.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my love," he murmured. "Gar-gargiza."

She put her head on his chest. "Gar-gargiza."

* * *

Well, sorry that was a little late for Valentine's Day, but at least I got it done.

I hope everyone is still out there. It's been kinda quiet and I miss hearing from everyone. Let me know what you thought!


	75. Flashback - Eliza and Bucky's Origin

The Valentine's Day after everything that happened at Homecoming was rough on Eliza. After getting everything worked out, she was shocked to find herself almost attracted to Bucky. It couldn't have confused her more, considering whom he was and what he did. But he apologized a lot and really seemed to change.

But it could never happen, right?

Unfortunately, that was what Eliza thought for quite some time. It wasn't that she thought her friends would be against it. Her two best friends were both dating human cheerleaders, so they'd obviously approve. But she almost felt as if she didn't deserve that now. Certainly not after everything she said and did to be vigilantly anti-human.

So, when her boys were planning Valentine's Day dates, or going to the Spring Fling that year, it made her a little more irritable than usual. It was rough to watch Bucky from afar and occasionally make eye contact. They both seemed to think that they couldn't be with each other because of their pasts.

Bonzo was probably the only one to figure things out, at least a little. He told his friends that Eliza had a human (or at least liked one), but didn't want to say. They all told him he was crazy and that she of all Zombies would never do that. Bonzo merely shrugged his shoulders and smiled. He was much more observant than even his best friends gave him credit for.

The next year was just as difficult. Bucky was much friendlier to everyone, but also that much busier. He allowed Zombies on the cheer squad and only minded Zed and Bonzo being around because they were distractions for his protégés for next year's Captain and Co-captain. And Eliza dove into the computer club and student politics. Neither saw each other much.

After Bucky graduated, they really only saw each other at Christmas. Bucky dated a few girls, but nothing seemed to work out. Eliza had tried to date a few Zombies, but the relationships never had the spark she had been so envious of from Zed and Bonzo's loves. It disappointed her that she didn't have that "marry your sweetheart from youth" thing that most other Zombies had. It was frustrating.

Until Zed and Addison's wedding…

At the rehearsal dinner, Bucky came up to her.

"Hey, long time no see," he said.

She jumped at the voice and spun around. "Bucky? Hey! How've you been?"

He hugged her, perhaps a little longer than a standard hug, and replied, "Good! How about you?"

"Good, yeah," she trailed off.

"So, Addy and Zed, huh? Not like we didn't see this one coming, am I right?"

It was pretty obvious he was failing at the small talk, but she went along with it. "Yeah, I feel like I don't remember a time they weren't together."

"I'm not sure there was one," he chuckled. "Say… um… tomorrow… save a dance for me?"

If Eliza could have blushed, she surely would have here. "Yeah, um, sure, yeah. You'll know where to find me."

"Yeah, I'll just look for the prettiest bridesmaid," Bucky said and then bashfully took off.

Eliza was suddenly glad that no one else heard that… but also wished that someone else had!

The next morning was a blur with getting the bride and groom ready. Eliza barely had a moment to even think about Bucky. But once they got to the park, and she began to walk down the aisle, she happened to glance to her left and saw Bucky looking at her. He gave her a quick wink and she instantly turned back towards the front. She focused on Zed and tried to remember that this was about her best friends' wedding and not about whatever Bucky had said to her.

At the reception, she did her bridesmaid duties and tried to concentrate on the couple of the night… until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Are you free for that dance now?"

Her breath hitched. "Um… sure… yeah. There's no reason not to," she stammered.

Bucky led her to the dance floor and put his arms around her. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks. You, you look amazing in that suit," she replied, not sure where those words were coming from.

He chuckled. "Well, I try."

Eliza ducked her head for a moment. "Bucky, aren't you afraid someone is going to see us dancing?"

"Well, I asked you to dance at a pretty public place, so I'm not too afraid of it."

"But your parents are here!"

"Yeah, and they're so pissed that Addy married a Zombie that they're probably too drunk to recognize me, let alone care. I'm surprised they're still here. Aunt Missy is probably trying to get them a ride out."

"Would you still ask me even if they were sober?"

He paused. "I'd like to think so, yeah. Are you ok with dancing in front of your friends?"

"My two best friends are married to or dating a human, I think they're going to be fine with me dancing with you."

"But it's me," he whispered as he lowered his face.

"Bucky, look at me," Eliza said, using a finger under his chin to make him look. "You did something terrible, yes. But you apologized. And everyone else has forgiven you."

"Even you?" he interrupted.

She grinned. "Yeah, even me. So, you probably need to forgive yourself already. That was, like, 8 years ago. We've all gotten past it now. Except you."

He nodded. "Look, this really isn't the place I want to have this conversation. Let's just dance, ok?"

"Perfect."

With all the craziness of the wedding, no one really even noticed the couple dancing… well, except Bonzo. But he'd wait for them to say something first.

As the song ended, Bucky kissed the back of Eliza's hand. "Do you think we could get a drink sometime?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Tomorrow?" he asked, hoping to not be too forward.

Eliza smiled. "Sure. Gimme your phone." She put her number in and handed it back. "Just let me know when and where."

"I will. I guess I should go take my parents home. Can't wait for this."

Eliza chuckled. "Good luck."

"Thanks. And thanks for the dance." And with that, he walked off.

It took everything Bonzo had to not run up to Eliza and yell, "Gar krozed grit!" (I knew it!) Instead he smiled and went to dance with Bree.

The next night, Eliza and Bucky met at a bar a few miles out of Seabrook.

"I hope you don't mind I picked here," Bucky said as they sat down.

"No no! It's fine. I don't think I'm ready to explain this either."

"So…" they both said together.

Bucky laughed. "So, what have you been up to since High School?"

"Well, I'm working as a software developer now."

"I figured it would be something with computers or politics."

"Well, I think the political world just wasn't ready for me yet," she said with a laugh.

"That might be true," he agreed.

"And what about you? Coaching the Mighty Shrimp?"

"Yep! Pretty much dream to keep coaching those kids. Is that lame? I'm 24 and still doing that?"

"No! Not at all," she said as she took a sip of her drink. "You're passionate about it and you're obviously good at it. Addy said she's going to help you out, right?"

"Yeah! She'll help out until she finishes her masters. Addy might actually be a better choreographer than me, so it works out great. I mean, don't tell her I said that, though!"

Eliza pretended to zip her lips. "Secret's safe with me!"

Bucky laughed and then got serious. "Eliza, I'm really glad you agreed to go out with me tonight. I'm not sure I would have gone with me, if I was in your place."

"Quit being so damn self-deprecating," she said. "It's in the past now. And besides, I've heard stories from Zed and Addy about your parents. No offense, but they sound like a real trip. I feel like they're mostly to blame for your behavior."

Bucky chuckled dryly. "Yeah, you could say that. Jay and Kat love to tell people how they 'spoil their boy,' but believe me, spoiling only means pushing me to the point where I almost break. Any they made sure I knew my stance on Zombies. And I, in turn, made sure Addy knew. Ugh, it's a vicious cycle."

"I get it. It's not like I was very fair towards humans at first."

"Yeah, but you had a legitimate need for justice there."

Eliza waved her hands in front of her. "Ok, let's just stop. We can go round and round on who was the more anti-other, but it's seriously over and done with. Let's just focus on the changes we made and how to move forward from there. Yes?"

"That sounds like an amazing plan," he said, holding up his drink.

"Ok, so, clean slate. Let's make this a cheesy first date and ask each other all sorts of goofy questions."

He smiled. "Ok, fire away."

After 2 hours of childhood stories, favorite colors and foods, and pet peeves, the two decided that it was probably time to head home.

"I'll call you and we can do this again, ok?" Bucky asked as he paid the bill.

"Yeah, absolutely!" Eliza replied, a little more excitedly than she meant.

"Great. Thanks for a great evening." He bent to give her a kiss on the cheek just as she turned to do the same and their lips met in the middle. They jumped apart with some embarrassment, but then went back for a quick, but much more passionate kiss.

As they parted, Eliza was definitely glad she couldn't blush. "Ok, so yeah, I'll talk to you soon."

"Yeah!"

He walked her to her car and waved as she drove away. He couldn't help the smile on his face.

After months of keeping their relationship to themselves, they decided they would finally face the world at for real at Bree and Bonzo's wedding. At least test the waters amongst those they trusted.

They didn't tell anyone, but instead danced the whole evening together until finally their friends saw them. After that, there was plenty of teasing, but also much support.

Eliza didn't meet Bucky's parents for weeks after he told them that they were dating. They didn't take the news well and ignored him for some time. Even Addison's parents, who still weren't thrilled that their daughter married a Zombie, tried to make them talk to their son. Eventually, they spoke to him and they did meet Eliza. They were the picture perfect example of cordial, and nothing else. No emotion at all. Not one indication that their son, their only child, was in love with this other person. Bucky found it frustrating; Eliza found it par for the course.

Eliza's parents softened much faster, though they were a little surprised that the boy that caused all the problems during school was the one that their daughter brought to meet them. But Bucky won them over and they were thrilled when he asked for permission to ask her to marry her.

After a year of trying to win Kat and Jay over, Bucky suggested they just get married. They called their friends and Eliza's parents, went to the courthouse and got it done.

Years later, after baby Azalea was born, Kat and Jay began to get closer to them. It took years of hard work, and things were still never great, but it was enough to be ok.

And more years later, as they sat and watched their granddaughter play on the floor, it was all worth it.


	76. Flashback - Their First Talent Show

Zed and Addison were walking to lunch and suddenly she stopped. As she glanced at the poster for the talent show, Addison lit up.

"Oh! I've always wanted to do this! Can we do an act together?" she asked, looking up at Zed with such hope in her eyes that he knew he'd never be able to tell her no.

"What are you thinking of, gorgeous?" he replied as he held the door for her into the cafeteria.

"A duet! We could totally sing something amazing together!" She was almost bouncing as they walked to the food line.

Her smile made him want to sing right then and there. "Absolutely! Got a song in mind?"

"Not yet. What about you?"

He grabbed a tray for each of them and thought. Suddenly her love of 80s movies came to mind. "Ooh! Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now!"

She froze as she reached for the pudding. "From "Mannequin"?" she screeched.

Zed nudged her to keep going to their seats. "Yeah. Is that a bad thing?"

"No! I love that movie! And the lyrics are so us! Ahhh! This is so perfect!"

"Ok, sign us up!"

They joined their friends at the lunch table. "Sign you up for what?" Eliza asked.

"Talent show," Zed answered as he pulled out Addison's chair.

Bree's beamed at the idea. "What are you doing?"

"Singing "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us," Addison told her.

While the best friends happily chatted about the song selection, Bonzo leaned over to Zed. "Brizzled," he laughed. (Whipped)

"Whatever, man." Zed glanced wistfully at Addison. "Anything for her."

That weekend, the pair was sitting on Zed's bed and planning out their song.

"So, first, I thought we could get some inspiration," Zed said as he pulled out his phone and pulled up the movie.

"Tell me you rented "Mannequin!"

"I did. I didn't get the DVD since I didn't think we'd want to watch it downstairs with Zo."

"Nah, probably not.

"Still, sorry for the small screen," he said as he leaned back against the headboard.

Addison snuggled up to his chest. "Oh darn, looks like we'll just have to get close to watch it," she said as she looked up at him and winked.

As the movie ended, Addison sat up. "Ok, I need a pink dress, a big pink sunhat, and you'll just need a shirt and tie."

"You're really going all out with this, aren't you?"

Her jaw dropped. "I mean, yeah! My first talent show and I get to do a song with my adorable boyfriend? Are you new? Of course I'm going all out with this! I'm a cheerleader! That's what we do!"

Zed laughed. He supposed she had a point there. "Ok, Emmy. Let's get started!"

"Ok, well, I don't think we need much by way or choreography, but we should at least know where we're going. A couple of moves to go along with the lyrics, at least."

"I can see that, sure."

Addison started the song up on her phone. "Have I mentioned how much I love you for doing this?"

Zed put his arms around her. "No, but you certainly can."

"You're the best. I love you so much."

"I love you too." He kissed her softly and smiled. Then he turned her dramatically under his arm and began to sing.

Two months later, Zed and Addison were waiting for their cue.

"You look amazing," he whispered to her. She really did look adorable in her pink dress and large sunhat just like Emmy.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she replied. "Have I ever mentioned how good you look in a shirt and tie?"

He winked at her and the stage manager called them up.

The music began and Zed dramatically turned Addison under his arm, just as he did during their first practice. Then he began to sing:

 _Looking in your eyes I see a paradise  
This world that I've found is too good to be true  
Standing here beside you, want so much to give you  
This love in my heart that I'm feeling for you_

Addison beamed as she looked into his eyes. She held out her hands and took her part:

 _Let 'em say we're crazy, I don't care about that  
Put your hand in my hand baby don't ever look back _(She took his hand and held it tightly) _  
Let the world around us just fall apart  
Baby we can make it if we're heart to heart_

Addison put a hand over where his heart would be beating and he pulled her close. They swayed and made playful faces at each other.

 _And we can build this dream together  
Standing strong forever  
Nothing's gonna stop us now  
And if this world runs out of lovers  
We'll still have each other  
Nothing's gonna stop us  
Nothing's gonna stop us now  
Oh, whoa_

Zed began to dance around her and made her laugh. Then he proceeded to do (what he called) dramatic rock ballad hand gestures.

 _I'm so glad I found you, I'm not gonna lose you  
Whatever it takes I will stay here with you  
Take it to the good times, see it through the bad times  
Whatever it takes is what I'm gonna do_

Addison grabbed his tie and pulled him close to her. He pretended to be shocked, despite their well-rehearsed choreography.

 _Let 'em say we're crazy, what do they know  
Put your arms around me baby don't ever let go _(He wisely complied)  
 _Let the world around us just fall apart  
Baby we can make it if we're heart to heart_

Through the next chorus, they danced all over the stage, something she said was a representation of their dance in the Zombie Safe Room. Zed didn't want to do any exact moves. He wanted those to be just between them.

They looked deeply into each other's eyes as they sang the bridge to each other. No one else was in the auditorium, just them.

 _Oh, all that I need is you  
All that I ever need  
And all that I want to do  
Is hold you forever, and ever and ever_

And during the instrumental, they did mannequin poses that they remembered from the movie and tried to act out little moments, most of them from the "Do You Dream About Me" sequence.

 _Nothing's gonna stop us now_

As the song ended, they hugged tightly and smiled. It went better than either of them could have imagined!

Principal Lee came onto stage. "Addison and Zed, ladies and gentlemen!"

The audience went crazy with applause and a blushing Addison pulled the cocky Zed offstage as the principal announced the next act.

"Aaahhh! That was amazing!" Addison cheered.

"You were amazing," Zed said with a kiss to the top of her head.

"You weren't so bad yourself," she replied.

They watched the rest of the show and were crowned the winners of the evening. As they were catching up with their friends and family, Zevon pulled Zed close.

"Your mother would have loved that."

Zed smiled. "You think so?"

"Yeah! Don't you remember her singing that to you when you were little?"

"No… no I don't think I do."

Zevon put a hand on his son's shoulder. "She loved that movie. We tended to get movies in Zombie Town 10 or 12 years after they were released, so it was still fresh in her head when you were a baby. I'm surprised you don't remember that."

"Maybe I do a little bit, now that I'm thinking of it. Maybe that's why I suggested it. I thought it was because Addy loves 80s movies."

"Maybe it was a little of both," Zevon suggested.

"Yeah, maybe."

Zed looked over at Addison. She was bouncing happily with Bree and then hugged her mother.

Bonzo bounded over to him. "Zirry truz gonno!" (That was great!)

They high fived and bro-hugged. "Thanks, man," Zed replied.

Eliza hip bumped Zed. "Yeah, that was actually really good. You guys never fail to surprise me with what else you have up your sleeves."

Zed's eyes grew wide. "E? Is that a compliment? An actual unsolicited compliment?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I actually liked something. Call the papers!"

Addison ran over then. "My mother actually liked something I did that wasn't cheerleading! Can you believe it?"

"I wouldn't normally, no. But that's great, gorgeous!" Zed said as he spun her around. "Big night, huh?"

"Perfect night!"

He bent and kissed her, only to be interrupted by everyone clearing their throats.

"Still a family show here," Eliza muttered.

Addison blushed. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Hey!" Bree said, hoping to change the subject. "Who's up for a celebration? Izzy's?"

"I'll never say no to Izzy's!" Zed happily responded. "Pops, is that ok?"

"Of course! I'll take as many as I can."

Bree's parents offered to take the rest and everyone ran to pile into cars.

And as they drove to the restaurant, and Addison cuddled against him, Zed couldn't help but think back to the lyrics of the song. Maybe his mother just knew that someday he'd find someone and they'd be unstoppable. Maybe it was just fate all along. But no matter what, Zed knew that nothing was going to stop him and Addison. Nothing.

* * *

End note: So, of course, I own nothing here. Zombies is all Disney, Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now is by the amazing Starship, and Mannequin is from MGM, I believe. No money is being made from any of that stuff. I just love them all and loved writing them in.

Let me know what you thought. I feel like my muse is slowing down a little bit. Hopefully we'll be getting some more Zombies 2 stuff to feed her!


	77. Second and Third Talent Shows

A/N: So, I'm not gonna lie, this one took forever because I feel like I'm running out of inspiration. I wanted this to be 2 separate chapters, but they just didn't seem long enough, so I combined them. Here's hoping something will jolt my muse soon!

* * *

When the talent show rolled around Sophomore year, Addison and Zed already had a plan, thanks to the failed "American Housewife" plot.

They were sitting in Addison's room making the plan. Zed was still surprised he was even allowed in the house, let alone in Addison's bedroom. But the door was wide open, and her parents kept making lame excuses to walk back and forth, so he figured this was how it was to be. It was still progress.

He sat backwards in her desk chair. "So, are you sure you want to do 'Suddenly Seymour'? I know you're still bitter."

"Of course I'm still bitter!" she replied, flopping onto the bed. "But I am going to fix that song in my head. They sounded great singing it. _We're_ going to sound ah-mazing!"

Zed smiled. That was his take charge girl. "Ok. So, what's the plan? Costumes? Choreo?"

Addison sat up. "Eh. I don't really want to put as much into it. We're definitely not going to have an Audrey plant or anything. And it's not like I can put on a platinum wig anymore." She flicked her hair.

"Well, that's true, but I don't think we need any of that anyway. Let's just do a clean version."

Addison got out her laptop and searched for the song. "Wait! That's right! Glee did a version." She played the video. "Oh, let's do this one!"

"Really going to stick it to the show, eh? We're doing the song, but better, and not even your way!"

"You get me. I love that!"

He beamed at her. "Ok, gorgeous, what's going on in your head?"

"Well, let's see, maybe we can do a little bit of costumes…"

"All we need is some glasses for me. You've got a dress and a sweater."

"And how do you know that?"

"Addy. You're the quintessential girl. You've got a little black dress. And you live in Seabrook, so you've got a pink sweater. Those are standard issue at birth."

Addison smiled. Of course he figured all of that out. He did really get her.

"Ok, Sherlock, you're right. Some glasses for you and a button down shirt and you're ready to roll. Get ready to beat Pierce at being a better Seymour."

Zed's face fell a bit.

"Zed?" Addison asked. "What's wrong?"

He took a deep breath and walked over to sit by her on the bed. "Addy, you know I'd never treat you like that, right?"

"What? Like Pierce?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I mean, I gotta say, it was rough watching someone that, admittedly kinda, looks like me treating someone that looks like you in such a terribly way. I mean, that's a grade A asshole right there."

Addison took his hands and looked into his eyes. "Zed, I know without a shadow of a doubt that you'd never treat me like that. You'd never treat anyone like that! But I know that you respect me and love me. And would never try to trick me into bed."

"Of course I wouldn't! Even without the Zombie Honor, I would never think of using you like that. You are a princess and deserve everything wonderful that I can give you."

She put a hand on his cheek. "That episode really bothered you, didn't it?"

He was quiet.

"Zed?"

"It really did bother me. The plot was ridiculous and just proved how cruel people can be."

Addison frowned. He had certainly seen the cruelty of people over the years. "Well, the show is over and I've stopped watching it. You're not Pierce and you're also smarter than a box of rocks," she said with a wink, referencing what Zed called Trip after watching the episode. "So, that makes me better than Taylor in 2 ways, in relation to my choice of guys."

"Yeah, I suppose that's true."

"Ok, so, let's get back to the song. I know we can absolutely slay this."

They listened to the Glee version of the song again and Addison smiled. "You know, I kinda forgot that some of the lyrics really could be applied to us. I mean, yeah, I never followed a guy blindly, but you'd never be condescending. You'd never give me orders like I had been hearing all my life. And you really showed me that I can do anything."

"And you've washed my bad times away. You know what? Yeah, we _are_ gonna slay this song! I'm actually really looking forward to it now."

"Ok, Seymour, let's do this!"

Zed saw the spark in his girlfriend's eyes and knew that this was going to be amazing!

Three weeks later, they walked to the stage.

"You got this, gorgeous," Zed whispered.

" _We_ got this," Addison replied.

They took their places and the song began. They barely did any dancing, just mostly walking around and singing to each other. And when the song ended and the crowd was cheering, they knew they nailed it.

Addison tugged Zed's arm to get him off stage. "Well, Seymour? Think we did ok?"

He picked her up and spun her around. "We were awesome! Better than I even expected!" He kissed her soundly until a stage crew member cleared their throat. "Oops," Zed muttered. "Sorry."

After another triumphant win, Addison and Zed met their friends and family in the audience.

"You guys!" Bree screeched. "That was fabulous! You just keep getting better!"

Zed pulled Addison to his side and smiled. "Team Zeddison has a great captain."

Addison's mother rushed over. "Addy! Amazing!"

"Thanks, mom."

Missy cleared her throat. "And Zed, you were wonderful too. Your voices complement each other very well!"

Zed tried to keep his jaw from hitting the floor. A compliment from Mayor Missy?

"Well, thank you very much," he replied.

And after much praise and celebration, the gang once again headed to Izzy's for some victory pizza.

* * *

The next year, Addison was ready when Zed asked her what they wanted to sing.

"Beauty and the Beast," she answered.

He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Hear me out," Addison said. "You know how Zoey is always teasing us about being Beauty and the Beast?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we could dedicate it to her. She'd go nuts for that! And the lyrics are kinda appropriate too."

"In that I'm a beast?" he teased.

"Yep," she replied.

Zed gasped and held a hand to his chest.

She gently slapped the hand away. "Oh, I'm kidding. You know what I mean. Learning you were wrong and changing. Barely being friends, what with all the misconceptions, and then it all comes together."

He thought for a moment. It wasn't quite as romantic as when they sang "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now," but it was probably more lovey than "Suddenly Seymour."

"Yeah, let's do it!" he said.

"Really? Yay! Let me be there when we tell Zoey!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, and I know she wouldn't either!"

"Ok, I'll come over tonight and we'll start planning after we tell her the good news!"

Zed watched as his girlfriend clapped excitedly and he could almost see the gears turning in her head. This was going to be another talent show to remember.

As soon as Addison got in the door, Zoey was almost knocking her over.

"Addy!" the little girl squealed. "You're here!"

"Yep, munchkin. Zed and I need to work on our talent show song. Did Zed tell you what we're doing?"

"Nope. He said he couldn't until you got here."

Zed entered the room then. "I told you I wouldn't!"

Addison smiled. "Thanks, handsome. Ok, Zoey, we're singing…" She looked to Zed to prompt him to say it with her.

"Beauty and the Beast!" they said together.

"Really?" Zoey asked excitedly. "I can't wait to hear it! Will you dress up in Belle's gown? Will Zed wear a Beast costume? Can I be Chip?"

"Whoa! Slow down, Zo," Zed interrupted. "I think a gown might be a bit out of budget, a Beast costume might be hard to sing in, and you aren't a high school student, so I don't think you can perform."

"Aw, man," Zoey pouted.

Addison tugged gently on one of Zoey's pigtails. "But you can be the first one to see our song when it's ready. Is that a deal?"

Zoey brightened immediately. "Deal!"

Zed smiled. "All right then. Why don't you go play with Puppy for a while and Addy and I will get to work on the big number."

"Ok!" Zoey replied as she ran from the room.

Zed offered his arm to Addison. "Shall I escort you, my Beauty?"

She happily accepted. "Why thank you, my Prince."

They skipped up the stairs and Addison flopped onto Zed's bed. "Hey, can you waltz?" she asked.

"Oh, sure," he replied as he sat down. "Ballroom dancing was one of the staples of education in Zombie Town."

Addison rolled her eyes. "Ok, ok, dumb question. But, I know someone who can help that."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Who's your favorite couple besides us?"

Zed beamed. "Nana and Papa? They ballroom dance? Wait, why am I asking. Of course they do!"

Addison nodded. "Yep! And I know they'd love to teach you!"

"Just me?"

"Well, I already know how, they taught me years ago. But Papa O can teach you to lead. Ooh! And we can go to that little shop by their house! I know they'd probably have a dress for me there. Can I call them? Please?"

Zed chuckled. Like he'd tell her no. "Of course call them! This'll be fun!"

She quickly pulled out her phone and dialed Eleanor. The plan was made to visit the next day.

When they arrived at Eleanor and Otto's house, they were instantly engulfed in hugs.

"Ok, who's ready for dancing?" Eleanor asked as they all separated.

"Me!" Addison exclaimed as she raised her hand. "But don't forget, we need to shop!"

"Oh, dove, about that. I don't know about shopping today."

Addison's face fell, but she tried to not seem disappointed. Before she could say anything, Eleanor interrupted her. "Because I think I have something!"

The grandmother ran out and came back very quickly, holding a beautiful yellow dress. Its ruffles were very similar to the dress in the original animated film.

"Nana!" Addison shrieked. "It's beautiful!"

"Whoa," Zed added. "It looks like Belle's actual dress turned real and lost all the poofiness."

"I'm trying it on!" Addison said as she carefully grabbed the dress and took off.

"I think she likes it," Zed joked.

Eleanor chuckled. "Yes, I suppose she does."

Addison returned, beaming. "It fits! Nana, can I borrow this?"

"Oh, Addy. I think you should just have it. It's not like I'll be wearing it ever again."

"Yay! Thank you so much!" Addison said, hugging Eleanor again. "Ok, now we just need a blue blazer for Zed and we're all set."

Otto stood then. "Well, I think I've got one he could use. Why doesn't Ellie get you started while I take a look."

"You look beautiful," Zed whispered as Eleanor showed them the hold. The grandmother smiled and pretended she didn't hear the romantic moment.

Papa O returned with the jacket. It was a little big on Zed, but it still worked. Then the two couples worked for a few hours on the steps and technique.

"Zeddy boy!" Otto said happily. "You're a natural at this! You've got some fancy feet there, son!"

Zed smiled. He had a beautiful girl in his arms, dancing, and was receiving praise from a grandparent. It was great!

Finally, Eleanor declared, "You two have it! Oh, I can't wait to watch you perform!"

"Nana, we're only going to dance for a little bit. We'll be singing for the most part."

"Then I can't wait to watch it all!"

Eleanor and Otto treated the teens to dinner and then it was back to Seabrook. Neither could wait to really begin practicing their new song.

When the talent show finally arrived, Addison pulled her hair into Belle's famous half up-do. Even with her white hair, she still looked like a princess, especially thanks to Nana's dress.

"Oh, gorgeous," Zed sighed as he found her getting ready with Bree. "You look amazing!"

"You don't look so bad yourself," she replied with a giggle.

"Lookin' very beastly, Zed," Bree laughed. "The hair is a nice touch."

Zed's normally perfectly coifed hair was now pointed in every direction.

"Thank you, thank you," he replied with a princely bow. "Are you ready, my beauty?" he asked with a presented elbow.

Addison slipped her arm into his. "Always."

They stepped onto the stage and heard a few gasps as the opening notes began to play. Zed silently congratulated himself on another talent show win.

He turned her under his arm and they began to sing. (A/N: Feel free to listen to the Celine Dion & Peabo Bryson version here.)

At the instrumental part, they danced their carefully choreographed number. They gazed into each other's eyes and the audience disappeared. They became so lost in each other that Addison almost forgot to sing again.

And when it was all over, Nana and Papa were the first to find them.

"Addy! Zed! You are both brilliant!" Nana said as she pulled them both into a hug. "Now, we won't keep you because I know you get pizza after this, but you… oh!" Eleanor couldn't find the words, so she just kissed them both on the cheeks.

Otto hugged them as well and offered congratulations on their win. Their friends ran over and once again it was time for Izzy's.

As Zed sat and ate, he glanced to Addison. She was happily chatting with Bree and Bonzo and her smile lit up the room. He knew it was sappy, but he thought back to the other shows they had done. Nothing was going to stop them, because of their sweet understanding, and she certainly was the beauty to his beast. He couldn't help but wonder what the future held next.

* * *

End note: If you have any requests for future chapters, let me know.

Thanks so much for being along on this ride with me! It means the world to me and I'm so grateful for those who leave their thoughts!


	78. Dancing Lessons

A/N: Oh, how I miss having waves of inspiration. But, I couldn't get this moment out of my head, so I expanded on the last chapter a bit. I do love me some Eleanor and Otto. *wink*

* * *

"Hey, can you waltz?" Addison asked.

"Oh, sure," he replied as he sat down. "Ballroom dancing was one of the staples of education in Zombie Town."

Addison rolled her eyes. "Ok, ok, dumb question. But, I know someone who can help that."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Who's your favorite couple besides us?"

Zed beamed. "Nana and Papa? They ballroom dance? Wait, why am I asking. Of course they do!"

Addison nodded. "Yep! And I know they'd love to teach you!"

"Just me?"

"Well, I already know how, they taught me years ago. But Papa O can teach you to lead. Ooh! And we can go to that little shop by their house! I know they'd probably have a dress for me there. Can I call them? Please?"

Zed chuckled. Like he'd tell her no. "Of course call them! This'll be fun!"

She quickly pulled out her phone and dialed Eleanor.

"Nana! Hi! I need a favor. Do you think you and Papa O could teach Zed to waltz?" There was a pause. "Tomorrow? That would be perfect! And maybe we could swing by that little boutique that has those amazing dresses? I need a yellow one to look like Belle. Yay! Thanks, Nana! I love you too! Bye!"

Addison put the phone down and beamed. "Tomorrow after lunch we're going to turn you into a stately prince!"

Zed chuckled. His girl could get so excited.

"Sounds perfect. For now, let's work on the song."

When they arrived at Eleanor and Otto's house the next day, they were instantly engulfed in hugs.

"Ok, who's ready for dancing?" Eleanor asked as they all separated.

"Me!" Addison exclaimed as she raised her hand. "But don't forget, we need to shop, too!"

"Oh, dove, about that. I don't know about shopping today."

Addison's face fell, but she tried to not seem disappointed. Before she could say anything, Eleanor interrupted her. "Because I think I have something!"

The grandmother ran out and came back very quickly, holding a beautiful yellow dress. Its ruffles were very similar to the dress in the original animated film.

"Nana!" Addison shrieked. "It's beautiful!"

"Whoa," Zed added. "It looks like Belle's actual dress turned real and lost all the poofiness."

"I'm trying it on!" Addison said as she carefully grabbed the dress and took off.

"I think she likes it," Zed joked.

Eleanor chuckled. "Yes, I suppose she does."

"Zed, could I get you something to drink?" Otto asked.

"Sure, water would be perfect."

"Water it is. I'll get one for Addy too. Ellie?"

"Yes, please," Eleanor replied as Otto nodded and left. "I think you're going to love her in this," she said with a nudge to Zed.

"I think I'd love her in anything," he softly responded.

Eleanor smiled and shook her head.

Addison returned, beaming and spinning. "It fits! Nana, can I borrow this?"

"Oh, Addy. I think you should just have it. It's not like I'll be wearing it ever again."

"Yay! Thank you so much!" Addison said, hugging Eleanor again. "Ok, now we just need a blue blazer for Zed and we're all set."

Otto returned then. "Well, I think I've got one he could use. Why doesn't Ellie get you started while I take a look." He handed the water bottles out and went to look for the coat.

"You look beautiful," Zed whispered as Eleanor showed them the hold. The grandmother smiled and pretended she didn't hear the romantic moment.

Papa O returned with the jacket. It was a little big on Zed, but it still worked.

"Now, the first thing is to know the role. Zed, you're the leader here." He pulled him aside and showed him the stance. Eleanor pulled Addison a bit away to work with her as well.

"Can you lead Addy?" Otto asked.

If Zed could have blushed, he would have. "I don't really know. She's really the heart and soul of this operation. I'd follow her anywhere."

The grandfather refrained from rolling his eyes. This boy really had it bad. But he remembered being this lovesick at one point too, (Still was, truth be told) so he just smiled.

"Well, the dancefloor is a little different, Zeddy. Now, you're captain of the football team, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Ok, then, how do you lead them? With respect and presence. The dance is no different. You may be the leader, but you're still a team. Addy can still call an audible on you if she thinks you need to course correct. Follow me?"

"I think so."

"Good. Now, shoulders back and let me see."

Meanwhile, Eleanor was also teaching Addison.

"He looks nervous," Addison giggled.

"Papa's probably giving him some speech about machismo or something. Trying to make him a better lead. But Zed will be fine. You're a partnership and that's what the dance is about."

"I thought he leads and I follow?"

"That's the easy explanation, but the secret is togetherness. Do you remember the movie "My Big Fat Greek Wedding"?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Remember that the man is the head, but the woman is the neck. And she can turn the head any way she wants." Eleanor winked. "So, yes, he leads, but you're in just as much control. Understand?"

"I think so."

"Good. Now, shoulders back and let me see."

Finally, Zed and Addison were reunited and Otto began to speak.

"The waltz is a three count, so we're always counting to three. And it's mostly a box step. So, you'll go…" he got into hold with Eleanor. "Forward side close, back side close, forward side close, back side close. Yes?"

Addison nodded, having already heard this speech. Zed furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I think I got it," he said, voice losing all swagger.

Otto nodded and put on some music. "Ok, then here we go…"

Zed looked deep into Addison's eyes and began the steps. He was uncharacteristically quiet, so Addison knew that he was counting the steps as they went. She smiled and hoped to give him some encouragement. He briefly grinned back and then went back to his counting.

But a few songs in, Zed began to look a little more confident and his leading was a little more sure. Addison could tell that he was feeling the music and growing a little bolder. She was very proud and squeezed his hand a bit.

"Gar-gargiza," she whispered.

He winked in reply and she knew he had it down.

Then the two couples worked a bit more on the steps and technique. But Eleanor and Otto knew that the young couple was more than ready.

"Zeddy boy!" Otto said happily. "You're a natural at this! You've got some fancy feet there, son!"

Zed smiled. He had a beautiful girl in his arms, dancing, and was receiving praise from a grandparent. It was great!

Finally, Eleanor declared, "You two have it! Oh, I can't wait to watch you perform!"

"Nana, we're only going to dance for a little bit. We'll be singing for the most part."

"Then I can't wait to watch it all!"

Eleanor and Otto treated the teens to dinner and then it was back to Seabrook. Neither could wait to really begin practicing their new song.


	79. Proms, Part 1

A/N: After a forever hiatus, I managed to write something else! It finally came to me, but we'll see if the inspiration sticks!

* * *

Addison smiled as her daughter yelled from within the closet.

"Found it!"

"Are you sure you want that one?" Addison asked. "Dad said he'd buy you another prom dress."

Zara emerged from the walk-in closet, clutching the gown she triumphantly found.

"Nope, I want to wear yours. You said how much it meant to you and I want to share that. Besides, didn't you say that you knew you wanted to marry Dad when you were wearing this dress? Like, really, really knew?"

Addison sighed. She had her there. "Yes. And when I saw the wedding dress that looked so much like it, I knew it was a sign. Just, don't tell your Father that you mentioned the wedding. I don't think he's ready to think of Alex as son-in-law material, just yet!"

Zara giggled as she took the dress out of the bag. Addison was suddenly overcome with memories.

-Begin flashback

"You ready to go?" Addison asked as she poked her head into Bree's room.

Bree jumped and removed her headphones. "Addison! You scared the life out of me!"

"There's a zombie joke in there somewhere, but I'm not going to make it," Addison laughed. "I figured you were in your own little world when your mom had to let me in."

"Oh! Is that what time it is? I'm sorry, Addy!" She grabbed her purse and started to head towards the front door. "Are you sure it's ok that we're going shopping? I know your parents said they wouldn't buy you a prom dress for Senior year if you were still going with Zed."

Addison smirked as she opened the door. "Well, yeah, they did say that. But…" She gestured at the car sitting in the driveway. Nana E waved to her from the driver's seat.

Bree grinned as she walked towards the car. "But _they_ aren't buying you the dress!"

Addison tapped her own nose. "Exactly!"

Bree got into the backseat at Addison got into the front. "Nana E! My girl!"

"Bree! How are you, my dear?" Eleanor replied.

"Well, my day just got better! Shopping with you two is the best!"

Eleanor laughed as she backed out of the driveway and began to drive away.

"So, where are we going?" Bree asked.

"There's this boutique by Nana's house," Addison replied. "I've loved everything in there since I was a little girl. I know I'll find my dress there!"

"Bree, are we looking for a dress for you as well?" Eleanor asked as she glanced into the rearview mirror.

"Nah, I've got mine, Nana E. But I wouldn't be opposed to finding some accessories!"

They chatted as they made their way to the store. Finally, they arrived and Addison leaped from the car.

"Addy! At least let me put it in park!" Eleanor laughed as she attempted to follow.

"I'll try to keep her in line!" Bree called as she followed quickly.

Once inside, Addison made a bee-line to the fanciest dresses and began searching through every hanger.

"It'll be here, I just know it," she sighed, mostly to herself.

Bree smiled as she saw the determined look on her friend's face. She'd find the right dress, for sure. No one stopped this girl, not barriers or zombie haters or parents (that also qualified as zombie haters). She would—

"Ah ha!" Addison squealed. "Found it!"

Just then, Nana E caught up. "Well, my dove, what have you found?"

Addison pulled the dress from the rack to show it off. It was a beautiful pink satin ball gown with spaghetti straps. The interesting part was the shimmering overlay on the bodice that seemed to turn green in certain lights.

"Girl…" Bree chuckled.

"I'm going to go try it on!" Addison said as she ran for the fitting rooms.

Eleanor laughed as well as she wandered towards the fitting rooms. There was a bench nearby and she was ready to use it already.

"Ahh, now there's the friend I needed," she sighed as she sat.

"You ok, Nana E?" Bree asked.

"Yep! Just needing a sit. Gotta take these things when you find them! Avoid suffering later."

Bree nodded.

"I'm glad you could come today," Eleanor continued. "I know it means a lot to Addy. Not all of her friends are so understanding."

Bree shrugged. "Most are coming around. But Addy has been a true friend to me from day one, so I'm her ride-or-die now. She's my sister. And I never would have met Bonzo if not for her," she added with a giggle.

Eleanor smiled. These girls and their boyfriends. But there was no denying that they were good guys. They loved their girls and took care of them.

"Nana, do you mind if I ask you something personal?" Bree asked.

"Not at all, dear."

"Why is it that you're so supportive with Addy and Zed? I mean, it's great, but a lot of folks your age are very against the Zombies, even still."

Eleanor paused and Bree was afraid she hit a nerve. But then she spoke. "Bree, the outbreak was a scary time. People we loved were missing. We didn't know if they were turned or… or gone. My best friend Zelda was one of them. It broke my heart to finally find out that she was on the other side of that barrier."

"Oh, Nana, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be dearie. It was a long time ago. Perhaps after the Z-bands came out, she was able to live somewhat happily with her family over there. From what I understood, she and her son were both turned and were over there. By the time Zombies were allowed over here again, I found out that she had passed away. But, that's why I'm so supportive of our Addy and Zed. It was never those people's faults that they were like they were. And we know now that Zeddy and Bonzo and all of them are quite fine folks. Just something a little different that needs some medicine. Like my cholesterol," she said with a laugh.

Bree chuckled as well, but a little half-heartedly. Being a Zombie was much different than having high-cholesterol, but she saw where Nana was coming from. And since Eleanor was trying to joke about it, Bree could tell that she wanted to change the subject. Luckily, Addison showed up just then.

"It's perfect!" she said with a spin.

"Oh, Addy! It's beautiful!" Eleanor gushed with her hands to her mouth. "You look just lovely!"

Bree stood up and grabbed Addison's hands. "Ahh! Senior prom!"

They both squealed with delight.

Eleanor beamed. "Bree, what does your dress look like?" she asked.

"Um, well, it's got cap sleeves and its super long and it's blue-green—"

"The exact shade of some Zombie's original coveralls," Addison teased.

"This from the girl whose entire closet has something the exact shade of some other Zombie's hair?" Bree teased back. "And whose prom dress magically changes into that color? Hmmmm?"

Addison stuck her tongue out at her best friend. "Ok, Zombie obsessions aside, what do you think?"

"It's perfectly you and you look amazing in it!" Bree answered.

"Dove, if that's the dress, then let's get it today!" Eleanor added.

Addison squealed again. "I don't want to take it off, but ok. I'm going to get changed!"

She ran off and Bree and Eleanor laughed.

Eleanor sighed. "Here's all that's left of our other conversation, Bree. I support them because who could deny a young lady this? The love of her life, a beautiful celebration, and a gorgeous gown to wear. She's going to feel like a princess on the arm of her prince. That's the dream, dear. I won't let my daughter and her husband ruin that for such a special soul. Two special souls."

"Nana E, has anyone ever told you that you're the best?" Bree said, opening her arms for a hug.

Eleanor happily embraced her. "I've heard it before, but I'll never tire of hearing it again!" She pulled back from the hug. "Now, let's see if we can find something to wear in your hair. It's on me."

The two went over to the hair accessories and browsed while Addison changed. They made all their selections and made their way back to Seabrook.

As Eleanor pulled into the driveway, she looked to Addison. "Now, if your mother makes a stink about this dress, you call me, or have her call me. You deserve this and she'll know it. You hear me?"

Addison smiled. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now, get going. It's been hours since you've talked to your boys and I'm sure you're both just itching to call."

"Ok, Nana E," Bree said, exiting the car. She leaned in the driver's window and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much."

"Any time dear, any time."

Addison leaned across the seat and kissed her as well. "Thank you, Nans. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Oh, you'd get by, but where would the fun be?" Eleanor said with a wink.

"True. I love you!"

"I love you, too, my dove. Talk to you soon!"

Addison got out of the car and waved goodbye with Bree. Then they ran through the front door hoping to avoid—

"Addison, you're back," Missy said from the couch. She was tapping her pencil to her lip and barely looked up from her laptop.

"Yep."

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

Missy sighed and rolled her eyes. "You obviously bought something. My mother never takes you somewhere and doesn't buy you something. I know what time of year it is. What did you get?"

"I found a prom dress, yes. It's pink and pretty."

"May I see it?"

Addison hesitated. She couldn't not show her, but she really didn't want to.

"Um, sure." She removed the bag from the dress and held it up. "See? Pink and pretty."

"Is the top part green?" Missy asked, tilting her head.

"Well, I mean, the top part is just that shimmery stuff. In certain lights it could be green, but it's also pink. Doesn't always look the same, which is really neat," Addison stammered.

Bree gave her a slight bump with her hip to try to shut Addison up.

Missy paused. "Well, it's nice. I hope you thanked your grandmother."

"Of course, I did."

"Good. Well, I need to get back to this paperwork. You and Bree can go upstairs," Missy said dismissively.

"Ok, thanks, Mom," Addison said as she dragged Bree away.

They got to her room and she flopped onto the bed. "Ugh! Why is my mother so weird? It's just a dress!"

"Adds, it's not just a dress and you know it."

Addison raised an eyebrow.

Bree sat next to her. "It's not the dress, it's the date. If you were going with anyone human, she'd be out there with you instead of Nana E."

"Yeah. I know," Addison whispered. She sat up. "But I'd rather go to prom in a burlap sack than go without Zed."

"Bold fashion statement."

Addison shrugged. "Bold Zombie love. At least Nana gets it."

Bree was quiet for a moment and then asked, "Do you know the story about Nana E and Zelda?"

Addison raised an eyebrow. "Sure I do. But how do you?"

"We had some time to chat while you were changing. She's really had the most amazing life. And it's no wonder she loves you guys so much."

"Yeah, I wish there were any records from that time. I tried to dig up some information on Zelda, but the Patrol kept _no_ paperwork back then. Just tossed them behind the barrier and hoped for the best. Zed and I joke that maybe Zelda was his grandmother and we were destined for each other."

Bree's eyes got wide. "What if that's true?!"

Addison put her hands on Bree's shoulders. "Calm down, Sherlock! We'll probably never know. Zevon doesn't even remember his mother. No one really knows who they were related to until the Z-Bands. And by then, Zelda was likely already passed away."

"Well, in my head, Zelda was definitely Zed's grandma! Their names are even similar!"

"Ok, well, then it must be true!"

Just then, Bree's phone beeped. "Oh, it's my Dad. He'll be here soon to get me."

"Awww," Addison pouted. "You can't stay for dinner?"

"Sweetie, you know how much I enjoy awkward Donnelly family meal times. But we're going to my Granny's tonight."

"Lucky," Addison muttered.

Bree hugged her. "I'll go let myself out so you don't have to go down there again."

"You're amazing."

Bree pulled back from the embrace and flipped her hair. "I know!" She winked and continued, "I'll see you Monday. Let me know what Zed thinks about the dress."

"Will do."

And with that, Bree left, leaving Addison to her thoughts. She pulled out her phone and texted Zed:

 _-Hey,_ _grenbrim. Got my prom gown today. Do you want to see it?_

 _-Yeah, I do! Wanna come over? We'll feed you too, if you'd like to avoid awkward Donnelly family meal time…_

 _-You're the best! I'll be over ASAP_

And with that, Addison took off, yelling to her mom that she was heading to Zed's and she'd be back later.

* * *

End note: So, I'm not gonna lie, I have no idea where Zelda came from, but I really liked adding a layer to Nana E.

This was supposed to be 1 chapter, but it took on a life of it's own. So, actually prom, next chapter.

Thank you as always for being on this journey and thank you for reviews and such!


	80. Proms, Part2

Before Addison knew it, it was time for their Senior Prom. She and Eliza and Bree spent the morning at the salon getting all made up and ready for the big night.

The plan was to stop at Addison's house first for pictures ("It'll take the least amount of time," she reasoned. "My parents will take the obligatory 2 pictures: all of us, and one of me and Zed." [She was right, though Nana E did take a bunch herself.]), and then to Bree's. Bree's parents went just as crazy with pictures as expected.

Next, they rode to Zombie Town and mostly just gathered on Zed's porch since it had the most steps and all the parents could just gather there. Then it was off to the ballroom where the Prom was taking place.

There was dancing and pictures, and so much laughter that Addison's sides were hurting. And once dinner came, Zed announced that they were going to be sorry that it was a buffet.

When he decided it was time for seconds (Addison had barely finished her first serving), he took Bonzo and Zephen (Eliza's date) and went back for more.

Bree stood up. "Ladies, I see my cousin over there. I'll be right back!"

Addison barely noticed her leaving as she was watching Zed from afar. She sighed and put her hands on her fists, leaning forward. Eliza rolled her eyes.

"See something you like?" Eliza teased.

"I'm gonna marry that man, E," Addison replied.

"You've been saying that since Freshman year, A."

Addison sat up a bit. "I know, I know. But tonight… I don't know. Tonight I feel like I just _know_ it. Like those other times, I thought I knew it then too, but tonight is so much more. I'm sure that I'm sure. Maybe it's just the way he looks in his tux, I don't know."

"No," Eliza said. "It's that Zombie thing. So many high school sweethearts among the community. You're just feeling that connection."

"Really? Has Zed felt it?"

"He hasn't stopped talking about you since day 1 of high school. I think it's safe to assume so."

Eliza didn't think it was her place to tell Addison that Zed had been feeling sure since Sophomore year. Not that Eliza needed to hear Zed it. They'd been best friends since they were young; she knew when her friend was in love. Deep Zombie love.

Addison smiled. "Yeah, I'm gonna marry that man."

Eliza frowned for a second, but it was long enough for Addison to catch.

"Oh, Eliza, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't go on like that."

"No, no. It's fine! I like seeing my friends happy. Especially after how we were so unhappy. I just wish I had that instant passionate love like you guys."

"No one has caught your fancy?"

Eliza shrugged. "I never expected it to happen. My parents didn't have it either. Which was weird because they knew each other for a while too. They just fell in love later. I've always just thought that I was hard wired to not have that story like most other Zombies. It's fine. I'm used to it."

Addison paused. She felt terrible. "Well, maybe you'll have that awesome slow burn kind of love. It'll grow and you'll just feel amazing the whole time, waiting for it to blossom. I mean, maybe he's in this room right now, and you don't even know it!"

Neither of the girls noticed Bucky walking in right then. As last year's King, he was coming to crown this year's Prom King.

Eliza laughed. "Yeah, right, Addy. Maybe my dream guy is a human of all things. Maybe we'll meet after who knows how long and there will be this spark that will just slowly grow into a flame." She pointed to Addison. " _You_ watch too many Disney movies."

Addison shrugged. "Hey, stranger things have happened! You just wait and see. Someday, you may have to eat those words."

Meanwhile, in the food line:

"Bonz, I'm gonna marry that girl someday," Zed sighed, picking up a plate, but barely taking his eyes off of Addison

Bonzo rolled his eye good-naturedly and put some mac and cheese on Zed's plate. "Duh."

Zed jokingly punched him in the arm, careful to not spill the growing pile of food. "Seriously."

"Za, gar kroze. Broo've brotz grenrayig zirry bran Zoggafor mzar. Broo _krozed_ grit por zur girzig." (Yeah, I know. You've been saying that since Sophomore year. You _knew_ it for sure then.)

"I know. And I still do, from the bottom of my barely beating heart I _know_ she's the one. But I'm looking at her, Bonz, and I just want to propose right now."

Bonzo laughed. "Zra broo brun brenna zateras lor zotonzo broo?" (Do you want her father to kill you?)

"No, of course not. And I'd rather not risk a lifetime in Containment, either. And that's why I have a plan."

Bonzo's eyebrow arched as he continued scooping food.

"I know how much Addison wants to be her own woman. To get out of her parents' house, go to college, do it all. And I would never get in the way of that. So, I'm going to wait until we're almost finished with Seabrook U and then ask her to marry me."

"Broo brunk broo poz berat zirry grot?" (You think you can wait that long?)

Zed shrugged with one last scoop of food. "It's the plan."

The boys returned then with heaping plates.

Zed sat and kissed Addison's cheek. "So, what are we talking about?"

"You're epic romance," Eliza said, winking at Addison.

"Ooh, I like that topic," Zed replied before stuffing his mouth as full as possible.

Eliza leaned over to Addison. "Still gonna marry that?"

Addison giggled. "Yep."

"Graga'iz Breeska?" Bonzo asked, straining his neck to find her. (Where's Bree?)

"She saw her cousin. She'll be back soon," Addison answered.

Bonzo nodded and began to stuff his face as well.

The girls shook their heads as even Zephen ate like a beast. Finally, once Zed finished his second plate, he turned to Addison.

"You want anything else?" he asked.

"Yep, I've got to get some more of the mac and cheese," she replied as she stood and began walking towards the buffet. "You'd better keep up, or I might eat it all before you get there."

Zed dramatically sighed, as he followed. "What a woman!"

Eliza laughed to herself. Oh yeah, those two were getting married someday.

After the eating and a little more dancing, it was finally time to crown the Prom King and Queen. It was pretty obvious who was going to win, considering Zed and Addison were both captains of their teams. But, tradition is tradition and Bucky took his sweet time drawing out the winners. Finally, he placed the crown on Zed's head as Lacey placed Addison's on hers.

The song for their official dance began and neither even knew what song played. They were far too caught up in each other to even notice.

"That tiara looks beautiful on you," Zed murmured.

"Thanks," she replied. "Your huge crown looks ridiculous."

They both laughed and then grew serious again.

"I love you, Addy," he whispered. "So much."

"Gar-garziga, Zed."

She leaned her head against his chest and he rested his chin on her head, desperately trying to not drop the ridiculously large crown.

The rest of the night was just spent having fun with their friends. They danced and laughed until they begrudgingly were kicked out of the ballroom and sent home.

Flash forward 25 years later, almost to the exact same night.

Zara sighed as she stared up at Alex. "You look ridiculous in that crown," she said with a giggle.

"I should be offended, Z," he replied. "But it really is ginormous. At least yours is adorable. Just like you."

She blushed as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She thought back to just a few hours ago when she leaned over to Izabella:

" _Izzy, I'm going to marry that guy," she whispered as he watched him talking to some other football players._

" _Duh," Izabella replied._

" _What?"_

 _Izabella rolled her eyes. "Are you that oblivious? The rest of us have known you're meant for each other for quite some time!"_

" _Maybe it's the dress," Zara muttered._

" _It's what now?"_

" _This dress. My mother's dress. She knew she was going to marry my dad some day when she was wearing this dress. Maybe it's good luck."_

" _Or maybe it's your Zombie side finally kicking in. Humans take longer, according to Aunt Eliza."_

" _Maybe it's all of it. My Zombie genes, this dress, this dance. I told Mom I would know it tonight and I do. I'm going to marry that man some day."_

" _Your family and your 'somedays.' You're too much!" Izabella shrugged. "As long as I get to be your Maid of Honor."_

" _Naturally," Zara said, leaning over to hug her best friend, her "cousin."_

"What are you thinking about?" Alex asked her, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, just thinking about someday," she replied with a smile.

He smiled back, perhaps understanding what she meant.

"Gar-garziga, Z," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Alex."


	81. Before the Proposal

A/N: I really had fun showing parallels between Addison and Zed's prom and Zara's. I think I may spend a few chapters doing that again.

* * *

Zed paced along the sidewalk, attempting to drum up some additional courage before knocking on the door. Finally, with a quiet, "who's the Zombie? I'm the Zombie." he marched up to the porch of the Donnelly house.

He knocked as confidently as he could, but he knew it was probably very timid sounding. Finally, Dale opened the door.

"Zed? What are you doing here? Addison isn't here." His question didn't sound as disgusted as it used to, so Zed pressed on.

"Um, yeah, Chief Donnelly, I know that," he said, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "She's back at school and studying with Bree. I'm actually here to speak with you."

"Me?"

Zed saw a flicker of realization on Dale's face and hoped for the best.

"Yes, sir. I would very much like to sit down with you and discuss a few things."

Dale hesitated. He was suspicious as to what this was about, but he couldn't help admit that Zed was impressing him. The young man knew he wasn't the favorite person around here, but he stood up and came to Dale anyway. There was something to be said about that. And truth be told, Zed never really gave them any grief for the majority of the time he was dating their daughter. (Save for that first Homecoming, but he wasn't entirely to blame there, either.) He just couldn't get over the hurdle of being the Zombie Patrol Chief and watching his daughter, his only child, dating one of those he was sworn to protect everyone from. Not to mention his wife was even more anti-Zombie than average.

He stepped aside anyway and gestured for Zed to come in.

"Missy isn't home either," Dale told him. "Which I suppose is also for the better?"

Zed swallowed hard. "Um, yeah, probably. I feel like this is a conversation best for just the two of us."

Dale nodded. "All right then. Come on in, have a seat at the table. Can I get you something to drink?"

"A water would be great."

Dale poured a glass of water and, while he was tempted to grab a beer for himself, he instead poured a second glass of water.

"Well, Zed, what do you need to talk about?"

'Now or never,' Zed thought. 'Don't lose that Necrodopolous swagger. Be confident, but not cocky. This is for everything you've ever wanted.'

Zed sat up a little straighter. "Well… sir… I've come to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

It sounded so formal that it surprised Dale.

"You're here to ask for my permission to marry Addison?"

"No, sir. Not quite," Zed admitted.

"Didn't you just—"

Zed held up a gentle hand to stop Dale's question. "No, I've come to ask for your blessing, but not your permission. With all due respect, it's Addy's ultimate decision whether or not she says yes. And that's all entirely on her. But I would love to ask her knowing that there won't be a problem here. I don't want to cause a rift to get wider than perhaps it already is."

Dale sighed. As much as he _really_ hated to admit it, Zed was right about that. He knew that the young Zombie would probably propose either way, or more likely that Addison would do it herself if Zed waited much longer. Dale was surprised that the two of them actually waited this long. And if he and Missy denied their approval, or at least tolerance, they would likely never see Addison again. She'd definitely choose Zed in this case. Or all cases, for that matter.

He folded his hands and tried to look as Chiefly as possible. "Zed, here's what's on my mind. I've got to give you credit. You didn't have to come here and ask. And you certainly have brass ones for doing it. It's probably considered dangerous for a Zombie to be alone with the Chief like this."

"Well, full disclosure, at least 3 others know where I am."

Dale chuckled. "Smart. Though, you're safe here. You're absolutely right when you say I don't want to make the rift with Addison any worse. If you were to disappear, she'd break down the doors to Containment and find you."

Zed smiled, if just a little bit. "Well, I guess it's a comfort to know I'd be hidden in Containment and not somewhere more… permanent."

Dale chuckled, full of fatherly pride for the fear he put into this boy. It was then that he realized that he considered Zed a boy and not a Zombie for that moment. Maybe there was progress to be made after all.

"No, Zed, I certainly wouldn't have you killed. I appreciate that you came to me. It's something I would have always hoped that Addison's future husband would do. And I'm glad that you waited until school was almost over and you are both ready for this."

"Do you think we're ready?" Zed knew he was pressing his luck with that question, but he had to know.

Dale paused. He might as well be honest. "Yes. I know how my daughter feels about you and I see what she means to you as well. But can I still offer you a word of caution?"

"Yes, sir."

"You still come from vastly different worlds. And there are still dangers out there that you know can happen. I do believe that you want a life with her, but Zed, so much can happen. Are you prepared to keep her safe?"

Zed knew what the underlying question was. If he ever went offline again, or anything happened with another Zombie, was Zed willing to lay his own life down for her?

"Yes, sir. I love Addison with everything I am and I can't believe how lucky I am that she returns those feelings. So no matter what is necessary, I will do what needs to be done to keep her safe." He paused and lowered his head a bit. "Even from me."

Dale was shocked by his vulnerability. He believed him.

"Then ok. You have my blessing. It may take some extra convincing on Missy's part, but I'll do what I can to smooth that over."

Zed beamed and reached across the table to shake Dale's hand. "Thank you, Chief! I don't think you know what this means to me."

Dale shook Zed's hand. He still didn't like the situation, but he wanted to make the best of it. This wasn't at all what he would have chosen for Addison, but she could certainly do worse. And ultimately, it was her decision on how to live her life. He had to do what needed to be done to remain a part of it.

"Thank you, Zed, for being a man about it. Now, when exactly is this going to happen?"

"I'm thinking next month."

"Valentine's Day?"

"Probably. I still have a lot to put together. It has to be perfect… just like her."

Dale wanted to smile, but refused. He still had a reputation to maintain. Instead, he just stood, indicating that the conversation was over. Zed stood as well, understanding.

"Well, Zed, you'd better get back to school. And alert those who are worried about you that you made it out alive." He opened the front door and ushered Zed out.

"Yes, sir. And thank you again."

"Mmm-hmm. Bye then."

"Bye."

Dale didn't quite shut the door on Zed's face, but it was definitely time to leave. Zed wasn't sure how he got home that afternoon, because his head was definitely way up in the clouds.

When he got to his house, Eliza and Bonzo were waiting in his living room.

"You're alive!" Eliza called as she pulled him into a hug.

"Gro quaz'ot zotonzo broo!" Bonzo said, lifting them both. (He didn't kill you!)

"No, no. I'm fine. It wasn't the most comfortable conversation I've ever had, but it worked," Zed replied with a slow and knowing grin.

"It worked? / Grit brigran?" Eliza and Bonzo asked at the same time.

"It worked?" Zevon asked as he poked his head into the room.

"It worked!" Zed repeated. "I actually got his blessing!"

"How?!" Eliza asked.

"Quit sounding so surprised!" Zed said. "I went in there with my usual swag and—"

"You begged?" she teased.

Zed rolled his eyes. "No. I just went to him and confidently asked. And now, you are hopefully looking at a soon to be engaged man," he said, pulling at his pretend lapels.

"Yeah, because she'll say no after all," Eliza said with an eye roll. "All right, well, we need to get you back to your bride-to-be before she starts getting concerned."

"First though," Zevon said, pulling his son into a tight embrace. "I'm so proud of you, Zed. You have grown an amazing man and I'm just so proud!"

"You said that already, Pops."

"Well, it bears repeating. I love you, son."

"I love you too, Pops."

Zevon pulled back and thumped Zed on the shoulder. "Ok, get back. I'll see you here later tonight. You can tell Zoey then."

"She's going to freak out," Eliza laughed.

"A little, yeah," Zed agreed. "Ok, later, Pops!"

And with that, the 3 left because the group was supposed to get dinner that evening. Zed wondered just how he'd keep this to himself for an entire month. Time to ring shop!

* * *

End note: Up next, more awkward pre-proposal talks.


	82. Before the Proposals

A/N: So, here's how the next generation handled the fathers-in-law-to-be.

* * *

Zed was working at his desk when he heard a knock at the door. It was 5:00 on a Friday, so he was fairly certain he was the only one left in the building.

"Steve? Since when do you knock?" Zed asked, not even looking up.

"Um, it's not Steve," a timid voice replied.

Zed looked up. "Alex?"

"Yeah, Mr. Necrodopolous, it's me."

Zed stood up and walked to the door. "What's up? I doubt you came for a tour of the lab."

"No, sir. Though, I have heard an awful lot about it. Zara's told me about her adventures in here," Alex said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, she spent a lot of time in here growing up. So, what does bring you here?"

"Well, would you mind if I took you to dinner?"

Zed froze for a moment. He was once a nervous young man just like this before. He recognized the terror on Alex's face.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I need to wrap this up anyway. Let me shut down my computer."

Zed walked back to his desk and hid his phone as he texted Addison:  
 _SOS! I think Alex wants to ask me a VERY important question about Zar. Help!_

He slowly got his stuff ready to go and received back:  
 _Act like you're as scary as the Patrol Chief ;-)_

 _You're no help_ , he replied.

"Ok, Alex! All set! Mind if we take separate cars? That way we won't have to drive back here."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Anywhere you'd like to go?"

"Maria's," Zed answered. He didn't tell Alex that he wanted to go somewhere that served alcohol and was close enough for Addison or Eliza to come get him if the conversation got too uncomfortable and he got too many beers in.

"Sounds good. See you there."

Zed slowly got into his car and texted Addison again.  
 _We good with this?_

The pause was longer than he would have liked, but a thumbs up finally appeared on the screen. Zed breathed a sigh of relief as Addison added:  
 _He's a good guy and Zara loves him. He worships the ground she walks on.  
And she'll hate you if you say no._

'Who does that sound like?' Zed thought as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Sooner than Zed would have liked, they arrived, sat down, and ordered.

"So, Alex," he began. "Why have you called this meeting today?"

The college senior in front of him seemed to shrink back in his chair, even though Zed was trying to lighten the mood. It was strange for Zed to see him like this. Alex was a good guy and they always got along very well. He was respectful to Zara and her parents and even her little brother. They laughed a lot and, truth be told, Zed assumed this day was coming. But Alex seemed even more nervous than Zed did when talking to Dale. And that man could have had him thrown in Containment for life.

"Well… you see… I do have a question…"

"Yes?"

Finally, Alex seemed to gain some nerve. "Mr. Necrodopolous, I'd like to marry Zara."

"That's not really a question."

"I'd still like to."

"Would you now?" Zed teased.

"Yes. I would. Very much."

"And how does she feel about this?"

"Well, I mean, I haven't asked her yet, I wanted to get your blessing first. But I'd like to think she'll say yes."

"So, you need my blessing, not my permission?"

Alex seemed a bit confused by the question. "Well, yeah. I mean, I need Zara's permission, right?"

Zed smiled. "Yes, my boy, you do. And that's the correct answer."

Alex visibly relaxed then. "Whew! Ok, you really had me concerned there!"

"Well, I had to do it. Do you have any idea how intimidating it was to ask Addison's father? A young Zombie asking the Chief of the Zombie Patrol to marry his daughter? Come on, now! I had to do something here!"

Alex chuckled. "Yeah, I get that." He paused. "So, do I have your blessing?"

Zed fought every urge he had to say "No! Get out of here!" Instead, he said, "Yes, Alex. You have my blessing and Zara's mother's as well. We'd be happy to officially welcome you to the family."

"Really?"

Zed chuckled. Did he look like this too all those years ago at the Donnelly kitchen table? A happy little puppy? "Yes, really."

The waitress arrived with their food then.

"I can't tell you how happy I am, sir," Alex said before digging into his pasta.

Zed smiled. "I have a little bit of an inclination. It's intimidating facing down your father-in-law-to-be. But you don't have anything to worry about. I mean, yeah, I never want my baby to leave, but I know she has to and you love her and will take care of her." He casually took a sip of his water (deciding earlier he didn't need the alcohol after all), and added, "And if you ever hurt her, you'll have a horde of angry Zombies coming after you."

Alex gulped. "Sir, I'd never do anything intentionally to hurt Zara!"

Zed put a hand on Alex's arm. "Dude, calm down. I'm teasing you. Well, I'm not, because her family will totally come after you. But I do believe that we'll never have to. And I think maybe it's time for you to stop being so formal and go back to calling me Zed. It's ok. I gave you permission long ago and it's still ok."

Alex smiled. "Thank you… Zed." He glanced down at Zed's plate. "I didn't know you're a salad guy."

"Why? Because I'm a Zombie? We have to always eat meat?"

"No! No, I didn't mean it like that! I—"

"Alex! Calm down, I'm still messing with you!"

"Oh. Yeah, should have known that, huh? I'm going to be dealing with this a lot now, huh?"

Zed grinned. "Sorry, the Necrodopolous family and all our friends are known for merciless teasing. We've gone easy on you up until now, but since you're going to be officially a family member, well… Get ready."

Alex returned the grin. "I think I'm going to like that."

Zed merely winked.

* * *

Spring break during Zach's sophomore year in college, he found himself knocking on his girlfriend's door.

"Zach? Sorry, Kynzlie's not home. She's shopping with her mom," Ezekiel said with surprise.

"Yeah, I know. It's actually you I came to see."

"Me? Well, ok, come on in!" He led him to the couch. "Anything I can get you?"

"No, I'm good, thanks."

"Ok." The elder Zombie took a seat. "So, what brings you here today?"

"Well, I want to ask Kynzlie to marry me."

Ezekiel smiled. If there was one thing he learned from knowing Zed and his family for so long, it was that the Necrodopolous confidence only seemed to grow stronger with each generation.

"I see. So, do you think she'd agree to this?"

"If the way I see her drooling over ring commercials is any indication, I'd say yes," Zach said with a laugh.

"Sounds like my girl."

"Yeah, but I wanted to do the respectful thing and come to you first."

"Well, I certainly appreciate that. So, you're looking to hear my opinion on this?"

"I mostly wanted your blessing, sir, but I'd like your opinion too, sure."

Ezekiel smiled. Zed through and through.

"Ok then. I think I've known this day was coming for years now. Probably before you guys even. You and Akynzlie have been inseparable since about third grade. Now, saying that, I'm wondering if maybe it's a little early to get married. What are your plans?"

"Well, I plan to continue with my science studies and probably go on to Zombie medical studies like my sister. But I don't think I'll practice medicine. I'd like to continue and build on my father's work. He was able to change a lot of traits back to human, but I'd like to do more, find out more. Learn those tiny ways that separate Zombies from humans."

"That sounds very honorable, Zach. When would you consider getting married, then?"

"Probably right after graduation. I don't want to wait too long, but I want us to be out of college first. Now, this is assuming that she doesn't have different plans."

"Yeah, Kynz is good for that." Ezekiel looked at the young man sitting by him. He was a good guy. His family was wonderful. Kynzlie loved him and he loved her. And Ezekiel was honest earlier. Everyone saw these two becoming a couple even when they were just small. "Well, Zach, I think it's pretty easy for me to give you my blessing. You love my girl and she loves you. What more can I ask for?"

"Yes!" Zach muttered with a smile. "Thanks, Mr. Tombly!"

"Mr. Tombly? You haven't called me that since you were 8!"

"Seemed appropriate here," Zach said with a nervous chuckle.

"Fair enough. So, do you have a ring yet?"

"No, but I've been picking up on her hints. I think I'll take Zara to look with me. She'd be perfect to help me find the best ring out there. And she definitely gave Alex all the hints he needed."

"All right then. Well, it seems like you have a plan. You'd better get going before the ladies get back."

Ezekiel stood and Zach followed.

"Yeah, I need to get back to the dorm anyway. I've got a big chem test coming up." He shook Ezekiel's hand. "Thank you, very much."

"You're very welcome, son. I look forward to what is to come."

"Me too!" Zach began to run down the driveway. "See ya later!" he called as he hopped into his car and drove away.

Ezekiel shook his head as he laughed and waved. "Akynzlie Necrodopolous." He shrugged as he went back into the house. "Doesn't sound too bad."


	83. Bucky's New Love

A/N: Holy guacamole! First chapter in forever! I seriously need some more inspiration these days. This takes place after Addison and Zed's wedding but before Bonzo and Bree's. Somewhere in that time that Bucky and Eliza are hiding things.

* * *

Addison looked up from her desk when she heard the knock.

"Hey, cuz!" Bucky called from the doorway.

"What's up, Buck?" she replied.

"Can I take my favorite cousin to lunch?"

Addison paused. "Bucky, I'm your only cousin. And you only call me that when you're in trouble or you want something. So which is it?"

Bucky gasped in mock horror. "Neither! I just want to eat and chat with you."

Addison raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Ok…" She stood and walked over.

"Where are we going, Adds?" he asked.

She paused for a second. She might as well have a little fun with this.

"Izzy's," she replied with a grin.

Bucky gulped, but hid it well. She knew he was just barely comfortable around Zombies. It was a test. 'Well, fine,' he thought.

"Let's go," he told her.

When they pulled up to the restaurant, Addison gave a sideways glance to her cousin.

"You ok?" she asked, motioning to his hands still gripping the steering wheel.

"What?" he squeaked, quickly removing his hands from the wheel. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go."

Addison giggled. She knew she shouldn't be having that much fun with this. But hey, it was Bucky. He deserved a little teasing.

They were seated and Bucky took a look around.

Addison rolled her eyes. "You've been here before."

"I know, I know," he responded with a wistful tone. "But I never really looked at it before. I mean, to see what it's really all about. There's a lot I've missed."

Her eyebrow went up again. "Ooookay. So, are we getting pizza?"

Bucky paused. Even though he was well into adulthood, foods like pizza and sweets still made him stop and consider his parents' wrath for eating them. Then, he remembered that he just didn't care.

"Yes, pizza. However you get it is fine."

"Well, Zed eats it with anything they'll put on it, so it'll be a nice change of pace to maybe just have cheese and pepperoni. Ooh, extra cheese!"

Bucky smiled. His little cousin had really become a lovely person. Sure, she was pretty, but she was kind and funny, and he really gave a lot of the credit for her blossoming like that to Zed.

"Extra cheese it is," Bucky said with a smile.

The waitress returned and they placed the order for an extra-large. ("Take the extra home to Zed," Bucky told her.) Then Addison couldn't hold her curiosity any longer.

"Ok, Bucky, what's this all about?"

He sighed. "Look. I just really want to apologize for high school."

"High school? Bucky, that was years ago."

"I know."

"And you've already apologized for it."

"I know."

"So, why again?"

Bucky paused. "I don't know. I've just been seeing some things in my life fall into place and I probably don't deserve them. And I really want to make up for the way I behaved. Or at least try to."

"Aww, Bucky. So, what's making you change the way you see things?"

He couldn't meet her eyes. "Um, just some things."

"Uh-huh. Some things? Or some _one_?"

His eyes instantly went to her then. "What… what are you talking about?"

Addison giggled. "Well, thanks for confirming that!"

"I said nothing!"

"You didn't have to! Your face and your nerves are saying it all. So… who is this mystery person?"

"No one," he replied stubbornly.

"Oh, Bucky, it's me. I know better. She must– she?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, she," he confirmed.

"Fine. She must be pretty special to have you all riled up like this. Come on! Tell me about her! I've got to know!"

"Get used to disappointment."

"Quoting "Princess Bride" will not get you out of this. Just tell me why you're keeping it such a secret. What's the deal there?"

He sighed and took a deep breath. "Ok, well, let's just say that my parents would definitely not approve of her. We're taking it slow for now just to avoid all of that."

The gears in Addison's head began turning. Who would her aunt and uncle disapprove of? Well, knowing them, it was probably a very extensive list. She'd never narrow it down based on ladies Jay and Kat wouldn't want precious Bucky dating.

"Come on, that's literally no help. A girl with green eyes wouldn't make Jay and Kat's cut."

'Or green hair,' Bucky sardonically thought to himself.

"Well," he said. "Looks like you'll never guess then."

"Oh, I'll find out, Mark my words on that," Addison vowed. "I'll bet she's actually great."

He smiled. "Yeah, she really is. I can't believe I never noticed it before."

"Ok, so you've known her for a while. That's probably a big hint. Ugh, but it's Seabrook. Everyone has known everyone for a while. Also no help."

Bucky winked. "You'll find out eventually. We can't hide forever after all. But for now, it's just us. And I kinda like that. It's just for me and her."

"That's really sweet! I never thought I'd see you being a hopeless romantic like this! She must have done a number on you."

"She's making me see things much differently these days. That's for sure."

"I think I'm going to like her."

"Oh, trust me there. I have absolutely no doubt that you guys will love each other."

Addison definitely didn't miss the look that crossed Bucky's face when he said that, but it didn't really help her figure things out.

"Well, I certainly look forward to the big reveal," she replied.

"Me too. It's going to be exhausting to keep hiding this. But I think she's worth it."

Addison smiled. This was a day she never thought she'd see, but it thrilled her.

"Ok, well, I'll stop grilling you about her and we'll just enjoy our pizza."

Bucky beamed. "Thanks, cuz. I knew you'd be cool about this."

"Hey, what are awesome cousins for?"

Their pizza arrived and they chatted about other things for the rest of the meal. Addison strained to pick up on anything else Bucky might have said about his mystery girl, but no other clues came.

Later that night, when Addison got home from work, she told Zed about her lunch.

"So, Bucky took me to lunch today," she began.

"That's cool. Where'd you go?" he asked as he continued to make dinner.

"Izzy's."

Zed spun around. "Aw, man! Really?"

She held up the box that she was just about to put into the fridge. "No worries! There were leftovers. Bucky saw to that."

"Awesome! So, what was the occasion?"

"He wanted to apologize for high school."

Zed lifted an eyebrow. "Didn't he do that already?"

"Yeah, but he's got this new perspective on life. He's trying to be a better person."

"He has been less of an ass lately," Zed said.

"And get this: He's got a girlfriend," she said as she took the spoon from him and stirred the sauce so he could work on the chicken.

"Really?!"

"Yep. I was just as shocked. I figured Jay and Kat had him so messed up that he'd never fall in love. But, wow, he has got it bad!"

"So, who is she?"

"Well, there's the thing. She's apparently someone that his parents wouldn't approve of, so he's keeping her secret for a while."

"That could be anyone! Jay and Kat hate everyone."

"And that's what I said. But he was pretty adamant about it. He likes having it just be their secret for now. He finds it romantic. My cousin! Actually a romantic at heart! I feel like the world has been flipped upside down!"

Zed dipped a spoon into the sauce and tasted it. "Ok, this is ready," he said as he began to combine everything. "Now… back to Bucky. He gave you no clues at all?"

"Nope," Addison replied as she drained the pasta. "Just some girl that he's hiding from his parents. I can't even imagine how they're going to explode once they do find out."

Zed put the food on their plates and they sat down to eat.

"You don't think…" he began. "Nah!"

"What?" Addison asked before lifting her fork.

"You don't think she's a Zombie, do you?"

The pair shared a look and then laughed.

"Nah!" they said at the same time.


	84. Bucky and Eliza Revealed

A/N: This takes place right after Bree and Bonzo's wedding. A little after Addison and Bucky talked at Izzy's.

I'm trying really hard to get the creativity flowing again. I'm hoping for some inspiration with Christmas and/or with some more info on Zombies 2.

* * *

"Bartholomew!" Addison yelled as the office door connecting to the cheer lounge banged open.

Bucky jumped but then smiled at why he knew his cousin was here. He was grateful it was first thing in the morning and no students heard his full name.

"Yes, Adds?" he asked innocently.

Addison marched over and stopped in front of him, glaring down as he never moved from his chair.

"Eliza?!" she screeched. " _Eliza_ is the mystery girl?"

"Ah, you figured it out."

She balled her hands into tight fists to keep from strangling him. "Yes, I figured it out! You were all over each other at the end of Bree and Bonzo's wedding!"

"Now, I wouldn't say all over each other. But we did use it to be our first event as a couple. Why do you sound so upset? I thought you'd be happy. You love Eliza."

"I _do_ love Eliza and that is why I'm so upset! Bucky, do you know what you're doing?"

"Dating the woman I love?"

Addison gasped. "You love her?"

"Yes. Why is that so difficult to believe?"

"Because of how things used to be! You hated Zombies! And she hated humans!"

"And we don't anymore," he added, though it fell on deaf ears. "She certainly doesn't hate you and Bree. And I think Zed and Bonzo are good guys."

"And you tried to use her to—" Addison stopped herself at the look on her cousin's face.

"Yeah, I know," he whispered. "And she knows. And we've talked through all of that. Addison, I'm not taking this lightly. I know what I'm getting into. I know what this can cause."

"Do you? Your parents are going to murder you."

"Jay and Kat will just have to get used to it, or lose their son."

Addison plopped onto the desk. "You're willing to give everything up for her?"

"Yes, Addison, I am. And I think my parents will eventually come around, but even if they don't, she's worth it."

Addison's eyes went wide and her mouth hung open. Bucky placed a finger on her chin and closed it. "Careful, Adds. You're going to catch flies."

She shook her head a bit to clear her thoughts. "Ok, but what about Zinnia and Zorlo? They're surely going to be pissed that Eliza didn't tell them."

"Already did," Bucky smugly replied.

"Ok, now I know I've fallen into a different dimension. You've already spoken with E's parents?"

"Yep," he said, popping the "P." "We couldn't exactly be a couple at Bonzo and Bree's wedding, knowing that Zinnia and Zorlo would be there, without telling them first. He likely would have torn me to pieces right then and there."

Addison furrowed her eyebrows and nodded in agreement. "Ok, so how did _that_ conversation go?"

"Well, it wasn't the easiest. Eliza gave them a few hours warning. They cooled down a bit and I came over."

"You went to Zombie Town?!"

"Oh my God, Addy! If you want me to finish this whole story, then you are going to have to let me finish!"

Addison motioned for him to continue. "Sorry."

"Anyway, yes. I went to Zombie Town. Actually, I owe all that to you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, when I took you out to lunch a while back and we went to Izzy's. I was scared at first, but then I was fascinated by all the stuff in there. It was eclectic and beautiful. It made me realize why Eliza was so protective of her heritage. It made me want to learn more."

"Wow," Addison breathed. "So, you went back to Zombie Town…"

"Yeah. And as stealthfully as possible so you or Zed or Bonzo wouldn't know. I sat down and we all discussed the past. I apologized profusely for my actions and connections to what went wrong previously. I gave them my new point of view on Zombies. Eliza explained that she had a change of heart about humans as well. We told them about how we started dating and how we truly loved each other now. And after a few hours and a _very_ interesting dinner, they love me and I love them. They're the type of parents I wish I could have always had."

"Oh yeah, Zin and Zorlo are awesome. I'm not really surprised that they forgave you. Maybe not so easily, though." She paused. "I gotta say, Buck, I'm blown away by all of this. I'm so happy for you! But I am just in shock."

"Do your parents know yet?" he asked quietly.

"Not that I know of. And I'm certain my mother will call the second she does find out. For what it's worth, everyone else is happy for you."

Bucky chuckled. "Even Zed?"

Addison returned the laugh. "Yeah, even Zed. He's pretty protective of her as a sister, even if she resents it."

"She secretly loves it," Bucky added.

"Yeah, Zed knows. And he definitely wants to make sure you're serious about this. Eliza had honestly figured she'd never find love, considering how long it was taking. And I thought she swore off guys not long ago. Was that before you, or just something she said to hide you guys?"

"Um, a little of both?"

"Fair enough. And Bree and Bonzo are over the moon about you guys."

"Bree just loves anyone in love."

"This is truth. And Bonzo is just happy he was right about you guys."

Bucky tilted his head in confusion.

"Oh, way back in high school," Addison explained. "He knew Eliza had a crush on a human and would never admit it. And he had strong suspicions that it was you. Kinda thought you might have reciprocated as well."

"He's observant, you gotta give him that."

"A lot more than he gets credit for."

Bucky nodded. "I'm anxious to get to know him better. And Zed. And your whole life with the Zombies."

"It's not like you don't know them."

"I do. But now I want to learn more. I'm happy, Addy. For the first time in a long time, I'm genuinely happy. I want to keep feeling like this, keep learning more."

Addison smiled wide as she stood up. She pulled Bucky to his feet as well. "Aahhh! I love this new side of you!" She hugged him tightly. "And I can't wait to help you though all of this."

"Thanks, cuz," he replied, hugging her just as tightly. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Now, let's get to work before I start planning triple dates!"

He pulled back and rolled his eyes, but if he was being honest, he couldn't wait.

* * *

That same morning, Zed called Eliza and told her he was taking her to lunch. He picked her up at her computer security company and the second she closed the car door…

"Eliza Anne Gravesell!" he scolded.

She naturally kept her cool. "Yes, Zedward Jacob Necrodopolus?"

"Ooh, full _full_ name? You hide the biggest secret ever from me and you want to go there?"

He started the car and began driving to keep from yelling.

"So, you're mad about the Bucky thing?" Eliza asked.

"Mad? No. Hurt? Yeah, a little," Zed replied.

"Zed, come on. You of all people should know why I had to hide this."

"Me? I never hid me and Addison from you!"

"No, but you hid from everyone else. You knew exactly how her parents would react. How all of Seabrook would react, so you guys hid your relationship."

"But why from me and Bonzo? We certainly weren't going to rat you guys out."

Eliza hung her head a bit. She knew her best friend wouldn't completely understand, but she didn't expect him to be this hurt.

"It was just easier. I'm sorry I hurt you guys. I truly am. But it was nice for it to just be ours and not have to have everyone else asking questions, or poking fun. Even the good natured kind," she added quickly at his open mouth and pointed finger.

He put his hand back on the steering wheel. "I guess I kinda get it. And yeah, we definitely would have teased you about it, for good reason. And don't think you're getting out of that just because everyone knows now."

"Naturally," Eliza muttered.

"But… do you know what life is going to be like now? Bucky's parents are awful. Just awful. They've always gone out of their way to make me miserable at family get-togethers. And they're not much better to their own child."

"I know. But Zed… I love him and I'm willing to deal with it, with them."

Zed was suddenly sorry he was driving as he almost veered off at that last comment.

"You love him?" he asked.

Eliza nodded. "I do. I can't believe those words are coming out of my mouth, but I do love him."

"Bartholomew Trevor Donnelly. The same guy that sent us offline?"

Eliza threw her head back. "Ugh! I knew you'd go there."

Zed gripped the steering wheel as they pulled into Izzy's parking lot.

"Yes, I'm going there! He was the biggest ass we knew!"

"And what do you think of him now? Huh? He's your cousin-in-law now. Is he still that same ass?"

"Oh, he's still an ass. But… no. He's not the same guy he was in high school."

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

Eliza got out of the car. Hopefully if they were in public, Zed would calm down his rant. "Are you the same guy you were in high school?"

"Mostly," he replied as he followed her into the restaurant.

"False. You were an ego-maniac in high school! The Necrodopolous swagger was legendary!"

The hostess inside the door laughed. "Seriously, Zed. I don't even know what you guys are talking about, but you were that guy back then."

Zed rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Zetty. That really helped," he sarcastically replied.

Zetty winked. "Any time!" She took them to an empty table. "Do I even need to ask what you're ordering?"

"Nope," Zed replied.

Zetty nodded and went to place the pizza order.

"See?" Eliza said. "But you aren't that guy anymore. You're a professional. You're a husband. Yeah, that swagger is still there, but it isn't your defining trait anymore. Addison really has done wonders with you."

Zed chose to ignore that last part. "Ok, fine. You made your point. Bucky is better now. And you're ok with all of that?"

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm ok with it. I mean, we could have murdered dozens of people. But I know how sorry he is for it. And I know that all that anger came from his parents. Now that he's seen how things really are, he's great about it."

Zed knew that Eliza was right. Every time Bucky spoke poorly of Zombies in high school, those words were from Kat and Jay and not his own mind. He was painfully aware of how they acted and thought, and could only imagine what growing up with them as parents must have been like. Even Dale and Missy were better than those monsters.

He sighed deeply. Time to utter the words he just hated. "Ok, you're right."

"I'm sorry. What?" Eliza teased.

"You. Are. Right. Bucky is changed and if anyone on this planet can help him change further, well, it's absolutely you."

The pizza came and Zed took a breath. There was no way he would let his concerns about Bucky ruin this masterpiece of food.

"So, are we ok?" Eliza asked quietly as she took a slice.

Zed's expression softened. "E… of course we are. I wish I would have known sooner. I wish you would have said something at the wedding. But, I understand your reasons. And honestly, I'm happy for you. You've waited so long for this and you deserve someone that makes you feel loved. And if Bucky does that, then great."

"Thanks, Z. I've been a little worried about your reaction."

"There's a reason I didn't call yesterday. Addy and I were processing it all. She's already berated him, I'm sure."

"She did. Bucky already texted me about it."

Zed chuckled. Of course, his wife probably kicked in the door. "So, care to tell me how this all started? Or will this make me lose my appetite?"

Eliza rolled her eyes. "It's not a sweeping epic love story like you and Addison. But I'm happy to tell it. And I doubt you of all people will lose your appetite!"

She told him of their first dance at Addison and Zed's wedding, and their first date. She told him about talking to her parents.

"Wait, your father actually kept the secret? I hardly believe that your parents didn't tell Pops!" Zed interjected.

"Yeah, I was surprised too. But they've been great about it. Once the initial shock wore off."

Zed nodded and Eliza finished her story. They finished the pizza and made their way back to the car.

He started the engine and looked over to Eliza. "You know you'll always be my little sister, right?"

"Zed, I'm just over a month younger than you."

"I know. But still. If he ever hurts you, I will rip him limb from limb."

"Don't be an idiot. Besides, I think we're going to be fine."

Zed began the drive back to Eliza's company. He smiled as he thought about their little group. It was weird to think about Eliza and Bucky, but it was also ok. And yeah, he thought they were going to be fine too.


	85. Checkup

The drive to Containment was awkward.

"Adds, you know you don't have to drive me there," Zed said. "Just drop me off. Zoey or Pops can come get me later."

"Zed, you are my husband now. You never let me go before, but now I have to."

"False. You can stay at home where you are safe."

"And what kind of wife would I be if I let you go through a checkup without me?"

"One that does what her husband asks?" he muttered.

"What's that?" she asked with a snip in her voice.

"Nothing, dear," he replied with a little more snip than he intended.

Addison sighed. "Look, I don't want to fight about this. Today is hard enough. I just love you so much and I want to be there for you. Is that so wrong?"

"Wrong? No. Crazy? Maybe a little." He smiled back at her. "But then again, you are the crazy woman that married a Zombie, so I guess we can go from there."

She nudged him with her elbow and giggled.

Finally, they pulled into the parking lot. Addison got out of the car with Zed.

"Are you seriously coming in?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not going to sit in the car the whole time," Addison replied, pushing the intercom button.

"Can I help you?" a voice answered.

Zed cut in front of her. "Yeah, I'm Zed Necrodopolous. I'm here for my 2-year checkup."

"Come on in." The door buzzed and the couple entered.

Just as they entered, Addison's phone beeped. "Ooh, let me answer this text from Bree. I'll be one second."

Zed took that moment to hurry the Containment employee to the exam rooms. When Addison turned back, they were gone.

"Game on, Necrodopolous," she grumbled.

She approached the desk where the tech had just returned.

"Hi there!" she said brightly. "I'll need to get back there too."

"Sorry, only family can go back."

"Zed is my husband."

"Your husband?"

Addison tried to keep her emotions in check. "Yep, just got back from our honeymoon a few days ago."

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"Look, are you new here?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I thought so. I know just about everyone here because my father is Chief Donnelly." She pulled out her driver's license, still bearing the name Addison Donnelly since she hadn't been to get her name legally changed yet.

"Oh," he replied nervously.

"Now, I would hate to have to call him. So, can I please just go see my husband?"

"I guess if you're married, it's ok."

He opened the door and led her back to the exam room that Zed was in.

"Here you go," he said.

"Thank you… I didn't catch your name."

"Bill, ma'am."

"Well, thank you, Bill."

Addison opened the door and casually sat in the chair across from Zed.

"Addison?! _What_ are you doing back here?" Zed said.

"Bill brought me back."

"Bill? The new guy? Does he know who you are?"

"He does now."

"Does he know your father is going to kill me when he finds out I let you back here?"

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not a woman who needs her husband to "let" her do things then."

Zed had lost count of the times he had to remind himself that Addison was a strong woman and he loved that about her.

He tipped his head back in frustration. He really didn't want Addison making a fuss about the people who would literally hold his life in their hands for the next few hours.

"Ok, what did you say to him? How much did you lie?"

"Well," she began. "I didn't lie. I told him I'm the Chief's daughter. True. And that I'm your wife. True. And that I would hate to call my father about this. Also. True."

Addison smiled a smirk that both scared Zed and turned him on a little.

"You're going to get that man fired."

Addison waved his comment off. "No. I'll convince Daddy that the poor man was just under-educated. Seriously, the people around here need to know more."

Zed sighed. He was strapped to the bed, so it wasn't like he could get her out of there. "Fine. But can you at least wait in the hall?"

"Zed, I've been to Containment before."

" _To_ Containment. Not _in_ Containment. Addy, it gets scary in here. This is my big checkup. They completely take my Z-band and do measurements to reconfigure its power."

"Ok."

"Ok?" he asked with shock. "You're just going to sit there and watch me be a monster?"

"No. I'm going to sit here and watch you be my husband. My husband who needs medical help. I'm going to sit here and be supportive."

He sighed again. 'Strong woman… that's why I love her… strong woman…' he thought to himself.

Just then, the door opened and Dr. Zolbar entered, reading his clip board.

"Ok, Zed. Looks like we're just doing a standard check—" He glanced up and saw Addison. "Addison? What are you doing here?"

"Supporting my husband. Continue," she said gesturing for him to keep going.

The doctor looked to Zed with the question in his eyes.

"I certainly can't get her to leave," Zed said, waving the straps. "I doubt you can either, so just get on with it."

Dr. Zolbar definitely looked unconvinced, but continued anyway. "Oooo-kay. Well, you know the drill," he said as he put the patches and wires on Zed. "We'll take the Z-band and see if it's delivering the right amounts electromagnetic pulses. Are you ready?"

Zed shrugged. "As I'll ever be."

"Ok, then here we go." Dr. Zolbar put the key to the Z-band and it clicked open. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Addison watched with sadness as the dark circles appeared under Zed's eyes and the black veins emerged.

"Oh, Zed," she whispered as she stood.

"Addison, no!" he said, louder than intended.

She stopped, and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't come over here," Zed said with a raspy voice. "It's already happening."

"You don't scare me." Addison walked slowly to his side. "See?"

"Well, I am strapped to the bed."

"Ooh," she said with a tone that made him seriously wish she wasn't there. Wanting to take her while going full Zombie wasn't an option.

"Addison, please." He rolled his eyes confirming that he was just as much Zed as always.

"Zed. I'll do anything you ask, but please don't ask me to leave. I cannot leave you here like this. You are suffering and I won't let you do it alone."

He growled in frustration. 'Strong woman… love that… strong woman…' he repeated in his head again.

Addison gently stroked his hair and he restrained himself from lunging at her.

"Are you in pain?" she asked quietly.

He shook his head. "Just scared," he admitted.

"Scared? Of what?"

"I… don't like… (deep breath) not being in… control. I… (sigh) won't let… it… win."

It was strange for Addison to hear his voice like that. Hoarse and broken and full of something that just wasn't _him_. But she vowed to be there for him and she would.

"Broo've grong quig, grenbrim." (You've got this, handsome)

His head whipped toward her, startling them both. "Zombese?"

Addison smiled and nodded. "Broo'at zbonga," she said. (You're amazing)

"Broo'at zot zoll zir zaregar." (You're not so bad yourself)

"Gazo'z rye Zedka." (There's my Zed) "Gar krozed broo zatd gigzazag gazo." (I knew you were still there)

"Addiska… Gazar zoll-got." (Addy, thank you so much)

"Gribar. Gar-garziga, gryzygos." (Always. I love you, husband)

"Gar-garziga zragga, belegral." (I love you more, gorgeous)

She smiled and kissed his forehead, not even jumping as he jerked at that.

"Ssssorrry," he strained.

"Stick to Zombie Tongue if it's easier, handsome. For now, get some rest. I'll be right over here. Ok?"

He nodded and closed his eyes. He wanted to tell her that he had never rested through a Z-band test, that he never felt remotely at peace, especially with the Zombie rage inside him. But those words just wouldn't come in any language. For now, he would just rest in her presence.

Meanwhile, Addison sat in silence. She quietly texted Bree that she was fine (everyone was so panicked about this. Ugh), and then returned her eyes to Zed. It was so strange to see him like this. She had only seen his full Zombie side the one time at Homecoming. Now he just looked defeated. Even resting, his face was contorted and the dark circles and veins made her want to cry for him. She missed his mischievous smile already. Why did this have to be the way they did things here? Addison would definitely be having a talk with her father after this.

After about an hour, Zed's eyes opened.

"Zrek zerlo," he mumbled. (Why hello)

She smiled at him. How strange to hear something he had said to her hundreds of times, but in that strained voice. She wanted nothing more than to make all of this be over already. "Mzreg gazo. Grith zat broo." (Hey there. How are you?)

"Broor gar've brotz zgrit grya ta pruzg." (Like I've been hit by a truck)

"Gigzazag grenbrim," she said as she walked back to him. (Still handsome) This time when she went to stroke his hair, he didn't flinch at all.

"Zend broo zat ta grezzabrig krazzlekrom." (And you are a terrible liar.)

She grabbed his hand and rubbed his knuckles. She was surprised that he felt even colder than normal, but didn't let her expression show it.

Zed merely reveled in the fact that he wasn't fighting his restraints to attack her. He felt conflicted, but it wasn't the "eat now, get her!" feeling he expected. Maybe she was right to come along.

Dr. Zolbar returned then. "Addison! What are you doing?"

"Holding my husband's hand?"

"That's dangerous!"

She rolled her eyes. "I think you'll find my brains very much intact. He never once made me feel unsafe!"

The doctor looked at Zed in confusion. Normally any Zombie, Zed included, would be thrashing or at the very least tugging at the straps. But this… this was completely unprecedented.

"Well, all right then," Dr. Zolbar said, still in disbelief. "Let's get this back on you." He put the Z-band back on Zed's wrist and within seconds the dark circles and veins disappeared.

"Feel better?" Addison asked.

Zed sighed with relief. "Much."

"I'll be right back," Dr. Zolbar said before leaving abruptly.

"Something we said?" Zed joked.

Addison shrugged. "I'm just glad that's over. I can't believe you have to do that every few years." Her voice broke a bit as she hid her face and fought her tears.

"Hey, hey, gorgeous. It's ok. No crying! I can't properly hold you right now." He did grab her hand and squeezed. "I'm fine! I promise!"

"I know, but… ugh!"

"Addison," he began, but she wouldn't glance up. "Addiska!" he said sharply to get her attention.

It did.

"Look, it's over now. Right now I need you to be my cheerleader so I can pep up and get some Izzy's after this. Ok?"

She nodded.

Dr. Zolbar returned with a strange expression. "Zed, I'm not gonna lie. I have no idea what happened today. Your vitals were only the slightest bit lower than last time, but you held it together with an impressive amount of restraint. Even for you, who has probably always been the one who fights the least."

"Well, I mean, I did have a distraction," Zed said, wiggling Addison's hand.

"Oh! Let's get those off," the doctor said undoing the restraints. "And we'll finish the exam and get you out of here. But I'll tell you one thing, all of this is going into my report."

Addison beamed. She'd certainly be talking to her father later as well.

The doctor finished the exam and gave Zed a clean bill of health. They scheduled a battery change appointment and the couple finally left Containment.

Zed put his head back and closed his eyes as Addison drove them home.

"Feeling tired, handsome?" she asked, rubbing his knee.

"You could say that. It's no fun Zombie-ing out."

"But you were awesome, just like I knew you'd be! And now you get Izzy's for your trouble."

"I don't know if I can even sit in the restaurant. I'm so wiped out," he sighed.

"Well, lucky for you, your wife is just as awesome and called ahead while you were making your appointment. I'll run in and get it and we'll eat at home. Yeah?"

"Oh my God, Addy, you are an angel. How did I get so lucky?"

Addison shrugged. "Same way I did, I guess. Right Zombie Alert at the right time." She winked as they pulled into the parking lot. "Stay here, Z. I'll be right back."

As he watched his wife run into the restaurant, Zed decided there and then that he was going to finish the cure and he was going to finish it fast. Anything to make that gorgeous woman's life easier.


	86. You're the Inspiration

The next morning, Addison woke to the very familiar chords of "Someday" being played softly on a guitar.

"Good morning, my gorgeous cheerleader," Zed whispered as he played and walked toward her.

"Why hello, my handsome Zombie," she replied with a smile, gazing at her shirtless guitarist. "What's all this about?"

"Addy, I don't know that I can ever really thank you enough for staying by my side yesterday. I have never had a checkup go that well and you are the only reason it did."

"You don't have to thank—"

"But I'm going to," he interrupted. "There just happens to be a hit song from the 80s that at least begins to say how I feel about you." He sat next to her and began to play Chicago's "You're the Inspiration." (A/N: feel free to youtube this and listen along)

 _You know our love was meant to be  
The kind of love to last forever  
And I want you here with me  
From tonight until the end of time_

Addison put her hands to her mouth and tried to keep from happy crying.

 _You should know  
Everywhere I go  
Always on my mind  
In my heart  
In my soul  
Baby_

 _You're the meaning in my life  
You're the inspiration  
You bring feeling to my life  
You're the inspiration  
Want to have you near me  
I want to have you hear me saying  
"No one needs you more than I need you"_

Zed put down the guitar and stood, offering his hand to Addison. She happily took it and he began to sing acapella to her as they danced around the bedroom.

 _And I know (And I know)  
Yes I know that it's plain to see  
So in love when we're together  
Now I know (Now I know)  
That I need you here with me  
From tonight until the end of time  
You should know (Yes, you need to know)  
Everywhere I go  
You're always on my mind  
You're in my heart  
In my soul_

He playfully turned her under his arm and pulled her close again, gently swaying her while continuing to sing.

 _You're the meaning in my life  
You're the inspiration  
You bring feeling to my life  
You're the inspiration  
Want to have you near me  
I want to have you hear me saying  
"No one needs you more than I need you"  
_

He cut the song off a little early and dipped her instead.

As she came back up, she put a hand to his cheek. "Zed… I… I don't even know what to say. I love you so much and I can't believe you did all that."

"Well, Peter Cetera did the hard work," he said with a grin.

"You know what I mean!" She stood up on her tip toes and began to kiss him.

"Gorgeous," he murmured. "There's breakfast waiting downstairs."

Addison leaned back just enough to breathe. "It's going to get cold," she whispered as she began to walk him backwards towards the bed.

As his knees hit the edge of the mattress, suddenly breakfast was the last thing on his mind.

Later, after breakfast was reheated and enjoyed, Zed looked to his wife.

"So, I was thinking—"

"Now you'd like to take me on a date night?" she interjected.

She grinned at his shocked expression. "Still easy to read, my love," she said, patting his cheek.

"Ok, well, maybe I am. But it doesn't change the fact that I want to spoil you tonight."

"Zed, I went to one doctor's appointment. You certainly don't have to do all of this!"

"It's not just the doctor's appointment, though, that was the catalyst for all of this. Actually I am due and over due to show you just how in love with you I am."

Before she could say how unnecessary that was, he continued. "I'll put it like this. When did you know you loved me?"

"Well, I told you at the Cheer Championship Freshman year."

"Ok, but really knew. _Really_ knew."

"Senior prom. I told Eliza that I was going to marry you someday."

"Ok, well, I knew Sophomore year. It was summer and you were at Cheer Camp. I wandered through the high school and the Wall of Fame. All I could see was our picture up there. And it occurred to me then and there, that was that."

"Oh, Zed!" Addison squealed. "You're so adorable! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well, I didn't want to freak you out. Like, 'Hey Adds, welcome back from camp! Wanna get married? I'm head over heels in love with you!' I didn't know if you were that sure. Humans don't have that same feeling as Zombies."

"Still, though! I can't believe you waited so long!"

"I'm a patient man, Addy. And it was all worth the wait! I'm here with you now. After everything we went through, it got us here."

"Gonna start singing "After All" now? Make it a true Peter Cetera morning?"

"I'm more of a "Glory of Love" fan, if you want a trifecta," he said with a smile so bright it melted her.

"I love you, Zed Necrodopolous."

His breath caught for a second. He would never, ever, tire of those words. "I love you, too, Addison Necrodopolous. And I do love saying that. Couldn't wait to do it officially!"

"Well, there are plenty of notebooks somewhere that have it written all over it," she said with an embarrassed giggle.

"Hold up! Girls really do that?"

"Um, yeah. All the hearts and "Zed and Addison"s and "Mr. & Mrs. Necrodopolous"s. Not even going to deny it!"

"And I hope you never do!"

She beamed at him. "So, talk to me about this date."

"I thought I was easy to read," he teased. "You don't know already?"

Addison stuck her tongue out. "Something needs left to mystery!"

"Fair enough. Well, I'm torn between big fancy dinner or candlelight in the Light Garden."

She tilted her head, letting him know exactly where she wanted to go.

"Big fancy dinner, I thought so," he said with a cheeky grin.

She nudged his shoulder. "Ugh! You're impossible!"

"But you love me anyway!"

"Fine. Ok, so Light Garden. Picnic?"

"Naturally."

"Movie first?"

"Movies and long walks in the park? Where have I heard that one before?"

"Dunno, you'll figure it out someday," she said with a wink.

"Haha. Ok, you go look at the listings, I'll call Izzy's for some takeout later."

"Sounds like a game plan, handsome," Addison said before giving him a quick kiss and pulling out her phone to check for movies.

Zed left the room to make the call to Izzy's under the pretense that he didn't want to disrupt her search, but in reality wanted to make sure they would make the heart shaped pizza.

Anything for the woman he was lucky enough to call his wife.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so the last chapter was almost an excuse to write this chapter (Though, it took on a life of its own eventually). After watching the Zombies 2 sneak peak of "We Got This" and that sweet bridge in the middle where Zed is singing at the Prawn Wall of Fame, I had to write a marshmallowy Zed chapter. And the 80s always makes me happy too! (I, of course, do not own "You're the Inspiration" or any Chicago / Cetera song. Or anything from Zombies. What bummers…)

The new Zombies trailers are helping the creativity, but I'm pretty anxious waiting for the movie!

Oh, and I need a gif of Zed's eyebrow rising for those "seriously?" moments.


End file.
